Iris
by x-sarah01-x
Summary: Amitié, mort, amour et destinée sont des étapes que les gens ne peuvent pas oublier. Les Maraudeurs, entrant en dernière année à Poudlard, ne font pas exception à cette règle. Espérons qu'ils sauront laquelle éviter... SB/OC & JP/LE
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 - Nouveau départ**

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Voici le premier chapitre de cette fiction réécrite. J'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous fera plaisir.

Je mets pour l'instant le **rating T,** parce qu'il y aura certaines scènes de violence et des allusions aux scènes de sexe. Je changerai si il y a des changements. Cette fiction sera moyennement longue. J'ai pour l'instant l'idée de faire environ **20 chapitres**, que je posterai tous les **10-15 jours**, mais je ne suis pas certaine**. **Je répondrai à chaque reviews avec plaisir, et j'accepte les critiques, tant qu'elles sont constructives.

**État de la fiction : **4 chapitres écrit, le cinquième en cours

**Disclaimer** : L'univers appartient à **J.K. Rowling** mais les personnages de Mystery Wells, Heidi McGregor, Miley Cooper, et tous les autres inventés m'appartiennent.

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

Un sifflet retentit bruyamment. En courant, les retardataires embarquèrent dans le train pratiquement plein. La plupart des élèves saluaient leur famille et les embrassaient pour une dernière fois avant les vacances. Parmi eux se trouvait Lily Evans, une jeune Gryffondor de septième année qui avait attendue tout l'été avec impatience le départ du Poudlard Express. Elle serrait dans ses bras sa meilleure amie, Miley Cooper, une brunette que l'on reconnaissait par son excentricité Les deux filles s'étreignaient amicalement, puis, elles se dirigeaient vers un compartiment libre, tout au fond de leur wagon. Miley, sautillante, se précipita sur le siège tandis que Lily ouvrait un livre sur ses genoux, sous le regard exaspéré de son amie qui trouvait qu'elle avait toujours le nez dans ses bouquins. Nous devons étudier pour les Aspics, répéta-t-elle à chaque personne qui le lui demandait. Après tout, Lily Evans était une jeune fille studieuse, à pied sur le règlement et toujours du côté des professeurs. Les autres pouvait la traiter de coincée si ils le voulait, mais toute personne qui la connaissait bien savait qu'elle pouvait être amusante et parfois même, dévergondée.

Les deux jeunes filles discutèrent tranquillement, parlant de leurs vacances ou du retour en classe, mais elles furent soudain interrompues par les rires d'adolescent dans le couloir. Le visage heureux et amusé de Lily changea rapidement d'attitude lorsque la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit sur quatre garçons, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. Miley s'affola et regarda Lily avec détresse. Son âme sœur était là, mais Lily ne la regardait pas, elle fixait son livre ouvert comme si elle lisait, mais ses pupilles immobiles la trahissait.

Elle détestait ces garçons, autant puérils qu'insolents. Le seul fait de leur jeter un regard la dégoûtait au plus haut point. Ils se croyaient toujours au-dessus des lois, faisant ce qu'ils voulaient et ne se préoccupant jamais des conséquences. Les quatre Gryffondor font partie d'un groupe étonnamment célèbre couramment appelé les Maraudeurs. Ils sont réputés dans toute l'école pour leurs blagues de mauvais goût sur les Serpentards et pour leur attitude désinvolte. Les chefs de leur petite bande sont James Potter, le poursuiveur étoile de l'équipe de Quidditch et Sirius Black, le Don Juan de la gente féminine de l'école. Il y a également Peter Pettigrew, un petit rondouillard toujours en train de les idolâtrer et Remus Lupin, le plus réfléchit des quatre. Même s'il participe autant aux mauvais coups, c'est avec lui que Lily a une meilleure relation. Elle soupira d'exaspération, que lui voulait encore Potter ? Si il lui demandait encore une fois de sortir avec lui, elle allait s'énerver. L'année n'était même pas commencée et il commençait déjà à la harceler. Ce type était désespérant !

- Potter, lança Lily sans lui accorder un regard, que nous vaut l'horreur de ta visite ?

Elle releva les yeux pour se délecter de l'expression triste de Potter mais fut plutôt déçue. Il lui adressa son plus beau sourire et elle sentit ses entrailles se reverser au fond d'elle à son plus grand désarrois. Il avait beaucoup changé depuis la fin de l'année précédente, en mieux évidemment. Son regard chocolat semblait plus mature, mais également plus attirant. Il semblait s'être entraîné durant l'été car on pouvait facilement distinguer ses muscles au travers de son chandail. Il abaissa ses lunettes sur son nez et haussa les sourcils dans un geste provocateur et détailla une Lily ébahie devant lui. Elle aussi avait beaucoup changé durant l'été. Ses courbes avantageuses s'était approfondies, au grand bonheur de Lily qui n'appréciait pas vraiment son corps avant. Ses cheveux auburn était plus roux que jamais à cause du soleil et ses yeux pétillaient joyeusement. Par contre, sa peau était aussi blême qu'avant. Le regard de James remonta pour croiser celui appréciateur de Lily. Apparemment, elle aimait également ce qu'elle regardait. James sourit sans le vouloir, si Lily appréciait le corps devant elle, c'était une étape de faite pour la conquérir.

- Navré de vous déranger, s'excusa Remus, mais il n'y a plus aucun compartiment de libre. Est-ce qu'on peut s'installer ici ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Miley avec enthousiasme.

Miley ne réfléchissait jamais avant de répondre. Peut-être que Lily aimerait rester entre fille ! Mais non, Remus, LE Remus sur lequel elle rêvait toute les nuit lui faisait rapidement oublier sa meilleure amie. Les quatre garçons s'installèrent deux en face de l'autre. Remus fixait avec amusement James et Lily qui se détaillait encore du regard. Du côté de James, ce n'était pas très étonnant, mais Lily? La mission: sortir avec Lily Evans de James avançait donc tranquillement, mais sûrement. Remus s'assit à côté de Sirius et lança un regard entendu à Lily, qui le fusilla de ses yeux verts. et, comme tout le monde s'en attendait, James s'installa à côté de sa douce moitié qu'il convoitait depuis maintenant quatre ans. Lily était légèrement embarrassée d'avoir autant d'attention de la part d'un garçon. Mais l'attention s'était rapidement transformé en harcèlement lorsque James vit qu'il n'avait pas les résultats espérés. Le fait que Lily n'ait pas la langue dans sa poche n'aidait pas la cause de James, vu qu'elle était souvent en train de lui crier ses quatre vérités quand il était un peu trop entreprenant, soit un crétin idiot et prétentieux, arrogant, narcissique et nombril du monde.

- Wow Lily.. Tu .. es très jolie, balbutia James

L'intéressée leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit pas.

Alors, vous avez passé de belles vacances ? demanda Peter en brisant ce silence gênant.

- Désastreuse en faite, ma sœur n'a pas arrêté de jouer les garces avec moi et faisait l'enfant parfaite devant mes parents, s'emporta Lily. Mais bon, elle a arrêté quand je n'en pouvais plus et que je l'ai menacé de ma baguette. En plus, elle s'est fiancé à un jeune homme énorme nommé Vernon qui ressemble vaguement à un morse et qui rêve depuis toujours de diriger une usine de perceuses, vous imaginez ?

Remus et Miley éclatèrent de rire, tous deux originaire d'une famille moldue. Les autres les dévisagèrent avec incompréhension. Remus tenta d'expliquer ce qu'était une perceuse aux autres tandis que Miley enchaînait avec son été.

- Le mien était merveilleux, dit-elle. C'était mes meilleures vacances à vie : j'ai passé un mois au Mexique ! vous saviez qu'il y a un village de sorciers là-bas ? Moi-même j'en savais rien. Mais j'ai rencontré des gens supers gentils qui m'ont tout fait visiter, des temples Mayas au petits marchés publics. Ils m'ont même fait faire un tour d'hippogriffe! C'était génial, mais totalement terrifiant. Oh vous connaissez le mieux ? Christiano, un homme tout à fait charmant, et un des plus sexy que j'ai vue, osa-t-elle dire en esquissant un coup d'œil vers Remus. On s'est rencontré chez Michael…

- Excuse-moi Miley, mais moi aussi j'ai passé des vacances formidable, lança Peter en remarquant que la conversation allait tourner dans un papotage ennuyant de filles.

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Demanda-t-elle enthousiaste et non insulté comme l'aurait été la plupart des gens.

C'est ça qui était agréable avec Miley. Elle ne s'offusquait de rien et n'était pratiquement jamais en colère. C'était toujours sa timidité qui l'emportait alors elle se contentait d'être d'un enthousiasme quasiment absurde au lieu de répondre ce qu'elle pensait vraiment.

- Je suis allé en Bulgarie avec mes parents, c'était magique. On a fait du camping à la moldu et nous allé visiter Durmstrang, une autre école. J'ai vraiment aimé.

- Quelle chance ! S'exclama Miley, elle qui aimait énormément voyager. Et toi Remus ?

- Moi ? Je n'ai pas fait grand chose. Mes vacances n'étaient pas terribles et tranquilles, mais il fallait que je reste chez moi avec ma mère. Par contre, j'ai passé deux semaines chez James avec Sirius et Peter.

Remus échangea un regard avec Sirius et James puis, après un bref silence, s'excusa auprès des deux demoiselles. Il quitta ensuite le compartiment sous l'œil de Miley qui le regarda jusqu'au temps où il disparut. Remus arpentait les corridors du train avec entrain, mais l'esprit torturé. Durant l'été, sa mère était devenue malade et il avait du s'occuper d'elle. Et malgré ses bons soins, la situation empirait. Il ne lui en restait plus pour longtemps et il se sentait énormément coupable de la laisser pour aller à Poudlard. Mais c'était sa dernière année et il devait absolument passer ses Aspics s'il voulait trouver un travail plus tard, déjà qu'un loup-garou ne pouvait pas vraiment se trouver un emploi. Il y avait énormément de préjugé sur sa condition. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Remus s'était rendu dans la partie du train occupé par les Serpentards. Bien qu'il n'était pas craintif de nature, il préférait ne pas rester trop longtemps dans les parages. Les Serpentards n'étaient pas très commode avec ceux qu'ils n'appréciaient pas, spécialement les Gryffondors et encore moins les Maraudeurs. Faisant partit des deux groupes, Remus décida de rebrousser chemin pour ne pas s'attirer des ennuis.

Alors qu'il changeait de direction, il croisa le regard bleu froid d'une personne qui le fixait. Stupéfait, Remus la reconnue. Que faisait Narcissa Black dans le Poudlard Express? Elle avait environ cinq ans de plus que lui, elle serait sensée d'être déjà sur le marché du travail, pas à Poudlard ! Elle aussi le regardait avec étonnement. Quel Gryffondor serait assez stupide pour venir dans le wagon des verts et argents ? Après un instant de contemplation, elle le reconnu. Ses cheveux doré et ses yeux ambré ne pouvaient tromper personne, c'était bel et bien Remus Lupin, l'ami de son idiot de cousin. Bien que son air supérieur donna des frissons d'infériorité à Remus, il lui adressa un petit sourire poli puis rebroussa chemin. Il tourna les talons et avança le plus rapidement possible vers son compartiment. Il fallait absolument qu'il voit Sirius. Remus pensait qu'il devait mieux l'avertir avant qu'il la voit par lui-même et fasse une bêtise. Peut-être qu'il était déjà au courant ? En courant presque, il entra en trombe dans le compartiment.

- Sirius ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Oui ? Répondit-t-il d'un air vaguement ennuyé, sans lever les yeux de sa lecture.

- Tu pourrais me dire ce que fais ta cousine dans le train ?

- Quoi ! S'écria-t-il en échappant son magazine de Quidditch par terre. Remus, laquelle…?

- C'est Narcissa, je l'ai croisée quand je suis allé me promener dans le train.

Sirius poussa un soupir de soulagement, mais ne se détend pas pour autant. Bien qu'il ait préféré de loin Androméda, il aimait beaucoup mieux que ce soit Narcissa que Bellatrix. À la pensée de celle-ci, Sirius se sentit nauséeux. Bellatrix Black, maintenant Lestrange était une folle, tout simplement. Dès son plus jeune âge, lorsqu'il appréciait encore sa famille, il adorait passer du temps avec elle, même si quelques fois elle agissait étrangement. En effet, l'uns de ses passes-temps préféré était de tuer des animaux. Elle détestait les chiens et à la moindre occasion, elle s'amusait à les torturer et à les démembrer. Depuis ce temps, Sirius avait été traumatisé et n'avait plus jamais approché Bellatrix.

- Sirius tu m'écoutes ? S'exaspéra Remus.

- Oh oui, excuse-moi, c'est juste.. bouleversant.

- Je comprend. Nous irons voir Dumbledore demain matin pour des explications, tu es d'accord?

- Bien sûr.

James, qui n'avait pas effectué le moindre mouvement depuis qu'il avait entendu la nouvelle se tourna vers Remus.

- En es-tu certain ? Il y beaucoup de femmes qui lui ressemble, remarqua-t-il.

- Absolument, je la reconnaîtrait entre milles, assura Remus. J'ai jamais vu des cheveux comme les siens, d'un blond unique. Et ses yeux, il ne trompent personnes, d'un bleu gris comme Sirius. Ou bien seulement son attitude, sa façon de se tenir debout, de marcher si élégamment… Il s'arrêta, conscient qu'il en avait trop dit.

- J'espère que tu n'est pas en train de tomber amoureux d'elle ? Interrogea Sirius, l'air soupçonneux.

- Bien sûr que non, relaxe Sirius.

- Mais si c'est vraiment elle, ça veut dire que les problèmes commenceront bientôt, déduisit James.

Sirius, Peter et Remus acquiescèrent sombrement.

- Pourquoi vous êtes si paniqué ? interrogea Miley.

Les maraudeurs la regardèrent avec stupéfaction puis Sirius éclata d'un rire sans joie.

- Tu n'es pas au courant ?

- De quoi ?

- Sa sœur, Bellatrix, à rejoins les rangs de Voldemort, expliqua Sirius. Je croyais que tout le monde le savait.

- Et puis ? Demanda Miley, qui ne comprenait toujours pas.

- Mais c'est pas difficile à comprendre, s'emporta James. Si sa sœur en fait partit, elle aussi c'est pour bientôt. Mais même si elle ne s'engage pas à ses cotés, Bellatrix enseignera probablement des sorts ! En plus, c'est toujours comme cela, quand un frère ou une sœur fait de la magie noire, l'autre suit forcément.

Sirius lança un regard noir à James. Quand il comprit son erreur, James s'excusa rapidement.

- Aussi, elle a quoi… 22 ans ? Donc elle est forcément plus puissante que nous tous! Continua Peter.

- Ah.. Je vois maintenant.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par une jeune fille qui s'arrêta devant leur compartiment. Elle fut d'abord embarrassé d'être devant les célèbres maraudeurs, mais elle se repris et annonça, avec une assurance qui était presque drôle, qu'il restait dix minutes avant l'arrivé à Poudlard et qu'il faudrait mieux mettre les robes de sorcier rapidement. Elle resta immobile pendant plusieurs secondes, espérant sans doute voir le beau Sirius enlever ses vêtements devant elle, mais ses espoirs furent vains car Remus annonça qu'ils allaient se changer ailleurs pour laisser Miley et Lily s'habiller paix. Deux minutes plus tard, Les maraudeurs revinrent dans le compartiment. Lily jeta un regard sur James et quelque chose retint son attention. Une insigne brillante sur lequel était écrit « P e C » en lettre doré était épinglé sur sa robe.

- Non mais c'est pas possible ? Maugréa-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu es Préfet en chef ! Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter cela, seigneur ?

- Je n'en sait rien, répondit Sirius tout sourire.

Lily le toisa, furibonde, puis reporta son attention sur James. Ce dernier regardait l'insigne sur la poitrine de Lily.

- Tu l'es également à ce que je vois, dit James calmement en essayant de retenir le cri de joie qui allait bientôt sortir.

- Quelle perspicacité Potter.

- Ce qui veut dire que vous allez travailler ensemble toute l'année ! S'exclama Sirius, hilare.

- Tu l'as fait exprès ! S'indigna Lily. Je suis certain que tu as supplié Dumbledore pour qu'il nous donne ce statut à tous les deux ! À moins que tu l'aies payé ? Cela ne me surprendrais pas de toi !

C'est sur ces mots qu'elle sortie en trombe du compartiment et se pressa sur le quai de Pré-au-Lard. James, toujours immobile, se ressaisit et baissa la tête. Sirius mit sa main sur son épaule et regarda par la fenêtre d'un air mauvais. Evans était en train de détruire son meilleur ami, il allait devoir trouver une solution pour cela. Cette situation n'allait plus se reproduire, du moins, tant qu'il serait présent, et il allait tout faire pour l'en empêcher. En tirant James par la manche, les Maraudeurs se poussèrent hors du train puis s'installèrent dans une diligence ensorcelée.

- Allons vieux, ne t'en fait pas, elle est toujours comme ça, rassura Sirius.

- C'est bien ce qui me fait peur, elle n'a pas changé le moins du monde durant l'été, moi qui croyait que j'allait enfin pouvoir l'avoir…Avoua-t-il

- James, écoute-moi, reprit Remus. Lily n'est pas une fille qu'on…

Mais Remus ne put terminer sa phrase car une jeune fille lui fit tourner la tête au point de ne plus pouvoir parler. C'était encore _elle ._ Elle qui marchait dans sa direction, elle qui roulait des hanches sous les nombreux regards masculins, elle qui semblait si fière, si élégante. Lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il la regardait. elle le gratifia d'un sourire froid et complètement arrogant, puis disparue dans la foule dense. Sirius le regarda avec stupéfaction.

- Depuis quand Narcissa te sourit-elle ? Demanda-t-il, abasourdi.

- Je… Je n'en sais rien, balbutie le concerné.

Dans le silence le plus total, les étudiants se dirigèrent vers la grande salle où aurait lieu la répartition et le banquet du début d'année. Le mutisme se continua jusqu'aux temps où les premières années franchissaient enfin les grandes portes de chêne.

- C'est moi où ils sont de plus en plus petits chaque année ? S'esclaffa Peter.

James pouffa et Sirius lança un regard vers les nouveaux élève qui, en effet, étaient minuscules. La répartition commença et environ dix des quarante élèves furent envoyés à Gryffondor. Sirius remarqua que Narcissa était déjà installée à la table des Serpentard. Dumbledore fit son discours ennuyant sur les règlements à suivre et les couvres-feux, mais s'en suivi deux annonces assez surprenantes.

- Aussi, continua-t-il, j'ai deux nouvelles à vous annoncer. Premièrement, comme vous avec pu le remarquer, une jeune femme de Serpentard est venue me voir personnellement afin qu'elle puisse refaire sa septième année vu qu'elle n'avait pas mis les efforts nécessaire lorsqu'il en était le temps. Et, en bon directeur que je suis, j'ai accepté.

Les élèves se tournèrent vers Narcissa qui n'avait pas l'air le moins embarrassée du monde. Elle semblait plutôt heureuse d'avoir autant d'attention sur elle. Sirius n'aurait pas besoin d'aller voir le directeur.

- Nous n'aurons pas besoin d'aller voir Dumbledore, dit Sirius à haute voix en la regardant toujours.

Remus acquiesça mais le fit taire d'un geste; le directeur voulait reprendre la parole.

- Et, pour la première fois à Poudlard, je suis heureux d'accueillir une nouvelle élève de septième année : Mystery Wells !

Une nouvelle élève ? Voilà une nouvelle assez étrange, pensa la majorité des étudiants. Mais lorsque la dénommé Mystery passa les portes, ce n'était pas vraiment l'annonce qui était étrange, mais surtout l'élève en tant que telle. Elle était belle, pas d'une beauté froide, comme les sœurs black, ou d'une beauté désinvolte comme James ou Sirius, mais plutôt d'une beauté mystérieuse, anormale. Sa peau était très pâle, comme un cadavre, et ses cheveux était d'un blond blanc argenté lissé jusqu'à ses reins. Mais ce qui était le plus bizarre sur la jeune fille était sans aucun doute ses yeux magnifiques. Des yeux d'un turquoise irréel, presque effrayant, qui semblaient scintiller dans la pénombre. Sirius en resta tout simplement bouche bée devant cette déesse qui était tout sauf banale. Même la démarche de Narcissa n'égalait pas celle de Mystery. Arrivé au bout de la grande salle, elle s'assit sur le vieux banc en bois qu'on utilisait pour les répartitions et mis le choixpeau magique sur sa tête. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre. À peine eu-t-il frôlé sa tête que la maison fut crié et amplifié par les murs de pierres.

- SERPENTARD !

Évidemment, on ne pouvait imaginer cette fille à Gryffondor, encore moins à Poufsouffle. Les pensées de Sirius furent interrompues par un coup de coude de la part de James.

- Enfin ! Je n'en pouvais plus, soupira James. Non mais regardez ça !

Il désigna la table du doigt. La faim le tenaillant, il se servit rapidement un peu de tout, se gardant tout de même de la place pour les merveilleux gâteaux au chocolat qu'il adorait tant. Sirius se servit également, mais la tête n'y était pas. Que faisait donc cette fille à Poudlard. Tout le monde savait qu'il était impossible d'y entrer après la première année, alors pourquoi elle ? Qu'avait-t-elle dit à Dumbledore pour qu'il accepte ?

- Qu'est-ce que t'as Sirius ? Tu manges pas ? C'est ta cousine qui te préoccupe comme ça? s'inquiéta James

James et son paranoïa. Sirius se retint d'éclater de rire.

- Non, c'est plutôt la fille, Mystery, je la trouve anormale, pas toi ?

- Il est difficile de la croire normale quand on la regarde. J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un comme elle.

- On peut presque voir ses organes vitaux tellement sa peau est translucide!

- Et ses cheveux, il sont plus blancs que ceux de ma grand-mère! Ajouta Peter

- On dirait qu'elle est faite en glace!

James s'esclaffa avec Peter, mais Sirius continua à la détailler.

- Mais elle est si.. Attirante, poursuivit Sirius

- Moi elle me fait plutôt peur, contredit Peter.

- Tu crois que c'est une Vélane ? Interrogea James

- Non, ce n'en est pas une. Et crois moi, j'en ai déjà vu des Vélanes, de très proche même, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

James lui fit une bourrade amicale en riant.

- Tututu Sirius, tu sais que c'est très mal de faire ça avant le mariage? Le taquina James.

Sirius le regardait avec étonnement puis éclata de rire.

- Moi ? Me marier ? Tu rigoles ! Réussit-il à dire entre deux éclat de rire. Si je tient plus que deux semaines avec la même fille, cela tiendra du miracle

- Même pas en rêve !

- Aucune fille ne pourra me changer. Promesse de Sirius Black, pas d'attachement…

- Que du plaisir ! Finissent James, Peter et Remus en cœur.

La devise de Sirius le représentait si bien.

- Hé les gars? Vous mangez? Sinon je peux finir vos assiettes?

- Peter! S'indigna Remus

- D'accord, dit-il en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

La routine s'était remise en place, pensa Remus. Restait à savoir si les cours seraient autant originaux que l'année dernière.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 – Le commencement de la fin**

Le soleil venait de se lever en Écosse. La plupart des étudiants s'affairaient à leur habituelle routine matinale mais deux jeunes filles se promenaient dans les couloirs, réveillées depuis un bon moment.

- Heidi ! Heidi, attends-moi !

La dénommée Heidi se retourna pour faire face à la fille qui l'interpellait.

- Je suis estomaquée que tu ose me parler! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Mais voyons, tu n'es pas heureuse de me voir? J'ai essayée toute la soirée de te retrouver dans notre dortoir mais je n'ai pas réussi. M'évitais-tu?

- Oui, mais on vois que je n'ai pas su tenir longtemps !

- Qu'y a t'il? Pourquoi te comportes-tu comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal? Je croyais que tu aimerais pouvoir être avec moi pour la prochaine année ici.

- Hum, au contraire. Tu ne t'es pas rendue compte de l'erreur que tu as faite?

- Comment ça?

- Venir ici était la pire décision de toute ta vie ! Et Dieu sait comment tu choisis, toi parfois!

- Mais pourquoi donc?

- Réfléchis un peu bon sang! Les gens vont forcément voir quelque chose!

- Pff, tu exagères! C'est pratiquement impossible de découvrir _ça _!

- J'étais parfaitement capable de gérer ça toute seule. Déjà que les autres doutent sur moi, tu viens me dire qu'il ne verront rien? T'es la fille la moins naturelle que je connais!

Les deux jeune femmes se regardèrent de haut en bas. Heidi était de taille moyenne et élancée, des cheveux bruns brillants et bouclés qui lui tombaient au milieu du dos et elle avait de magnifiques lèvres rouges envoûtantes pour les garçons. L'autre avait les cheveux blanc comme la neige, anormalement lisse et qui lui arrivaient au bas du dos. Son corps de rêve et son sourire énigmatique étaient fascinants.

- Tu… commença Heidi mais l'autre l'interrompit.

- J'ai une autre sorte de beauté, c'est tout !

- C'est bon, je suis désolée, s'excusa Heidi.

-J'accepte tes excuses, je ne suis pas rancunière tu sais, allez viens, dis-moi donc ce qu'il y a d'intéressant dans cette école.

- D'accord, allons par-là.

Les deux Serpentards partirent enjouées vers la grande salle pour une longue discussion comprenant probablement les mecs qu'on adore.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Peter viens ici ! S'écria Remus, épuisé.

- Oui ?

- Aide-moi, il faut les réveiller.

Il désigna Sirius et James, parfaitement endormit dans leur lit. Cela faisait près de dix minutes qu'il essayait de les réveiller.

- T'as essayé de leur jeter un sort ?

- Brillante réflexion Peter, leur jeter un sort. Ça irait mieux si j'avais ma baguette mais Sirius a décidé de la cacher hier soir pour ne pas qu'on les réveilles ce matin. La tienne aussi.

- Ah..

- NON MAIS VOUS ALLEZ VOUS RÉVEILLEZ ? Hurla-t-il.

James et Sirius se réveillèrent brusquement, faisant sursauter Peter.

- Mon Dieu, tu ne pouvais pas nous le demander doucement au lieu de réveiller tout le château?

Remus se prit la tête entre les mains et Peter éclata de rire.

- Les gars, commença Remus, vous devriez savoir qu'il n'y a pas la moitié du château qui dort mais seulement vous car les cours vont commencer dans…

Il regarda sa montre et continua.

- …Dans dix minutes.

- Oh, putain ! Allez Pat' bouge toi !

- Je me lève.. attends trente secondes.

- Nan, on n'a pas de temps à perde !

James se précipita dans la salle de bain où il prit une douche bien froide pour se réveiller puis, il s'habilla. Lorsqu'il retourna dans le dortoir, Sirius était presque prêt. Il allait lui demander comment il faisait mais Sirius le devança.

- Je suis allé prendre ma douche dans le dortoir des filles, c'est plus pratique. Comme ça, je peux être prêt avant toi.

Mais James avait cessé d'écouter après « dortoir des filles »

- Quoi ? Tu sais comment aller dans le dortoir des filles ?

- Je te dirai comment tout à l'heure. Répondit-il en attachant négligemment sa cravate.

- J'espère bien ! Mais au fait, où sont Peter et Remus ? Demanda James, encore sous le choc que son meilleur ami lui ai caché une chose pareille.

- Ils sont déjà partis, ils ne voulaient pas être en retard, surtout avec un cours de Métamorphose.

- On a McGo et on est en retard ? Tu crois pas qu'on devrait y aller ?

- Bonne idée, approuva Sirius.

Il se fit un clin d'œil dans le miroir et prit son sac à dos.

Pendant ce temps, Remus et Peter courraient dans les couloirs et arrivèrent dans la salle de cours à huit heures précise. Le professeur McGonagall leur fit signe de s'asseoir.

- Messieurs Lupin, Pettigrew, Eh bien on peut dire que vous êtes à l'heure!

- Ce n'est toute fois pas le cas de James et Sirius professeur, dit Remus.

- Quelle surprise, soupira-t-elle. Moi qui voulais gagner la coupe des quatre maisons cette année.

Les élèves présents s'esclaffèrent. James et Sirius était reconnu pour leurs mauvais coups et leur témérité, mais aussi pour leur manie d'arriver en retard, ce qui faisait perdre de nombreux points aux Gryffondors. Environ dix minutes plus tard, les retardataires arrivèrent enfin.

- Tiens tiens, voilà nos élèves manquants.

- Désole professeur, on a… s'excusa James

- …Pas d'excuse, compléta Sirius.

- Hé bien venez vous asseoir. Je ne vous enlèverez pas de points car c'est la première journée.

- Merci madame.

- Tâchez d'arriver à l'heure la prochaine fois, même si je sais que mon avertissement est totalement inutile puisque vous allez arriver en retard quand même.

Les élèves éclatèrent de rire à nouveau. Même Remus ne pu se retenir un sourire. Les plaisanteries de McGonagall étaient disons, assez rare, mieux valait en profiter lorsqu'elle se sentait d'humeur joyeuse. Après la leçon ennuyeuse selon Peter, intéressante selon Remus, ils allèrent déjeuner. Sirius, dragueur dans l'âme, faisait des œillades à toutes les jolies filles qu'il croisait sur son chemin. Celles-ci repartaient le sourire au lèvres, gloussant de contentement. James, quant à lui, passait la main dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés, un geste qui était devenu un tic après des années à l'exercer. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, ce fut encore pire. Les garçons les regardaient avec admiration et les filles avec espoir. En s'assoyant, Sirius ne cessait de jeter des regards autour de lui.

- J'adore comment l'été transforme les filles, soupira-t-il.

- Moi aussi, dit James en regardant la porte d'entrée où sa rousse préféré venait d'apparaître.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est devenue sexy ta Evans, approuva Sirius en suivant son regard.

Si James avait eu des baguettes au lieu des yeux, Sirius serait mort sur place.

- Relaxe, mon vieux, je ne te ferais jamais une choses pareille, t'as confiance en moi, non?

- Évidemment, c'est juste que je suis légèrement possessif avec tout ce qui concerne Lily.

- Légèrement ? Ria Sirius.

- Tu peux bien rire, marmonna James, mais Sirius ne l'entendit pas. Remus, quant à lui, regarda James tristement : Il fallait absolument faire quelque choses pour remédier à la situation.

Trente minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous en route vers le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. La seule chose qu'ils savaient à propos du nouveau professeur était son prénom. À peine traversé la porte que les élèves remarquèrent l'étrange personnage devant eux. Les Serpentards ne purent retenir des ricanements dédaigneux Il avait de long cheveux broussailleux et emmêlés lui arrivant au bas du dos, mais il ne portait pas la barbe, ni la moustache. Le professeur portait une sorte de tunique orange brûlé, avec un châle brun par dessus. Il avait des colliers de perles énormément long et laid. Ses bottes semblaient remonter du moyen âge. Les maraudeurs s'installèrent tout au fond de la salle.

- Bonjour, je suis Arsène Verpey, et je serai votre professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal cette année. Habituellement, je travaille au ministère de la magie, mais Dumbledore recherchait un enseignant pour cette matière, donc je me suis proposé.

Sa voix aiguë et excentrique contrastait avec la manière autoritaire dont il parlait. James échangea un regard avec Remus; les cours de DCFM allait être spéciaux cette année.

- Sachez que je n'accepte pas les bavardages incessant dans ma classe. Tous ceux qui troublerons le calme de la pièce seront envoyés en retenue après quelques avertissement, est-ce clair ?

- Oui, professeur Verpey, répondirent les élèves en chœur.

- Bien. Aussi, à cause de la guerre autour de nous, le directeur m'a fait part d'une idée intéressante. En exclusivité cette année, les élèves à partir de la sixième année pourront participer à un club de duel. Chaque semaine, à partir du mois de Novembre, ceux qui le désirent se réuniront dans la grande salle pendant une heure pour se pratiquer à se défendre. Bien entendue, les sortilèges impardonnables seront interdit. Plus tard dans l'année scolaire, un tournoi sera organisé.

Des murmures d'excitation s'élevèrent de partout dans la classe. Tous étaient particulièrement enjoués à l'idée d'un club de duel.

-Mais revenons à nos dragons. Cette année, poursuivit-il, vous allez travailler en binôme. J'ai choisi de faire moi-même les équipes donc, lorsque je vais nommer votre nom, vous allez vous asseoir à côté de la personne désignée. Je n'accepterai aucune demande de changement, les équipes seront les même jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

La classe était silencieuse, tous redoutais de ne pas se retrouver avec une personne qu'ils appréciaient.

- Voyons… Il regarda sa liste. Rosier avec Evans, Rogue avec Potter, Cooper et Wells, Macnair avec Lupin, Pettigrow avec Mrs Black, Mr Black sera avec McGregor, Bradley sera avec Wilkes et finalement, Londubat avec Yaxley. Mais qu'attendez-vous ? placez-vous avec votre coéquipier !

Des ronchonnements se firent entendre. Il avait fait les pires équipes qu'on aurait pu imaginer. Des Gryffondors et des Serpentards mélangés : Cela allait se terminer en bagarre, c'était certain, surtout du côté de Severus et James. Ce dernier défia Evan Rosier du regard, disant clairement qu'il allait avoir affaire à lui s'il faisait quoi que ce soit de malsain à Lily. Les étudiants se placèrent avec leur équipier et quand le silence fut revenue dans la salle de classe, Verpey donna un travail à propos des sortilèges impardonnables à faire.

Sirius regarda la jeune fille qui s'était installée à ses côtés. Elle était à Serpentard, mais il était quand même content de ne pas être coincé avec Rogue toute l'année, pauvre James, songea-t-il. Il décida d'engager la conversation, mieux valait être en bon terme avec elle.

- Alors McGregor, nerveuse de travailler avec le plus beau gosse de Poudlard ?

Elle leva les yeux de son livre et contempla Sirius avec étonnement.

- C'est à moi que tu parles ?

- T'en connais combien des McGregor toi ? Évidemment que c'est à toi que je parles !

- Je suis à Serpentard.

- Je sais bien que qu'ils sont tous des idiots qui font de la magie noire mais tu sembles…

Il la détailla avec un regard appréciateur. Sirius se demanda pourquoi il ne l'avais pas draguée plus tôt. Ah oui, la couleur verte de sa cravate expliquait tout.

- Tu es ridicules ! L'interrompit-elle. C'est donc pour _ça_, le physique, que tu penses que je n'en fais pas ?

- Eh bien…

- Si j'avais les cheveux gras, des vêtements miteux et des airs doucereux tu me dirais quoi ?

- Si tu étais Rogue je ne te parlerais pas du tout, souri Sirius, amusé par sa propre plaisanterie.

- Tu ne comprend pas ! S'énerva-t-elle

- Un problème Mrs McGregor ? Demanda le professeur.

Elle avait élevé le ton, se faisant clairement entendre du professeur.

- Non, répliqua-t-elle froidement.

- Bien. Si vous voulez maintenant retourner à votre travail, ordonna-t-il, un peu secoué par le ton méprisant de son élève.

- Peux-tu me dire ce que je ne comprend pas, McGregor ? Questionna Sirius à voix basse alors qu'il trempa sa plume dans son récipient d'encre.

- Tu ne dois pas juger les autres par leur maison ou par leur apparence, ce sont des préjugés inutile et sans fondements.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une fille comme toi pour me dire quoi faire, rouspéta Sirius.

- Très bien, mais garde tes réflexions sorties tout droit de ton esprit étroit pour toi, dit-elle sèchement.

- Mon esprit étroit ? Non mais pour qui te prends-tu ? S'exclama-t-il.

- Calme-toi Black, l'avertit-elle. Je ne veux pas avoir une retenue par ta faute.

- Par ma faute ? Ma faute ? S'indigna-t-il.

Il se détourna d'elle et essaya de continuer ce qu'il avait commencé. Qui était-elle pour oser s'attaquer au grand Sirius Black ? Il renifla dédaigneusement; s'il elle le cherchait, elle risquait de le trouver. Il attendait impatiemment le moment où il pourrait dire à James ce qu'elle avait fait. Après tout, une raison pour faire un mauvais coup aux Serpentards n'était jamais de trop ! Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Comment osait-elle ? On disait que la première impression se faisait dans les cinq premières minutes. Dans son cas, elle n'avais vraiment pas fait bonne allure. Non mais vraiment !

Lorsque la cloche annonçant la fin du cours sonna enfin, tous se précipitaient dans le couloir, se bousculant les uns aux autres. Les Maraudeurs sortirent en dernier, Sirius voulant leur parler, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, une voix tremblotante se fit entendre non loin d'eux.

- Miley! Miley ça va ? s'inquiéta Alice Bradley, une Gryffondor de leur année.

Miley s'affala contre le mur de pierre, tremblante. Lorsqu'elle s'écroula par-terre, elle alarma tous ceux qui se trouvait à proximité. Remus se précipita à ses côtés, suivi de James, Sirius, Peter et Lily.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? demanda Lily qui s'était agenouillé à côté de la silhouette blafarde de sa meilleure amie.

- J'en.. J'en sais rien, sanglota Alice.

- Elle est en état de choc, déduisit Remus. Il démontrait du doigt ses yeux grands ouverts et son teint livide.

- Qui était son coéquipier ? Interrogea Peter, qui avait pâlit.

- Mystery Wells, répondit James. Elles étaient assises derrière moi.

Miley s'agita au prénom de Mystery et ouvrit les yeux.

- Terrifiante, cette fille non ? Dit Miley en se redressant.

- Non, reste assise, on va t'emmener à l'infirmerie, ordonna Lily.

- Je vais parfaitement bien ! S'exclama sa meilleure amie, qui était debout à présent.

- Ne nous refait plus jamais une peur pareille ! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Questionna Alice.

- Je vais devoir travailler avec elle durant toute l'année, ajouta Miley, ignorant la question précédente.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as fait ? Demanda Remus d'une voix douce.

- Elle.. Elle murmure..

- Pardon ?

- Elle murmure. Elle chuchote des trucs à sa plume, qui bouge toute seule. Non Sirius, ce n'est pas une plume à papote. Et.. Et ensuite, tout son travail a été terminé en moins de cinq minutes. Mais après.. Elle continuait à murmurer toute seule, on aurait dit qu'elle faisait une séance de je sais pas quoi. Tu me connaît.. J'allais lui demander pourquoi elle parlait toute seule mais elle m'as regardé et j'ai eu si mal au pied que j'en ai oublié ma question. Lorsque je me suis penchée pour voir qu'est-ce que c'était, la douleur a disparue aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. Puis.. Elle a recommencé à chuchoter.

Les sept Gryffondor étaient silencieux. Leurs pensées vagabondant au gré de leur imagination. Cette fille, Mystery, était étrange. Trop étrange.

- Allons, ne t'en fait pas avec ça.. Elle est bizarre, c'est tout. Allez, viens, nous avons un autre cours dans quinze minutes, nota Lily.

Elle entraîna Miley et Alice dans son sillage, puis disparue dans un couloir adjacent. Mais les Maraudeurs restèrent immobile. Sirius échangea un regard avec Remus et James. Ils se comprenaient. Mais bon, il ne pouvait pas rester ici toute la journée, c'est donc dans le silence qu'ils s'éloignèrent en direction des cachots pour le premier cours de potions de l'année.

Quelques élèves, dont Lily et Remus, saluèrent poliment leur professeur à l'avant de salle. Ce dernier se fit un réel plaisir de revoir Lily, qui était de loin son étudiante préférée. N'étant pas sévère de nature, il ne prit pas la peine d'attendre que le silence soit revenue dans la salle et commença à parler pour ceux qui avait la gentillesse de l'écouter.

- Le monde des potions, commença-t-il, a eu de véritables avancement durant l'été. Bien que la découverte ne soit pas encore rendue publique, je me permet de vous annoncer la nouvelle. Un sorcier, dont je ne peut malheureusement pas prononcer le nom, a presque réussi à mettre au point une potion contre la lycanthropie. Bien entendu, rien ne peut guérir complètement un loup-garou, mais cette potion pourra améliorer la vie de ceux-ci.

James jeta un bref coup d'œil vers Remus. Ce dernier ne bougeait plus. Un potion contre la lycanthropie ? Quelle merveilleuse idée ! Il faisait des efforts considérables pour ne pas sauter de joie au plafond, mais vu que très peu de personne connaissait son secret, une explosion de joie comme celle-ci serait plutôt mal vue. Un léger sourire franchit toute fois ses lèvres.

- Mais je ne vais pas m'attarder, notre temps est compté aujourd'hui, expliqua-t-il. Pour nous remettre dans l'ambiance, vous allez concocter la potion qui se trouve en page quatorze de votre manuel. Vous pourrez également garder un échantillon de celle-ci si vous le désirez et qu'elle est bien préparée. Faites attention, si vous faites une seule erreur, la potion aura des effets désastreux. Vous avez deux heures à partir de maintenant, bonne chance !

Lily ouvra précipitamment son livre. Le nom de la potion lui sauta aux yeux et une expression de surprise traversa son visage. Félix Felicis ? Non mais il est digue ou quoi ? Pensa-t-elle en regardant Slughorn. Cette potion est l'une des plus difficile qu'il existe et il nous demande de faire ça pour _nous remettre dans l'ambiance ? _Elle soupira; décidément, elle ne comprendrait jamais les décisions de ses supérieurs. Mais bon, mieux valait se mettre au travail tout de suite.

Deux heures plus tard, une multitude de volutes de fumée flottait dans l'air confinée des cachots. Lily sourit, la couleur orange dorée de sa potion signifiait clairement qu'elle avait réussie avec brio et un léger coup d'œil vers la table voisine lui démontra que Severus avait également réussit. Bien qu'elle ne lui parlait plus, elle appréciait qu'il ait un peu de chance de son côté, lui qui n'avait jamais été chanceux.

- Eh merde !

Elle se détourna pour voir d'où provenait la voix et elle eu un petit rictus méprisant. La substance que contenait le chaudron de Potter s'était renversée et on pouvait à présent distinguer sa couleur verte foncé. Sirius Black éclata de rire et, après un autre coup d'œil au liquide vert sur le plancher, Potter s'esclaffa à son tour. Si cela aurait été sa potion, Lily aurait été rouge de honte, elle n'aurait jamais rit de ça ! Leur immaturité l'exaspérait.

Elle prit sa fiole remplit de Félix Felicis et quitta la pièce lorsque Slughorn en donna l'autorisation. Lily souria; ces quelques millilitres de potion doré allait être très utiles.

Rendue dans la salle commune, la majorité des se hâtaient de faire leur devoir. C'était seulement la première journée et ils avaient déjà une tonne de travaux à faire. McGonagall avait donné un rouleau de parchemin a faire sur la métamorphose humaine et il fallait qu'ils terminent le travail sur les sortilèges impardonnables de Verpey. Mais bien sûr, il y avait toujours l'exception à la règle. Sirius Black, à l'autre bout de la pièce, s'ennuyait fermement. Il s'amusait avec boule de papier, qui était probablement une esquisse de son devoir de métamorphose. Pris d'un élan soudain, il sauta sur ses pied et marcha vers la porte.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ? Demanda James qui l'avait vu se lever.

- Je vais me promener, on se revoit plus tard d'accord ?

Son meilleur ami acquiesça et replongea dans ses devoirs. Sirius franchit le portrait de la grosse dame et se dirigea vers les recoins les plus sombres du grand château de pierre. Il n'avait aucune direction précise, il aimait se promener seul pour rencontrer des jolies filles, pour se moquer des Serpentards ou seulement pour réfléchir. Marcher avait un effet apaisant sur lui. Il aurait préféré de loin aller dehors dans le parc, mais le temps de chien qu'il faisait le dissuada de sortir. Lorsqu'il tourna dans un couloir adjacent, il remarqua que deux filles étaient assises par-terre, dos au mur, et semblaient plongées dans une conversation passionnante. Les deux jeune femme le virent et se levèrent d'un bond. Sirius s'avança jusqu'à elles.

- Que veux-tu Black ? Interrogea l'une d'elle.

- McGregor, salua-t-il en reconnaissant la Serpentard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici, le couvre-feux est déjà passé.

- Je peux te retourner la question, dit-il.

- Je.. Nous.. Ce que nous faisons ne te regarde pas ! Cracha-t-elle.

C'est alors qu'il identifia la personne à ses côtés. Mystery se tenait droite, immobile, le fixant de ses yeux turquoise. Il plongea ses iris acier dans les siens, complètement hypnotisé. Un désir brûlant le submergea, tel une vague de chaleur. Il voulait s'approcher pour mieux la contempler, l'embrasser pour goûter la saveur de ses lèvres blanches et toucher sa peau translucide pour voir si elle était aussi froide qu'elle en avait l'air. Il voulait également vérifier si son corps était aussi parfait qu'il paraissait. Elle eu un petit sourire signifiant beaucoup de chose mais coupa son contact visuel et l'étrange sensation qu'éprouvait Sirius s'envola aussitôt. Il secoua la tête, décidé à repousser les idée qui l'avait assagit ses fantasmes plus loin. Il détourna le regard de la beauté blanche et se concentra à nouveau sur McGregor.

- Tu pourrais nous présenter, suggéra Sirius en démontrant Mystery d'un signe de tête.

- Je pourrais, mais j'en ai pas envie, dit McGregor.

- Mais voyons ! Oublierais-tu les bonnes manières ? Se moqua-t-il.

- Casse-toi Black !

Elle le poussa dans le dos, mais voyant qu'il ne bronchait pas et continuait à la fixer avec un sourire charmeur, elle le fusilla du regard et tourna les talons en compagnie de la charmante Mystery. Sirius resta immobile. Même lorsque qu'elles avaient disparue dans un passage secret, il ne bougea pas. Elle l'intriguait, elles l'intriguaient. Quelque chose clochait, il en était certain, mais quoi ? Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que Mcgregor allait payer pour l'affront qu'elle avait faite. On ne réplique pas à Sirius Black sans en payer le prix. Oh non.

**Rahh ! Désolé pour ce chapitre un peu plus cours que ce dont je suis habitué, mais j'espère tout de même que vous allez l'apprécier. Une petite review ?**

**Sarah xx**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 – Retour à Pré-au-Lard **

- POTTER !

Quelle merveilleuse façon de se réveiller en ce samedi matin; les hurlements de la préfète-en-chef, Lily Evans. La plupart de ses crises de nerfs étaient assez amusantes pour tous ceux qui n'était pas impliqué, mais aujourd'hui, la majorité des étudiants grommelèrent contre celle qui venait de les tirer du sommeil de si bonne heure. Dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs, Remus, Sirius, Peter et Frank Londubat se réveillèrent en sursaut. Tandis que Peter s'enfouit la tête sous son oreiller, les trois autres se jetèrent un coup d'œil complice, et, dans un même geste, se précipitèrent vers le lit de James et ouvrirent les rideaux. Le lit était vide.

- Où est-il ? Interrogea Remus, un air surpris sur son visage endormi.

- Il est peut-être parti se cacher avant que la Tigresse ne le massacre ? Suggéra Frank

- Moi je le sais, avoua Sirius avant de se diriger vers la porte. Non mais il est totalement stupide ou quoi ?

- Où est-il, répéta Remus

- Dans le dortoir des filles, acheva Sirius avant de sortir du dortoir.

Il descendit les escalier pour se trouver dans une salle commune assez bondée pour cette heure matinale. Un troupeau de personne étaient amassé au pied de l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des filles.

- Écoutez-ça, lança un jeune garçon d'environ 12 ans. C'est la Préfète-en-Chef qui crie encore sur James Potter.

Ils n'avaient même pas besoin de tendre l'oreille pour entendre distinctement tout ce qu'elle disait.

- … expliquer comment tu es monté ici ?

- Désolé, c'est un secret de Maraudeurs ma belle, s'excusa James

- Pour toi c'est Evans ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète ? Un secret de Maraudeurs ? Tu veux que je te dise ce que je pense de tous vos secrets de Maraudeurs moi ?

- Non.

- Non quoi ?

- Non je ne t'appellerais pas Evans car j'adore ton prénom, et non je ne veut pas entendre ta façon de penser à propos des Maraudeurs.

- Comme tu peux m'exaspérer ! Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?

- Oui, t'es sexy quand tu es en colère.

- Dehors !

La porte s'ouvrit violemment et James fut poussé à l'extérieur. Lily claqua ensuite la porte, non sans le foudroyer du regard. À peine eu-t-il mit le pied dans l'escalier qu'il bascula et descendit le toboggan sur le dos. Il attrapa la main que Remus lui tendait, puis, contre toute attente, James sourit de toute ses dents et frappa sa main dans celle de Sirius.

-Tu es monté tandis qu'elle dormait ? Tu voulais ta mort ou quoi? S'esclaffa Sirius.

- Je voulais voir si elle était aussi belle quand elle dort, soupira James, heureux.

Remus secoua la tête; rien ne pourra le changer. L'amour qu'il éprouve pour Lily lui fait faire des choses complètement stupides.

- Tu voulais sûrement l'observer à ta guise dans qu'elle te hurle dessus, dit Sirius.

- En effet, approuva-t-il. Mais elle s'est réveillée pendant que j'étais assis à côté de son lit.

- Je te plain mon vieux.

- J'aurai au moins eu la chance de la voir en nuisette une fois dans ma vie, ajouta James avec un sourire rêveur.

- Evans porte des nuisettes ! S'exclama Sirius en regardant l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des filles. Ça alors.

- Dit Sirius, commença Remus, tu voudrait pas remonter ? Parce que toutes ces filles sont carrément en train de baver sur toi.

Sirius se retourna et la moitié des adolescentes présente rougirent jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et détournèrent le regard. Les plus courageuses continuèrent cependant à le fixer sans en éprouver aucune gène.

- Moi j'aime bien comment tu es, dit une d'entre elle, en désignant son torse nu du regard.

- Sirius, réprimanda Remus. Si tu continues, elle va littéralement te sauter dessus.

- Et .. ?

Remus leva les yeux au ciel, ce que Sirius pouvait être.. Sirius.

- Ou bien, si tu veux, je pourrais monter avec toi, je pourrais t'aider à te choisir des vêtements ? Proposa-t-elle avec un sourire suggestif.

Il la jugea du regard. Elle avait de long cheveux châtains et son corps aurait fait pâmer d'envie une mannequin de sorcière hebdo. Lorsqu'il décida qu'elle était assez bien pour lui, il lui adressa un sourire prédateur que lui-même avait le secret et lui répondit.

- Je t'emmène ! Ne m'attendez pas, rajouta-t-il, à Remus et James.

Il se retourna, sourit à James, lança un clin d'œil à la blonde à forte poitrine derrière Frank et disparu dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs.

- Faire ça dès le matin ? Il ne changera jamais, soupira Remus.

- Laisse tomber, c'est Sirius. Répondit James. On va déjeuner ?

Remus acquiesça et ils descendirent pour manger un peu. La journée passa rapidement et, le soir venu, tous se réunissait dans la grande salle pour un souper somptueux. À la surprise de tous, Dumbledore était présent, et, après que tous le monde eu terminé de manger, il se leva et regarda les étudiants avec amusement.

- Vu les temps troublés, commença-t-il, je pense que vous méritez tous un moyen de vous divertir. Halloween approche et j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait tous s'amuser un peu. Dès 20 heures, vous pourrez vous rendre ici, dans la grande salle, pour une soirée animé qui se terminerait à 23 heure pour les plus jeunes et à 1 heure du matin pour le élèves de sixième année et plus.

Des murmures excités se firent entendre. Une soirée spéciale, à Halloween ? C'était une première. D'habitude, ils n'avaient qu'un buffet !

- Pour l'occasion, le dernier cours de la journée sera annulé et une sortie à Pré-au-Lard sera organisée demain pour aller acheter un déguisement…

Le directeur fut interrompu par une salve d'applaudissement et de cris. Il fit taire ses élèves d'un geste de la main et finit son discours.

- Trouvez le plus beau costume car celui qui sera le plus original gagnera un panier remplit de confiserie de chez Honeyduke. Annonça le directeur. Ah oui, j'oubliais ! Essayez de venir accompagné, et j'ajoute, pour ceux qui aurait tendance à l'oublier, que les garçons doivent venir accompagné d'une seule cavalière, ajouta-t-il en transperçant Sirius du regard.

Celui-ci rougit légèrement et se cala dans son siège sous les rires amusés des étudiants. Tous connaissait cette histoire, répété de nombreuse fois. L'année dernière, au bal de noël, Sirius, ayant déjà oublié qu'il avait invité deux filles, se retrouva avec trois cavalières. Ces dernières, d'un accord commun, commencèrent à l'attaquer avec fougue. Le pauvre, ne pouvait pas se défendre car il refusait de frapper une seule d'entre elles. James, Remus et Frank essayèrent de les séparer mais la situation empira car des amies des filles virent repousser les repousser. Tout s'enchaîna et cela se termina en bagarre générale, en plus d'un séjour de trois jour à l'infirmerie à cause d'un coma pour Sirius.

- Reposez-vous bien et bonne soirée, salua Dumbledore.

L'habituel raclement des banc retentit et la grande salle se vida progressivement, jusqu'au temps où il ne restait que les professeur. Tous montaient dans leur salle commune respective et se couchaient, attendant avec impatience cette soirée qui risquait d'être mémorable.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Dit Remus, tu ne viens pas avec nous ? Demanda James qui essayait vainement de se coiffer.

Remus fit non de la tête. Il était allé à Pré-au-Lard au moins cent fois, pourquoi y retourner ? De plus, il avait déjà un costume pour la soirée envoyé par sa mère.

- Non, désolé, j'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut.

- D'accord, on se revoit ce soir !

- Bonne journée, les salua-t-il.

Sirius s'arrêta sur le pan de la porte, avec un sourire amusé il ajouta :

- Tu pourrais essayer de te trouver une cavalière pendant ta journée libre, non ?

Il tourna les talons et laissa un Remus songeur derrière lui. Sirius avait raison. Mais une question demeurait sur ses lèvres : Qui ?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Beaucoup plus loin au Nord, trois filles étaient déjà arrivées au village et cherchaient avec un air surexcité le bon déguisement.

- Ok les filles, où peut-on trouver le déguisement parfait ? Demanda Miley

- Allons chez Habillage Plus ! Il y a tout là-bas, dit Alice.

- C'est au coin de la rue je pense. Allons-y !

Une clochette retentit lorsqu'elles ouvrirent la porte en bois sculptée. Alice poussa une exclamation ravie quand elle vit les tonnes de vêtements. Le magasin était énorme, trop énorme, on risquerait de s'y perdre. Une vendeuse arriva à bout de souffle, elle devait être débordé ces temps-ci. Après tout, c'est le seul endroit où acheter un costume d'Halloween digne de ce nom. Elle leur sourit chaleureusement et d'après l'étiquette sur sa poitrine, elle s'appelait Arabella.

- Hum, je vois, Dit-elle en les regardant de haut en bas. Quel genre d'habit cherchez-vous mesdemoiselles?

- Un costume d'Halloween, répondit Lily d'une voix morne.

- Quelque chose de magnifique, mais sexy et pas trop encombrant pour qu'on puisse danser. Débita Alice en lançant un regard noir à Lily

- D'accord, suivez-moi.

Elle les dirigea vers le fond de la boutique, où elle dénicha trois ensemble dans des housses protectrices. Elle en remit une à chacune d'elle et les trois filles se séparèrent pour aller dans une cabine d'essayage. Quelque minutes plus tard, les trois filles sortirent enfin pour pouvoir observer leur reflet dans la glace.

- Attendez, venez ici avant, ordonna la vendeuse.

Elle fit quelques modification avec sa baguette, ajoutant des accessoires dans les cheveux ou ajustant la robe. Elle acquiesça enfin d'un signe de tête donc Lily, Alice et Miley se retournèrent pour se regarder dans le miroir. Leur expression de surprise laissa place au ravissement lorsqu'elles s'observèrent. Lily étouffa une exclamation; son costume était magnifique. Elle portait un pantalon en soie verte, assez transparent et bouffant. Son haut vert foncé laissait le bas du ventre découvert, et il avait de courtes manches également bouffantes. Un voile lui cachait le visage à partir du nez jusqu'au cou et ses cheveux étaient lâchés sur ses épaules. Elle était une femme de sultan particulièrement sexy.

Miley, quant à elle, portait une robe hyper-courte noire moulante, qui descendait jusqu'à la mi-cuisse. Un corset lui enserrait la poitrine et une longue cape rouge était posée sur ses épaules. Elle chaussait de longue bottes noire en cuir à talons hauts et lorsqu'elle souriait, on distinguait des canines proéminente. Pour finir avec Alice qui était déguisée en déesse grecque, à en juger par le style de sa robe blanche et des sandales à son pied. Une couronne de fleurs dorés était apposée sur sa tête blonde. Un seul commentaire fusa durant la contemplation.

- On va en faire tomber des mecs, souffla Miley

Après avoir gentiment remercié Arabella pour ses précieux conseils, et après avoir payé, les trois amies quittèrent le bâtiment. Une petite bruine tombait doucement dans les rue, mais personne ne s'en souciait.

- Vous venez prendre une bièraubeurre aux trois balais? Demanda Alice.

- Bonne idée, accepta Miley

- Désolé, je dois réviser pour l'examen de métamorphose.. On se revoit plus tard? Proposa Lily.

- Tu pourrais pas lâcher tes livres et venir t'amuser avec nous?

- Désolé, à plus!

Lily tourna le dos à ses deux amies. Alice haussa les épaules et partie en compagnie de Miley vers le bar de la jeune mademoiselle Rosemerta, une barmaid reconnue auprès de la gente masculine. Une des nombreuses table était occupée par James, Frank et Peter. Bien que leur meilleure amie n'appréciait que certains d'entre eux, Alice et Miley demeuraient amis avec les Maraudeurs. Ils s'était énormément rapprochés durant l'année dernière, faisant des plans pour mettre James et sa dulcinée ensemble, ce qui n'avait pas évidemment pas fonctionné. Elles s'assirent à leur côté et posèrent leur achats non loin d'elles.

- On a des costumes déments les gars! S'exclama Miley.

- On peut les voir? Proposa Frank.

- Bien sûr que non! Rétorqua Alice

- Heu.. vous n'étiez pas avec Lily lorsque vous êtes parties? Demanda James d'un ton qui se voulait innocent, mais tout le monde avait vu clair dans sa question.

- Elle nous a quitté après notre magasinage, répondit Alice en regardant James avec un sourire qui ne trompait personne. Elle voulait étudier…

- Étudier ? On a un examen ? Interrogea Peter.

- J'en sais rien, dit Alice en haussant les épaules. Au fait, Sirius et Remus ne sont pas là ?

- Remus a décidé de rester au château et Sirius est là-bas, répondit James en désignant le bar de la tête. Sirius était en train de boire un verre, et discutait avec Rosemerta, il la draguait, apparemment. Après un court moment, il revint s'asseoir avec eux.

- Dit Sirius, combien de cavalières as-tu invités jusqu'à présent ? Le taquina Frank.

- Aucune, je verrais plus tard, et toi, as-tu invité Alice ou non ? Demanda Sirius, avec un air de revanche.

Frank rougit et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un : aurait pas pu se la fermer. À la surprise de tous, ce fut Alice qui prit la parole.

- Oui Frank, j'aimerais aller à la soirée avec toi.

Il se détourna pour croiser regarder Alice qui lui souriait. Il songea, qu'après tout, l'intention de Sirius n'était peut-être pas si mauvaise que ça.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Remus sortit de la salle commune des Gryffondor, les bras remplis de livre. Avec horreur, il venait de remarquer que la date de retour pour ceux-ci était en retard de trois jours. Le vautour allait lui faire une de ses crises. Être un Maraudeur n'aidait vraiment pas sa cause. Il marchait d'un pas rapide, traversant les couloirs à une vitesse folle. Malgré la terreur qu'il éprouvait pour la bibliothécaire, les paroles de Sirius lui revinrent en tête. Il avait raison. Mieux valait se trouver une cavalière tout de suite, pour ne pas y aller seul comme au bal précédent. Il décida de faire une petite liste dans sa tête des filles potentielles.

Depuis quelque temps, il avait remarqué que Narcissa avait un certain penchant pour lui. Il la surprenait souvent en train de le regarder, et ne détournait jamais le regard lorsqu'il l'interrogeait d'un coup d'œil. Mais après tout, elle avait bien le droit de la regarder si elle le voulait, lui-même ne la lâchait pas du regard lorsqu'elle était dans les parages. Ou ce n'était peut-être que le fruit de son imagination. Mais il ne pouvait pas inviter Narcissa Black au bal. Sirius le tuerait. Ce ne serait pas par possessivité, mais plutôt par trahison envers un meilleur ami. Et puis, quel Gryffondor serait assez intrépide pour proposer à une Sang-pur telle que Narcissa d'aller au bal ? Ce ne serait pas du courage, mais seulement de la stupidité.

Remus songea également à Miley, il était certain qu'elle flashait sur lui, c'était évident. Même James, qui n'était pas observateur, lui avait fait remarquer l'année dernière. Elle était plutôt jolie et maladroite, ce qui faisait d'elle une agréable personne. Il n'aurait pas à craindre un refus, car elle voudrait absolument y aller avec lui. Mais s'il voulait vraiment l'inviter, il devrait lui en parler bientôt. Ce soir… ou demain… ou la semaine prochaine ?

Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas une personne venir en sens inverse. Il la percuta de plein fouet, échappant tous ses livres par-terre et, sans qu'il n'ait pu se retenir, tomba sur le dos. Le Gryffondor poussa grognement de mécontentement et une voix dangereusement froide se fit entendre.

- T'aurais pas pu regarder où tu allais ! J'ai due me salir à cause de toi !

Oh non, pas _elle ! _Remus se tendit automatiquement. Il se redressa avec peine et observa la jeune femme devant lui. Elle était en train d'épousseter ses vêtements. Il la dévora du regard, elle était magnifique dans son chemisier bleu qui faisait ressortir ses yeux et sa courte jupe blanche qui dévoilait de longues jambes. Elle devait sentir son regard sur elle car, après un bref moment elle s'exclama, sans arrêter de vérifier sa tenue :

- Cesse de me regarder comme ça ! Lança-t-elle sèchement.

- Bonjour Narcissa, dit Remus d'une voix tendue.

Au son de sa voix, elle releva instinctivement les yeux vers lui. Elle changea rapidement d'attitude. À sa grande surprise, son ton se radoucit et elle répondit avec une voix presque aimable.

- Oh, Remus, je suis désolé de t'avoir crié après, je ne t'avais pas reconnue.

- Ça fait rien, réussit-il à dire, un peu secoué qu'elle lui parle si gentiment. Il tendit une main qu'elle attrapa et la remit sur pied.

- Merci, le remercia-t-elle.

Un ange passa. Aucun d'eux ne savait quoi dire pour combler ce silence gênant. Remus se tortillait sur place, il cherchait quelque chose à dire pour relancer la conversation, n'importe quoi, tant qu'elle cessait de le dévisager comme ça.

- Alors, commença Remus, tu n'es pas à Pré-au-Lard ?

- Non, j'ai déjà un déguisement et de toute manière, j'espérais tomber sur quelqu'un.

- C'est le cas de le dire, rit-il.

- Effectivement.

Narcissa baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure; elle réfléchissait. Elle devait ignorer à quel point ce geste était sensuel aux yeux de Remus. Lorsqu'elle recroisa son regard, elle lut dans les yeux ambrés quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à du désir. Narcissa eu un sourire en coin; il ne pouvais pas savoir combien c'était réciproque. À chaque fois qu'elle plongeait ses yeux dans les siens, une agréable chaleur l'envahissait dans le bas ventre. Elle avait retenté l'expérience et il se produisit la même chose. Remus l'observait pensivement. Quelle était cette étrange lueur dans ces yeux bleu ? Il rêvait d'elle assez souvent et, à chaque fois, elle le regardait comme ça. C'est dans un frisson qui n'était certainement pas du au froid qu'il comprit.

Pris d'une impulsion soudaine et incontrôlable, ils s'attrapèrent mutuellement et s'embrassèrent avec force. Le baiser se transforma rapidement en baiser passionné et fougueux. Un petit gémissement s'échappa de la gorge de Narcissa; elle le voulais, là, maintenant. Ses mains glissèrent habilement dans son dos et il la prit par la taille en l'attirant vers lui. Remus poussa la porte d'une classe abandonné et ils s'y engouffrèrent rapidement, sans oublier de refermer la porte derrière eux.

- J'ai envie de toi, Remus Lupin, réussit-elle à dire entre deux baisers.

Remus devait penser la même chose car c'est la dernière qui fut dites avant un bon moment.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Remus se réveilla doucement. D'habitude il se réveillait toujours en sursaut. Étrange. Des flashs d'il y a quelques heures lui revinrent en mémoire et il se tourna sur le dos. Absurde, totalement ridicule. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il ne pouvait pas avoir couché avec Narcissa Black. C'était impossible. Tout simplement imaginaire, inconcevable. Il se sentit stupide d'avoir pu penser une telle chose. Il n'était pas Sirius tout de même ! Mais, juste pour être certain de ce qu'il avançait, il tendit la main à ses côtés. Vide. Il avait bel et bien rêvé. Cependant, un détail lui sauta aux yeux : Il n'avait pas de lit double dans son dortoir, pourtant, sa main étendue à sa droite lui indiquait clairement qu'il n'était pas allongé sur un lit simple.

- C'est moi que tu cherches ? Demanda une voix féminine à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Remus ravala sa salive et se tourna vers la source du bruit. Elle était bien là, en train de remonter sa jupe sur ses hanches. Elle le regardait avec douceur. Avec douceur ? Narcissa Black, celle qui replace tout le monde par un simple coup d'œil le regardait avec douceur? Ouf.. le monde à l'envers ! Elle s'approcha et s'allongea à côté de lui.

- Ridicule, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout à fait, approuva Remus.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'explication pour se comprendre. C'était naturel. Soudain, une idée traversa l'esprit de Remus et il parla sans même réfléchir à ses paroles.

- Dis, tu m'accompagnerais au bal d'Halloween ? lui proposa-t-il.

- Non.

- J'étais certain que tu me répondrais ça…

- Ne le prend pas personnel surtout ! C'est juste que c'est mieux pour nous deux. Premièrement, Sirius risquerait fortement de te tuer, ce qui ne serait pas l'idéal. Aussi, si je me montre en public avec un né-moldu, ne te vexe pas, ( Il hocha la tête ) Je risque de me faire bannir des Black et tu serait également condamné à mort. Foutu famille de débiles ! De plus, je serais obligée de me séparer… de mon mari.

Remus se figea et la dévisagea avec étonnement.

- Tu es.. mariée ? S'exclama-t-il abasourdi.

- Euh, oui. Depuis deux ans.

- Et, ahem, avec qui ?

- Lucius Malefoy. Je porte désormais le nom de Narcissa Malefoy.

Après un bref instant d'hésitation, Remus posa la question fatidique.

- Tu l'aimes ?

Elle plongea son regard dans le siens et répondit sans une once d'hésitation.

- Non.

- Mais pourquoi…

- Pourquoi ? Le coupa-t-elle. Parce que j'y étais obligée. Parce que mes parents et les siens avait conclus un accord.

- Un mariage pré-arrangé ? Ça existe encore ces choses là ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Seulement dans les familles de sang-pur, précisa-t-elle. Pour préserver la ligné du sang. tu comprends ? Et nous sommes mieux d'accepter, sinon nous finissons comme Androméda, ou comme Sirius.

- Sirius avait été promit à une fille ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Répondit-elle en hésitant brièvement.

Les pensées de Remus se bousculaient dans son crâne, un mot de tête se pointait à l'horizon. Alors Narcissa était mariée ? Est-ce que cela changerait quelque chose ?

- Et nous ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

- J'aimerais continuer, tout dépend de toi.

- Bien sûr que oui, je le veux !

- Par contre je préfèrerais une relation ouverte, ajouta-t-elle.

- Une relation ouverte ?

- Eh bien, tu peux sortir avec qui tu veux, et moi je continue à faire croire à Lucius que je suis totalement amoureuse de lui.

- Et si je ne veux pas ? Tenta-t-il.

- Je ne penses pas que tu aies _vraiment_ le choix. Crois-moi Remus, c'est le meilleur moyen pour que nous puissions nous voir en paix sans qu'il n'y ai de doutes pour les autres.

- Quand nous verrons-nous ?

- Quand tu veux. As-tu une idée?

Ils se regardèrent un court moment et sourirent malicieusement avant de répondre d'une même voix :

- La nuit.

**Merci pour la review, même si c'était pour me faire remarquer une erreur. On se revoit bientôt :)**


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 – Le bal d'Halloween

- Les filles! Il ne reste que deux heures pour nous préparer! Hurla Alice à travers la salle commune des Gryffondors.

De nombreuses filles se bousculèrent et Alice tendit la main à Lily et Miley qui venaient d'apparaîtres par le trou du portrait. Elle les entraîna dans les escaliers, puis les poussa à l'intérieur de leur dortoir. Par un heureux hasard, il était vide. Mais l'excitation d'Alice ne baissa pas pour autant. D'un coup de baguette, elle envoya les robes valser à travers la pièce pour atterrir sur les genoux de leur destinataire.

- Vite! Miley, va mettre ta robe. Lily, viens ici que je t'arrange les cheveux.

Visiblement impatiente, elle ne prit même pas la peine de se lever pour aller chercher son nécessaire à coiffure, elle l'attira tout simplement avec un sortilège d'attraction. Et c'est donc dans la plus totale excentricité que l'après-midi se termina pour laisser place à la nuit.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Remus contemplait son déguisement dans le miroir. Sa mère avait eu une bonne idée. Un Pharaon se distinguerait des autres. Il ajusta pour une dernière fois sa coiffe qui ne cessait de tomber et se prépara à descendre rejoindre les autres.

- Remy ! J'adore ton costume, s'exclama Sirius qui venait d'entrer en trombe dans le dortoir.

Remus soupira, Sirius et ses surnoms stupides. Il étouffa un rire, Sirius s'était déguisé en Cowboy. Un Cowboy qui ferait probablement des ravages, certes, mais un Cowboy tout de même. James, quant à lui, portait un déguisement de pirate particulièrement réussi. Peter n'avait pas voulu venir, il détestait les bals, c'était une sorte de phobie pour lui. Étrange. Après un bref instant, ils décidèrent de descendre dans le hall d'entré pour attendre la cavalière de Sirius et de James. Remus avait décidé d'y aller en célibataire, il n'aurait pas toujours une fille à faire danser, ce qui était un bon point. Ils se dénichèrent un banc directement en face des escaliers. Ils pourraient regarder les gens descendre. La plupart des élèves étaient déguisés en vampires, en anges, ou en monstre, mais quelque uns étaient beaucoup plus originaux. Sirius éclata de rire lorsqu'il vit Dave Goujon. Celui-ci était vêtu seulement d'une grande couche, un arc et des flèche ensorcelées dans les mains. Drôle de Cupidon !

- Woahh! Sirius! Regarde ta cousine! S'exclama James.

Narcissa Black apparue au sommet de l'escalier. Tout ceux qui était présent, attendant leur cavalière ou non, levèrent la tête vers la beauté au sang-pur. Tous les yeux la détaillait de la tête aux pieds, passant de ses bottes en cuir à talon jusqu'aux genoux, de ses longues jambes couverts d'un bas de nylon à carreaux continuant vers sa robe verte Serpentard, s'attardant un moment dans son décolleté plongeant. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient d'un seul côté, élégamment bouclés. Un léger diadème était déposé au somment de sa tête, orné de d'émeraudes et de diamants. Il devait avoir une petite fortune là-dedans. Des boucle d'oreille en forme de serpent étaient accrochées à ses oreilles. Bref, le titre de Princesse de Serpentard lui allait à ravir. Elle descendit les marches, martelant le sol de ses talons, jeta un bref regard à un Remus ébahi et entra dans la grande salle.

- Dommage qu'elle s'appelle Narcissa Black, dit James

- Tu oserais la draguer? S'exclama Sirius.

Sirius fusilla James du regard et ce dernier se reprit..

- Bien sûr que non, je disais ça comme ça…

Remus se sentit étrangement mal, à la fois coupable de trahir Sirius et terrifié à l'idée qu'il l'apprenne. Il avait en effet poursuivit sa relation avec Narcissa. Ils se revoyaient presque tous les soirs, profitant de chaque instant ensemble. Ils discutait ou s'embrassait, mais Remus aimait autant les deux. Il avait appris à voir Narcissa Black ( Malefoy ) sous un autre œil. Elle n'était pas impassible, mais amusante et elle n'était plus froide, mais plutôt douce. Soudain, trois adolescentes apparurent également en haut des escaliers, dont une jolie aux cheveux auburn. Sirius se pressa d'informer James.

- James, avertit Sirius.

Mais ce dernier l'avait déjà remarqué. Elle était _si_ belle. Non plus que belle. Magnifique, oui, elle était magnifique. Ses cheveux roux descendaient en cascades sur ses épaules et son déguisement, qui laissait voir assez de peau selon James, bougeait gracieusement à chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait. Le costume vert faisait ressortir ses superbes yeux émeraudes qu'on remarquait des kilomètres à la ronde. Elle descendit les escaliers en compagnie d'un vampire et d'une déesse grecque, soit Miley et Alice. Alice s'éloigna pour aller rejoindre Franck tandis qu'un autre garçon venait vers les deux demoiselles. Avec horreur, James reconnue Amos Diggory, un fendant de Poufsouffle, anti-Maraudeurs. Il s'avança pour tendre son bras à Lily, qui l'accepta sans hésiter. Avec un grognement d'indignation, James se leva, et marcha plus loin, Sirius et Remus sur ses talons.

- Diggory… Non mais elle est stupide ou quoi? Maugréa James.

- Ne serais-ce de la jalousie, monsieur Potter ? Demanda Sirius avec un esquissant un sourire.

- Non, bien sûr que non, répondit l'intéressé sans beaucoup de conviction. Mais reconnais-le Sir'. Elle est avec Diggory! C'est…

- Désastreux. Fini-t-il.

- Exactement oui!

- Tu aurais du l'inviter

James grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, s'arrêta, soupira, et repris d'une voix étrangement monotone.

- Je voulais pas qu'elle… En fait tu sais, j'ai…j'avais…

- Tu voulais pas qu'elle te dise non et qu'elle recommence à te haïr ?

- Ouais, c'est à peut près ça.

En fait, il ne voulait pas briser tout ce qui s'était accomplit depuis le début de l'année. Il avait arrêté de lui demander de sortir avec lui et elle avait probablement apprécié car ils pouvaient maintenant entretenir une conversation sans qu'elle ne commence à lui crier dessus. Ils n'agissaient plus comme des ennemis mais comme des connaissance. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais c'était mieux que rien.

Ils s'assirent sur les chaises, de cuir orange pour l'occasion. Le directeur se leva et annonça le début du repas. Même s'il y avait un buffet un peu plus loin, les étudiants pouvaient commander ce qu'ils désiraient. Il suffisait de le dire à voix haute pour voir le plat apparaître devant nous. Un peu plus tard, le repas prit fin et Dumbledore se leva une nouvelle fois.

- Mes chers élèves, dit-il, tout sourire. Une autre brillante idée a traversé mon esprit fantastique il y a quelque jour. C'est un moyen de divertissement pour les plus courageux. Ceux qui le désirent, pourront venir chanter sur la scène ci-contre, il désigna le fond de la salle d'un geste gracieux du bras. Mais attention, pas n'importe quelle chanson ! Vous devrez boire une peu de cette potion, et le nom de l'interprétation, ainsi que les paroles, s'inscriront ici, dans ce bol remplit également de potion. Prenez garde, ceux qui ont de sombres secrets, ne venez pas, car la potion est un dérivé du veritasserum, elle va vous donner la chanson qui vous correspond le mieux. Vous serez obliger de la chanter. Bonne chance à tous nos participants.

Personne ne bougea dans la salle. Qui allait briser la glace ? Qui allait être le premier à subir une humiliation publique ? Quelqu'un avait probablement une idée car, au fond de la salle, deux garçons discutait malicieusement.

- Un petit pari, ça te dit ? Proposa James en regardant Sirius.

- Je t'écoute, répondit Sirius, intéressé

- Tu dois briser la glace en allant chanter une chanson en premier devant tout le monde.

- Et si je gagne ? Interrogea Sirius avec un sourire.

- J'y vais y aller après toi.

- Marché conclu, accepta-t-il.

Il se serrèrent la main pour seller leur accord et Sirius se leva d'un bond pour aller voir le professeur Dumbledore. Ce dernier hocha la tête et lui tendit une coupe qu'il bu aussitôt.

Il se passa quelque seconde avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits. Il regarda l'assistance d'un air hautain puis il monta enfin sur scène sous les cris de ses admiratrices. Il les gratifia d'un sourire et fit un clin d'œil à McGonagall, dans l'indignation de celle-ci. James ne pu qu'admirer son audace. La musique commença et Sirius entama sa chanson d'une voix grave et sensuelle.

**Je sais leur dire les mots**  
**Qui les mènent en bateau,**  
**Qui transforment mes yeux gris**  
**En soleil de Rio**  
**Je sais leur faire la cour**  
**Sans leur parler d'amour**  
**Et après une demi-heure**  
**Elles m'appellent au secours**

James vit McGonagall du coin de l'œil regarder Dumbledore comme si elle jugeait que cela était une mauvaise idée. Il lui sourit et haussa les épaules, signifiant clairement qu'il ne pouvait rien faire.

**Toute mon attention  
Aux filles en perdition  
Qui voudraient partager  
Mon lit sans hésiter  
Gardez-vous bien mesdames  
Je ne suis pas très calme  
Allez suis-moi mademoiselle**

**Je t'emmène au septième ciel  
**

Sirius se déplaçait aisément sur scène. Il ne semblait pas gêné du tout.

**J'ai la magie de Poudlard,  
La folie de Gryffondor,  
Quelque chose de Serpentard en plus  
Han, han, han c'est trop !  
J'ai le regard de Newman,  
La force de Superman,  
Quelque chose de Black en plus  
Han, han, han, c'est trop !  
Oh ! N'allez pas chercher ailleurs,  
Je suis un tombeur !  
Et oui, n'allez pas chercher ailleurs,**

**Je suis un tombeur !**

Il sauta en bas de la scène pour se mêler aux filles en délire. Celles-ci s'approchèrent et se collèrent contre lui.

**J'les regarde dans les yeux**  
**Des pieds jusqu'aux cheveux,**  
**J'leur fais ce que je veux**  
**À toute heure, à nous deux**  
**Vous avez dit comment ?**  
**Vous avez dit Don Juan ?**

Remus revint enfin et s'assit aux côtés de James sans cesser de fixer Sirius sur scène. Il interrogea James d'un regard mais celui-ci était occupé à se tordre les côtes donc il ne le vit pas.

**De tous ceux qui assurent**  
**C'est Sirius le plus sûr**  
**Dans son pays ils sont blagueurs**  
**Mais c'est lui le meilleur**  
**De tous les Anglais**  
**Qui sont cracheurs de flamme**  
**C'est encore notre Sirius**  
**Le tombeur de ces dames**

La chanson se termina sur une note plus ou moins mélodieuse et les filles hystériques supplièrent Sirius pour une autre chanson. Ce dernier refusa et monta sur la scène pour annoncer que son meilleur ami ferait la chanson suivante. James soupira; il devait maintenant accomplir sa part du pari. Chanter ne lui faisait pas peur, il savait qu'il ne faussait pas. D'un bond il se redressa et se dirigea vers Dumbledore qui lui tendait une coupe. James bu avidement et le nom de la chanson moldue s'installa dans le chaudron à ses côtés.

- Non, rumina-t-il. Je ne peux pas chanter ça !

Le directeur lui affirma que c'était cette chanson et elle seule qu'il devait interpréter. En disant cela il lui tendit une guitare sèche et lui sourit malicieusement. Comment savait-il qu'il était capable d'en jouer ? James l'attrapa et grimpa sur la scène. Le Gryffondor fit apparaître un banc et s'installa dessus puis, commença enfin sa chanson. Sirius, qui s'était réinstallé à table, sourit lorsqu'il reconnu les premières note de l'interprétation. Evans, pensa-t-il, c'est pour toi.

**A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face**

Jameschantait d'une voix suave. Ses yeux étaient fixes, et lorsqu'on suivait son regard, on pouvait apercevoir une jeune rousse qui était assise un peu plus loin.

**I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me, yeah**

Lily le regarda ébahi. Elle savait que cette chanson était pour elle, mais jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer qu'un imbécile comme Potter lui chante quelque chose d'aussi beau. C'était une chanson moldue qu'elle connaissait bien, et étrangement, elle avait toujours rêvé que quelqu'un l'interprète pour elle.

**The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go.**

James était perdu dans un océan émeraude. Plus rien ne comptait pour lui, il n'y avait que des yeux verts, et une guitare.

**Everything I know and anywhere I go**  
**It gets hard but it won't take away my love**  
**And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done**  
**It gets hard but it won't take away my love**.

Lily ne savait plus quoi penser. Est-ce que tout pouvait changer avec une chanson ? Non, bien sûr que non. Alors pourquoi l'idée qu'il l'aimait réellement n'était plus si stupide ?

**I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me**

La mélodie se termina dans une foule d'acclamation. James remercia les spectateurs mélancoliquement et se précipita vers la table où était les Maraudeurs. Lily ne le quittait plus des yeux. Sirius donna un coup de coude au jeune garçon et désigna Lily du doigt. Elle détourna enfin le regard lorsqu'il se mit à la contempler également. Une silhouette blonde se précipita vers elle et la serra dans ses bras.

- Oh mon Dieu, s'exclama la blonde, les larmes aux yeux. C'était magnifique ! Si tu ne lui tombe pas dans les bras après une chanson comme celle-là, tu es complètement cinglée Lily Evans !

Ce qu'Alice pouvait être émotive ! Lily l'ignora et entraîna Amos dans une danse plutôt endiablé, sans oublier de jeter un dernier regard vers Potter. Ce dernier avait les yeux dans le vide, ne fixant rien en particulier. Ce n'est que lorsque sa cavalière lui mit quasiment la tête entre ses seins qu'il reprit ses esprits et l'invita à danser. Sirius dit à sa cavalière qu'il allait la rejoindre plus tard, tandis qu'il entraînait sa meilleure amie dans un coin obscur durant quelques minutes.

Un peu plus loin, un peu plus tard, Remus observait la salle d'un œil amusé. La soirée battait de son plein. De nombreux couples se déchaînaient sur la piste de danse sous les chants des élèves. Après que Miley ce soit excusé auprès de lui, elle s'éloigna et il se retrouva seul au le buffet. Remus regarda vers la gauche, Sirius quittait l'amie de sa cavalière et se dirigeait vers la piste de danse. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil vers la droite où James dansait avec Alice tandis que Frank, assis à une table, les observait d'un air particulièrement jaloux. Alors qu'il allait se resservir un énième verre de punch, quelqu'un l'effleura au passage et lui murmura ces quelques mots :

- Je te dédie la prochaine chanson, Remus.

Il sursauta et ne quitta pas Narcissa des yeux lorsqu'elle s'éloigna vers le directeur. Elle fit l'habituelle petite routine et s'avança vers la scène. La Serpentard entreprit donc sa mélodie d'une voix claire mais totalement aguichante.

**S.O.S. she's in disguise  
S.O.S. she's in disguise  
There's a she wolf in disguise  
Coming out, coming out, coming out**

Remus, trop occupé à la dévorer du regard, ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'étendue de ses paroles. Il se contentait de l'observer se déhancher sur scène.

**A domesticated girl that's all he ask of me  
Darling it is no joke, this is lycanthropy  
The moon's awake now with eyes wide open  
My body's craving, so feed the hungry**

Soudain il se figea. Elle le savait. Impossible. Il n'arriva pas à faire entrer cette idée dans sa tête, pourtant, elle lui avait bien dit que cette chanson était pour lui. Cela ne pouvait pas être qu'une simple coïncidence.

**I've been devoting myself to him Monday to Monday and Friday to Friday  
Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it  
I'm starting to feel just a little abused like a coffee machine in an office  
So I'm gonna go somewhere cozy to get me a lover**

En disant ces mots elle lui fit un léger clin d'oeil. Ça parlait de lui, évidemment, mais aussi de Lucius Malefoy.

**There's a she wolf in his closet**  
**Open up and set her free**  
**AOUUU !**

**There's a she wolf in his closet  
Let it out so it can breathe  
**

Bon Dieu ce qu'elle pouvait être allumeuse cette fille ! Elle descendait ses mains tout le long de son corps, beaucoup trop lentement pour la majorité des garçons qui languissait en bas de l'estrade. Remus perdit le cours de ses pensées durant un moment.

**… Nocturnal creatures are not so prudent  
Moony's my teacher, and I'm her student**

Remus sourit, Moony. Apparemment, elle connaissait également son surnom. Un surnom débile décidé par James et Sirius.

**To locate the single men, I got on me a special radar  
Not looking for rich city guys like him that just want to enjoy  
But having a very good time and behave very bad in the arms of a boy**

Narcissa sondait l'assistance d'un regard; elle apréciait. Un autre coup de hanche à droite, ah ce elle adorait se faire désirer des gens. Elle serait prête à parier que Remus lui sauterait dessus dès qu'elle débarquerait de la scène.

**There's a she wolf in his closet  
Open up and set her free  
AOUU!**

**There's a she wolf in his closet**  
**Let it out so it can breathe**

Tandis que Narcissa s'éclipsait par la porte où elle avait vu Remus disparaître quelques instants plus tôt, James alla retrouver Sirius et ils quittèrent la piste de danse, épuisés. Leur cavalières étaient partit se repoudrer le nez et ils décidèrent d'aller à leur table de tout à l'heure. Ils traversèrent la foule agité pour se rendre à l'autre bout de la pièce magiquement décorée. Bien que les gens s'écartaient pour les laisser passer, cela n'en demeura pas moins une tâche ardue. Maraudeurs ou non, les personnes dans la salle étaient tellement serrées qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se tasser pour les laisser passer. Mais rendus dans un endroit moins achalandé, James et Sirius remarquèrent que leur ancienne table n'était pas libre. Deux filles l'occupait. L'une d'entre elles avait les cheveux tombant jusqu'au milieu du dos, ondulés et bruns. Elle tenait dans sa main une fourche rouge sang, qui accompagnait les deux cornes posées sur sa tête. Elle portait une robe, rouge, évidemment, beaucoup trop courte pour être acceptable. Ses escarpins, toujours rouge pétant complétaient l'ensemble. McGregor une petite diablesse ? songea Sirius en lorgnant sans gène les jambes de la brunette.

La deuxième était complètement différente. Mystery, quant à elle, portait une robe blanche, légère comme un voile, ses cheveux blancs tombant lissés, comme à l'ordinaire, sur ses reins et ses chaussures avec un talon d'au moins dix centimètre, blancs également. Des ailes lui avaient poussées dans le dos, par magie évidemment et un auréole flottait doucement quelques centimètres au-dessus de sa tête. Seul le turquoise de ses iris contrastait avec le reste. Oui, un vrai ange tombé du ciel. La peau aussi pâle qu'un fantôme, elle avait quelque chose d'indescriptible, de magnifique. Quelque chose d'attirant pour certains, mais de repoussant pour d'autres, quelque chose de magique tout simplement.

- Wow, les filles, vous devriez vous habiller comme ça plus souvent, s'exclama Sirius

- On ne veut pas tous se faire remarquer, Sirius Black, dit Mystery en ne le lâchant pas du regard.

C'était la première fois qu'ils l'entendaient parler. Elle avait une voix claironnante, légèrement cristalline, mais beaucoup trop enfantine pour son âge.

- Tu sais comment je m'appelle ? Lança-t-il, étonné.

- J'ai eu l'occasion d'entendre parler de toi.

- Et qui parle de moi ? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil vers sa compagne à sa droite. Sirius eu un petit sourire moqueur.

- Alors McGregor, tu n'es plus capable de passer un instant sans parler de moi ? Je savais que je te plaisais.

- Dans tes rêves, Black ! Cracha la concerné.

- Mes rêves ne sont pas censurés. Si tu veux, je pourrais t'en faire un résumé, proposa-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Sirius continuait à la regarder, sans se départir de son sourire arrogant.

- Ou si tu préfères, je pourrais te les montrer ? Continua-t-il, sans oublier de lui faire une œillade brûlante.

- Je ne suis pas comme toi Black, je ne couche pas avec n'importe qui.

- Allez viens. Je te jure que tu ne le regrettera pas.

- Fiche-moi la paix !

- Non.

- Alors laisse-moi partir !

- Embrasse-moi d'abord.

- Espèce de petit arrogant de merde, s'emporta-t-elle, sous le visage hilare de James qui les observaient. Tu peux peut-être obtenir tout ce que tu veux de tes petites greluches, mais tu apprendra très vite que je n'en suis pas une. Je ne te vénère pas, je ne t'idolâtre pas, je ne t'adules pas. Je t'exècre ! Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vue ce soir, une fois avec une blonde, une autre fois avec une brune. Tu. Me. Dégoûte.

- Tu as passé la soirée à m'espionner ? C'est étrange, vois-tu, d'une personne qui ne s'intéresse pas à moi.

Touché ! Elle le fusilla du regard et lança un « Arrgg ! » frustré avant d'attraper Mystery par le coude et de se précipiter vers la porte. Sirius resta toute fois sur place sans cesser de fixer la porte, un air victorieux sur son visage. Par contre, il ne le montrait peut-être pas, mais ses paroles l'avait profondément insulté. Son égo, ma fois gigantesque, avait rapidement dégonflé sous les paroles de la Serpentard. Il savait, bien évidemment, que tout le monde ne l'appréciait pas, mais se le faire dire en pleine face était particulièrement vexant.

Sirius se tourna vers le buffet et remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas d'alcool. Non mais les organisateurs les prenaient pour qui , pour des gamins? Le coup de grâce fut lorsqu'une de ses ancienne copine, dont il avait oublié le nom, monta sur scène pour chanter une chanson qui le concernait. Elle s'intitulait Cowboy Casanova et Sirius, qui était évidemment en Cowboy, ne pu l'ignorer. Le refrain se présentait comme ceci :

**He's a good time cowboy casanova**  
**Leaning up against the record machine**  
**Looks like a cool drink of water**  
**But he's candy-coated misery**  
**He's the devil in disguise**  
**A snake with blue eyes**  
**And he only comes out at night**  
**Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight**  
**You better run for your life**

Sirius grommela que sa soirée n'était pas aussi fantastique qu'elle aurait du l'être. Il se leva et, sous les regards moqueur des Serpentards qui l'observait, quitta la salle dans un coup de vent.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Espèce de petite allumeuse, tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? S'exclama Remus d'une voix étrangement rauque.

Lui et Narcissa s'était isolés dans une pièce vide non loin de la grande salle. Elle s'était assise sur le bureau du professeur, les jambes ballantes, et Remus était debout devant elle, les mains sur sa taille.

- J'étais si tentante que ça ? Demanda-t-elle en passant langoureusement ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme.

Seul un grognement lui répondit ce qui la fit rire.

- Désolé mais l'occasion était trop bonne pour que je n'essaie pas quelque chose. En plus, je crois que tu n'était pas le seul à réagir comme ça.

- Ah, tu crois ?

Remus se rappelait distinctement combien d'adolescents bavait devant la beauté au sang-pur. Ce qui ramena ses pensées vers son numéro, et finalement vers sa chanson. Il soupira.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu le savais, ma condition…

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Je m'en fiche.

- Non, Remus dénigra d'un signe de tête. Tu ne peux pas t'en ficher comme ça, c'est quelque chose de…

- Remus, le coupa-t-elle, tu crois vraiment que j'aurais chanté cette chanson si cela me faisait quelque chose ?

Elle avait un bon point. Et puis, si James, Sirius et Peter s'en fichait également, pourquoi pas elle ? Il la fixa durant un moment puis après quelques secondes, il approuva.

- D'accord, abandonna-t-il.

- Génial, s'exclama-t-elle en lui sautant au cou, je savais que je réussirais à te convaincre.

Elle sella ses paroles d'un doux baiser. Si doux qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle l'avait à peine effleurée. Mais comment pourrait-il se contenter de ça lorsque cette fille l'a allumée toute la soirée. Mission impossible. Il comprenait un peu mieux Sirius, à présent. Comment résister lorsque des tonnes de filles se frottent sur lui à longueur de journée ? Remus lui prit la tête entre les mains en l'entraîna dans un baiser beaucoup moins chaste que le précédent. La porte à l'autre bout de la pièce s'ouvrit lentement, si bien que les deux tourtereaux, scotché l'un à l'autre ne l'entendirent pas. L'éclat de voix qui suivit, par contre, les fit se séparer rapidement.

- REMUS ?

Oh merde.

* * *

**_- Le Tombeur_**

**_- Here Without you_**

**_- She wolf_**

**_- Cowboy Casanova_**

**Hé Hé, vous croyiez que Lily allait tomber dans les bras de James après cette chansons ? Vous vous trompez ! Je n'ai jamais été fan des clichés ridicules, je préfèrent largement l'originalité. **

**Je voudrais particulièrement remercier Roselina001 pour sa charmante review. À la prochaine les amis ! :)**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 – Duels et conséquences**

La fin du bal avait été complètement… catastrophique. Pour commencer, Sirius s'était fait humilié publiquement, et son égo en avait prit un coup. Lily, quant à elle, s'est fait engueulé par un Amos jaloux, qui trouvait que James Potter la regardait trop souvent. Ce dernier s'était fait rejeté par sa cavalière pour la même raison. Il partit dans un coup de vent, peu après le départ explosif de Sirius. Aussi, Remus et Narcissa, furent découvert par un couple que Remus connaissait trop bien. Son destin reposait maintenant entre leurs mains. Pour finir avec le Karaoké qui avait été annulé parce qu'une Poufsouffle particulièrement dévergondé avait eu la brillante idée de faire un Strip-tease avec trois de ses amis, devant tout le monde, y compris les professeurs outrés. Bref, le dénouement avait été un véritable fiasco.

Ce qui amena les étudiants à se jeter dans leur lit respectif pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. C'est pourquoi la majorité des étudiants dormaient encore à cette heure tardive. En revanche, dans le dortoir des Gryffondors de cinquième année, un seul garçon dormait encore, les jambes enchevêtrées dans les couvertures.

- Remus ? Remus ?

Le Gryffondor se réveilla avec mauvaise humeur. Qui osait le réveiller en ce lendemain de bal ? Il se tourna pour voir son interlocuteur, et lorsqu'il le reconnu, il se leva d'un bond. Frank Londubat se tenait devant lui, en compagnie d'Alice Bradley. Remus s'assit sur son lit et baissa les yeux.

- Nous avons prit notre décision, Remus.

Ce dernier retenait son souffle. Qu'allaient-ils répondre ?

- Nous avons décidés de ne rien dire. ( Remus soupira de soulagement ) C'est ta vie et tu décide ce que tu n'en fait.

- Mais si je serais toi, continua Alice, je lui dirait, à Sirius.

Remus savait qu'une amitié basé sur le mensonge ne risquerait pas de tenir longtemps, mais il fallait être complètement cinglé pour aller voir Sirius et lui avouer qu'il sortait avec sa cousine. En effet, Narcissa et Remus avaient été découvert par Frank et Alice, qui cherchaient une salle libre. Remus savait qu'il ne servait à rien de s'expliquer, alors Frank annonça qu'il allait penser à tout ça et qu'il lui dirait la réponse le lendemain. Mais à présent qu'il savait qu'ils n'allaient rien dire à Sirius, il sentit un poids énorme s'enlever de ses épaules.

- En tout cas, bonne journée Remus, je suis certaine que tu fera le bon choix, salua Alice en quittant le dortoir main dans la main avec Frank. Attend, quoi ? Apparemment, ils étaient enfin ensemble. Le bal n'aura pas eu que des mauvaise conséquences.

Le Maraudeur bondit hors du lit, sauta dans ses vêtements et quitta le dortoir maintenant désert. Où était les autres ? Il regarda sa montre, elle indiquait midi quinze. Midi quinze ? Les autres étaient probablement en train de déjeuner. Il haussa les sourcil et se précipita dans la grande salle. James, Peter et… Sirius étaient effectivement devant une assiette bien remplit, la tête dans les mains pour James et les yeux bouffit pour Peter. Seul Sirius semblait parfaitement réveillé.

- Hé, Lunard ! Il était temps mon vieux !

Le dénommé Lunard s'installa à leur côté et commença à manger.

- Tu savais qu'aujourd'hui c'est le club de duel ?

- J'avais oublié, marmonna Remus. C'est quand ?

- Dans une heure, ici, dans la grande salle, informa Peter

C'est donc avait un peu plus d'entrain qu'ils retournèrent dans la Grande salle une heure plus tard. La majorité des élèves de sixième et septième année était sur place. Remus repéra Narcissa et lui adressa un sourire discret mais rassurant, et elle paru comprendre, car elle soupira de soulagement, comme lui-même un peu plus tôt. Le professeur Arsène Verpey entra dans la salle et lorsque les conversations cessèrent, commença à parler.

- Merci d'être venus à ce club de duel, dit-il. Aujourd'hui, ce ne sera que des essais, le tournoi commencera au retour des vacances de Noël. Le principe est simple : Le gagnant se mesurera contre un autre gagnant et ainsi de suite. Mais pour l'instant, mettez-vous en équipe de deux afin que je puisse évaluer vos compétences et votre niveau. N'oubliez pas, les sortilèges impardonnables sont strictement interdit, est-ce clair?

- Oui, répondirent les étudiants en chœur.

- Je crois que vous connaissez les règles ? On s'incline, on lève notre baguette et on attends le décompte.

Les équipes se firent immédiatement; la plupart des Gryffondors se mirent en équipe avec un Serpentard, espérant pouvoir lui mettre la raclé de sa vie. Par contre, certaines personnes, en particulier les plus jeunes, ne faisaient que regarder, espérant apprendre des trucs.

- À vos marques? Que les duels… Commencent !

- Locomotor Mortis !

- Petrificus Totalus !

- Stupéfix !

Les sortilèges fusèrent de partout. La salle était remplie de lumières aux couleurs flamboyantes. Les adolescents se livraient des duels acharnés.

- Levicorpus !

- Gliseo !

- Sectumsempra !

Les gens commencèrent à tomber. Dave Goujon se fit catapulter dans les airs. Amos fut pétrifié et Goyle stupéfixié. Heidi terrassa Lily et Crabbe fut soumit au sortilège de Mutisme. Wilkes fut soulevé dans les airs comme si un crochet invisible avait attrapé son pied. Les jambes de Rosier étaient bloquées grâce au sort de Sirius et Remus souffrait d'hémorragie grave à cause de Rogue. Peter fut jeté à terre par Avery, pour finir avec Alice, qui était tombée inconsciente pour aucune raison apparente.

- Remus! S'écria James. Professeur, il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie!

- Monsieur Pettigrew? Voulez-vous aller porter monsieur Lupin à madame Pomfresh?

Il se hâta à l'extérieur, soutenant le poids de son ami sur ses épaules. Arsène les suivis du regard jusqu'au temps où ils disparurent de son champ de vision.

- Préparez-vous au deuxième tour!

- Quoi? Rogue n'est pas puni ? Mais c'est ridicule ! Pesta Sirius

- Bien sûr que non, il faut savoir que les partisans du seigneur des Ténèbres font souvent affaire à la magie noire, il faut savoir s'y préparer. À présent, je formerai les équipes. Hum, Miley et Narcissa, Heidi avec Avery, Regulus et Sirius, James avec Severus pour finir avec Mystery et Frank. Vous pourriez…

-STUPÉFIX!

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que les combats faisaient déjà rage. Tous se battaient avec force et puissance, lançant des sortilèges les plus originaux possibles. Arsène Verpey s'éloigna rapidement d'où il était, pour se mettre dans un endroit un peu moins exposé.

Frank s'effondra sans même que Mystery n'ai bougé les lèvres. Apparemment, elle excellait dans les sortilèges informulés

- IMPEDIMENTA!

Severus fut neutralisé par James, qui prenait un plaisir fou à se mesurer contre lui. Après tout, six année de rancœur ne s'effaçait pas comme ça. Miley ne résista pas longtemps non plus, contre une Black, qui était non seulement la cousine de Sirius et de Regulus, mais aussi la sœur de Bellatrix. Disons qu'elle avait ça dans le sang. Heidi gagna aussi rapidement contre Avery, même s'il était de sa propre maison, elle ne s'empêcherait sûrement pas de lui faire du mal.

Seul Sirius et Regulus continuaient à se regarder. Aucun n'avait amorcé le moindre mouvement avec leur baguette. Ils la tenait à bout de bras, pointé dans des directions opposées. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, une lueur de haine brillant dans le gris de leurs iris. Il n'y avait qu'eux. Eux seul. Les élèves regroupé près des murs ne les importaient pas. Le professeur non plus. Ni le fait que tous le monde avait déjà terminés leur combat. Il n'y avait seulement qu'eux. Soudain, l'expression de Regulus changea pendant une fraction de seconde. Ce n'était pas de la tristesse, ni de la colère, c'était une parcelle de désespoir. Mais il reprit son masque de haine et ne prononça qu'un seul mot, et ce, à mi-voix.

- Traître.

Sirius chancela, comme si ces paroles l'avait atteinte en plein cœur. Il était désemparé. Apparemment, il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. Regulus profita de cet instant d'inattention pour lever sa baguette mais Sirius faisait de même.

- CONJUNCTIVA !

- FLAMBIO !

Les deux Black se lançait des sorts les plus dangereux les uns des autres, d'un niveau beaucoup plus élevé que celui d'un élève de sixième et dernière année. Verpey s'avança prudemment, mais un des sortilèges passa à un cheveux de lui arriver en pleine tête alors il recula prudemment.

- Allez chercher Dumbledore, s'écria le professeur, regardant ses deux élèves hors de contrôle. Une élève volontaire quitta la salle précipitamment. Le professeur, quant à lui, essayait sans succès de faire sortir les élèves.

- Pas question que je m'en aille, s'exclama James d'une voix forte. C'est mon meilleur ami, je reste ici.

- Moi aussi, je suis leur.. la cousine de Regulus.

Narcissa s'avança et se planta à côté de James**.**

- Très bien, abandonna Verpey devant le regard décidé des deux étudiants, mais les autres, DEHORS !

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, tous les élèves, excepté James et Narcissa quittèrent rapidement la grande salle. Ces derniers se baissèrent d'un même mouvement lorsqu'un sortilège passa un peu trop près d'eux. Ils se réfugièrent derrière deux armoires et regardait avec stupéfaction le spectacle qui se déroulait sous leur yeux.

Le combat faisait rage avec une force impressionnante.

- LOCOMOTOR MORTIS ! s'écria Regulus.

- PROTEGO! Répliqua Sirius. EVANESCO !

Regulus évita le sort de peu en s'accroupissant. La fureur brillait dans ses yeux, qui fusillait Sirius. Ce dernier y décelait quelque chose à la Bellatrix, une lueur de folie, de colère et de vengeance. Les deux participants étaient d'une force égale. Car il y avait Sirius, Maraudeur et sorcier particulièrement doué, doté d'une année scolaire de plus, et il y avait Regulus, digne descendant des Black et Mangemort en formation. Mais ils étaient orgueilleux. Beaucoup trop orgueilleux pour baisser leur baguette en premier.

-CONFUNDO ! INCARCEREM !

- OUBLIETTE, IMPEDIMENTA!

- PROTEGO! Laisse tomber Sirius, tu ne gagnera jamais contre moi!

- Ah, c'est ce que tu crois ? INCENDIO !

- Tu ignore ce dont je suis capable !

- Et tu vas faire quoi ? Me lancer un sortilège impardonnable ? Je suis ton frère Reg, tu ne me ferait jamais ça !

Regulus se figea. Il regarda Sirius d'un drôle d'air, puis, contre toute attente, il éclata d'un rire sans joie. Un rire dément, cruel.

- Ton frère ? Ton _frère_ ! Tu n'es plus mon frère Sirius, tu a été banni de l'arbre généalogique au moment où tu as mit le pied dehors. Tu ne fait plus partit de la famille.

- Quel soulagement !

James songea que quelque chose devait bouleverser son meilleur ami car Sirius était ironique seulement lorsqu'il n'avait rien à répondre.

- Traître, Sirius, tu es un traître.

- Et tu peux m'expliquer en quoi je suis un traître, Regulus ? Je suis un traître de t'avoir laissé derrière, avec notre folle de mère et nos cousines démentes ? Je suis un traître de t'avoir oublié, au lieu de t'emmener avec moi ?

- Tu penses que j'aurais aimé déménager chez ton copain Potter ? Il n'est qu'un traître à son sang, tout comme toi. Tu n'aurais jamais du partir, Sirius. Vous allez tous mourir, les Moldus, les Sang-de-Bourbe, et enfin, ceux qui ne font pas honneur à leur sang. Le seigneur va vous décimer, un à un. Et enfin, le monde sera débarrassé des racailles comme vous, comme toi.

- Répète un peu ça voir ?

Sirius traversa d'un pas décidé la distance qui le séparait de son frère. Regulus s'avança également, en ricanant dédaigneusement.

- Je disais que tes copains Sang-de-Bourbe n'en avait plus pour…

PAN ! Sirius lui mit son poing à la figure. Regulus recula en chancelant, porta la main à son nez fracassé et essuya le sang avec sa paume.

-Oh! Pardon, excuse moi ! Je t'ai coupé ? Ironisa Sirius. Vas-y, recommence ta phrase!

Regulus le fusilla du regard et sa main ensanglantée, serrée en un point ferme, frappa Sirius à l'arcade sourcilière. Ce dernier releva les yeux et sauta carrément sur son adversaire, les projetant tous les deux sur le sol de béton. Ils se battaient avec sauvagerie, et si Dumbledore ne serait pas apparue par l'ouverture de la porte, ils auraient très bien pu se blesser gravement. Celui-ci les sépara d'un coup de baguette, et ils leur fit signe de le rejoindre. Ils se levèrent péniblement et ce n'est qu'à la lueur d'une bougie que James pu voir les conséquences de cette bataille. Sirius était bien amoché, il avait la lèvre fendue et le haut du visage couvert de sang. Regulus, quant à lui, boitait légèrement et son nez formait un angle inquiétant. Le directeur s'avança vers eux et devant l'aura qu'il dégageait, les deux frères baissèrent la tête et semblèrent absorbés par leur chaussures.

- Vous viendrez me voir dans mon bureau ce soir à 19 heure, ordonna Dumbledore d'une voix glaciale.

Il tourna les talons et, dans un élégant mouvement de cape, quitta la salle. James se précipita auprès de Sirius tandis que Narcissa faisait de même avec Regulus. Maintenant que tous les professeurs étaient partit, Sirius se retenait avec peine de se relancer dans la bagarre. Cependant, James le força à rester sur place. Mais il ne manqua pas de jeter un regard noir sur les deux autres Black dans la pièce. Narcissa le remarqua et retint avec peine un sourire supérieur. Elle arborait l'expression arrogante reconnaissable des Black, celle que Sirius avait quelque fois.

- Tu peut me dire ce qui te fait sourire comme ça, dit Sirius, la voix pleine de mépris.

- Je pensais à quel point tu pouvais être stupide, répondit-t-elle.

- Explique-toi.

- Tu crois que tu ne porte plus le nom de Black ?

- En effet.

Elle ricana de la même façon que Regulus un peu plus tôt et repris d'un ton sans réplique.

- Tu _es_ un Black, que tu le veuille ou nom. Tu partages notre sang, notre attitude, nos manières. Peut importe que tu aies fugué, tu ne peux pas renier ce que tu es. Un jour, tu verras, ça te rattrapera, et tu songeras à quel point j'avais raison. Tu resteras aussi noir que ton nom jusqu'à ta mort, peut importe ce que tu feras pour contrer tes origines.

Elle entraîna Regulus vers la sortie et juste avant de disparaître, elle lança une toute dernière phrase.

- Car jamais un Black ne cesse de l'être, Sirius. Jamais.

James resta pantois. Les paroles de Narcissa l'avait marqué, et il ignorait ce qu'il aurait répondu à la place de Sirius. Ce dernier replaça d'un coup de tête ses cheveux et épousseta sa robe de sorcier puis, James et lui quittèrent la grande salle à leur tour.

- Est-ce que c'est moi, ou j'ai une famille de débiles ? Interrogea Sirius, les plongeant dans une hilarité qui dura jusqu'au repas du soir.

Par contre, plus que les heures avançaient, plus Sirius se tendait. Cinq minutes avant le rendez-vous convenue par Dumbledore, il quitta la salle commune en promettant aux autres de tout leur raconter. Il grimpa avec appréhension les escaliers tournant qui montait jusqu'au bureau du directeur et frappa quelques coup à la porte.

- Entrez, dit une voix étouffé par le bois épais de la porte.

Sirius ouvrit lentement la porte et fut surpris de constater que Regulus était déjà là.

- Assoyez-vous.

Sirius obéi et s'écrasa dans un fauteuil à côté de celui de son frère de sang. Ils attendirent que Dumbledore prit la paroles, mais ce dernier était plutôt en train de les transpercer de son regard bleu vif. Après un instant qui semblait des heures pour les deux étudiants, il ouvrit enfin la bouche.

- Vous savez tous les deux ce que je pense. Votre comportement à été complètement inacceptable.

Sirius contempla ses genoux et Regulus se tortillait sur son siège, mal à l'aise.

- … Et j'aurais toutes les raisons d'écrire à vos parents.

Sirius relava la tête et regarda Dumbledore avec horreur. Il échangea un regard avec Regulus, qui pensait visiblement la même chose.

- Par contre, je ne le ferait pas. Mais ce n'est en aucun cas un encouragement pour refaire ce que vous avez fait. Ce battre est totalement interdit, vous devriez le savoir après ces nombreuses années.

- Mais monsieur, je croyais que c'était un club de duel, signala Sirius en insistant sur les derniers mots.

- Vous avez raison, Monsieur Black. C'est bel et bien un club de duel. Cependant, ce n'est pas une raison pour essayer de vous entretuer.

L'air suffisant qu'abordait Sirius quelques instant plus tôt s'effaça et il rebaissa les yeux sur ses genoux.

- Mais il s'avère que je comprend et compatit pour les raisons qui vous ont forcé à faire cela. Ce serait arrivé un jour ou l'autre et dans un club de duel était la meilleure option.

Regulus écarquilla les yeux et Sirius ouvrit la bouche dans une expression stupéfaite. Il _comprenait_ ?

- Mais vu les circonstances, je ne peux m'empêcher de vous punir. Les autres enseignants ne partageraient pas mon point de vue si vous sortiez d'ici sans la moindre détention alors que vous avez fait explosé la moitié de la grande salle. Une semaine de retenue ne serait pas de trop pour aider Mr. Rusard dans ses tâches hebdomadaires. Tous les soirs a la même heure vous rejoindrez le concierge dans son bureau. Voilà, maintenant que c'est dit, vous n'avez aucune raison de rester ici. Au revoir.

Les deux frère se levèrent d'un même mouvement, mais avec d'avoir pu esquisser le moindre mouvement vers la porte, Regulus interrogea Dumbledore.

- Vous avez dit que vous compreniez les raisons de notre affrontement, je ne saisis pas tout à fait…

- Oh, s'exclama le directeur surpris par la question. Croyez-moi, je comprend votre situation mieux que quiconque. Quelque chose de semblable m'est déjà arrivé. Sur ce, bonsoir.

Et sans demander leur reste, il les congédia d'un regard.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sirius avait fouillé son esprit à la recherche d'un indice qui indiquait que Dumbledore ait déjà eu un frère, mais malheureusement, il ne trouva rien. James et Remus avaient essayé d'en faire autant, mais après quelques jours, ils avaient abandonné. C'est donc ça qui occupait son esprit pendant qu'ils déambulaient dans les corridors en direction de leur salle commune. Il entendit quelques personnes qui semblaient lui lancer des insultes, mais, la tête dans les nuages, il ne les remarqua presque pas. Cependant, James ne semblait pas du même avis et les fusilla du regard.

- Dit Sirius, ça te dirait d'une revanche de façon Maraudesque, proposa-t-il exaspéré, alors qu'une troupe de Serpentard le narguait encore.

Cela faisait près d'une semaine qu'il s'était mesuré contre son propre frère et les rumeurs allaient encore de bon train. On racontait que Regulus avait lancé des sortilèges impardonnables, et que Dumbledore s'était bagarré contre Sirius à cause qu'il ne voulait pas coopérer; ce qui était évidemment faut. Les Serpentards profitait également de chaque instant pour lui rappeler que son frère était meilleur que lui et que sa mère aurait du le noyer dans la cuvette dès sa naissance. C'est donc avec un enthousiasme hors pair qu'il accueillit la demande de son meilleur ami.

- Ça alors, Corn' ! Je croyais que tu avais oublié qu'on était les Maraudeurs !

James sourit à l'ironie de la réplique de Sirius mais ne répondit pas.

- Je crois que j'ai une idée, lança Peter, un sourire mystérieux accroché aux lèvres.

Il leur expliqua le plan et c'est dans l'euphorie la plus totale qu'ils préparèrent la farce. Ce n'est que plus tard dans la nuit, après avoir tout organisé, qu'ils se couchèrent, attendant avec impatience le lendemain.

Lorsque les Maraudeurs s'extirpèrent de leur lit ce matin là, ils s'engouffrèrent précipitamment par le portrait de la salle commune et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. C'est un mardi matin, par conséquent, tous les élèves avaient des cours qui commençaient majoritairement entre huit et neuf heure. Venir déjeuner à sept heure trente était donc la meilleure option pour voir leur plan se mettre en exécution. La plupart des Serpentard étaient présents, et c'est donc avec un sourire moqueur que Sirius s'installa à table à côté des autres Maraudeurs, d'une façon à bien apercevoir la table des verts et argents. Sirius ne pu empêcher son regard de dériver vers deux jeunes filles assises au bout de leur table. Elles venaient d'arriver et s'installaient pour commencer à manger. Par contre, la blonde avait une mine perplexe et examinait avec attention les plats devant elle. Mystery tendit le bras vers la main d'Heidi qui s'apprêtait a prendre son jus de citrouille et l'arrêta. Elle désigna le verre d'un signe de tête et lui murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un :

- Ne boit pas ça.

Sirius s'étonna de la perspicacité de la Serpentard mais ses réflexions furent interrompu par des cris de terreur. Tous les Serpentards qui avaient bu ne serait-ce qu'un goutte de leur jus de citrouille se retrouvait dans une position plutôt comique. En effet les potions contenues dans leur verre s'activaient toutes en même temps pour valoriser l'effet de la blague. C'était Peter qui avait eu l'idée de l'allongeur capillaire. Mais il dut y avoir une légère erreur car ce n'était pas que les cheveux qui poussèrent d'une vitesse fulgurante, mais plutôt tous les poils de leur bras et de leur jambes également. Sirius n'en pouvait plus de réprimer son fou rire et explosa de rire devant les mines horrifié des vadrouilles humaines. Eh bien, horrifié, c'était ce que déduisait Sirius car on ne pouvait pas vraiment apercevoir une quelconque partie de leur visage.

Sirius sentait les regards des professeurs sur lui, mais se tourner vers eux serait trahir son innocence. Il quitta donc la grande salle en compagnie de ses fidèles amis pour un double cours de Métamorphose avec les Serdaigles. James percuta Peter de plein fouet lorsqu'ils s'arrêta au tournant d'un couloir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Peter ?

- On a un cours avec McGonagall, annonça-t-il.

- Habituellement, tous les cours de Métamorphose sont avec elle, je vois pas pourquoi tu t'es arrêté comme cela pour ça, répondit James, massant douloureusement son épaule.

- Tu sais comment Remus et moi sommes incapables de mentir, elle n'aura qu'à poser ses yeux sur nous qu'elle saura qui a fait la blague contre les Serpents.

- Oh, s'exclama-t-il, on aurait du penser à ça plus tôt..

Un énorme fracas se fit entendre, suivit de quelques rires moqueurs. Les Maraudeurs se tournèrent pour voir une jeune fille étalée de tout son long sur le sol. Si on jugeait par l'armure qui était renversée, elle s'était prit les pieds dedans. En étouffant son rire, Sirius reconnus la Serpentard. Il s'approcha d'elle, qui était toujours immobile et lorsqu'elle aperçu deux pieds se planter devant elle, elle releva les yeux.

- McGregor, tu es tombée ?

- Non, j'ai eu une soudaine envie de dormir, ironisa Heidi en le fusillant du regard.

Il ramassa son livre qu'elle avait échappé et lui tendit son autre main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle regarda sa main avec une expression étrange sur le visage et se releva sans toute fois l'attraper. Elle poussa une expression dédaigneuse et tourna les talons en s'éloignant d'un pas vif.

- Tu n'oublierai pas quelque chose, par hasard ?

Elle se détourna pour voir Sirius qui agitait dans les airs le livre qu'elle avait fait tombé. Le teint rosé par sa propre stupidité, elle rebroussa chemin et se planta devant un Sirius au sourire charmeur. Elle attrapa son bouquin avec violence et partit sans le moindre remerciement. Il se détourna d'elle, pas le moins vexé du monde, et retourna en compagnie de Maraudeurs, sans se douter que Remus, qui avait observé la scène avec les autres, avait un léger sourire en coin. Les choses allaient devenir intéressantes, très intéressantes.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 – Les victoires de James**

C'était par une belle journée, passablement ensoleillée, que les Gryffondor arrivèrent en cacophonie dans la Grande salle pour prendre un bon petit déjeuné. La raison de tout ce bruit ? Un match de Quidditch, bien sûr ! James, en tant que bon capitaine, avait entraîné son équipe sans relâche et ils étaient plus que prêt pour cet affrontement contre l'équipe de Poufsouffle. Ces derniers semblaient sur le pont de rendre leur repas. Tout le monde savait que l'équipe de Gryffondor était excellente, mais avec James Potter comme capitaine, ils n'avaient aucune chance. Le poursuiveur aux cheveux ébouriffés était tout de même reconnu pour être l'un des meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch que Poudlard ai jamais eu. Avec un vacarme étourdissant et une énergie débordante pour l'heure qu'il était, ils s'installèrent à leur table et continuèrent leur conversation tout en se servant de quoi manger. Ils était tellement concentrés dans ce qu'ils faisaient qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'un grand hibou avait passé au dessus de leur tête. Un éclat de voix à leur droite leur fit par contre baisser leur enthousiasme d'un cran.

- Non, non ! Ce n'est pas possible !

Sirius et James levèrent les yeux vers la source des cris. Une fille de Gryffondor, assise un peu plus loin qu'eux, observait avec horreur l'oiseau qui s'était posé devant elle. Le hibou aux yeux jaunes transperça l'adolescente d'un regard, laissa tomber sur la table une grande enveloppe puis s'envola sans demander son reste. Les Maraudeurs prirent immédiatement une mine lugubre en voyant la jeune fille quitta la salle en tenant à bout de bras la lettre qu'elle avait reçu. Tous savaient de quoi elle parlait et le silence se fit dans la grande salle par respect pour les défunts. Tout ça devenait un véritable cauchemar, cela avait commencé une semaine plus tôt, dans cette même salle :

Un hululement avait retentit au dessus de leur tête en cet heure du dîner. Étrange, l'heure du courrier était déjà passé. James avait reconnu un hibou du ministère de la magie, car ses parents étaient habitués a en recevoir. Le grand duc s'était posé devant une fillette d'environ douze ans, à la table des jaunes et noirs. Plusieurs yeux se tournèrent vers elle et la jeune fille contemplait avec étonnement la lettre laissée devant elle.

L'enveloppe était noire. La jeune fille, perplexe, ouvrit sa lettre et commença à lire. Au cours de sa lecture, elle blêmit et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Puis, elle lança la lettre de toute sa force et se leva d'un bond. La Poufsouffle éclata en sanglots et sortit en courant de la grande salle, ses nattes blondes volants derrière elle. Ses amies, intrigués avait lu la lettre également, répandant ce qu'elle contenait. Les rumeurs étaient passés de bouches à oreilles et depuis ce temps, tout le monde savait ce que signifiait ces mystérieuses enveloppes foncées. Elles indiquaient que quelqu'un dans la famille de ceux qui la recevait avait été assassiné ou torturé à mort. Les élèves ne parlèrent plus que de ça durant près d'une semaine, se demandant si la sécurité de Poudlard était à niveau et pourquoi le mage noir connu sous le nom de Voldemort tuait tant de gens.

À partir de ce jour, les fameuses lettres noires apparurent beaucoup plus souvent. Il n'était pas rare de voir les hiboux du ministère se poser devant un élève au cours des repas. Tous redoutaient de recevoir ces mauvaises nouvelles. Malheureusement, les attaques de Voldemort devinrent hebdomadaire et même, quotidienne. Un jour, le professeur McGonagall vint même chercher Mary MacDonald durant le cours de sortilèges pour lui annoncer que son frère avait été tué lors d'une attaque d'un Mangemort. Depuis ce temps, personne ne l'avait revue; Elle avait quitté Poudlard. Bref, une ambiance sinistre régnait sur le château en ce mois des Morts.

Beaucoup moins enthousiasmés, les élèves se dirigèrent vers le stade de Quidditch à l'extérieur. Mais plus qu'ils approchaient, plus ils s'excitaient. Si bien que rendue là-bas, ils avaient presque déjà oublié la pauvre Gryffondor. Sirius se sépara de Remus et Peter et monta dans la tribune réservé au commentateur. Plus de la moitié des spectateurs étaient vêtu de rouge, en honneur aux grands Gryffondors.

- Bonjour tout le monde et bienvenue au match opposant les Poufsouffles au généralissimes Gryffondors ! Résonna la voix de Sirius dans le stade.

- Pas de favoritisme Black !

Une rumeur amusée parcourut les spectateurs à la première, mais certainement pas la dernière intervention de McGonagall, tandis que Sirius présentait, d'une voix ennuyée, les joueurs de Poufsouffle.

- Et maintenant voici les merveilleux joueur de l'équipe de Gryffondor !

- Black !

- Tout d'abord, voici le prodigieux Andrew Colin ! Suivi de la jeune Nicole Sayers, une nouvelle joueuse à surveiller !

La moitié de la foule acclama les deux poursuiveurs avec chaleur.

- Et maintenant voici l'incroyable, le magnifique, l'exceptionnel…

- Black, je vous en prie !

- … Le seul et l'unique… JAAAMMES POTEEERR !

James donna un coup de pied sur le sol et s'élança dans le stade. Il adorait voler, sentir le vent sur son visage, entendre les acclamations de la foule lorsqu'il faisait des pirouettes ou seulement admirer les paysages magnifiques qu'on ne pouvait observer qu'en altitude. Bref, voler était sa passion. Il était le seul maraudeurs à faire partie de l'équipe. Peter ayant trop peur des hauteurs, aimait mieux regarder. Remus ne voulait pas manquer de temps pour ses devoirs, car l'équipe de Gryffondor avait des pratiques plus de trois fois par semaine. Sirius, lui, aimait mieux rester avec les autres en bas et commenter les exploits de son meilleur ami. La majorité des élèves l'applaudit, mais les Serpentards étaient étrangement silencieux. Mais bon, James ne s'en formalisa pas.

-… nos deux batteurs ! Pour commencer, voilà le talentueux Bryan O'Connord, suivie de près par la jolie mais féroce Alysson Hua !

- Black, ça suffit !

Sirius ignora encore le professeur McGonagall et continua sur sa lancée.

- Accueillez le redoutable mais merveilleux gardien, Jack Keddle !

- Black ! Voulez vous bien cesser de valoriser une équipe !

- Professeur, je sais bien que vous pensez la même chose que moi, enfin bref, le dernier et non le moindre, le célèbre attrapeur.. Kyle Coote !

Après un dernier tour de piste, les joueurs prirent place pour la mise au jeu. James serra la main du capitaine de l'autre équipe et prit position. Le Vif d'or s'envola, suivi des deux cognards, mais l'attention était plutôt porté sur la balle que tenait madame Bibinne entre les mains. Dès qu'elle siffla dans son sifflet, James s'empara aussitôt du Souaffle lancé dans les airs et fila vers la zone des buts, encadré par Andrews et Nicole.

- Potter, qui passe à Colin, à Sayers, à Colin, encore à Sayers, retour à Potter, qui lance à Sayers, qui repasse à Potter, ET IL MARQUE !

James avait bien entraîné son équipe. Les joueurs agissaient comme un seul homme. Chaque mouvement était coordonné avec un autre et leurs déplacements était donc très sécuritaires. Ils se déplaçaient dans une nouvelle forme de formation qui rendait toute tentative d'attaque particulièrement facile pour eux. Les Poufsouffles reprirent le Souaffle après le premier but du match et filèrent vers Jack. Un gros Poufsouffle fit sa première tentative de but mais il fut intercepté.

La partie battait son plein. Gryffondor avait un large avantage, mais l'équipe de Poufsouffle était bien entraîné et repoussait les attaques avec intelligence. James avait compté trois but, suivi de deux autres de Nicole et Andrew respectivement. Aucune faute n'avait encore été causée, mais les attaques des batteurs de Poufsouffles devenaient de plus en plus violente donc Alysson et Bryan faisait de leur mieux pour défendre leurs joueurs. Après une évidente tricherie que l'arbitre ne remarqua pas, Alysson se vengea en frappant un cognard si fort qu'il alla percuter la tête du gardien des Jaunes avec précision. Ce dernier tomba sur le sol, à peine soutenue par ses poursuiveurs et Madame Bibinne arrêta le jeu d'un coup de sifflet.

- Pénalty pour Gryffondor !

- Quoi ? C'est ridicule ! Depuis quand on a des pénalités pour avoir frappé un cognard ? S'exclama Alysson, hors d'elle.

- Par pour le cognard, mais pour le Croc en manche de Colin !

La foule se tourna d'un même mouvement vers Andrew qui repoussa le balais de l'autre joueur avec hargne. Après le tir de pénalité de Poufsouffle, le jeu reprit mais les fautes étaient plus fréquentes. Toute activité sur le terrain cessa par contre suite à un commentaire de Sirius :

- COOTE SEMBLE AVOIR REPÉRÉ LE VIF D'OR !

Tous les yeux étaient à présent tournés vers Kyle qui filait à toute allure sur le terrain, zigzaguant entre les joueurs à une vitesse vertigineuse. Contre toute attente, il piqua vers le sol, qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Il releva le manche de son balais au dernier moment et leva le poing, les doigts resserrés autour du Vif d'Or.

- OUAIS ! GRYFFONDOR GAGNE 220 À 80 ! S'époumona Sirius.

McGonagall ne chercha même pas à le réprimander, elle était elle aussi debout et serrait dans ses bras les professeur d'études des Runes. Il était évident que Gryffondor allait gagner, puisque l'équipe n'avait pas perdu un match depuis trois ans, mais ça faisait toujours plaisir. L'équipe des rouges se précipita vers leur attrapeur, pour une accolade victorieuse. La foule de spectateurs se précipita sur le terrain et accueillirent les joueurs lorsqu'ils atterrirent. Sirius était déjà là et sauta dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Remus et Peter lui tapotèrent affectueusement l'épaule tandis que trois filles marchaient dans leur direction.

- Belle partie, Potter.

La bouche ouverte, les yeux exorbités, il regarda avec stupéfaction Lily qui s'éloignait avec ses amies. Elle l'avait complimenté ! Elle avait réussit à aligner trois mots sans le réprimander ou l'insulter. Il jubilait intérieurement. Mais cela devait transparaître car les trois autres Maraudeurs et le reste de l'équipe de Quidditch l'observait avec un sourire entendu. Ils le laissèrent reprendre ses esprits durant quelques minutes, mais puisqu'ils ne remarquèrent aucun changement, Sirius et Remus prirent un bras chacun et le traînèrent de force. Il retourna au château dans un état d'euphorie, flottant sur son petit nuage. Ce n'est que rendu dans la salle commune qu'il esquissa un semblant de réaction. La fête de victoire avait déjà commencée.

La musique jouait à fond et le plancher tremblait sous leurs pieds. Quelques filles dansaient dans un coin tandis que d'autres étaient assises sur un canapé. Certains garçons jouaient à un jeu de beuverie et Frank embrassait sa copine Alice dans un recoin sombre.

- Navré James, mais ma présence est requise à un endroit, s'excusa Sirius.

Il s'éloigna en direction des filles installées non-loin d'eux et s'assit au milieu, et posa deux bras autour des épaules de deux d'entre elles. Rougissantes, elle se regardèrent en se disant probablement qu'elles devaient être les filles les plus chanceuses de l'univers. Un sourire prédateur traversa les traits aristocrate de Sirius; La soirée risquait d'être très amusante.

**0o0o0o0o0o00o0**

- Quel cours a-t-on ?

- Défense contre les Forces du mal.

Sirius songea à McGregor et un sourire de satisfaction étira ses lèvres.

-Parfait, dit-il.

Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment cessés de se lancer des piques à chaque cours. C'était presque devenu un jeu pour eux. Bien qu'ils essayaient de parler le moins fort possible, le ton montait souvent et ils s'attiraient des regards exaspérés du professeur. Par contre, leurs joutes verbales amusaient de plus en plus d'élèves et chacun attendait avec impatience le prochain cours de Défense contre les forces du mal pour voir qui serait à court d'argument.

C'est donc avec cet état d'esprit que les Gryffondors et les Serpentards de septième année se dirigèrent vers la salle de cours situé au troisième étage. Bien sûr il y avait toujours des exceptions; certains Serpentards se fichaient complètement des deux ennemis, et Lily trouvait que c'était une distraction inutile. Arrivé sur les lieux, il s'installa à sa place habituelle. Comme toujours, sa coéquipière était déjà là. Elle était toujours la première assise à sa place. Elle ne lui jeta pas un regard lorsqu'il prit place, et cela sembla grandement l'amuser.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, McGregor ? Demanda-t-il. Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, serait-ce parce que tu es à court d'argument ?

Elle ne leva pas les yeux mais lui répondit quand même.

- Non, c'est juste que Verpey à l'air parfaitement irritable ce matin et je ne veux pas m'attirer encore une retenue.

Sirius regarda le professeur. Heidi avait raison; il semblait avoir la rage. Mais d'après lui, ils n'auraient quand même pas de retenue. Au début de leurs joutes verbales, Verpey leur en avait donné, mais vu qu'il n'obtenait aucune différence dans leur comportement, il avait arrêté de les mettre en détention et se contentait de les fusiller du regard lorsqu'ils dérangeait le silence de la classe. Après avoir expliqué un quelconque travail ennuyeux à propos des détraqueurs, il annonça également qu'il devait quitter la classe pour quelques minutes. Un sourire apparue sur les lèvres d'Heidi et elle se tourna vers Sirius.

- Génial !

Il la contempla avec un air de suffisance.

- Tu t'ennuyait tellement de moi que tu ne pouvais pas supporter une autre journée sans me parler ?

Elle roula des yeux et répliqua, sans toute fois se départir de son sourire.

- C'est certain, ironisa-t-elle.

- Bon tu vois, j'avais raison, encore une fois.

- J'étais ironique Black.

- C'est ça, c'est ça, cesse de te cacher, je sais que tu rêve de moi toutes les nuits.

- Tu es tellement aveuglé par ton arrogance que tu ne distingue pas les sarcasmes des vrais compliments, je te dis que j'étais ironique, j'ai levé les yeux au ciel !

- Donc tu me regardait !

Elle soupira d'exaspération tandis que tous ceux qui étaient à proximité éclatèrent de rire.

- Crois ce que tu veux.

- Ah allez, arrête de faire cette tête ! On s'amuse !

Sirius la fixa avec une moue faussement désolé totalement hilarante. Si bien qu'elle ne pu garder son sérieux bien longtemps. Elle éclata de rire après une bonne quinzaine de secondes.

- D'accord, d'accord, tu as raison. C'était drôle, avoua-t-elle.

Sirius mit la main sur son cœur et ouvrit la bouche dans une expression de surprise. Il continua avec une voix mélodramatique.

- Oh mon dieu ! Cet instant restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, encore ?

- Tu as avoué que j'avais raison !

Encore une fois, les élèves éclatèrent de rire et cette fois, même Heidi ne put se réprimer un sourire.

- Eh oui, tu ferait mieux de noter la date sur un calendrier car cela n'arrivera pas souvent.

Au même moment, un paquet de feuille percuta Sirius. Il se retourna pour voir James qui avait la main levée. Il l'interrogea du regard, mais James se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Bah… un calendrier ! Répondit James sur un ton d'évidence.

Cette fois, personne n'eut la moindre réaction. Tous regardait James comme s'il était fou. Mais lorsque Heidi explosa de rire, tous la suivirent à cause de la stupidité de la situation.

- Vraiment, Potter. C'est ta meilleure, réussit à dire la Serpentard entre deux souffles.

- Merci.

- Ça alors, est-ce que ça va ? Tu as dit un compliment à James ! S'étonna Sirius

- Je peux être très gentille quand je le veux !

- Voulez-vous bien vous taire ? J'essaie de faire mon travail contrairement à vous ! S'impatienta Lily.

Heidi se tourna vers elle et lui lança un regard noir.

-T'as qu'a ne pas nous écouter ! Je ne t'ai jamais forcé !

Bien qu'elle venait de le complimenter, James se retint avec peine de ne pas répliquer. Il détestait qu'on s'en prenne à elle. Sirius, par contre, trouva qu'elle avait un sens de la répartie incroyable. Il se pencha vers elle, et baissa le ton afin que personne ne puisse les entendre. Par contre, ils ne pouvaient pas se cacher aux yeux des autres alors les autres élèves les regardèrent, intrigués, se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se raconter.

- Tu sais, je crois que je t'apprécie de plus en plus… Remettre Evans à sa place, j'en ai toujours rêvé, mais on m'en a toujours empêché.

- Cette chance n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

Elle sourit arrogamment. Il planta alors ses yeux dans les siens et continua d'une voix basse étrangement sérieuse.

- On pourrait sortir ensemble, ce soir…

Elle se pencha également vers lui. Pensant qu'elle allait l'embrasser, son visage se fendit en un sourire. Un sourire qui s'effaça rapidement lorsqu'elle le rembarra sans ménagement.

- Même pas en rêve.

Il se redressa dans sa position originale, la mine renfrognée.

- Tu sais que t'es la première fille qui me rembarre ?

- Descends de ton piédestal, Black. Toutes les filles ne sont pas folles de toi.

- Ah oui ? Nomme m'en une dans cette classe, répondit-il, une lueur de défi dans ses yeux.

Heidi regarda autour d'elle et son regard s'arrêta sur une chevelure de feu. Elle eu un sourire victorieux et se retourna vers Sirius.

- Evans. Lily Evans n'est pas folle de toi.

À l'entente de son prénom, Lily se détourna vers Heidi, lui lança un regard interrogateur puis soupira d'exaspération avant de replonger dans son travail.

- Ne me mêlez pas à vos imbécillités, avertit-elle. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous.

- Personne ne t'as demandé ton avis, Evans, dit Heidi en haussa la voix.

- Ne lui parle pas sur ce ton, McGregor ! S'indigna James, furieux.

- Je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre toute seule, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide Potter ! S'exclama Lily en le fusillant du regard.

- La ferme Evans, t'as pas d'ordre à lui donner, s'emporta Sirius.

- Calmez-vous, Verpey va revenir, signala Remus.

- Toi, ne te mêles pas de ce qui ne te regarde pas, s'exclamèrent Sirius, James, Lily et Heidi d'une même voix.

Remus se cala sur son siège, mais son regard faisait toujours des allez-retour entre la porte et les étudiants.

- Vous ne vous rendez pas compte que vous dérangez toute la classe dans leur travaux ? S'écria Lily en lançant un regard noir à Sirius.

- En ce moment, c'est plutôt toi qui s'époumone sur tout le monde, répliqua Heidi. Si je voudrais me faire casser les oreilles, j'irais m'acheter une mandragore !

- Retire ce que tu viens de dire ! Rugit James.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Le professeur Verpey venait de revenir dans la classe et interrogeait d'un regard furieux les élèves qui se hurlait dessus. Dans un même élan, ils commencèrent tous à parler mais le professeur était visiblement incapable de comprendre quoi que ce soit car sa fureur monta d'un cran.

- ASSEZ !

Le silence se fit automatiquement dans la classe et il fusilla du regard les élèves, en particulier Sirius et Heidi.

- J'en ai marre ! Cessez vos gamineries tout de suite, ordonna-t-il sèchement.

- Non.

Les étudiants contemplèrent avec stupéfaction qui tenait tête à leur enseignant. Avec surprise, ils découvrirent que ce n'était pas Sirius qui avait répondu mais plutôt la Serpentard. Heidi s'était levé et défiait maintenant Verpey du regard.

- Miss McGregor, une retenue demain soir dans mon bureau ! Vous verrez qu'ici c'est moi qui mène !

- Mais c'est injuste, nous sommes à deux là-dedans ! S'exclama Sirius

- Alors vous viendrez également en retenue !

- Vous croyez que ça me dérange ? Au nombre de détention que j'ai eu, une de plus ne fera pas une grande différence !

- Vous frôlez l'impertinence, Mr. Black !

- En ce moment, c'est plutôt vous qui êtes impertinent.

Au moment ou ces mots franchirent ses lèvre, Heidi sue qu'elle était allé trop loin. Elle crue que la figure de Verpey allait exploser tellement elle était devenue rouge.

- DEHORS ! Vous aussi Black !

Verpey pointa la porte du doigt d'un mouvement brusque. Voyant qu'ils ne bougeaient pas, il haussa encore le ton.

- J'ai dit, DEHORS !

Les deux étudiants sortirent finalement de la salle de cours en trottinant, et rendus quelques couloirs plus loin, ils laissèrent libre court à leur fou rire. S'il serait resté encore quelques minutes de plus en compagnie du professeur, Sirius n'aurait pas pu se retenir et aurait probablement éclaté de rire devant son visage. Leur regard se croisèrent et, se rendant compte de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, ils arrêtèrent de rire. La situation était assez étrange. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que un Gryffondor et une Serpentard se défendaient mutuellement contre un professeur et avaient un fou rire ensemble. Le rouge monta aux joues d'Heidi; apparemment, elle pensait à la même chose que lui. C'était l'une des première fois qu'il la voyait rougir. Contrairement à elle, il n'essaya pas d'éviter son regard, mais laissait plutôt glisser ses yeux sur les courbes délicieuses de la jeune fille. Soudain, une idée saugrenue lui traversa l'esprit et fidèle à son habitude, il laissa ses envies prendre le dessus.

Dans un geste brusque, il la prit par la taille et la plaqua contre le mur froid derrière elle. Avec son éternel sourire de séducteur, il appuya ses deux mains sur le mur de chaque côté de la Serpentard, la maintenant prisonnière. Avec un air légèrement intriguée, elle regarda autour d'elle, sans espoir; le couloir était désert et le prochain cours se terminait dans trente minutes. Profitant de sa position, Sirius se colla contre elle si bien qu'il sentait le cœur de la Serpentard battre à un rythme effréné contre sa poitrine. Elle avait peur. Mais peur de quoi ? Il repoussa ses interrogations plus loin, et ferma les yeux et se laissa lentement enivrer par un doux parfum de menthe.

Il avança doucement sa tête, les yeux fermés et les lèvres entrouvertes. Devinant ses intentions, elle eu un bref instant d'hésitation avant qu'un plan infaillible lui traverse la tête. Alors qu'il allait enfin poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle détourna vivement la tête et Sirius n'embrassa que sa joue. Grognant de mécontentement, il décolla son corps du siens et plongea son regard dans les iris violets de la jeune fille. Elle le fixa sans ciller puis se leva sur la pointe des pied et, la bouche à deux centimètres de son oreilles, lui murmura ces quelques mots.

- Je t'embrasserai lorsque je tomberai amoureuse de toi, Black, pas avant.

Profitant du manque flagrant de réaction de son kidnappeur, elle se faufila sous son bras, et lorsqu'elle se retrouva assez loin, s'arrêta et contempla avec amusement l'air bouche bée de Sirius.

- Mais si je serais toi, je ne compterais pas trop la-dessus, ajouta-t-elle.

Avec un ricanement de satisfaction, elle se détourna et s'éloigna du couloir, laissant le Gryffondor avec les pensées qui assaillaient son esprit. Il fixait encore l'endroit où elle se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant, mais lorsqu'il se dit qu'il devait avoir l'air franchement ridicule à regarder le vide ainsi, il s'engouffra dans un passage secret qui menait près de la tour de Gryffondor. Ses pensée assaillaient son esprit sans relâche et c'est donc la tête dans les nuages qu'il se remit à marcher.

- Heidi, tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarque songea-t-il avec ardeur. Non, tu ne le sais pas du tout. Tu n'aurais jamais du me défier comme tu l'as fait. Car tout le monde sait que j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux !

Il secoua légèrement la tête et avança d'un pas encore plus décidé.

- Je t'aurai, foi de Black. Je ferai l'impossible pour t'avoir, mais je t'aurai, ça c'est certain. Même si pour ça je devrai oublier certaines de mes convictions les plus importantes. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que je te rendrai folle de moi. À un tel point qu'un jour tu me tombera dans les bras, me suppliant de te pardonner pour tout ce que tu m'aura dit.

Tu peux toujours courir, Heidi McGregor.


	7. chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7 – Quand la nuit tombe**

NDA : Le quartier général des Maraudeurs est inspiré de Fred et George.

Le mois de décembre remplaça novembre à une vitesse fulgurante. La neige tombait doucement sur le parc en cette soirée d'hiver, ce qui transformait le paysage en horizon blanc. Confortablement installés dans la salle commune, la plupart des Gryffondors profitaient de cette journée de congé pour remettre de l'ordre dans leurs devoirs ou simplement, pour relaxer devant un bon feu de cheminée. Parmi eux, assis sur un canapé, les trois garçons les plus en vus de l'école profitait du calme pour réfléchir de leur début d'année. Les mains derrière la tête, les pieds sur la petite table devant lui, Sirius était plongé dans ses pensées.

Après l'incident du cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, il avait mit son plan en œuvre. Il essaya par tous les moyens de se retrouver seul avec Heidi, mais cette dernière l'évitait comme la peste. Les seuls moments où il pouvait profiter de sa présence était les cours de DCFM, où leur joutes verbales n'avaient plus le même entrain qu'avant, et quelques fois, il la croisait dans les couloirs, mais elle était accompagnée. Jamais il n'avait pu reprendre leur conversation là où elle l'avait laissé. Mais Sirius n'abandonna pas; au contraire, il poursuivit sa quête avec encore plus d'ardeur. Mais son plan secret n'était peut-être pas si subtile que ça car il avait oublié ses anciennes habitudes, et même James, qui était loin d'être perspicace, lui avait demandé si quelque chose avait changé. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne sortait plus avec n'importe qui et qu'il faisait tout pour attirer l'attention d'une seule fille qu'il était devenu une autre personne, non ? La preuve qu'il n'avait pas changé : Les autres l'intéressait toujours autant. Par exemple, Mystery Wells, la beauté sur pattes, le fascinait toujours.

Les jambes croisées, le dos droit, Remus songeait à sa belle Narcissa. Il avait continué à la voir, mais depuis le bal d'Halloween, ils prenaient plus de précaution. Par contre, depuis deux mois, leur petit jeu les amusaient de plus en plus. Ils agissaient comme des agents doubles, ennemis le jour, amants le soir, c'était électrisant. Quoi de plus excitant que des rendez-vous secrets, des baisers furtifs entre deux cours, une étreinte rapide dans un couloir désert ? De plus, au fil des jours, ils doivent redoubler d'inventivité pour imaginer les excuses qui couvrent leurs rencontres. L'impression de mener tout le monde en bateau est fantastique. Fantastique, mais risquée. Sirius lui demandait souvent où il s'absentait tous les soir. Il avait même dans l'idée qu'il voyait une fille, ce qui n'était pas faux. Il fallait seulement s'assurer qu'il ne devine pas _qui_ était cette fille. Remus prenait donc la peine d'emporter avec lui la carte du Maraudeur afin qu'il ne puisse pas le retrouver en compagnie de sa cousine.

Finalement, celui qui prenait le reste du grand canapé, était comme les deux autres, perdu quelque part entre l'âme et l'esprit. Il était allongé, la tête dans la main, fixant un point vide devant lui. Comme tout le monde le savait, il pensait à sa belle Lily, celle qui avait volé son cœur. Ses yeux dérivait souvent vers elle, qui était installée à une table non loin de lui et qui travaillait sur un devoir quelconque. Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et mordit sa lèvre inférieure, les sourcils froncés. James poussa un soupir; il ne comprendrait jamais les filles; elle en particulier. Elle le complimente, mais le jour d'après, elle recommence à lui crier après. Il la surprend souvent en train de la regarder, mais lorsqu'il croise son regard, elle détourne rapidement les yeux et fait comme si de rien n'était. Lorsqu'il avait parlé de ça à Remus, il lui avait assuré que ça allait de bon train, mais c'était plutôt difficile à croire. Comment une fille qui vous ignore plus qu'avant est sur la bonne voie pour sortir avec lui ? Remus est un cas à part bien sûr. Il est étonnamment perspicace, beaucoup plus que lui en faite, mais ce serait ridicule de se faire de faux espoir seulement à cause de ça. Alors qu'il allait regarder une nouvelle fois dans la direction de sa bien-aimé, quelque chose attira son attention. Dehors, posé sur la rambarde de la fenêtre, un hiboux frappait avec insistance sur la vitre. Mais la légère rumeur des conversations masquait tout bruit. Il se redressa et marcha en direction de la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit. L'oiseau s'y engouffra dans un bruissement d'aile et fit le tour de la salle commune en hululant.

Ayant trouvé sa destinataire, le grand duc se posa à côté de Lily, qui releva la tête de son travail. Malheur. James s'était approché de la table mais quelque chose le stoppa en plein mouvement. Devant lui, La Gryffondor regardait avec stupeur la marchandise qu'apportait le hibou. Deux lettres étaient attachés ensemble; les yeux émeraudes de Lily étaient posés sur la première. James contempla avec horreur l'enveloppe noire. D'un même mouvement, tous les yeux se tournèrent vers l'enveloppe indicatrice de malheurs et les conversations tombèrent d'un coup. D'un geste automatique, Lily attrapa les deux enveloppes, et se leva machinalement de sa chaise. Sans aucune expression sur son visage d'ange, elle quitta la salle commune par le trou du portrait, laissant derrière elle des dizaines de personnes particulièrement choquées. Elle n'avait pas réagit, elle avait à peine été surprise de voir l'enveloppe noire. Elle avait semblé… tellement vide.

James était encore figé sur place.

Toutes ces lettres, annonceuses de malheurs, tous ces gens, détruits par la mort de leur famille, tout cela n'avait pas touché des gens proches de lui. En revanche, le fait de savoir que quelqu'un dans la famille proche de Lily était décédé était… troublant.

- Cesse de fixer la porte comme ça, va la retrouver, James, conseilla Remus

- Moi ? Mais elle me déteste ! Vas-y toi, je suis certain qu'elle apprécierais beaucoup plus ta présence à la mienne.

Remus dénigra d'un signe de tête.

- Non, C'est à toi d'y aller. Elle a besoin d'une présence réconfortante.

- Mais.. Qu'est-ce que je peux lui dire ? Je m'y connais pas là dedans. C'est toi le psychologue !

- Je ne lâcherai pas prise Cornedrue, Elle ne doit pas rester seule dans ce genre de moment. Et fait vite, elle doit être bien loin à présent.

À présent totalement décidé, James s'élança vers le dortoir où il attrapa la carte du Maraudeur et vérifia la position de Lily, puis quitta en courant la tour des Gryffondors. Il parcourait les corridors à une vitesse folle, évitant de peu Peeves et manquant rentrer de plein fouet dans le professeur Slughorn. Ne prenant pas la peine de s'excuser, James poursuivit sa course jusqu'à l'endroit où elle devait être : La tour d'astronomie. Vide. Elle ne pouvait pas être bien loin ! Alors qu'il allait allumer sa baguette, il entendit un bruit de respiration, entrecoupé de sanglots timides. Le Gryffondor baissa les yeux et la découvrit, assise sur le sol froid, les genoux entre les bras.

James s'approcha prudemment, il savait qu'il ne devait en aucun cas déranger Lily Evans, de lourdes conséquences physiques pourraient s'en suivre. Alors qu'il arriva à ses côtés, elle ne releva pas la tête; rien ne montrait qu'elle l'avait entendue. Lentement, très lentement, il s'accroupit et s'assit également par terre. Il leva un bras, mais le redescendit aussitôt. Puis, en inspirant pour se donner un certain courage, il le releva et le positionna autour des épaules de la jeune femme. Elle sursauta brièvement à son contact mais ne le repoussa pas. Bon signe. Ils restèrent dans la même position durant de nombreuses minutes, le temps qu'elle se calme un peu. Dieu ce qu'il pouvait apprécier cette instant. Il la tenait dans ses bras ! Cela tenait du miracle ! Il aurait bien sûr préféré que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances, mais le fait qu'elle soit si proche de lui, lui faisait quasiment oublier pourquoi il était là. Mais il remarqua deux lettre non loin de lui et les désigna du doigt.

- Je peux ? Interrogea-t-il.

Elle acquiesça légèrement et James saisit la première lettre. Elle était assez courte et formelle; complètement ministérielle. Il retint un rire dédaigneux et commença sa lecture :

_Miss Evans,_

_Nous avons le regret de vous informer que vos parents, Mr Charles Evans et sa femme Mrs Rose Evans, ont été retrouvé assassiné dans leur domicile. Ils aurait été atteints d'un sortilège de la mort à vingt heure treize exactement. Par une chance inouïe, votre sœur était absente durant l'attaque. Une enquête sera mené dans les plus brefs délais_.

_Veuillez accepter, nos plus chères condoléances_

_M. d. l. M._

James ne su pas quoi penser. Était-ce encore l'œuvre de Voldemort et de ses disciples ? Probablement. L'esprit un peu moins vif, il s'empara de la seconde lettre, qui était un peu plus courte que la précédente, et la lue.

_Chère monstre, _

_Comme tu le sais probablement déjà, maman et papa ont été tués par des gens de ton espèce. Donc tu serait mieux d'accepter l'entière responsabilité de ce qui vient de se passer. Oh, j'oubliais, il n'est pas nécessaire de me contacter, ni de te présenter à mon mariage, ma vie s'en porterais bien mieux._

_En espérant ne plus jamais te revoir, Pétunia._

Cette dernière lettre l'indigna au plus haut point. Comment cette chose pouvait être sa sœur ? Comment pouvait elle dire du mal d'elle ? Lily était la fille qui n'avait rien à se reprocher, pourquoi sa sœur l'haïssait-elle autant ? Réprimant une nausée, il se redressa et se positionna devant elle, sur les genoux. Il attrapa ses poignet d'une main et releva son menton de l'autre, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Le contact sur sa peau le fit cesser de réfléchir pendant un court instant, mais il se reprit et commença ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

- Lily..

Elle regardait ailleurs, évitait son regard. Ses sanglots avaient cessés, mais sa respiration restait saccadée et précipitée.

- Lily… répéta-t-il. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu n'as pas à culpabiliser.

Un larme solitaire s'échappa de son œil et glissa lentement sur sa joue. James hésita un moment avant de l'essuyer doucement avec son pouce. Une idée magnifique, mais dangereuse germa un instant dans sa tête, et il décida qu'il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout.

- Tu n'est pas obligé de retourner la-bas à noël, si tu ne le désire pas.

- Je n'ai nulle part où aller. Je ne veux pas rester ici…

- Tu sais, si tu veux… tu pourrais venir passer les vacances chez moi.. pour ne pas rester seule ici au château, tenta difficilement James.

Elle releva la tête et le dévisagea avec un drôle d'air. Il essaya donc de se reprendre.

- Mais, je comprendrais si tu ne veux pas…

- Oui, je veux bien.

- Pardon ?

Hum. Attitude typiquement Jamesienne. Lily eu un petit rire et affirma d'un signe de tête.

- Oui, James, je veux venir chez toi.

James ! Elle l'a appelé James ! Pour la première fois de sa vie, il pouvait entendre son prénom sortir de sa bouche. C'était réellement une soirée mémorable. D'abord elle acceptait de passer les vacances chez lui, dans SA maison, et elle prononçait son prénom! Apparemment, les temps changent ! Mais se rappelant qu'elle venait de perdre ses parents, son sourire se fana et il se leva d'un bond.

- Allez viens, dit-il en lui tendant la main. Retournons dans la salle commune, le couvre-feu est presque passé.

Elle attrapa sa main, se redressa et eu un petit sourire moqueur.

- Depuis quand tu rentres avant le couvre-feu, toi ?

- Depuis que je suis avec toi, répondit James. Allez viens !

Il quittèrent la tour d'un pas léger mais discutèrent très peu. Lily ne cessait de jeter de subtiles coup d'œil sur leurs mains jointes et semblait vraiment mal à l'aise. Arrivé devant le portrait, elle le lâcha brutalement et réalisa presque aussitôt qu'il pouvait peut-être mal le prendre. La Gryffondor tenta donc de s'expliquer.

- Euh, et bien.. Tu sais je..

- T'inquiètes, je comprend.

Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner qu'elle ne voulait pas que les autres la voit main dans la main avec lui. Par contre, James ne s'en formalisa pas et lança le mot de passe à la grosse dame. À peine le portrait entrouvert que Sirius leur tombait déjà dessus.

- J'ai une idée du tonnerre !

- Sirius, soupira Remus, tu ne peut pas attendre qu'ils soient rentrés ?

- Non ! Écoutez-ça. Demain, j'organise une soirée décoinçage pour Evans !

- Je ne suis pas coincée ! S'indigna-t-elle.

- Patmol, franchement.. Je crois que ce n'est pas _vraiment_ le moment, dénigra James en hochant la tête.

- Non, aucune discussion possible ! Et oui, Evans, tu ES coincée. Mais nous, les Maraudeurs, pouvons remédier à la situation. En plus, une soirée ne te fera aucun mal, tu ne crois pas ?

- Ce n'est l'intention qui m'effraie, c'est plutôt ce que je pourrais être forcée à faire !

- C'est toi qui décide. Mais si je serais toi, j'aimerais mieux me changer les idées me morfondre seul dans moins coin.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, et la referma. Sirius avait raison; que pouvait-elle perdre ? Sa dignité, évidemment. Mais elle était certaine que ses parents.. Glup. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à eux. Pour éviter de fondre en larme devant toute la salle commune, elle s'étonna elle-même de la réponse.

- D'accord.

- Génial, s'exclama Sirius avec un grand sourire. Tu n'as qu'à nous attendre demain soir à huit heure devant la porte de la salle commune.

- Euh.. demain ? Eh bien j'aurais préféré…

- Non. Coupa Sirius. C'est demain, mais si tu préfères, tu peux inviter tes copines pour la deuxième partie de la soirée.

- Si j'invite Alice, Frank va vouloir venir aussi.

- Alors invite-le. Nous irons les rejoindre vers minuit.

- Minuit ? Ce ne sera même pas fini ? Mais je dors moi à cette heure-là !

Sirius soupira et marmonna quelques chose qui ressemblait à : Et elle dit qu'elle n'est pas coincée !

La journée du lendemain passa si rapidement que Lily se demandait si elle n'avait pas rêvée. Le moment venue, elle quitta à contrecœur sa couverture douillette et son livre passionnant et descendit dans la salle commune. Les Maraudeurs étaient déjà là. James la gratifia d'un doux sourire lorsqu'il la vit arriver. Elle le lui rendit avec peine mais retrouva son air morne dès qu'elle croisa les yeux gris pétillants de Sirius.

- Est-ce qu'on y va, que cela finisse ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix plate.

- Allons Evans, un peu plus d'enthousiasme ! Tu ne le regrettera pas, j'en suis certain, dit Sirius

Elle se força à accrocher un sourire sur son visage et Sirius l'approuva d'un regard.

- Bien, maintenant on peut y aller.

La Grosse Dame leur jeta un coup d'œil soupçonneux lorsqu'elle les vit s'éloigner alors que le couvre-feu était déjà tombé a cause d'une réunion d'enseignants. Cependant elle ne dit rien. Il n'était pas rare de voir ces garçons quitter la tour la nuit tombée. Il marchèrent tranquillement, n'étant pas spécialement pressés. Ils n'entretenaient pas une conversation particulièrement intéressante, mais s'en tenaient aux discussion formelles. Alors que Sirius demandait à Lily quel était son groupe rock sorcier préféré, Remus s'arrêta brusquement. Les autres l'imitèrent. Soudain, un museau, puis un corps de chat apparue à l'interjection de deux corridors.

- C'est Miss Teigne, COURREZ ! S'exclama Remus, paniqué.

Il attrapa la main de Lily qui n'avait toujours pas effectué un mouvement pour s'enfuir et ils se précipitèrent tous vers un autre couloir. Malheur de malheur, Miss Teigne les suivait en miaulant bruyamment; elle allait alerter Rusard. Courant à en perdre haleine, les cinq lions parcouraient les couloirs à une vitesse folle. Mais Miss Teigne était rapide, et ils n'arrivaient pas à la semer.

- Plus vite ! Encouragea James en se saisissant de l'autre main libre de Lily.

Sans cesser de courir, Remus jeta un regards d'exaspération à James. Ce qu'il pouvait être jaloux ! Ils tournèrent brusquement à gauche et grimpèrent quatre à quatre l'escalier en colimaçon devant eux. L'escalade fut brève, mais ardue. Comble de malheur, ils tombèrent sur un cul de sac. Sirius jura à haute voix et ouvrit la porte qui se trouvait devant eux, probablement une ancienne salle de classe désaffectée.

- Entrez ici et ne faites plus un bruit ! ordonna-t-il.

Mais ce n'était pas une salle que dissimulait la porte, mais bien un tunnel aux parois visqueuses. Ils ralentirent le pas, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, éclairant le chemin à l'aide de leurs baguettes. Ils avancèrent longtemps, se demandant où ce passage pouvait bien déboucher. Au bout d'environ trente minutes, un escalier de pierre se dressa devant eux et ils montèrent difficilement les marches, épuisés par leur course folle à travers le château. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte, ils furent stupéfiés. Ils ne se trouvaient plus dans le château, mais bien à l'extérieur. En observant bien, ils pouvaient distinguer les bâtiments de Pré-au-Lard à deux pas d'ici. Remus observait les lieux tandis que Sirius jubilait.

- C'est fantastique ! S'exclama-t-il. Nous voulions justement aller à Pré-au-Lard par l'autre passage secret, mais nous en avons découvert un autre à la place !

- Quoi ? L'interrompit Lily, a bout de souffle. Il y a des passages qui mènent à Pré-au-Lard dissimulés dans l'école ?

- Tu ne le savais pas ? S'étonna Sirius.

- Je ne passe pas mon temps à essayer de briser les règlements, moi !

Sirius soupira mais ne répondit pas. Il savait que cela allait se terminer en une longue joute verbale.

-Bon, maintenant que nous sommes ici, allons au Trois-balais, proposa James.

La proposition fut chaleureusement accueillie par les autres Maraudeurs et la Tigresse, et c'est d'un pas enjoué qu'il se dirigèrent vers le pub généralement bondé. Rosemerta les accueillit gentiment et les conduisit à une table complètement au fond. Ils commandèrent plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool quelconque, et burent avidement. Lily, bien que réticente au début, s'habitua très vite et avala sa bièraubeurre à grosse goulée. Remus la regardait avec amusement. Quel plaisir de la voir s'amuser; elle qui était toujours en train d'étudier. Sirius se félicita intérieurement de son plan et sourit à un James totalement extatique. C'était la première fois qu'il restait avec Evans plus d'une heure. Cela faisait en effet près de deux heures qu'ils buvaient et discutaient de tout et de rien.

Lily se sentit légèrement coupable. Elle avait passé toutes ces années à les réprimander sans cesse mais elle se rendait à présent compte que lorsqu'ils laissaient tomber leurs masques d'arrogants, ils étaient d'une formidable compagnie. Un léger vent caressa son visage et le tintement d'un clochette familière lui indiqua que d'autres personnes venaient d'entrer dans le bar. Levant prudemment les yeux, elle observait avec horreur le directeur et la directrice-adjointe de l'école s'asseoir à une table. S'ils se faisaient choper par Dumbledore c'était moins pire, mais maintenant qu'il était avec McGonagall, c'était peine perdue. Ils allaient avoir au moins quinze ans de retenues pour une soirée non-planifié à Pré-au-Lard !

- Oh mon dieu, murmura-t-elle.

Remus, qui était à côté d'elle, suivit son regard et recracha sa gorgée de bièraubeurre lorsqu'il reconnut qui venait d'entrer dans le bar. Les autres regardèrent aussi les nouveaux venus avec une expression horrifiée sur leur visage. Avec un accord commun, ils décidèrent de partir immédiatement, et puisqu'il n'y avait pas de porte de derrière, il choisirent de partir en courant, pour ne pas qu'ils puissent les reconnaître. À tour de rôle, il traversèrent donc le pub bondé. Sirius, le dernier du groupe se pressa de rejoindre la porte le plus rapidement, mais le plus silencieusement possible. Il sentit par contre un regard lui brûler la nuque durant sa traversée et il pressa la cadence. Une exclamation étonnée lui parvint et il s'arrêta finalement sur le pan de la porte, caché par une colonne. Il pouvait facilement entendre leur conversation et son sens de la curiosité avait prit le dessus. Il tendit l'oreille.

- Seigneur, est-ce que c'est le groupe de Potter et Black qui vient de partir en courant ?

- Effectivement Minerva.

- Pourquoi ne les avez-vous pas arrêtés ? Ils mériteraient un bon mois de détentions pour ça!

- Parce que Lily Evans était avec eux.

Sirius imagina facilement la tête de son professeur de métamorphose et son visage se fendit en un grand sourire avant qu'il parte au pas de course rejoindre les autres. Le voyage se passa rapidement. L'esprit légèrement embrumé, Lily tanguait sur ses pieds le long de son parcours vers le château. Il arrivèrent finalement dans la salle commune après avoir échappé de peu à Rusard. Alice, Miley et Frank étaient installés devant la cheminée et discutaient allégrement A part eux, la salle était vide.

- Vous êtes en avance ! S'exclama joyeusement Miley en les voyants entrer.

- Oui, nous avons été interrompus par Dumby et McGo, expliqua négligemment Sirius.

- Non ! C'est pas vrai ? Vous avez été chopés ?

- Non, nous sommes partis en courant. Mais dans l'excitation du moment, je n'ai pas oublié LA chose essentielle.

Il enleva son sac à dos et l'ouvrit de façon à ce que tout le monde puisse voir son contenu; le sac était plein de bouteilles de toutes sortes. James poussa une exclamation ravie et Frank lui tapota amicalement le dos.

- Génial !

Ils se servirent puis repartirent. Au bout d'un moment, Sirius s'arrêta enfin devant un tableau représentant un lion majestueux. Il laissa glisser sa main le long de son flanc et la peinture pivota pour laisser place à un trou béant. Ils s'y engouffrèrent un a un et débouchèrent dans une jolie pièce confortable où de nombreux canapé étaient disposées. Peter s'arrêta au centre de la pièce et désigna l'ensemble d'un geste qui se voulait élégant.

- Bienvenues dans le quartier général des Maraudeurs.

Un QG ? Ces quatre fauteurs de troubles avaient un QG ? Lily, Alice, Frank et Miley détaillèrent la pièce avec étonnement. Un feu ronflait dans un cheminée et une grande fenêtre offrait une vue incroyable sur le parc. Le saule cogneur, couvert de neige, était même perceptible depuis là. Sirius s'avachit sur un des divans, une bouteille d'alcool dans la main. Ce qu'il manquait de bonnes manières, songea Miley avec amertume.

- Ça vous dit, un action vérité ? Proposa Sirius.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui, particulièrement surpris.

- Ben quoi ? C'est.. divertissant, se justifia-t-il.

Après un moment d'hilarité générale, ils étaient maintenant tous assis en cercle par terre. Après un petit conseil, les Gryffondors jugèrent que c'était à Lily de commencer puisque c'était sa soirée.

- Miley, demanda-t-elle avec un drôle de regard, action ou vérité ?

- Euh.. Action !

Lily eu une petite moue déçu mais se reprit bien vite.

- Tu dois passer le reste de la soirée collée avec un Maraudeur.

Miley regarda les garçons spécifiques. Le plan de Lily était bien simple. Elle savait que jamais, au grand jamais elle passerait une soirée avec Pettigrow, ni avec James, car ce dernier était épris de sa meilleure amie, et ni avec Sirius car elle redoutait de finir la soirée dans son dortoir. À contre cœur, elle prit donc place à côté de Remus. Mais tout le monde savait qu'elle adorait son emplacement en ce moment. Après s'être remise de ses émotions, elle chercha quelqu'un à interroger et son regard s'arrêta sur un garçon aux yeux gris.

- Sirius ?

- Tu me prends pour qui ? Action !

- Tu dois embrasser Lily, ou Alice !

- Pardon ?

Miley souria, fière de son petit effet, haussa les épaules.

- Choisis Sirius, James ou Frank ?

Les pupilles de Sirius faisaient des allez-retour entre une Lily ébahi et une Alice stupéfaite. Il ne pouvait pas embrasser Lily que sous peine de mort, mais Alice sortait avec Frank. Finalement, son regard s'arrêta sur Lily et il s'adressa à James.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça.

Il se leva donc et se dirigea, non vers Lily mais vers Alice, ou il se pencha sous le regard noir de Frank et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Il retourna à sa place. James était, totalement abasourdi.

- Mais.. ?

- Allons, on ne va pas en faire un plat ! Soit j'embrassais Lily et je me faisait assassiner durant mon sommeil, ou soit j'embrassais Alice et Frank allait me faire la tête. Désolé Franky mais mon choix n'était pas très difficile.

- T'as fait tout ça pour moi ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit Cornedrue, jamais je ne toucherai à ta Lily-Jolie !

Miley avait la bouche grande ouverte et vu que personne ne réagissait, Sirius décida d'ajouter une légère touche d'humour.

- Mais bon… Je préfère tout de même les filles célibataires !

Tout le monde s'esclaffa pendant qu'un éclair de génie illumina son visage.

- En parlant de filles, Remus, action ou vérité ?

- Vérité.

- Et ça se dit un Maraudeurs.. Hum, qui est la fille que tu vois tous les soirs ?

Remus rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et baissa la tête. Pendant ce temps, James s'indignait et criait à qui voulait l'entendre des « QUOI ? Il rencontre une fille et je ne suis MÊME PAS au courant! » et Miley se tortillait nerveusement les mains tandis que Lily lui lançait un regard désolé. Par contre, Frank et Alice semblaient le transpercer du regard.

- Je choisi de faire l'action, répondit finalement Remus.

- Je ne le saurai jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Dit Sirius.

- On verra…

Bien sûr, Remus préférait mourir que dire à Sirius qu'il sortait avec sa cousine, mais bon, autant le laisser patienter sur le sujet.

- Alors.. tu dois boire cette bouteille avant la fin de la soirée.

Sirius tendit à son ami une bouteille pleine de Whisky pur feu. Remus la dévisagea un instant puis l'attrapa et bu une gorgée directement au goulot. Tout le monde savait que ce n'était pas recommandé de boire cette boisson, encore moins la bouteille au complet, mes les règles sont les règles et Remus prit une seconde goulée. Déjà, il sentait l'effet de cet alcool agir sur son corps et, la tête fiévreuse, il se coucha dans une position plus confortable.

- Alors, dit-il. Lily, que choisis-tu ?

- Vérité.

- Est-ce que tu aime la soirée ?

- Oui, évidemment.

La soirée continua avec des révélations chocs et des conséquences totalement hilarantes. Ils ont appris que Peter avait eu son premier baiser en troisième année avec Miranda Stamford, une Serdaigle, que Alice était la quatrième copine de Frank, que Lily « Oui, Sirius, je SUIS vierge ! » et que Sirius avait perdu le compte du nombre de fille qu'il avait réussit à avoir. Puis, Alice, avec un sourire conspirateur, se tourna vers James et lui posa la question fatidique.

- James ?

- Vérité, cette fois.

- Est-tu amoureux ?

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil vers Lily, qui ne le manqua pas, et répondit.

- Bah.. En faite je.. oui.

Elle sourit victorieusement avant de faire un clin d'œil à Lily. Cette dernière semblait perdue dans ses pensées. La soirée se termina dans un état de léger flottement, tous contrôlés par l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité.

Lorsque James se réveilla le lendemain matin, il prit un certain à se rappeler où il était. Après quelques secondes de blanc complet, il refit surface. Il était couché sur un canapé, et par-terre, à côté de lui se trouvait Lily, Miley, Alice et Frank, tous encore endormis. James détacha à contre cœur son regard de son ange endormit et se leva en vacillant. La porte de la salle de bain était ouverte et Remus dormait assis, la tête accoté sur la toilette; apparemment, il avait passé une mauvaise nuit. Peter dormait dans un fauteuil et un bruit derrière lui indiquait que Sirius était déjà levé.

- Ça va Corn' ?

- Ça peut aller, et toi ?

- Impec, il en faut plus que ça pour que j'aille la gueule de bois !

- Ouais, j'avoue qu'il faut plus que .. ( James fit un rapide calcul mental ) une demi bouteille de Whisky pur feu et trois bièraubeurre pour te ralentir.

- Exact. Mais tu sais quand on en aura beaucoup plus que ça ?

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et le laissa répondre.

- À mon anniversaire… mais c'est au mois de Mars !

- Ce qui nous donne beaucoup plus de temps pour l'organiser ! Il faut que ça soit mémorable, c'est ton dernier anniversaire à Poudlard après tout !

- Je suis complètement d'accord, Patmol. J'espère seulement que Lily acceptera son invitation, pour une fois..

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça, elle viendra.

James baissa les yeux et contempla sa déesse avec un sourire triste. Sa relation avec elle ne pouvait aller qu'en s'améliorant. Il espérait que Sirius ait raison, ce serait bien qu'elle soit présente à sa fête pour la première fois. Il regarda une nouvelle fois son visage paisible et un sentiment de bien être l'envahit aussitôt. Dieu ce qu'elle était belle !


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8 – Noël chez les Potter **

Lily laissa échapper une exclamation. Sa valise flottant derrière elle, ses cheveux roux volants dans tous les sens à cause du vent, elle s'arrêta pour mieux contempler la magnifique demeure. Un gigantesque manoir surplombait la vaste plaine qui s'étendait devant elle. Plus loin, un boisée traversé par une petite rivière délimitait les limites du terrain. Le seul arbre qui restait sur le terrain était un grand chêne, semblable à celui de Poudlard. Il semblait avoir une bonne centaine d'années. Tout était recouvert de neige et ce spectacle magnifique lui fit ouvrir la bouche bien grand.

- Tu viens, Lily ?

Elle referma aussitôt sa bouche et acquiesça. James s'était arrêté et la dévisageait avec un drôle d'air. Alors qu'elle se remettait en marche, un homme, qui était le père de James, l'accosta.

- C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, c'est fantastique !

Elle lui sourit et il fit de même. Sa ressemblance avec son fils était frappante; ils avaient les mêmes yeux, les mêmes cheveux hérissée, le même sens de l'humour et surtout, le même sourire. Il était allé les chercher à la gare de Londres et ils avaient tout de suite sympathisé.

- C'est fou ce que vous ressemblez à votre fils, monsieur Potter, ne put-elle s'empêchée de dire à nouveau.

- Autant que les trois autres fois que tu me l'as fait remarqué ?

- Oui.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Arrivés sur le seuil, il lui ouvrit la porte et elle s'engouffra en premier dans la grande demeure. James et Sirius la suivirent. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à la cuisine, où un grand éclat de voix brisa le silence.

- James, Sirius ! Vous êtes là !

Lily s'avança et vue qu'une femme superbe allait embrasser James sur les deux joues et l'entraîna dans une grande étreinte. Elle fit de même pour Sirius. Comme son fils, songea Lily.

- Maman, s'il te plait, dit James en rougissant. Nous avons une invitée.

La mère de James détourna le regard des deux jeunes hommes et plongea ses grands yeux bleus sur Lily. Elle avança vers elle à grands pas gracieux et lui fit la bise. Elle se recula d'un pas, l'admira d'un regard et se tourna vers James avec un sourire entendu. Elle échangea un coup d'œil avec son mari et se retourna de nouveau vers James.

- C'est donc _elle_, LA Lily Evans ?

Si Lily était mal à l'aise, ce n'était rien par rapport à James, qui avait littéralement prit une couleur pivoine. Sirius prit donc la tâche de répondre.

- Oui Madame Potter, c'est bien elle.

- C'est Élisabeth, Sirius. Élisabeth. Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dise ? Et c'est valable pour toi aussi, ajouta-t-elle en direction de Lily.

Lily acquiesça avec un sourire; elle appréciait déjà cette femme.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Après s'être installée dans sa chambre, qui était en passant immense et très belle, Lily ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle n'était pas suffisamment amie avec James et Sirius pour aller les rejoindre. De plus, elle entendait d'étranges explosions dans leur chambre et décida de ne pas aller voir. Elle songea tout d'abord à lire un nouveau livre, mais changea d'idée lorsqu'elle remarqua avec horreur qu'elle les avait oubliés. Une autre idée commença à germer dans sa tête; pourquoi ne pas visiter la maison ? Si on pouvait appeler ça une « maison » Il devait y avoir environ une trentaine de pièces dans le manoir. Suivant une douce odeur de cannelle, elle descendit les escaliers et se retrouva dans une grande cuisine. Affairée à une recette quelconque, madame Potter cuisinait sur un grand comptoir de granite. Lily s'approcha.

- Je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-elle en la voyant rouler de la pâte.

- Ah ! Bonjour Lily. Tu n'est pas avec les garçons ?

- Euh.. Je crois qu'ils préparent une farce ou quelque chose comme ça..

Élisabeth roula des yeux et soupira. « Comme son père, dit-elle. Harvey était comme ça aussi à Poudlard. Et il l'est toujours », ria-t-elle. S'en suivi une longue conversation à propos des garçons et de leur sens de l'humour, douteux ou non selon certains points de vue. Pour Lily, parler avec Élisabeth était comme naturel, on dirait qu'elle la connaissait depuis toujours. Elle partageaient la même opinion pour la plupart des sujets, excepté la maturité.

- Nous avons quand même dix sept ans; Ils devraient être plus mature et plus sérieux dans leurs travaux.

Élisabeth cessa de rouler la pâte et se tourna vers Lily.

- Tu me ressemble beaucoup, tu sais, révéla-t-elle. Avant je pensait comme toi, je me disais qu'un homme qui serait digne de moi serait sérieux et appliquée. Mais être trop mature n'a pas que du bon, c'est tout simplement ennuyant à la longue. Au début c'est correct, mais si la personne n'a pas le moindre sens de l'humour, les jours sont du pareilles aux mêmes. Ce que j'adore chez les blagueurs sont la surprise, on ne sait jamais ce qui nous attends.

- …

Lily n'avait jamais vue les choses de ce point de vue. La mère de James avait probablement raison. La mère de James.. c'était étrange de parler ainsi. C'était le genre de conversation qu'elle aurait due avoir avec sa mère à elle, pas celle d'un autre. Durant un telle conversation, son père serait arrivé et sans la moindre gène, saurait joins à elles, sous l'exaspération des deux filles. Songer à de tels souvenirs lui faisait mal, tant mal qu'elle essayait de ne pas y penser. Par contre, lorsque les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, elle sue qu'il était déjà trop tard.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ma belle ?

Elle avait besoin de réconfort, besoin de laisser aller sa peine, besoin d'Élisabeth.

- Je pensais que je n'aurais jamais une telle conversation avec ma mère..

- Oh, Lily.

Elle la serra doucement dans ses bras. Lily s'accrocha à elle telle une bouée de sauvetage, elle en avait tant besoin.

- Ils me manquent tellement !

Lily fondit en larmes. C'était la première fois qu'elle se laissait autant aller. Avant elle n'y croyait pas vraiment, mais maintenant elle savait qu'ils ne reviendraient jamais.

Après cette conversation, Lily et Élisabeth se rapprochèrent beaucoup. Elles agissaient comme une mère et sa fille. Entre les conversations sur les garçons et le maquillages, elles décoraient la grande salle de séjour pour noël et firent les courses pour le grand souper du réveillon.

Les trois jours suivants passèrent si vite que les adolescents ne virent pas le temps passer. Lily passait son temps à cuisiner et à discuter avec Élisabeth. James, quant à lui, passait ses journées à planifier, s'amuser et blaguer avec Sirius. Bref c'était des belles journées tranquilles. Le réveillon de Noël approchait maintenant à grand pas. Le soir venu, ils réalisèrent à peine que c'était bel et bien le 24 décembre. Le fait qu'il tombait de la pluie au lieu de la neige à l'extérieur baissait un peu leur moral mais la perspective d'une bonne soirée en « famille » éclipsait le reste. Il était de tradition chez les Potter que le réveillon devait se passer en famille, avec Sirius et Lily pour cette fois-ci. Il n'était pas question d'inviter les cousins et les grand-parents, ce n'était que la famille proche. Chaque année, tous devait se préparer avec soin et choisir des tenues convenables et chics pour l'événement. Si bien que Lily se retrouvait assise dans la salle de bain, la mère de James derrière elle.

- J'ai toujours voulue avoir une fille pour la maquiller et la coiffer, avoua Élisabeth. Mais avec James, je crois que « coiffer » ne fait pas partit de son vocabulaire !

- Je crois que je vois de quoi vous parlez.

Elle se regardèrent un instant puis s'esclaffèrent. Apparemment, Lily n'était pas la seule qui croyait que James mériterait un bon coup de peigne ! Elle ricanèrent durant un moment puis après la touche finale, Lily se dirigea vers sa chambre pour mettre sa robe. Pour l'occasion, elle avait décidée de mettre sa plus jolie, après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils fêtaient Noël. Sa courte tenue noire laissait voir ses jambes pâles et ses cheveux remontés offraient une vue imprenable sur son cou gracieux. Après avoir enfilé avec peine ses chaussures, elle se dirigea vers le salon. Tout le monde devait être déjà là.

Au même moment, Sirius sortit également de sa chambre et croisa Lily dans le corridor. Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, alors il en profita pour laisser glisser son regard le long de son corps mais remonta vite les yeux lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle s'était arrêtée. Elle le fixa avec une moue réprobatrice et il haussa les épaules.

- Tu ne laisse aucune chance à James, lança-t-il d'un air appréciateur. Tu saura enfin s'il te désire ou non.

- Je ne me demande pas ce genre de chose ! S'indigna-t-elle.

- Ah non ? Répondit-il, septique. Alors pourquoi t'es tu préparé comme si tu allais à un bal de finissants ?

Cette question la laissa sans voix. Elle n'avait pas vraiment pensé à ça. Elle avait bien sûr laissé Élisabeth la coiffer, mais Lily avait elle-même choisi sa robe et elle avait prit la plus sexy d'entre elles. De plus, elle savait que James la trouvait belle, il ne cessait de le répéter, mais être belle suffisait-il pour le charmer ? Le charmer ? Elle ne voulait pas le charmer ! Sirius avait tort, totalement tort. Alors qu'elle allait lui répondre, elle se rendit compte qu'il était déjà partit et elle se pressa donc d'aller au salon. Clac ! Clac ! Ce qu'elle pouvait détester les chaussures à talons hauts ! Le bruit l'agaçait au plus haut point. En grommelant contre ses chaussures, elle arriva dans la salle de séjour où le réveillon devait se passer. Élisabeth la complimenta aussitôt.

- Lily, ma chérie, tu es magnifique !

- Merci, c'est gentil.

Elle osa un petit coup d'œil vers James; Sirius avait raison. Il était assis, les yeux rivés sur elle, la bouche grande ouverte. Pendant que son père pouffait en regardant son fils, Lily rougissait à vue d'œil. Elle alla s'asseoir sur un divan et il ne la quitta pas des yeux. Sirius le ramena à la réalité avec un léger coup de coude entre les côtes. Il sursauta et s'excusa en se calant dans le canapé.

Durant les heures qui suivirent, ils s'amusèrent en groupe. Après un jeu particulièrement amusant, Lily et Élisabeth servirent le délicieux repas. Leur faim comblée, ils continuèrent à se remplir l'estomac avec toutes sortes de desserts délicieux. Alors qu'ils engloutissaient une énième part de tarte, un carillon les fit sursauter. Tous regardèrent l'horloge et en remarquant qu'il était minuit, ils s'excitèrent et s'enjouèrent.

- Joyeux Noël !

Ils se levèrent, s'étreignirent, s'embrassèrent. Puis, comme des enfants, tous se précipitèrent vers le sapin où une montagne de cadeaux les attendaient. Ils prirent leurs paquets respectifs et retournèrent s'asseoir pour être plus confortable.

Lily commença à déballer ses cadeaux, elle en avait tellement ! elle reçue tout d'abord de jolies chaussures _sans talons_ de Miley, une paire de boucles d'oreilles en émeraude d'Alice et un livre intitulé « Comment faire les 400 coups » de Sirius. Élisabeth et Harvey lui offrirent une encyclopédie sur les sortilèges et les enchantements. Le dernier était dans un écrin en velours. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle découvrit un magnifique bracelet en argent. Elle le sortit de son étuis et remarqua que c'était le genre de bijoux qu'on pouvait ajouter des amulettes au fur et à mesure qu'on le désirait. Il y en avait déjà deux, l'une d'entre elle était un petit Vif d'or, incroyablement réaliste et l'autre était une fleur de lys, d'un blanc pur. Un lys.. un Vif d'or et un lys, cela ne pouvait pas être des amulettes choisies au hasard. Lily comprit tout de suite de qui venait le cadeau. Elle tourna la tête vers James et vit qu'il semblait mal à l'aise. Se sentant observé, il releva les yeux et croisa le regard de Lily. Elle accrocha les bracelet à son poignet et, prise d'un élan de courage soudain, elle se leva et se dirigea vers James.

- Merci, dit-elle. Il est magnifique.

Elle l'embrassa sur les deux joues, qui devinrent par la suite écarlates et brûlantes, puis elle retourna s'asseoir plus loin. Elle essaya de ne pas relever les yeux vers James, mais sentait un regard brûlant sur elle. Sirius, qui avait vu toute la scène, dévisageait Lily avec un sourire. Il se retourna ensuite pour s'esclaffer de l'air ébahi de James. Avec stupéfaction, elle-même sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Que lui arrivait-il ? Sirius, qui était retourné a ses cadeaux, ne remarqua pas l'étrange malaise de la rousse. Par contre, il ne manqua pas la magnifique chouette qui s'engouffra par la fenêtre ouverte. Le harfang des neiges se posa à côté de Sirius puis repartit lorsqu'il avait détaché la lettre. Son nom était écrit sur l'enveloppe dans une écriture inconnue, d'une calligraphie qui ressemblait à celle de l'époque. La lettre qu'elle contenait le surpris au plus haut point.

_Cher Black, (non je ne me suis pas encore décidée à t'appeler par ton prénom)_

_J'avoue que ta lettre ma assez surprise, mais je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Accepter ton cadeau ? Bien sûr, je l'accepte parce qu'il est joli. Sinon je te l'aurait renvoyée avec une carte de menaces en retour. Mais pour la bonne pensée, tu peux oublier ça. C'est pourquoi je ne t'envoie rien en cadeau. Je ne suis quand même pas assez gentille pour t'offrir un cadeau. ( Moi, gentille ? Tu imagines ?) Mais je te souhaite quand même un Joyeux Noël, ou que tu soit, peut importe avec qui tu es, ( Bien que je pense que tu n'es pas avec Regulus dans la cuisine de la noble maison des Black, je me trompe ? )_

_Essaie de ne pas trop t'ennuyer de moi, _

_Heidi _

Sirius éclata de rire. En voyant que tous les autres le regardait étrangement, il se justifia.

- Une lettre d'une connaissance, dit il en brandissant le parchemin.

- Une admiratrice ? Demanda James.

- Pas cette fois, non, répondit-il.

Il avait en effet envoyé un cadeau à Heidi McGregor. Étrange ? Peut-être, mais pas stupide. Il avait enfin décidé de mettre le plan : Séduire ma pire ennemie, en exécution. Quoi de mieux qu'un beau collier d'une valeur inestimable pour monter dans son estime?

La soirée se poursuivit sur une note joyeuse et chaleureuse. Grignotant des fromages, déballant des cadeaux, tous profitait de cet instant au maximum. Après tout, en ces temps troublés, qui savait ce qui les attendaient le moment d'après ? Mais maintenant, laissons-les dormir, car après leur épuisante journée, ils ont tous besoin de repos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- JAMES !

Sirius ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il tourna la tête vers le lit de son meilleur ami et vit une tornade brune foncer dessus à toute vitesse. James se réveilla en sursaut et lorsqu'il reconnu l'intruse, il se recoucha en grommelant.

- Abby, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Bon matin à toi aussi James. Allez lève-toi fainéant !

- Veux pas, marmonna-t-il en remontant sa couette par-dessus sa tête.

- Très bien, dois-je utiliser ma technique infaillible pour te sortir du lit ?

James bondit aussitôt. Il sortit de la chambre, alla pendre sa douche dans la pièce voisine, s'habilla et revint dans un temps record. Sirius le regardait se presser en riant. Il connaissait bien Abby, c'était la cousine de James. Cette fille était une espèce d'ouragan humain; elle avait toujours un trop plein d'énergie à dépenser, peut importe l'heure qu'il est. Sirius regarda sa montre : Huit heure. Génial. Ils n'avaient dormis que quelques heures. Il se leva et descendit rejoindre James et Abby, qui étaient descendus déjeuner. Lorsqu'elle le vit arriver, Abby lui fit un sourire étincelant.

- Désolé Sirius, mais James est occupé aujourd'hui alors tu vas aller sur le chemin de traverse avec Lily !

- Ahhh.. ?

Il paraissait clair qu'il n'avait pas son mot a dire. Mais après tout, passer une journée avec Lily lui permettrait de mieux la connaître.

- Et vous partez quand ? Interrogea Sirius.

- Dès que James aura fini de manger ! Nous allons chez moi, toute la famille a tellement hâte de le voir !

- Mais Abby, commença James. Il vont me voir au jour de l'an !

- Ils ne peuvent pas attendre ! Et ils savaient que si ils m'envoyaient te chercher, tu allais forcément venir !

- Comment faire autrement.. marmonna James, mais Abby ne l'entendit pas.

Sirius échangea un regard avec James. Au même moment, Lily descendit les escaliers, en chemise de nuit. James retint difficilement un sourire et baissa les yeux vers son assiette en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. En la remarquant, Abby s'exclama joyeusement :

- Lily ! C'est donc toi ! Bon matin !

Elle se retourna vers son plat et continua à manger sous l'œil interrogateur de Lily.

- Heu, bonjour.

Elle se joignit a eux et entama également son plat de crêpes. Sirius lui expliqua brièvement qu'ils allaient sur le chemin de traverse tous les deux aujourd'hui, tandis que James passait la journée avec Abby. Lily parut surprise, mais accepta sans faire de commentaire.

Quelques minutes à peine plus tard, James et Abby étaient déjà partis. Après le départ de cette dernière, le manoir était beaucoup plus silencieux. Lily éclata de rire après cette réflexion de Sirius. La journée commençait bien.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

L'allure festive, les couleurs joyeuses et la musique des fêtes faisait rayonner le coin sorcier de Londres. Des sorcières discutaient joyeusement devant une vitrine de magasin, tandis que d'autres trimbalaient leurs sacs dans toutes les boutiques accessibles. Sirius et Lily s'émerveillèrent de la magie du chemin de Traverse en hiver; c'était la première fois qu'ils y allaient à ce temps-ci de l'année. Heureusement, Sirius était quelqu'un de très à l'aise dans n'importe quelles situations, donc les malaises entre lui et Lily se dissipaient rapidement. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'ils faisaient quelque chose seuls tous les deux.

Ils déambulèrent de magasin à magasin pendant quelques heures. Ils passèrent un bon moment à la ménagerie magique, où ils s'amusèrent à jouer avec les chiens. Ils arrêtèrent également à la boutique de Quidditch, et chez Fleury et Bott. Ils ressortirent de l'apothicaire et avancèrent dans la rue enneigée. Soudain, une douce brise souleva légèrement son écharpe. Presque aussitôt, un léger parfum de menthe l'enveloppa. Ce parfum, il l'aurait reconnu entre milles. Son sourire s'élargissant sur sa gueule d'ange, Sirius vit deux jeune femme qui venaient en sens inverse. Il s'avança vers elles, Lily sur ses talons. Il savait qu'elle se retenait de ne pas lui poser de questions. En les remarquant, la brune arrêta soudainement de parler; elle semblait tout à coup mal à l'aise. Mais, elle inspira une longue goulée d'air et se dirigea vers eux à pas décidés. Mystery, quant à elle, marchais plus lentement, et ne quittait pas Sirius du regard. En voyant cela, les pensées de Lily s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi le regardait-elle comme ça ? Pourquoi Heidi venait-elle leur parler ? Et pourquoi diable, Sirius allait-il voir des Serpentards, lui qui les a toujours détesté ?

Heidi s'arrêta finalement devant eux. On dirait qu'elle venait de remarquer qu'il était accompagné. Ses yeux ne cessait de faire des allés-retours entre Sirius et Lily. En fait, n'importe qui aurait fait pareil; il était rare de voir ces deux là ensemble. Elle eut un petit rictus.

- Je ne te croyait pas aussi bas, sortir avec l'âme sœur de son meilleur ami..

- Je ne sors pas avec elle !

- C'est tout de même étrange, répondit-elle avec un air soupçonneux.

- Serais-tu jalouse ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire entendu.

- Moi, jalouse ? Non mais tu veux rire ! S'exclama-t-elle en se passant nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux.

- Tu mens mal, McGregor.

Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire, celui qui en aurait fait tombée plus d'une. Heidi, quand à elle, semblait furieuse contre elle-même. Elle déversa sa rage sur Sirius en lui lançant un regard noir et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide. Mystery ne la suivit pas tout de suite, elle plongea d'abord ses iris turquoise dans les yeux de Sirius. Leur connexion visuelle ne dura que quelques secondes, mais elle était lourde de sens, un sens que Sirius était incapable de comprendre. C'était comme s'il était lié à elle, d'une quelconque manière. Comme si chaque lueurs bleutées dans son regard signifiait quelque chose. Avec un effort surhumain, il réussit à détacher ses yeux des siens et son regard descendit le long de son visage blanc comme la neige. Ses lèvres envoûtantes ne demandait qu'à être embrassées et Sirius eut de la difficulté à se retenir d'aller combler cette demande. Il ne reprit ses esprits que lorsqu'elle lui tourna le dos. Avec stupéfaction, Sirius remarqua quelque chose de spécial sur Heidi.

- Eh, McGregor !

Heidi s'arrêta et se retourna.

- Quoi, encore ?

- Joli collier, dit Sirius en fixant le col ouvert de son manteau.

Elle baissa machinalement la tête et contempla la grosse pierre précieuse d'un noir d'encre. Un magnifique fil d'argent tressé l'enroulait. Heidi sourit malgré elle, le bijou était fabuleux.

- Merci, répondit-elle tout simplement.

Elle reprit son chemin, Mystery à ses côtés et disparurent un peu plus loin. Après un accord commun, Lily et lui décidèrent d'entrer dans un petit restaurant pour manger. Lily ne prononçait pas un mot, mais elle ne quittait pas Sirius des yeux. Au bout d'un moment, il s'extirpa de ses pensées et le remarqua.

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sirius ? Tu agit étrangement. Avec les deux filles en tout cas.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

- Ne fais pas l'idiot, dit Lily avec un sourire. Je sais bien qu'elle t'intéresse.

- McGregor ? C'est ridicule.

- Non, je parle de Mystery. Seulement la façon dont tu la regardais.. À moins que les deux t'intéressent ?

- Bien sûre que non ! Mais soit honnête, qui ne peux pas s'intéresser à Mystery; elle est une sorte de déesse humaine.

- Pour ma part, je ne l'aime pas. Elle est si étrange, si particulière. Et des cheveux blancs ainsi qu'une peau translucide n'en font pas une belle personne selon moi.

- Tout le monde pense comme toi. Mais je suis inexplicablement attiré vers elle…

- Je suis certaine qu'elle possède une sorte de pouvoir psychique qui attire les gens et ensuite elle les assassine cruellement. Tu ne trouve pas qu'elle a la tête d'une tueuse, toi ?

Sirius et Lily se regardèrent un instant puis éclatèrent de rire. Puis Sirius s'arrêta brusquement et un sourire mauvais traversa ses traits.

- Tu dis que j'agis étrangement avec elles, mais toi avec James, ce n'est plus du tout comme avant…

- Qu'est-ce que Potter a avoir là-dedans ?

- Tiens, tu l'appelles à nouveau Potter ?

- Désolé, c'est par habitude. Je rectifie, qu'est-ce que James a avoir là dedans ?

- Tu as changé par rapport à lui. Tu ne passe plus ton temps à lui hurler dessus.

- J'ai vieilli.

- Lui aussi. Tu sais, il n'est pas comme tu le croyait. C'est une personne formidable, les dernières semaines te l'ont bien démontrées.

- J'aimerais bien te croire Sirius, mais six ans de rancœur ne s'effacent pas comme ça.

- Tu n'avoues donc pas qu'il a changé ?

- J'admets qu'il est beaucoup moins arrogant qu'avant, mais quand même…

- James n'a jamais vraiment été arrogant. Il ne faisait l'imbécile que lorsque tu étais dans le coin.

- Et Rogue lui ? C'était bien ce qu'il faisait ? Ce que vous faisiez ? Vous étiez bien trop orgueilleux pour admettre que ce que vous faisiez était mal !

Sirius se prit la tête dans la main essaya de commencer une phrase mais s'y reprit par plusieurs fois avant de réussir à lui dire le fond de sa pensée.

- Lily, James est quelqu'un de bien. Que tu penses le contraire, ça ne me surprend pas, mais essaie au moins d'accepter la vérité. De jours en jours, il ne cesse de mûrir, il change.. pour toi.

Lily ne répondit pas. Elle baissa la tête et soupira, puis continua la voix étrangement hésitante et aiguë.

- Mais.. Pourquoi, pourquoi il ne me le dit pas ?

- Te le dire ? Te le dire ? Mais voyons Lily, James a passé sa scolarité à te faire des déclarations et il en ressortait toujours avec une gifle en pleine figure. Je crois qu'il a enfin comprit le message !

- Tu sais comment je suis impulsive ! Le fait qu'il arrive, me dise : « Hey Evans, sors avec moi, tu ne peux pas trouver mieux » en se passant la main dans les cheveux n'aidait vraiment pas sa cause !

Sirius éclata de rire en se remémorant ces bons souvenirs de la cinquième année. Lily par contre, ne semblait pas du tout défoulée et continua sur sa lancée.

- Comment voulais-tu que je le prenne au sérieux ? Il venait m'avouer son amour et après il partait embrasser une autre fille ! Ses déclarations sont difficiles à croire.

- Si tu savais à quel point il était triste après tes continuels refus.

- Il n'avait pas l'air très mal en point !

- C'était sa manière d'essuyer les échecs; il ne sombrait pas dans l'alcool, ne pleurait pas des nuits entières, il tentait simplement de t'oublier ailleurs ! Jamais James ne montre ses faiblesses, il se croyait fort, sans sentiments, mais il ne nous a pas prit longtemps à deviner qu'il tenait à toi plus que ce qu'il ne faisait paraître ! Le pire était lorsqu'il a manqué se balancer en bas de la tour d'astronomie en sixième année lorsque tu sortait avec Jack Keddle !

- Pardon ?

Sirius sut aussitôt qu'il avait commis une gourde car il se mit la main devant la bouche en marmonnant un : « Eh merde ! » Il espérait que Lily oublierait bien vite ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Il a essayer de se.. suicider parce que je sortait avec Jack ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, ça m'a échappé ! Tu n'était pas censée être au courant, personne ne devait être au courant. C'est un secret de Maraudeurs, je vais me faire trucider !

- Calme-toi Sirius ! Il ne le saura pas, je ne lui en parlerai pas. Mais explique moi s'il te plait, comment a-t-il changé d'idée ?

- C'est grâce à moi, et Remus. Il n'avait pas été très subtile lorsqu'il nous avait dit que nous étions ses meilleurs amis et qu'il espérait ne pas trop nous avoir déçu, Il était ensuite partit et nous l'avons suivi avec la c… peut importe. Et lorsque nous sommes descendus dans la salle commune, nous t'avons vu toi et l'autre vous embrassant. Ça a comme été le déclic. On lui a ensuite dit de ne pas s'en faire avec ça et etc.. Bref il a capitulé et nous a fait promettre de ne jamais dire cela à personne. Même Peter n'est pas au courant.

Cette déclaration était pour le moins, troublante. Lily, la bouche encore entrouverte de stupeur, continuait à fixer Sirius avec des yeux ronds. Ce dernier évitait son regard; il avait les yeux baissés vers le sol, qu'il regardait avec insistance. Apparemment, tout le monde a ses petits secrets, songea Lily en déglutissant difficilement.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9 – Je vous souhaite une très mauvaise année !**

- James, Sirius, êtes-vous prêts ? Les invités commencent à arriver.

Lily, n'obtenant pas de réponse, ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur la chambre des deux garçons. Lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, son cœur rata un battement. Devant elle, Sirius, torse nu, était en train d'attacher son pantalon. James, quant à lui, n'était qu'en caleçon et tenait son habit dans ses mains. Lily sentit son visage s'empourprer jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- Désolé, balbutia-t-elle. Je croyais.. vous.. enfin bref.

- Pas de quoi être gênée, Tigresse, lança Sirius avec un clin d'œil. Mais bref, je vais vous laisser. Je ne voudrais pas « briser le moment ».

Sans accorder davantage d'attention au miroir qui reflétait de toute façon sa perfection, Sirius sortit de la pièce, la chemise encore ouverte. Lily, toujours aussi écarlate, se vira vers James. Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas revêtit sa chemise, mais son pantalon le rendait un peu plus décent. Ne se croyant pas capable d'avoir de telles pensées, Lily s'étonna de toutes les choses qui lui traversèrent la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux de cette carrure si parfaite, de ces muscles si bien dessinés… Elle se sentit défaillir lorsqu'il croisa son regard en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Si seulement elle aurait pu le voir de plus près. Arg ! Hormones de merde ! James semblait conscient de l'effet qu'il avait sur elle car sa bouche s'étira en un malicieux sourire.

- Lily, Lily, commença-t-il. Si j'avais su que je t'attirais autant…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, mais elle était pleine de sous-entendus. Lily, qui reprenait soudain ses esprits, le fusilla du regard.

- Potter, cesse de me dire des trucs pareilles ! En tout cas, j'ai d'autres choses à faire moi.

James, dont le visage n'avait pas perdu son sourire, regarda une Lily embarrassée et confuse quitter la chambre dans un coup de vent. Il termina de se vêtir et descendit à l'immense salle de séjour. Il se précipita vers Remus, qui n'avait pas vu depuis quelques semaines, et lui fit une accolade amicale. Sirius et Lily se joignirent à eux et le petit groupe accueillirent les invités. Il était amusant de voir à quel point James, Sirius, mais Remus en particulier faisaient des remous auprès de la gente féminine. Ce dernier, étonné de toute l'attention qu'on lui portait, conserva un teinte rosée sur ses joues durant un bon moment. Mais après tout, il était difficile de ne pas le remarquer. Avec ses cheveux dorés et ses yeux couleur miel, habillé dans un costume très chic, il passait difficilement inaperçu.

Par contre, Remus n'était pas le seul qui faisait sensation. Quoi dire de Sirius ? Ses cheveux bruns foncées, négligemment coiffés, tombaient sur ses yeux gris enjôleurs. N'importe qui s'y perdrait pour ne plus jamais y revenir. Et sa carrure, tous pouvait l'imaginer à son aise sous son costume ajusté. Bref, parmi les gens présents, nombre de cousines éloignées de James ne se privaient pas pour l'observer. L'une d'entre elles semblait déjà le connaître. Elle s'avança vers eux, la démarche mesurée, attirant les regards sur sa robe qui ondulait sur sa silhouette élancée. Lily songea qu'elle ressemblait vaguement à une sirène, vous savez, celles des contes de fées. Le genre de fille que les hommes adorent. Or, Sirius ne la regardait pas. Il semblait plutôt perdu dans ses pensées. Mais James, remarqua Lily avec une pointe de jalousie, ne la manqua pas.

- Bonjour Brittany ! S'exclama-t-il en lui faisant un baisemain. Comment vas-tu ?

- Impeccable, merci !

Ses yeux se posèrent un instant sur Lily et Sirius côtes à côtes.

- C'est qui cette fille ? demanda-t-elle, la voix à présent glaciale.

James lui lança un regard lourd de reproches tandis que Lily se recroquevillait devant la prestance de cette demoiselle.

-_ Cette fille_, répondit-il, s'appelle Lily Evans et c'est l'une de nos amies.

- Juste une copine c'est ça ?

- Oui Brittany, seulement une copine.

- Oh, mais dans ce cas… Ravie de te rencontrer !

Elle s'inclina rapidement mais poliment tandis que Lily se mordait la lèvre afin de s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Elle replaça ses long cheveux dorés puis s'éloigna en entraînant Sirius. Lorsqu'elle fut assez loin, Lily ne put continuer à réprimer son fou rire. James éclata de rire et tous les trois allèrent s'asseoir à une table libre. Selon ses explications, Brittany, une fille particulièrement superficielle et fière, avait un béguin sur Sirius depuis l'an dernier. Depuis ce temps, elle jalousait toutes celles qui s'approchaient de lui. Elle ne le lâchait plus et le harcelait à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Connaissant Sirius, il n'était pas nécessaire de dire que Brittany avait eu ce qu'elle désirait.

- Oh, remarqua Remus, regardez ils sont là-bas !

Lily se tourna pour les regarder. Étrangement, Sirius semblait refuser ses avances. Il enleva sa main de la sienne et s'en alla. Mais La blonde ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser partir. Elle l'attrapa par le bras, le retourna et plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de Sirius. James eu un petit rire mais Lily se demandait comment on pouvait avoir de l'audace comme cela. Cependant, le tombeur sembla reprendre ses esprits et se décolla d'elle. Il s'excusa d'un signe de tête puis s'éloigna en la laissant la.

- Dit donc, Patmol, depuis quand tu refuses les avances de Brittany ? Je croyais que c'était la femme de ta vie, demanda James lorsque Sirius arriva à leur table.

- Brittany, la femme de ma vie ? Tu plaisante vieux, cette fille est la pire cruche de la Terre.

- Ah bon ? Je pensais qu'elle te plaisait bien.

- Physiquement, oui. Mentalement, il y a mieux.

Lily se retint de lancer une réplique cinglante. Depuis quand Sirius Black se souciait-il de la personnalité d'une fille avant de sortir avec elle ? La seule chose qui importe pour lui est le sexe, rien d'autre. Remus sembla également surpris de sa réponse, mais ne répondit pas non plus. Cependant, son regard signifiait clairement qu'il allait lui poser des questions plus tard.

- Excusez-moi ?

Une jeune femme de leur âge s'était arrêtée à leur table. L'allure timide, elle avait les yeux rivés sur Remus. Celui-ci, visiblement surpris, lui répondit après une brève hésitation.

- Je me demandais si vous… si tu voudrais bien m'accompagner.. tu sais, danser ?

Au moins, elle était courageuse. Ce n'est pas toutes les filles qui oseraient inviter un pur inconnu à danser. Remus songea un bref instant à Narcissa, mais sachant que ce n'était qu'une danse, il acquiesça.

- Oui, bien sûr.

Il lui tendit le bras avec galanterie et elle l'accepta avec joie. Ceci commença véritablement la soirée pour les Maraudeurs et Lily. Plusieurs fois, elle acceptait les invitations de James pour danser. Mais cela n'alla pas plus loin. Sirius aussi se fit inviter plusieurs fois. Mais étrangement, il refusa encore. Que se passait-il ? Sirius Black, Don Juan de Poudlard ne draguait plus ? C'était… étonnant, connaissant sa réputation. Finalement, la musique cessa et les gens regardèrent leurs montres. Lily et James, revenant d'une danse sourirent et regardèrent l'heure à leur tour.

- 10, 9, 8… Dirent les invités en chœur.

Ça y est. Le décompte était commencé. Une autre année allait bientôt se terminer.

- 7, 6, 5, …

Comme à chaque veille du nouvel an, Lily se rappelait avec nostalgie tout ce qui s'était passé au cours des 12 derniers mois. L'annonce du mariage de sa sœur, la séparation de Miley avec son copain, la mort de ses parents mais aussi, les rapprochements avec les Maraudeurs.

- 3…

Remus fit signe à Sirius de regarder James. Ce dernier était avait les yeux rivés vers Lily.

- 2…

Il lui attrapa la main. Surprise, elle leva ses yeux émeraudes vers lui.

- 1…

James posa sa main libre sur la nuque de la rousse. Il avança sa tête lentement, ses yeux se fermant naturellement. Lily fit de même.

- BONNE ANNÉE !

Au moment où il allait _enfin_ poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, un énorme fracas qui n'avait rien à voir avec les manifestations joyeuses retentit derrière eux. James se retourna vivement et attrapa sa baguette, mais ne lâcha pas la main de Lily. Avec horreur, il observa sans pouvoir agir des dizaines et des dizaines de gens encagoulés apparaître dans sa propre maison. Ils se disposaient de façon à bloquer toutes les issus. Par on ne sait quels moyens, ils avaient réussis à transplaner ici alors que c'était sensé être impossible. Un masque cachant leur visage, chaque Mangemort imposait vivement sa présence. Bref, ils étaient encerclés.

Un d'entre eux se détacha du cercle. Il s'avança puis, cherchant un piédestal, grimpa sur une table. A présent, tous les yeux étaient rivés sur lui. Il attendit patiemment le silence complet, puis, d'une voix complètement narquoise et froide, commença un discours qui semblait longuement préparé.

- Mes chers confrères, premièrement, je voudrais vous dire ne pas vous inquiéter. Si tout se déroule comme prévu, aucun d'entre vous ne sera blessé et vous pourrez continuer votre petite réception plus tard.

Il attendit un bref instant, prenant son temps, puis continua à parler.

- Par contre, il est de mon devoir de vous informer de quelque chose. Comme vous le savez tous, nous sommes en guerre, et bien que je suis convaincu que le Seigneur des Ténèbres vaincra, nous avons toujours besoin de nouveaux… apprentis.

- Venez en aux faits, dit un homme qui s'avérait être un oncle de James.

Le Mangemort sur la table se tourna vers lui. On ne pouvait pas déterminer son expression sous sa cagoule, donc impossible à savoir s'il était amusé ou en colère.

- Bien. Nous sommes venus recruter. Nous savions qu'il y allait avoir beaucoup de sorciers récemment majeurs et c'est ce qu'ils nous faut. Alors, soit vous nous livrez ceux-ci – il pointa vivement le bras vers James, Sirius, Lily et Remus – et ceux-là – un groupe de cousins de James – et nous ne vous ferons aucun mal. Mais si vous refusez… le sang risque de couler.

Pendant un bref instant, plus personne ne prononça le moindre mot et n'esquissa le moindre geste. Tous attendait, retenant leur souffle. Soudain, dans un coin, un homme se redressa de toute sa grandeur. Les Mangemorts faisaient pâle figure devant le père de James. Mr. Potter les défiait du regard. Puis, ouvrit la bouche, faisant connaître son intention.

- Allez vous faire voir, fils de p*tes !

Il leva sa baguette, rapidement imité par tous les autres personnes dans la salle. Puis, d'un coup, des dizaines de sortilèges fusèrent dans tous les sens. Des explosions retentissaient dans tous les coins. Terrifiés, les jeunes enfants ne savaient plus où aller. La mère de Brittany, à en juger par ses longs cheveux dorés, les récupéras et alla les enfermer dans une pièce à l'étage du dessus, pour qu'ils soient loin de la bagarre. James lâcha Lily et se retourna pour participer à protéger les personnes présentes. Celle-ci, avec un pincement au cœur, ne le quittait pas des yeux. Soudain, il la poussa d'un geste ferme.

- Lily, va-t'en ! S'exclama James, repoussant sans bien que mal les attaques d'un Mangemort particulièrement farouche.

- C'est hors de question ! Je vais vous aider ! refusa-t-elle, catégorique

- Je n'ai pas le temps d'argumenter, Lily. Mais barre-toi d'ici ! C'est dangereux !

- Et ce n'est pas dangereux pour toi peut-être ! Petrificus Totalus!

- Merci, dit James en regardant l'homme à ses pieds. Écoute,– Il s'approcha d'elle, mit sa main sur son épaule et la regarda dans les yeux – Sauve-toi, coure le plus loin possible vers dans la forêt qui entoure le manoir et trouve un… STUPÉFIX ! Trouve un endroit sûr.

Lily et James, a présent caché derrière une imposante armoire, se défiaient du regard.

-Je ne veux pas m'en aller ! S'il te plait James, laisse-moi rester ! Cria-t-elle pour couvrir le bruit des explosions.

- Je t'en pris.

Il l'embrassa doucement sur le front et prit une longue inspiration de son parfum avant de replonger dans la bagarre, la tête baissé, la baguette levée. Lily, stupéfaite, passa une main dans ses cheveux. Ce n'était pas le moment de jouer les tête forte. Alors pour une fois dans sa vie, elle allait faire ce que James lui demandait. Armée d'un soudain courage, elle respira longuement avant de traverser la salle de séjour en courant. Elle ne passa probablement pas inaperçue car à l'instant où elle franchit la porte d'entrée, elle entendit des gens s'élancer à sa poursuite.

Avançant avec de longues enjambées, elle se retrouva bien vite dans le grand jardin. Elle le traversa en quelques minutes seulement. Arrivée à la lisière des arbres, elle osa un regard en arrière. Trois Mangemorts s'était en effet élancés à sa poursuite et, en retenant un gémissement apeuré, elle disparue parmi les arbres. Lily sentait les sortilèges lui effleurer l'épaule et s'écraser sur des troncs près d'elle, les gerbes d'étincelles qui en résultaient virevoltants dans les airs.

Course folle. Les branches lui lacéraient le visage, s'accrochaient à ses vêtements. Avec des mouvements brusques, elle écartait les fougères qui lui barrait la route. Sa baguette serré dans sa main droite, elle se préparait à réagir à la moindre attaque. Elle pouvait encore entendre les cris derrière elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas aller les aider. Elle devait continuer, trouver un endroit sûr, quelque part où se cacher. Elle ne devait pas échouer.

Lily entendait les explosions qui se rapprochaient. Elle accéléra donc la cadence. Courant à en perdre haleine, elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément dans la forêt obscure. La lune, presque pleine, illuminait les arbres d'une étrange lueur argentée. Mais Lily ne s'attarda pas à la contempler, même si ce soir, elle était particulièrement magnifique, même si c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle pouvait l'observer. Non, elle ne leva pas les yeux vers elle. Elle continua à courir, pour sauver sa peau.

Comme c'était étrange de savoir que tous nos espoirs reposent sur la vitesses de nos pas. Notre propre survie dépend de sa capacité à s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible. À présent, la peur la gagnait lentement. L'adrénaline s'effaçait peu à peu de son sang. Elle n'entendait plus les Mangemorts, mais des bruits inquiétants s'élevaient autour d'elle. La jeune femme devait se trouver à plusieurs kilomètres au beau milieu de la forêt. Elle n'avait pas noté mentalement son chemin; Lily était perdue, totalement perdue.

En reprenant difficilement son souffle, la jeune femme se laissa tomber sur le sol. Chaque respiration était douloureuse. Elle prit plusieurs minutes à se remettre de son épuisante course. Seule dans un monde sombre, elle laissa la panique s'emparer de ses sens. Elle releva la tête et fit une brève récapitulation de sa soirée. Si jamais quelqu'un était blessé… Non, autant être positive. Mais même si elle essayait de ne penser qu'à des bonnes choses, les images des gens, étendus sur le sol, morts, lui hantait l'esprit. Pourquoi James lui avait-il demandé de partir ? Elle ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner si quelqu'un avait périt parce qu'elle n'était pas là pour le défendre. Sa tête devint lourde, très lourde et après à peine quelques secondes, elle s'écrasa dans la neige.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Lily ? Lily, où es-tu ?

Des voix semblait l'appeler au loin. Mais elle était beaucoup trop dans son subconscient pour l'entendre. Des pas s'approchait d'elle de plus en plus. Puis, heureusement, quelqu'un la trouva enfin.

- Dieu merci ! James, Sirius, JE L'AI TROUVÉE !

Deux bras forts l'attrapèrent et la soulevèrent du sol. Un faible balancement lui indiquait que la personne avait commencée à marcher. Au loin, Sirius et James s'était mit à courir dans leur direction.

- Elle est glacée ! Elle ne bouge pas ! Remus, est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

- Je l'ai trouvée étendue dans la neige. Cela fait presque une heure qu'elle est partie. Sincèrement, je n'en sait rien…

- Nous devons la réchauffer, et vite !

- Je suis d'accord avec Cornedrue, Dépêchons-nous !

- C'était mon idée, c'est moi qui lui ait dit d'aller se cacher ! Oh, si il lui arrive du mal, je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner !

- James..

- Elle doit se réveiller ! Elle ne peut pas, non. Lily, réveille-toi, je t'en supplie !

- James..

- S'il te plait…Lily.

A présent, James ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes de descendre sur ses joues. Même si il se trouvait devant ses deux meilleurs amis, plus rien n'importait. Il prit la main glacée à Lily et la serra dans les siennes. Il pourrait ainsi peut-être la réchauffer un peu. Elle devait souffrir d'une grave hypothermie; il sentait à peine son faible pouls dans son poignet. James pria Remus d'avancer plus vite.

Enfin, après un interminable instant, ils aperçurent finalement le grand manoir. James, n'en pouvant plus, prit délicatement Lily des bras de Remus et se mit à courir vers sa maison. Lorsqu'il y entra, il su tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Premièrement, il n'y avait plus aucun son. La bataille s'était terminée. Mais avant de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre, James installa Lily dans son propre lit. Les tonnes de couvertures devraient suffirent à la réchauffer un peu. Malgré tout, il lança tout de même un sortilège Revigor et un autre pour l'aider à se réchauffer. Son état semblait stable.

- James, allons voir en bas. Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus pour elle.

À contre cœur, James détacha donc ses yeux d'elle et suivit Remus et Sirius au rez-de-chaussée, à la salle de séjour. À peine arrivé sur les lieux que sa mère lui sauta dans les bras. Elle semblait si soulagée.

- James chéri ! Sirius ! Remus ! Comme je suis heureuse de vous voir ici ! J'avais si peur qu'il vous soit arrivé quelque chose !

- Ça va maman, ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons ramener Lily, pour l'instant elle est encore sans connaissance, Je vais demander à papa s'il saurait quoi faire pour l'aider.

Soudain, l'expression d'Élisabeth changea du tout au tout. Elle baissa les yeux et regarda la plancher. Puis serra fortement son fils contre elle.

- James…

Élisabeth le regarda avec tristesse. Ses yeux, remplis d'eau, transmettaient le désespoir. James s'écarta d'elle puis regarda par-dessus son épaule.

- Maman… Où est papa ?

- James… je suis désolée…

James commençait sérieusement à paniquer. Ils s'agitait et se tournait dans tous les sens dans l'espoir de voir son géniteur.

- OÙ EST-IL ? S'il te plait maman, dit moi où il est !

- Écoutes-moi…

Remus avait plaqué sa main contre sa bouche et Sirius semblait totalement perdu. James ne semblait pas vouloir écouter sa mère. Cette dernière insista.

- James, ton père… ton père…il…

Le jeune homme ignora sa mère et se mit a courir de long en large dans la salle de séjour. Aucune trace de lui. Il sortit de la pièce et se mit à ouvrir toutes les portes qui donnaient sur le corridor principal. Enfin, arrivé dans le bureau de son père, il stoppa.

- Je ne peut pas y croire ! Il… non !

Le corps d'Harvey Potter, froid, immobile, reposait maintenant sur le bureau. Il était étendue sur une couverture rouge et semblait profondément endormit. James s'approcha afin de vérifier si c'était vraiment son père qui était décédé devant lui. Mais chaque trait de son visage lui confirmait cette hypothèse. Son père était mort, tué par un de ces stupides Mangemorts de merde ! Il ne pouvait pas y croire !

- Non… non c'est impossible !

Il s'éloigna sans le vouloir du corps immobile d'Harvey. Sirius et Remus étaient figés dans le cadre de la porte. Sa mère, quant à elle, le regardait les joues humides.

- Il ne peut pas ! Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?

James trébucha et tomba sur le sol. Mais il continuait à reculer, pour finalement s'appuyer sur le mur parallèle. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas le corps de son père. Son père qui était mort pour le protéger. Pour les protéger tous.

- Il est mort en héros. Comme il l'aurait voulu… affirma Élisabeth. Allez James, lève-toi…

Mais James ne bougea pas. Des horreurs lui traversaient la tête; il se demandait qui d'autre était mort pour lui. Pourquoi il avait fallu que ce soit son propre père, le plus courageux d'entre tous, et si Lily ne survivrait pas, qu'il aurait tout perdu en une heure seulement. Une heure de peur. Une heure désolante. Une heure de terreur. Une heure… par la faute de Voldemort. À se moment, une rage immense s'empara de lui. Il voulait tuer des Mangemorts, il voulait venger son père.

- James, réfléchit. Quoi que tu fasse, n'agit pas sous la colère, tu sais que tu le regrettera.

Remus s'était approché de lui. Apparemment, il avait sentit la fureur s'échapper de son ami. Il avait posé une main sur son épaule. James respira longuement, essayant de se calmer. Mais quoi qu'il fasse, il n'avait aucun changement. Il voulait faire souffrir Voldemort pour tout ce qu'il avait fait.

- S'il te plait James, reprends-toi. Je sais à quoi tu pense. Il ne reviendra pas…

James releva enfin les yeux et regarda Remus. Il sentait la colère s'évaporer peu à peu, puis plus rien. Totalement vide. Remus avait ce don de pouvoir apaiser les gens. Le calme irradiait de lui. Il lui tendit la main et remit James sur pied.

- Merci, dit-il.

Remus lui sourit et lui fit une accolade réconfortante. Sirius, qui était à présent à côté du corps d'Harvey n'avait toujours pas réagit. Remus le comprenait. Après tout, lui et Madame Potter l'avaient accueillit comme leur propre fils et l'avait aimé jour et nuit durant son séjour ici. Et Sirius n'avait même pas pu le remercier. Finalement, ce dernier esquissa un mouvement quand Élisabeth Potter vint lui prendre la main et l'emmena vers James et Remus. Puis, tout les quatre, se collèrent, évacuant leur chagrin comme une seule personne.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Dans les jours qui suivirent, James passa beaucoup de temps au chevet de Lily. Par bonheur, elle s'était réveillé après plus de quatorze heures d'inactivités. Tous avait été énormément soulagée de la voir vivante et en santé. Élisabeth avait littéralement éclaté en sanglot lorsque Lily avait refait surface. James, quant à lui, devait se sentir énormément coupable de son état. Il lui apportait à manger, lui recommandait des livres qu'il avait bien aimé et lui parlait lorsqu'elle le désirait bien. Mais cette dernière passait le tiers du temps à dormir. Son hypothermie grave aurait nettement pu la tuer, reprendre des forces était donc nécessaire pour elle. Bref, une chance que Remus l'avait retrouvée, sinon, le pire aurait pu arriver.

Et puis, le troisième jour, les funérailles d'Harvey Potter, révolutionnaire de la magie moderne, excellent auror et maintes fois remercié par le ministre en personne, eurent lieu. Il du y avoir quelques centaines de personnes présentes. Certes, parmi elles, qui pouvait affirmer de connaître le véritable monsieur Potter ? Mais malgré tout, tous souffrait du départ d'une des personnalités les plus importantes de cette ère magique. La cérémonie avait été mémorable et intense, tous apportant le réconfort auprès de la famille du défunt. James, énormément secoué, n'adressait quasiment plus la parole à personne, Lily exceptée. Il semblait dans une sorte de transe, comme s'il n'arrivait pas a accepter l'énorme perte qu'il avait subi. Car après tout, Harvey n'était pas que son géniteur, mais un père qu'il a aimé et chéri durant toutes ces années.

Lily n'avait pas pu assister à l'enterrement. Bien qu'elle se soit presque battu pour y aller, les autres n'avaient rien voulu entendre. Elle était trop faible, disaient-ils, trop faible pour qu'elle puisse se tenir debout pendant un bref moment. Elle aurait vraiment voulu y assister, Harvey Potter était un homme extraordinaire, et même si elle le connaissait depuis peu, lui rendre un dernier hommage aurait été la moindre des choses. Mais non, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle passa la journée seule dans la vaste demeure. Sa seule compagnie était Honey, l'elfe de maison qui lui apportait ses repas. Donc, lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir au Rez-de-chaussée, elle fut soulagée. James monta immédiatement la voir. Il voulait a tout prit échapper à cette atmosphère triste et déprimante.

Au moment même où il entra dans la pièce, Lily le serra dans ses bras. James répondit à son étreinte; il avait bien sur besoin d'une présence réconfortante. Il ne lui adressa aucune parole, mais Lily comprenait bien ce désir de rester silencieux. Elle avait vécue la même chose. James la relâcha, mais lui fit un regard réprobateur puis l'attrapa et la posa dans son lit. Lily leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit; elle ne pouvait pas rester couchée éternellement ! Il la regarda un instant, puis comprenant sa demande silencieuse, elle acquiesça. Il s'installa à ses côtés, tournant sa tête vers elle. Ils restèrent un très long moment dans cette position, les yeux dans les yeux.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Ahhhhh, soupira James en s'assoyant sur le banc rouge. Enfin de retour dans ce bon vieux train. Vous savez que c'est la dernière fois que nous faisons le chemin vers Poudlard ?

- Tu vas nous rendre nostalgique, vieux, dit Sirius, en s'installant à son tour.

Il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil au travers de la vitre de la porte. Il espérait peut-être voir quelqu'un.

- James, tu as l'air en forme, s'exclama joyeusement Remus.

Pour la première fois de la semaine, James semblait heureux; Il souriait. Et juste pour cela, Remus, Sirius et Peter l'étaient également. Pendant un instant, James avait songé à rester chez lui avec sa mère, mais elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'il valait mieux pour lui de finir sa dernière année. Sinon, il l'aurait amèrement regretté. Peter et Lily avaient approuvé et l'avait convaincu.

- Eh bien oui, je suis content d'être ici !

- Nous aussi Cornedrue, on est heureux que tu soit avec nous. Tu imagines, former les Maraudeurs à trois ! Dit Peter.

- Sans le plus farceur, continua Remus.

- Et sans le meilleur joueur de Quidditch que Poudlard ait jamais eu ! Fini Sirius.

- Vous êtes vraiment sympa les mecs, j'apprécie beaucoup.

- Pas de quoi nous remercier Cornedrue, remarqua Sirius avec un sourire. On est les Maraudeurs. On est mentalement liés. Seul la mort nous séparera. Car lorsque nous sommes Maraudeurs un jour….

- …Nous le sommes pour toujours ! complétèrent les trois autres.

Ils joignirent leurs poings et se les entrechoquèrent. James, les yeux humides sourit. Il était rare de voir une amitié aussi forte et soudée que celle-ci.


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10 – Parce que tout fini par se savoir

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je fais un petit message pour vous dire que ma fiction va de bon train. J'ai un peu de difficulté a tenir le rythme de deux chapitres par mois, mais je fais mon possible. Nous sommes a présent à la moitié de la fic. Dans ce chapitre, plusieurs choses vous seront révélées, ce sera majoritairement des dialogues. Bonne lecture et a bientôt ! xx**

La neige tombait doucement. Dehors, un jeune homme se promenait au clair de la demi-lune. Le sol crissait sous ses pas. Sirius secoua la tête pour faire tomber les flocons qui s'y étaient accumulés. Il ajusta sa cape puis continua son chemin.

Encore une fois, il était incapable de dormir. Après deux heures à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, il avait préféré aller se promener à l'extérieur en cette belle nuit d'hiver. Là, au moins, il était certain que personne ne viendrait perturber ses pensées. Des pensées qui allait de plus en plus vers deux Serpentards. Il y avait un bout de temps que cela durait. Moindrement qu'il s'égarait dans son esprits, les deux visages des jeunes femmes y apparaissait. Obsédé par elles, il n'avait même plus l'envie de séduire les autres. Tout cela était bien étrange, les autres lui avait fait remarqué. Mais il avait toujours évité le sujet. Sirius se retrouvait donc à ruminer ses idées seul.

Au moment où il eu cette dernière réflexion, il arriva à son endroit préféré à Poudlard. Dans le parc, face au lac noir, se trouvait un simple banc de bois. Lorsqu'il avait besoin de réfléchir, ses pas le menait toujours à cet endroit. En se dirigeant vers celui-ci, il se rendit compte que quelqu'un y était déjà assis. En se rapprochant de plus en plus, il distingua une femme puis, finalement, reconnue celle qui lui avait pris son petit coin de paradis. Quand il songeait à une personne, pourquoi fallait-il toujours celle-ci le rencontre? Il fit exprès de marcher le plus fort possible pour ne pas qu'elle sursaute lorsqu'il arriverait à sa hauteur.

- Que fais une jeune demoiselle comme toi, seule dans la nuit ? Demanda-t-il, charismatique.

- Bonsoir, Black, le salua Heidi, sans même se retourner.

Sans y avoir été invité, Sirius s'installa à côté d'elle. Toujours aussi dragueur, il lui passa un bras autour des épaules. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire et ne le repoussa pas.

- Insomnies ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, toi aussi j'imagine ?

- En effet.

Aucun d'eux ne cherchait à briser le silence qui s'épaississait. Heidi fixait l'horizon, les yeux rivés sur le lac noir. Par contre, Sirius admirait son profil. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas apprécié le physique d'une fille. Après un moment, elle se tourna enfin vers lui, qui n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement.

- Cesse de me regarder comme ça, je vais commencer à croire que tu es amoureux de moi, dit-elle.

- Comme si tu ne l'espérait pas, répondit Sirius, enjôleur.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

- Hum… Je le sais, c'est tout.

- Évidemment.

Elle soupira et détourna a nouveau la tête. Sirius, qui croyait tout pour acquis, se dit que la tâche de la faire tomber dans ses bras n'était pas si facile. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir engager la conversation. Ce n'est qu'après un instant de pur silence qu'il parla enfin.

- Tu as entendu parler de ce qui était arrivé à Harvey Potter ?

- Comment faire autrement, dit-elle. Ça ne parle que de ça partout où je vais. C'est dommage, je trouvais que c'était un homme extraordinaire.

- Mais.. Mr. Potter a toujours été pour la défense des Moldus, et tu es une Serpentard, c'est assez étrange.

- Toujours les mêmes vieux préjugé… Il serait temps que tu évolues Black, les Serpentards ne sont pas tous des Mangemorts et des partisans de Voldemort.

- Alors pourquoi crois-tu avoir été envoyé dans cette maison ?

- Probablement a cause de ma ruse et de ma détermination. Je suis ambitieuse, tu vois ?

- Je pense encore que cela ne veut rien dire. J'ai moi-même été envoyé à Gryffondor par choix.

- Que veux-tu dire ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- J'aurais pu aller à Serpentard. Mais j'ai fait part au Choipeaux de mon envie de me séparer de ma… famille.

- N'importe qui avec une famille comme la tienne aurait fait pareille. Et après ce que j'ai entendu dire, tes parents ne devaient pas être très contents.

- Non, effectivement, affirma-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. Mais j'ai toujours été téméraire et indiscipliné alors.. ce n'était pas vraiment leur point de vue qui comptait pour moi.

- Je comprends. Mais bref, pour moi, la maison n'a pas vraiment d'importance.

Sirius réfléchit un instant.

- Tout dépend de la personne. Malgré mes vieux préjugés, certaines de mes convictions ont changées avec les années. La rencontre avec certains Serpentards ont tout changés.

- Certains Serpentards…Comme moi ?

- Oui, comme toi.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Sirius s'étonna de la beauté de ses grands yeux violets. Ils brillaient magnifiquement à la lueur de la lune. Ils scintillaient comme… comme des iris qu'il avait déjà vu.

- J'adore tes yeux. Ils brillent, comme ceux de Mystery.

La jeune Serpentard eut une sorte d'hésitation. Elle continuait à le fixer, tout en déclarant d'une voix basse.

- C'est ma sœur.

- Quoi ?

Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il essayait d'avaler la nouvelle. Heidi et Mystery étaient sœurs ? Voilà quelque chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

- Mystery est ma sœur, répéta-t-elle d'une voix plus forte. Personne n'est vraiment au courant.

- Mais.. pourquoi, comment ?

Heidi rit de l'incompréhension de Sirius, et tenta de lui expliquer la situation.

- Pendant les six dernières années, Mystery vivait en France. Elle voulait à tout prit aller à Beauxbâtons. Mais elle a décidé de changer d'école pour la dernière année, pour venir terminer ses études avec moi.

- Mais pourquoi cacher la vérité ?

- Ça, c'est une longue histoire.

Son ton mystérieux laissait présager d'autres mystères, mais son regard lui annonçait qu'elle ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet.

- Attends, y'a un truc qui cloche dans ton histoire, dit Sirius avec scepticisme. Si vous êtes vraiment sœurs, pourquoi t'appelles-tu Mcgregor et elle Wells ?

Heidi eu un petit sourire.

- Ce ne sont pas nos vrais noms, répondit-elle. En fait, nous nous appelons White. Heidi et Mystery White.

Sirius enregistra les nouvelles données, puis, songea à l'ironie de la situation.

- White… Black et White, il me semble qu'on s'est fait avoir non ?

Heidi éclata de rire. Quelque chose s'illumina soudain dans son regard. Elle sortit de son manteau la collier que Sirius lui avait offert. Sous la lumière des étoiles, l'énorme pierre noire reflétait une étrange lueur.

- Black. C'est pour cela que tu m'a donné une pierre précieuse noire, n'est-ce pas ? Pour ne pas que je t'oublie ?

- C'était en effet l'objectif principal, ria Sirius.

Elle s'émerveilla encore une fois de la beauté du bijou, puis le serra. Elle resta un instant immobile, la main sur son col de manteau, mais après quelques secondes, elle se retourna vers Sirius. Puis, contre toute attente, se cala contre lui. Il en profita pour resserrer son étreinte autour d'elle. Déboussolé par sa soudaine proximité, les mains de Sirius devinrent moites et son rythme cardiaque augmenta considérablement. C'était étrange, car Sirius n'était pas le genre d'homme à devenir stressé lorsqu'une femme se blottissait contre lui.

- Tu sais, Black, tu m'impressionne de plus en plus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ?

- Tu es aussi déterminé que je le suis, moi. Lorsque quelque chose t'es refusé, ta détermination est si forte que tu n'abandonne pas.

- Quelque chose… ou quelqu'un.

- Je connais le refrain. Tu n'est pas le premier qui flirt avec moi. Mais je connais aussi ta réputation.

- La vie que les autres m'inventent n'est pas nécessairement celle que j'ai.

- Peut-être. Mais habituellement, tu ne te caches pas lorsque tu dragues tout le monde.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise. Je suis un dragueur dans l'âme. Mais je ne me suis jamais attaché. Comment voudrais-tu que je tombe amoureux d'une de ces cruches ? La seule chose qu'elles savent faire c'est glousser comme des dindes.

Heidi éclata de rire, rapidement imité par Sirius.

- Tu ne t'es jamais attaché, parce que tu n'as jamais trouvé la bonne, annonça Heidi, qui avait repris son sérieux.

- Tu as probablement raison. Mais quand je vais la trouver, saurais-je la reconnaître parmi les autres ?

- Certainement. Ce sera, naturel. Tu ne voudras plus que vivre pour elle. Tout le reste n'aura aucune importance. Ce sera comme si la gravité terrestre ne t'attirais plus, comme si il n'y avait qu'elle sur la Terre. Lorsque tu aimera complètement quelqu'un, crois-moi, tu le saura.

- Tu as l'air d'être au courant, dit Sirius d'un ton morose.

- C'est arrivé à une personne très proche de moi.

- Ah d'accord, compris Sirius l'humeur améliorée.

Heidi, les yeux fermés, profitait de sa confortable position. Elle eut un petit rictus en songeant à quel point Sirius Black était un garçon jaloux. Or, une question demeurait sans réponses. Pourquoi, diable, s'intéressait-il à elle ?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sirius passa la journée du lendemain perdu dans ses pensées. Plusieurs fois, James tenta de lui tirer les vers du nez, d'essayer de savoir ce qui le tourmentait tant, mais Sirius demeurait silencieux. Après ces quelques tentatives, James laissa tomber et suggéra à Remus et à Peter de faire pareille. Mais Remus ne se laissa pas abattre et resta avec lui toute la journée. Alors qu'ils étaient dans leur dortoir, Remus se désintéressa de son ami et choisi des vêtements avec soin. Il desserra sa cravate et sortit sa chemise de ses pantalons. N'importe qui serait d'accord pour dire que l'allure négligé lui allait à merveille.

- Passe une bonne soirée Sirius !

Sirius sortit brutalement de ses pensées. Remus s'apprêtait à partir. Vu le sourire qu'il affichait, il devait probablement aller voir sa copine mystère.

- Toi, tu vas en passer toute qu'une, j'espère, répondit Sirius avec un sourire entendu.

Remus lui fit un clin d'œil complice puis s'en alla. Ravi d'avoir enfin une soirée pour lui tout seul, sans les autres pour le déranger, Sirius se débarrassa de ses chaussures et s'allongea sur son lit. Il pourrait pleinement réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé récemment. La soirée d'hier était imprégnée dans son esprit. Il se remémorait sans cesse tout ce qu'Heidi lui avait dit. Savoir qu'elle était en fait la sœur de Mystery l'avait profondément marqué. A vu d'œil, c'était impossible de découvrir le lien de parenté qui les unissaient. Mais cela ne voulais rien dire; Bellatrix et Narcissa étaient toutes deux sœurs et il n'y avait aucun point communs entre elles. Bref, Il avait encore tant de questions à lui poser. Il était certain qu'elles avaient encore un sombre passé à lui cacher. Le désir brûlant de les revoir pesait sur son esprit et presque aussitôt, Sirius sortit la carte du Maraudeur afin de déterminer leur position.

Il revisita momentanément le château, arrêtant son regard dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Puis soudain, deux points isolés attirèrent son attention. Remus Lupin et Narcissa Black. Sirius ne compris pas tout de suite ce que cela signifiait. Puis soudain, toutes les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place. Remus était partit plutôt dans la soirée voir sa copine. Sa copine qu'il tenait tant à dissimuler aux yeux de Sirius. Et maintenant, il se tenait dans une salle de classe isolée en compagnie de sa cousine. La copine de Remus était Narcissa. Remus, un de ses meilleurs amis, sortait avec Narcissa, sa cousine détestée. Sirius se répéta plusieurs fois l'information, comme pour l'assimiler complètement. Puis, lentement, il sentit la fureur et l'incompréhension s'emparer doucement de ses sens.

Abasourdi par sa découverte, mais terrifié de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir en allant sur les lieux, Sirius du prendre une décision radicale. Il se leva d'un bond, sauta dans ses chaussures puis descendit en se guidant de la carte. Traversant les couloirs à une vitesse folle, il se rendit bientôt à l'endroit désignée. En espérant de tout cœur que la carte se trompait, Sirius s'arrêta devant ladite porte. Il retint son souffle, puis ouvrit la porte à la volée. Devant lui, enlacés furieusement, s'embrassant comme si leur vie en dépendait, Remus et Narcissa étaient plaqués contre le mur. Cette vision lui donna la nausée. Voir son meilleur amie avec l'une des femmes qu'ils déteste le plus en train de se bécoter, c'était dégoûtant ! Et complètement inacceptable. Comment Remus, habituellement si songé, avait-il pu sortit avec elle ! Le bruit de canon qu'avait fait la porte en s'ouvrant fit séparer les deux amants rapidement. Incapable de prononcer un mot, Remus observait avec horreur son ami dans le cadre de la porte.

Sirius était totalement immobile, puis soudain, sa colère explosa.

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FICHES AVEC ELLE !

- Sirius, attend je vais tout t'expliquer ! Tenta Remus.

- M'EXPLIQUER ? Non mais tu veux rire ? Tu entretiens une relation avec ma cousine, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de plus à expliquer ? Hurla Sirius.

- Tu tires des conclusions hâtives, comme d'habitude ! Tu voudrais bien te calmer un instant?

- Des conclusions hâtives ! Je ne suis pas aveugle à ce que je sache ! Je vous ait vu, ici, mais aussi sur la carte !

Remus se prit la tête entre les mains. Il avait oublié la carte. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ?

- Tu veux bien cesser de lui crier dessus ! S'exclama Narcissa. Je ne voit pas en quoi sa vie personnelle te concerne !

- Tais-toi ! Je ne veux même pas t'entendre !

- Parle-lui sur un autre ton, Sirius ! S'emporta Remus.

- C'est ça, défends-là, espèce de traître !

- Eh bien oui, je vais la défendre ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ! Dit Remus, sa voix augmentant de plus en plus.

- Parce que tu es sensé être mon ami, et les vrais amis ne couchent pas avec des personnes non-fréquentables !

- Non-fréquentable ? NON-FRÉQUENTABLE ! Mais c'est toi qui t'emporte à la moindre chose, c'est toi qui cris sur tout le monde et qui a une réputation de merde ! Je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais être « non-fréquentable » ! S'indigna Narcissa, hors d'elle.

- LA FERME ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas t'entendre ! Cela ne te concerne pas!

- Et moi je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas que tu lui parle sur ce ton ! Coupa Remus.

- Et tu es qui pour me dire quoi faire, hein ? Un ami digne de confiance peut-être ? Ironisa Sirius. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisse me trahir de cette façon ! Je ne sais pas à quoi tu as pensé, mais vraisemblablement, tu n'a pas du réfléchir beaucoup avant de t'engager avec cette…idiote !

Remus, devant lui, avait les yeux fermées, la tête baissée et essayait sans succès de garder son self-control.

- … ce que tu peux faire avec une traînée comme elle !

- Retire ce que tu viens de dire, dit Remus, la voix tremblante de rage, les yeux toujours fermés.

- Pas question ! Cette fille a toujours été comme ça ! Ce n'est qu'une pouffiasse !

Cette fois, Remus ne put se contenir, il s'élança vers Sirius et le plaqua violemment au mur. Sirius eu un mouvement de recul en apercevant les iris à présent jaune du Gryffondor. Il avait été trop loin, le loup avait prit le dessus.

- Redit cela encore une fois et je te garantit que ce sera la dernière chose que tu auras dit dans ta piètre vie !

Sirius le toisa du regard, la rage lui brouillant la vue. N'importe qu'elle personne sensée aurait immédiatement battue en retraite, mais tous ceux qui connaissait Sirius savait que ce n'était pas son cas.

- Et tu vas faire quoi, espèce de traître ? Me jeter un livre à la figure ? S'exclama Sirius, furibond.

- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque !

- Eh bien, va donc calmer tes envies avec la fille que tu appelle ta copine ! Après tout, étant déjà mariée, elle doit être habituée à ce genre de chose ! Elle est mariée Remus, mariée tu entends, même si tu le voudrais, jamais elle ne serait tienne !

Et le coup partit tout seul. Sirius, le nez fracassé, répliqua vivement et envoyant une belle droite sur le visage de son adversaire.

Narcissa, paniquée, courut chercher de l'aide. Par un merveilleux hasard, d'une chance digne d'une fanfiction, elle tomba nez à nez avec Potter et Pettigrow. Elle tenta vainement de leur expliquer la situation, mais après quelques tentatives, elle décida de les emmener dans la salle de classe où Sirius et Remus se livrait une bataille acharnée. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, James et Peter n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. Leurs deux meilleurs amis avaient tous les deux le visage en sang et ne semblaient pas vouloir abandonner. James se précipita sur Sirius, qu'il immobilisa avec peine, tandis que Narcissa dans son coin, tentait de calmer Remus.

- Remus, allez, s'il te plait, rappelle-toi qui tu es ! Tu peux reprendre le dessus, ne te laisse pas abattre ! Remus, s'il te plait !

Elle plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, au grand dam des autres dans la pièce. Ce contact semblait avoir réussis car les yeux de Remus reprirent leur couleur habituelle. Après un bref moment, il sembla se rappeler de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Alors qu'il allait se tourner vers Sirius, il vit celui-ci quitter la salle dans un coup de vent. James et Peter s'approchèrent, sans oublier de jeter un étrange regard à Narcissa. Peter prit la parole :

- Je crois qu'il nous manque un bout de l'histoire, dit-il.

Il ne quittait pas des yeux Narcissa, assise par-terre à côté de Remus, les bras passés au tour de son coup. James, par contre, semblait comprendre.

- C'est pourtant évident, affirma-t-il. Sirius a dut les surprendre, et le connaissant, il a du s'emporter rapidement, sans connaître les détails.

- En effet, c'est ce qui c'est passé, répondit Narcissa.

- Mais je me demande.. pourquoi Remus en est venu aux mains ?

Il se tourna vers son ami. Celui-ci évita son regard, et répondit d'une voix rauque.

- J'ai… j'ai perdu le contrôle sur moi-même. Le loup avait prit le dessus; je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre.

- D'accord, je comprend maintenant, dit James. Mais… depuis quand vous… ?

- Depuis le mois d'Octobre. On ne voulais pas le dire, pour justement éviter ce qui vient de se passer.

James hocha la tête, compréhensif.

- Je comprend, répéta-t-il. Mais je comprend également la réaction de Sirius. Pour ma part, je n'ait rien contre et je ne suis pas du genre à empiéter sur votre vie privée.

- Merci, James, j'apprécie beaucoup, dit Narcissa et le gratifiant d'un sourire.

- Moi aussi, ajouta Remus. Et si tu veux bien, tu serais gentil de…

- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais essayer de parler à Sirius. Mais sans vouloir être rabat-joie, je ne crois pas qu'il va vouloir m'écouter.

- Merci quand même d'essayer.

James leur fit un signe de tête encourageant, et se dirigea vers la salle commune en compagnie de Peter.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire, s'exclama Peter, un peu plus loin. C'est tout simplement impossible !

- Crois-moi, je suis aussi surpris que toi, Queudver. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer quelque chose comme ça. Je croyais au départ que Remus voyait quelqu'un comme Miley, pas Narcissa !

- Dans ce sens, je comprend pourquoi il n'a pas voulu le dire à Sirius.

- J'aurais fait pareille à sa place. Sirius est quelqu'un d'impulsif, on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec lui.

- Mais en venir aux mains … c'est exagéré, tu ne trouves pas ? interrogea Peter

- Si… Mais comme Remus l'a dit, le loup avait prit le dessus.

Il arrivèrent au tableau de la grosse dame. Puis lorsqu'ils furent rendus de l'autre côté, ils virent que la salle commune était pratiquement vide. Excepté deux personnes, qui s'avérait être Lily et Sirius. James et Peter les rejoignirent immédiatement. Lily, les mains couvertes du sang de Sirius, les salua.

- Ahhh enfin ! S'exclama-t-elle. Vous pourriez peut-être m'expliquer qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ! Se batailler avec Remus, non mais à quoi as-tu pensé Sirius ?

- C'est une longue histoire, Lily.

- En me considérant comme ton amie, et te soignant, je crois que je mérite de le savoir.

- Elle a raison, confirma James. Peter et moi aimerions aussi entendre les détails.

Sirius soupira. Il effleura son arcade sourcilière réparé et remercia Lily d'un signe de tête.

- Je cherchais… je me promenais dans le château. Quelques minutes auparavant, Remus s'en allait voir sa copine qu'il tenait tant à me cacher. Alors, je suis tombé sur eux.

Sirius cachait les détails. Lily n'était pas au courant pour la carte, et il ne souhaitait pas dire aux autres qu'en vérité, il cherchait Heidi et Mystery.

- Eux.. ? Remus et… ?

- Narcissa, répondit Peter. Remus sort depuis quatre mois avec Narcissa Black.

- Narcissa Malefoy, précisa Sirius. Elle est marié, mais a quand même le temps de se trouver un amant.

- Pardon ? S'exclamèrent les trois autres dans un parfait synchronisme.

- Elle est mariée, répéta Sirius, visiblement impatient. À Lucius Malefoy.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- J'ai assisté au mariage. Cela c'est produit lorsque j'habitais encore au Square Grimmaurd.

- Tout s'explique maintenant, lança Lily. Tu les as vu ensemble, et ne supportant pas de ne pas te mêler de la vie privé des autres, tu les as dérangé.

Lily et son implacable franchise. Toujours là pour dire ce qu'elle pense. Sirius s'envenima à ses paroles.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne. Remus n'est qu'un menteur. Son aventure avec ma cousine n'est que pure trahison !

- Ou ce n'est que de l'amour !

- Non, ce n'en est pas !

- Et qu'est-ce que tu connais à ça, toi, l'amour ? Tes actions blessent toujours quelqu'un autour de toi. Tu agit sans réfléchir, et cela à des conséquences désastreuses pour tes proches, ami ou non ! Et tu dis que tu sais c'est quoi ? Pardonne-moi Sirius, mais au nombre de copines que tu as par année, je ne crois pas que l'amour signifie réellement quelque chose pour toi.

- Lily, calme-toi, s'il te plait, tenta James

- Non ! Il doit savoir les répercussions de ses actes ! Je ne permettrais pas qu'on blesse Remus comme ça. C'est mon ami, mais toi aussi tu l'es Sirius, c'est pourquoi je te dis tout ça, avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse à ma place !

- Je comprend ce que tu veux dire. Mais tes accusations sont sans fondements, Lily. Tu dis que je ne connaît rien à l'amour ? Donc tu ne connais rien de moi. Je sais aimer.

- Permet-moi d'en douter.

- Non mais on s'égare du sujet, je ne vois pas en quoi l'amour est important dans la trahison de Remus.

- Au contraire, tout a rapport ! Si tu aime suffisamment Remus, en amitié, ajouta-t-elle au regard étonné de Sirius. Si son amitié importerais vraiment à tes yeux, cela n'aurais aucune importance pour toi ! Tu t'en ficherais de savoir avec qui il a une relation ! Tu accepterais ses choix !

Sirius baissa la tête; il y avait du vrai dans ce que Lily insinuait. Mais Sirius était orgueilleux. Beaucoup trop orgueilleux pour admettre qu'il avait tord. Alors, sans répondre à ce qu'elle venait de dire, sans plus d'explications afin de justifier les gestes qu'il avait posé, il se leva et monta se coucher. Car après tout, tout le monde sait que la nuit porte conseil.


	11. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11 – Un froid glacial

Heidi se réveilla en sursaut. Des horreurs inimaginables trottaient dans sa tête. Encore une fois, les cauchemars hantaient ses nuits. Ils étaient beaucoup plus fréquents depuis que Mystery était arrivée à Poudlard. Sa présence faisait ressurgir des vieux fantômes du passé qu'elle avait toujours eu envie d'oublier. La jeune femme poussa un soupir et se redressa en position assise. Sa montre indiquait 2h 38, génial. Encore des insomnies. Il faudrait qu'elle aille voir madame Pomfresh pour une potion de sommeil.

Heidi se vêtit d'une robe de chambre magnifiquement accordée à la couleur de ses yeux et descendit pieds nus dans la salle commune. Peut-être pourrait-elle y grignoter un petit quelque chose. Par contre, elle fut surprise d'y retrouver des gens en pleine discussion. Elle y reconnu Crabbe, Goyle, Avery, Rogue, Wilkes, Rosier ainsi que Regulus Black. Profitant du fait qu'ils ne l'avait pas remarquée, elle se plaqua derrière une imposante colonne et se pencha en avant afin de mieux entendre leur conversation.

- … nous serons prêt pour l'évaluation. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaite nous voir en personne.

- Va-t-il venir ici ? Demanda Regulus.

- Non, nous nous déplacerons à Pré-au-Lard. Il va nous attendre là-bas.

- Lundi prochain à la même heure ?

- Oui.

- Je suis impatient de le voir, s'exclama Wilkes. Vous croyez que c'est vrai qu'il possède une tête de serpent ?

Les hommes ricanèrent bruyamment. Profitant du fait qu'ils faisaient beaucoup de bruit, Heidi fit un mouvement pour remonter se coucher avant qu'ils ne bougent et la découvre. Cependant, son petit orteil se rencontra vivement le coin du mur et elle ne put retenir un juron. Presque immédiatement, ils se levèrent d'un bond et la découvrit. Certains avaient une expression terrifié de s'être fait découvrir. D'autre, par contre, observaient Heidi, vêtu de sa courte robe de chambre, avec une perversité mal dissimulée. Celle-ci les fusillait du regard, les mettant au défi d'approcher.

- McGregor ! La reconnu Regulus. Sais-tu à quoi tu viens d'assister ?

- À une réunion pour futurs Mangemorts, répondit-elle. Et ne me demandez pas encore de vous rejoindre, vous connaissez ma réponse.

- Mais le problème, vois-tu, c'est que nos réunions sont censées être secrètes. Lourdes de conséquences pour tous ceux qui les entendes contre notre gré.

- Sauf que la salle commune n'est pas vraiment un bon endroit pour tenir une « réunion secrète ». Vous savez, il y a beaucoup de gens qui vont et viennent dans cette pièce.

Wilkes admira l'audace de la jeune femme. Mais même si cela ne paraissait pas, elle n'appréciait pas être seule au beau milieu d'une bande de Mangemort en chaleur. Et connaissant les Serpentards, elle savait que lorsqu'ils commençaient quelque chose, il n'avait rien pour les arrêter. Avery éclata de rire sans raison et s'avança vers elle. Sachant quelle réputation il avait, elle recula prudemment jusqu'au mur. Les autres restèrent à l'écart.

- Tu as peur, McGregor ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je ne prend aucun risque, voilà tout !

Orgueilleuse, ah, elle l'était tellement !Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle. Il n'y avait aucune issus; Les autres étaient tout autour d'elle. Avery n'arrêta d'avancer qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle.

- Tu sais que tu me plaît bien, McGregor. Et c'était très dangereux pour toi de descendre habillée de cette façon.

Il approcha son visage du sien, mais dégoûtée, elle tourna la tête.

- Dégage, Avery. Tu risques de le regretter sinon.

À nouveau, il éclata de rire, les autres dans son sillage. Sa main rugueuse se posa sur sa cuisse dénudée. Sa main monta lentement, relevant au passage sa robe de chambre violette.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de DÉGAGER !

Heidi le repoussa vivement et se tortilla tant bien que mal afin de défaire l'emprise que ses bras avait sur elle. Elle se débattit avec violence, mais Avery la plaqua à nouveau contre le mur.

- Laisse-toi faire, je te dis. Ce sera plus agréable pour nous deux.

Heidi lui lança un regard noir. Soudain, un hurlement à glacer le sang retentit et Avery fut projeté par terre, se tordant de douleur. À présent qu'il ne la retenait plus, elle s'éloigna, apeurée, reculant vers les marches sans toute fois cesser de le regarder. Elle lui tourna finalement le dos et regarda le plafond. Aucun bruit. Avery cessa immédiatement de hurler lorsqu'elle le lâcha du regard. Il resta tout de même sur le sol, haletant. Terrifiés, les autres s'éloignèrent prudemment d'Heidi, et celle-ci, remonta en courant dans son dortoir. Elle referma la porte bruyamment, sans se soucier de réveiller ou non ses colocataires. Heidi se prit la tête entre les mains et s'affala sur le sol. Tout cela était.. étrange. Pourquoi est-ce que ça le faisait maintenant ? Elle s'était pourtant promise de ne jamais recommencer.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Elle venait en sens contraire. Ses cheveux, toujours aussi longs et blancs, se balançaient derrière elle au rythme de ses pas. Elle avait encore cette expression de calme sur son visage. Simplement à la regarder marcher, il se sentit plus paisible. Elle le remarqua, et pour la première fois, sa jolie bouche s'étira en un magnifique sourire. Il ne pu lui renvoyé, tant il était obnubilé par sa prestance. Ses yeux turquoises ne le lâchèrent pas une seconde. Lorsqu'ils se croisèrent, le Gryffondor ne se priva pas pour se dévirer sur son passage. Étant dos à lui, il ne se gênait pas non plus pour admirer le roulement continu de ses hanches. Hummm, si tentante…

- SIRIUS !

Sirius repris brutalement ses esprits. James, à ses côtés, le regardait avec découragement.

- Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?

- Navré, s'excusa Sirius. Que disais-tu ?

James soupira; il en avait marre que Sirius soit toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Celui-ci se tourna une dernière fois pour voir Mystery disparaître dans un autre couloir. James reprit ce qu'il était en train de dire et ils se rendirent à leur premier cours de la journée : Métamorphose. Ils s'installèrent à leur place habituelle. Le professeur McGonagall semblait d'une drôle d'humeur. Elle regardait Lily avec une expression étrange et Sirius retint avec peine un éclat de rire. Il se rappellerait toujours de la fois où McGo les avaient surpris à Pré-au-Lard, Lily avec eux.

Comme à l'ordinaire, le professeur McGonagall leur donna une montagne de travail à faire, dont une dissertation de deux milles mots sur l'art de la métamorphose au 13e siècle. Un travail qui s'avérait être très long et ennuyeux. Laissant leurs devoirs de côtés, James, Remus et Peter descendirent prendre leur déjeuné. Sirius y alla seul, refusant de passer la moindre minute en compagnie de Remus. C'était une situation particulièrement étrange. Les rumeurs allaient de bon train dans l'école. Certains disaient que Sirius aurait embrassé la copine de Remus, d'autres que ce n'étaient que des problèmes concernant l'amitié de Peter, bref, ils étaient très loin de la vérité. Bien évidemment, aucun d'entre eux ne la savait. Excepté les Maraudeurs eux-mêmes et Narcissa. Celle-ci s'était montrée plutôt discrète ces derniers jours. Elle évitait Sirius et tentait de ne pas s'approcher de Remus lorsqu'il était dans le coin.

Remus aussi en avait marre de tout cela. La réaction de Sirius l'exaspérait, il aurait souhaité que celui-ci comprenne les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour sa cousine. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir; un vrai ami n'aurait jamais agit de cette manière, il aurait compris. Mais Sirius était orgueilleux, beaucoup trop pour accepter cela sans discuter. Alors Remus ne savait plus quoi penser. Et le fait que Sirius l'évite comme la peste ne l'aidait pas du tout dans ses réflexions. Alors il décida simplement de ne rien faire du tout. Seulement d'attendre et de voir où tout cela allait mener.

James et Peter étaient plutôt neutres dans cette histoire. Ils espéraient bien que Remus et Sirius recommencent à se parler, mais leurs efforts étaient vain. Remus ne faisait aucun premier pas dans cette histoire, il attendait les excuses de Sirius. Mais connaissant ce dernier, il risquait d'attendre très longtemps. Nombres de fois, Frank Londubat avait même tenté quelques plans pour les faire se retrouver face à face, mais à chaque fois, cela échouait. Alice, Lily et Miley avait même essayé, elles aussi, mais sans plus de succès. Dieu ce que l'atmosphère pouvait changer, seulement par une amitié brisée. L'ambiance était noire, pesante, sans toute fois s'améliorer avec le temps. Ils ne faisaient plus de blagues, leurs sourires disparaissaient peu à peu et les Maraudeurs commençait sérieusement à déprimer. Même les professeurs se demandait ce qu'il n'allait pas.

À présent, cela faisait une semaine que cette plaisanterie durait. James avait apprit à ne pas parler de l'un devant l'autre. Il essayait de passer autant de temps en leur compagnie. Il s'était même établi un horaire. Il passait le matin avec Sirius, l'après-midi avec Remus, et la soirée avec Lily, avec qui, il s'était beaucoup rapproché depuis Décembre. Elle même appréciait de plus en plus sa présence, se surprenant même à penser à lui lorsqu'il était absent. Mais bien évidemment, elle ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait. Elle le considérait à présent comme l'un de ses bons amis.

La matinée s'acheva pour laisser place à l'heure du dîner. Toujours en compagnie de Sirius, James et Lily allèrent vers la grande salle pour prendre un bon repas. Le menu serait probablement du rosbif, songea Sirius en humant l'air. Il se délectait d'avance du copieux repas qu'il allait probablement engloutir en deux bouchées. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer, il aperçu Heidi qui marchait au bout du couloir où il se trouvait. Il changea donc brusquement de direction, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.

- Je vais vous rejoindre plus tard, lança-t-il en direction des deux autres.

- D'accord.. ?

James et Lily le regardèrent s'éloigner d'eux et s'approcher d'Heidi. Puis, d'un accord commun, décidèrent de le laisser draguer qui il voulait sans s'en mêler. James s'attarda un instant par contre.

- Attends, dit-il, c'est vraiment McGregor qu'il va voir ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Il me semble que oui, répondit Lily en reconnaissant la Serpentard.

Heidi arrêta de marcher lorsqu'elle le remarqua et retroussa le coin des lèvres dans un petit sourire.

- Heidi, la salua-t-il.

- Black.

- Tu ne t'es pas encore décidé à m'appeler par mon prénom ?

- Eh non.

Sirius s'approcha. Heidi l'observait avec une curiosité mal-cachée, afin de savoir jusqu'où il pourrait aller.

- J'ai bien aimé notre soirée d'il y a deux jours, dit-il.

- N'importe quel moment passé en ma compagnie est extraordinaire, tu le sais bien.

- J'aurais de la difficulté à exprimer le contraire, avoua-t-il.

Sirius arriva à la hauteur d'Heidi, qui était à présent appuyé sur le mur. Un sourire aux coins des lèvres, il plaça un bras au dessus d'elle.

- Ça te rappelle quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il.

Heidi sourit à l'évocation de ce souvenir passé. Mais depuis ce temps, bien des choses avaient changées.

- Oui. On s'était fait sortir du cours de DCFM et tu avait essayé de m'embrasser ?

- Il n'est pas exclu que je recommence.

Heidi ne se départit pas de son sourire et haussa les sourcils dans un geste provocateur. Elle le défiait du regard. Sirius approcha lentement son visage du sien, mais s'arrêta à quelques millimètres, si bien qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa peau. Heidi entrouvrit les lèvres et s'approcha afin de combler l'espace libre entre eux. Or, au dernier moment, Sirius ne fit qu'effleurer ses lèvres et changea de direction pour enfouir sa tête dans son cou. Il embrassa une, deux, puis trois fois sa nuque et se recula. Privée de cette extraordinaire source de sensations, Heidi ne put retenir un gémissement de frustration. Sirius sourit à l'entente de cette demande qui se passait de mots.

- On a échangé les rôles, Heidi. Fait gaffe, je change vite d'idée.

Figée par ses dernières paroles, Heidi ne bougea pas lorsque Sirius s'en alla retrouver ses amis. Elle était complètement abasourdie par ce qui venait de se passer. Si bien qu'elle caressa l'endroit où Sirius avait posé ses lèvres, et se laissa glisser contre le mur.

- C'est étrange, dit James en voyant Sirius revenir vers eux. La façon dont il agit m'étonne. Draguer une Serpentard ?

- Je suis aussi surprise que toi, affirma Lily. Ce n'était pas « interdit » selon ses convictions ?

- Il me semble que oui. Étrange, répéta-t-il. De plus, je n'ai jamais vu Sirius flirter de cette manière. Habituellement, il est beaucoup plus direct.

- C'est justement ce que je m'apprêtait à dire. Peut-être Sirius ne l'intéresse pas et il veut la faire tomber dans ses filets ?

- C'est une possibilité. Mais en la voyant, je ne pourrais pas dire qu'elle n'était pas intéressée. Elle a pratiquement manquée s'évanouir en le regardant.

- Tu exagères, Heidi McGregor est une tête force, pas du genre à agir comme ces greluches habituelles qui sont toujours accrochées sur Sirius.

- Tu as raison. Mais je continu à croire qu'elle est intéressée.

- Qui est intéressé ? Demanda Sirius qui venait d'arriver.

- Toi, répondit Lily. Tu es intéressé par une.. Serpentard.

- Peut importe la maison… mais je dois avouer qu'elle me plait bien.

- Attends, c'est _toi _qui dis ça ? Où est donc passé le Sirius Black, Gryffondor dans l'âme, ennemi juré des Serpentards ?

Sirius ne se formalisa pas de la réponse de Lily et lui fit un grand sourire.

- Ah je ne sais pas. Peut-être à la même place que la Lily qui déteste les Maraudeurs ?

- D'accord, d'accord, abandonna-t-elle. Tu as raison. Je laisse tomber.

Sirius haussa les épaules et s'éloigna en sifflant une mélodie inconnue. James et Lily le regardèrent partir et s'étonnèrent à nouveau de son changement de personnalité.

- Mais Heidi McGregor n'est pas la seule sur qui Sirius a l'œil, dit James sur un ton de confidence.

- Mystery Wells ?

- Oui, s'étonna James. Comment tu le sais ?

Lily expliqua en quelques phrases ce qui c'était passé sur le chemin de Traverse.

- Tout est clair maintenant !

- Qu'est-ce qui est clair ? interrogea Lily ?

- Il semblait tellement heureux lorsque vous êtes revenus cette journée-là.

- À ce point ?

- Si. Il avait toujours le même sourire collé sur le visage à chaque fois que je le voyait. J'avais presque peur qu'il se soit passé quelque chose entre vous…

- Bien sur que non ! S'exclama Lily, rougissant légèrement à la déclaration cachée de James. Jamais je n'aurais fait quoi que ce soit avec Sirius !

- Et jamais Sirius ne m'aurais fait un truc pareil.

- Donc tout cela est clair.

James se perdit un instant dans ses immenses yeux émeraudes. Il resta un instant à la contempler, puis secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Il essayait de ne pas trop le faire souvent, mais la voir ainsi, perdue dans ses pensées, mordant sa lèvre inférieure, dieu ce qu'il la trouvait belle !

- Bon.. on va le manger, ce rosbif ? Interrogea Lily, tentant d'éliminer son embarras face au regard amoureux de James sur elle. Il était évident qu'il l'aimais encore, même si il ne lui avait plus dit depuis plus d'un an. Mais le doute s'emparait parfois de son esprit lorsqu'elle le voyait regarder d'autres filles. L'image de la séduisante cousine Brittany ne s'effaçait pas de sa tête. Elle se sentait un peu.. comment dire.. jalouse. Enfin, c'est ce que Miley et Alice lui avait dit. Elles s'étaient pratiquement cassé la voix a force de crier lorsqu'elles avaient apprit que James devenait de plus en plus présent dans la vie de Lily. Pathétique, vous dites ?

James acquiesça et ils allèrent s'asseoir à côté de Sirius. Ils mangèrent pendant un moment, puis Remus vint les rejoindre. Les sourcils de Sirius se froncèrent et ses gestes devinrent beaucoup plus brusques, mais il ne changea pas de place. Remus, lui, fit comme ci rien n'était et engagea la conversation avec Lily. Sirius consentît enfin à relever le regard et il vit qu'il regardait par-dessus son épaule. Sirius se détourna et remarqua que Narcissa, assise un peu plus loin qui envoyait un baiser soufflé à Remus. Il se retourna et croisa le regard de Remus. Encore une fois, c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter.

Sirius lui lança un regard plein de hargne. Remus en fit autant. Il était difficile de dire lequel avait le dessus. L'aristocratie et la supériorité transparaissait sur le visage de Sirius; il imposait par sa présence. Remus, que les naïfs diraient timide et réservé, le fixait avec tant de haine qu'on sentait pratiquement la fureur s'échapper de lui. D'un même mouvements, ils se levèrent en faisant un énorme vacarme. Les assiettes glissèrent de la table et se fracassèrent sur le sol. Peter et James se levèrent également, tentant de les maîtriser.

- T'as quelque chose à me dire, Black ? demanda rageusement Remus, ne prenant même pas la peine de l'appeler par son prénom. Tout le monde savait que Sirius détestait son nom de famille, l'appeler par celui-ci était loin d'être une preuve de respect.

- Crois-moi, il y a beaucoup de choses que je voudrais dire ! s'exclama-t-il.

Ils étaient encore en train de lancer des regards noirs par-dessus la table lorsque McGonagall se pointa.

- Mais enfin, Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici !

Elle posa sur chacun d'eux un regard sévère par-dessus ses lunettes.

- Cette plaisanterie a assez durée. Il est temps pour vous d'arranger les choses. N'étiez-vous pas si unis ?

Le silence dans la grande salle était si important qu'on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Il s'épaississait, devenant très pesant, augmentant leur malaise. Remus baissa la tête, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'énervait aussi facilement ces temps-ci. Sirius par contre ne semblait pas gêné le moins du monde.

- Unis ? Dit James. Bien sûr que nous l'étions. Mais il y a eu certaines.. circonstances.

- Certaines circonstances ? S'indigna Sirius. Lupin n'est qu'un sale traître. Je ne peux pas croire que vous acceptez ça sans broncher!

- Nous sommes ses amis, et nous respectons ses décisions. Tu devrais peut-être en faire autant, suggéra timidement Peter.

- Non, aucune chance, affirma Remus. Sirius a un plan bien défini de la vie. Tout ce qui sort de ses convictions est sans espoir.

- Tu serais surpris…

Sirius prononça ces dernières paroles lourdes de sous-entendus et tourna le dos au petit groupe. La grande salle, toujours silencieuse, le suivirent des yeux lorsqu'il franchit la porte.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- BLACK !

Sirius ne se retourna pas. Il savait déjà à qui appartenait cette voix. Il poursuivit son trajet dans la neige jusqu'à arriver au petit banc de bois qu'il adorait. Lorsqu'il s'y installa, deux personnes s'assirent de chaque côté, le souffle court.

- Tu aurais pu nous attendre ! Nous avons courus comme des folles !

Sirius se tourna et fit un petit sourire d'excuse à une Heidi en colère.

- Navré, dit-il. Mais je ne vous ai jamais demandé de venir.

- Mais tu ne nous as pas demandé de partir non plus, fit remarquer Mystery avec sagesse.

Sirius lui sourit. Elle avait un côté de la personnalité d'Heidi. Ses répliques ne manquait jamais d'intelligence ni de cran.

- C'est vrai. Et je ne le ferai pas non plus, les rassura-t-il.

- Tu apprécies beaucoup trop notre présence pour le faire.

- Ça aussi c'est vrai…

Heidi sourit. Du coin des yeux Sirius l'observait.

- Je suis certaine que tu adore ta position en ce moment, dit Heidi. Avec les deux plus beaux spécimens de la gente féminine.

- Oui, effectivement. Et je sais que vous êtes belles.

- Nous le savons également.

- Toujours aussi modeste, Heidi. Ta confiance en toi est spectaculaire.

- Tout comme la tienne, Sirius, dit Mystery avec tact.

- En effet, comme la mienne.

Sirius soupira. Sa confiance avait été trahis. Il s'était encore une fois emporté avec Remus. Lui qui ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur cela.

- Ça va se régler, Sirius, affirma Mystery.

À l'entente de son prénom, il souria. Puis, se tourna vers Heidi avec un sourire exaspéré mais amusé.

- Bon, tu as entendue ? Même ta sœur m'appelle par mon prénom, et toi tu ne le fais même pas !

- Ah c'est vrai, j'ai oublié que tu savais que Mystie était ma sœur.

- Mystie ? Ria-t-il.

- C'est super mignon, ne ris pas ! Sinon je t'appelle Sirichou pour le reste de l'année, menaça Heidi.

- Non, pas comme ces cruches ! J'en ait déjà assez d'elles, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi !

Heidi éclata de rire, rapidement suivi de Sirius. Mystery s'y mis aussi, mais son rire était beaucoup plus discret. Cristallin et enfantin, agréable à l'écoute, une véritable mélodie. Il l'écouta un instant, paisible. Puis, lorsque tout redevint silencieux, il plongea son regard dans le sien. Ses magnifiques iris brillèrent un moment. Complètement enchanté, il fut impossible pour lui de parler. Il leva le bras, comme par automatisme, et le posa sur ses épaules.

- Mystery ?

Sirius repris encore une fois brutalement ses esprits. Il se tourna vers Heidi qui fusillait sa sœur du regard. Apparemment, elle lui reprochait quelque chose. À moins que ce ne soit que la jalousie ? Donc, pour éviter une énième dispute dans son entourage, Sirius entoura également les épaules d'Heidi de son bras. Celle-ci parut un peu plus satisfaite. Le Gryffondor soupira de contentement. Il ne pouvait pas être mieux entouré !

**Je sais, je sais, ne soyez pas fâché ! J'ai écris environ 500 mots de moins que d'habitude, mais l'inspiration n'était pas là. Personnellement, je ne suis pas très fière de ce chapitre. Mais je vous promet que je me reprend au prochain !**

**Bisous, Sarah xx**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12 – Ahhh l'amour !**

Février était déjà à moitié entamé quand Lily se réveilla ce matin là. Dès l'instant où elle ouvrit les yeux, elle su que la journée d'aujourd'hui serait différente. Ses pupilles se posèrent sur le calendrier. Le petit 14 noir lui fit regretter de s'être réveillée. À l'instant où elle posa le pied sur le sol, une sorte d'ange ridiculement coiffé, vêtu d'une couche fondit sur elle et lui lança un paquet de petites cartes. Des cartes de St-Valentin. Elle les lirait plus tard.

Elle enfila son uniforme et ne prit même pas la peine de se nouer les cheveux avant de descendre dans la grande salle en compagnie de Miley et d'Alice. Cette dernière était toute excitée. La St-Valentin était sa fête préférée. À peine la porte franchie, elles reçurent une pluie de confettis sur la tête. Lily grommela. Tout ça était franchement ridicule. Elle secoua sa tête pour enlever les brillants et releva les yeux pour voir.. du rose. La grande salle était couverte de rose. Des tables roses, des mets roses, des murs roses et même Dumbledore était habillé en rose. Plusieurs Cupidon, comme Lily en avait vu dans son dortoir, volerait en rond, cherchant les destinataires des fameuses cartes roses dans lequel tout le monde s'écrivait de gentils mots.

- Regarde comme c'est mignon ! Tout est rose, fit inutilement observer Alice.

- Tu sais comment Lily déteste la St-Valentin, fit remarquer Miley en essayant d'attraper un petit Cupidon.

- Et je ne sais pas pourquoi ! Dis-moi Lily, pourquoi tant de haine envers cette si belle fête ?

- Parce que tout cela est ridicule. Toutes ces fanfreluches.. C'est complètement inutile !

- Inutile, mais jolie !

Lily soupira. Alice était tellement.. Alice. Elle ne répondit pas et s'installa sur le banc de bois à présent rose bonbon. La Gryffondor observa les mets proposés pour déjeuné. Un grand bol rempli de cerises était dressé au milieu de la table. Les cruches étaient remplies de limonade rose et des mini gâteaux à la fraises était disposé dans chaque assiette. Lily mordit dedans à pleins dents et regardait d'un œil exaspéré les filles qui gloussaient en lisant leurs cartes. La journée allait être longue !

Un peu plus loin, aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre dans le dortoir des septièmes années Gryffondor. Excepté la respiration lente et continue de James et de Peter. C'était assez inutile de se réveiller tôt en ce dimanche matin. Tous faisait la grasse matinée. Sirius, réveillé depuis un long moment, décida de sortir enfin de son lit et dans le noir, se dirigea à tâtons vers la salle de bain. Il percuta de plein fouet quelque chose et tomba raide sur le sol, en accrochant en même temps la table de chevet qui tomba dans un bruit sourd, réveillant tout le dortoir.

- Aille, merde Sirius !

Sirius se figea en remarquant que la chose qui l'avait percutée était en fait Remus qui venait en sens contraire.

- S'qui s'passe ? demanda la voix étouffée de James

- Ça va, répondit Sirius, j'ai juste trébuché.

- Tout qu'un vacarme pour quelqu'un qui a seulement trébuché, fit remarquer Peter, grognon d'avoir été réveillé.

- Désolé les mecs.

Remus se releva péniblement, le dos douloureux et, après un instant d'hésitation, tendit la main vers Sirius qui était encore au sol. Ce dernier regarda longuement la main secourable de Remus avant de réagir. Il l'attrapa et Remus le remis facilement sur pied. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent pendant un moment. Sirius ouvrit la bouche et s'apprêta à parler.

- Remus, écoute je.. c'est comme..

- Sirius, ne t'en fait pas avec ça. Je comprend, pas la peine de t'excuser, je sais comment tu déteste ça.

- Oh non ! mais je m'avais préparé un beau discours !

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire pendant qu'au fond de la pièce, James et Peter échangèrent un regard en soupirant de soulagement. Enfin !

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- 76, 77.. et 78 ! Génial, j'ai six cartes de plus que l'année dernière !

- Voilà un nouveau record, Patmol ! S'exclama James en comptant lui aussi les cartes qu'il avait reçu.

- Dites, les gars, c'est normal que j'en ait seulement 14 ? Demanda Peter, en regardant tristement sa pile de petites cartes beaucoup moins imposante que celle de Sirius.

- T'en fait pas, Queudver, j'aimerais mieux en avoir moins et de personnes qui sont importantes que 50 cartes provenant de filles stupides.

Cette petite remarque remonta considérablement le moral de Peter. Sirius, en prononçant ces mots, fixait sa propre pile avec un pincement au cœur. Ni Heidi, ni Mystery ne lui avait envoyé de carte. Pourtant, lui, s'était forcé pour leur en faire une belle à chacune d'entre elle. Mais bon, c'est la vie, il ne pouvait pas désespérer a cause d'un détail comme celui-ci. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la prochaine carte, il éclata de rire. Il la passa à James, qui ria à son tour. Il la lit à haute voix à Remus et Peter qui se demandait ce qu'il y avait de si drôle.

- « Cher Siriusinouchet d'amour, commença James avec une voix stupidement mièvre. Tu sais que je suis complètement folle de toi, et seulement un regard de toi peut m'apporter d'énormes bouffées de chaleur. J'adore ton corps ! Je n'ai jamais oublié notre superbes soirée il y a deux ans, et je te prierais de te présenter à la salle ou cela s'était passé, ce soir. En espérant te voir dans quelques heures, Carmen xxx

Remus et Peter éclatèrent de rire et le sourire moqueur de Sirius ne s'effaça pas. En réfléchissant, ses sourcils se froncèrent.

- Tu n'as pas l'intention d'y aller j'espère ? Ria Peter.

- Bien sûr que non, même si ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu une touche avec une fille..

- En tout cas, ce n'est certainement pas parce qu'il n'y a pas de marchandise; il y a encore autant de filles collées à toi qu'avant, dit James

- Allons, Cornedrue, cesse de traiter les filles comme des objets ! S'exclama Sirius.

- Ahahahah ! C'est _toi_ qui me dis ça ? Allons, un peu de sérieux, Sirius.

Sirius et James se regardèrent longuement, puis ré-éclatèrent de rire. Remus soupira : Rien ne pourrait jamais changer ces-deux là. Il continuèrent à lire leurs cartes et rirent des filles qui leur envoyait de tels mots, puis, après un long moment, ils décidèrent que le moment était enfin venu d'aller déjeuner. Enfin, c'est plutôt Peter, l'estomac gargouillant, qui leur avait proposé de descendre manger. Alors qu'ils traversaient la salle commune peu remplie à cette heure, une blonde plantureuse interpella James.

- Jamesie ?

James leva les yeux au ciel à l'entente de ce surnom stupide et se tourna vers la jeune femme qui l'interpellait. N'importe qui aurait pu dire qu'elle était séduisante, à la limite vulgaire dans ses faits et gestes, mais James n'avait aucun regard sur elle. Il se contenta de lui faire un sourire aimable.

- Oui, Michelle ?

Elle s'avança vers lui d'une démarche féline. Déterminée et audacieuse, elle empoigna le col de chemise de James et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille. James ne se recula pas, mais fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Derrière lui, Sirius, Peter et Remus observaient la scène.

- Tu sais ce que je veux ?

- Non, mais j'ai l'impression que tu vas me le dire.

La Gryffondor ne perdit pas sa détermination face à si peu de réceptivité provenant de James. Elle opta pour une franchise implacable.

- J'ai envie de toi.

- Je m'en doutait, sauf que tu sais, Michelle, j'aime Lily.

La dite Michelle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel en entendant le nom de cette dernière. Elle éloigna sa bouche de l'oreille de James et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Sauf que tu sais bien qu'elle ne veut pas de toi, c'est peine perdue. Pourquoi ne t'amuserais-tu pas avec moi, à la place.

- Parce que je ne suis pas intéressé.

- Mais moi je le suis depuis très longtemps, tu vas à nouveau me briser le cœur, c'est ça ?

C'était une excellente comédienne, elle tourna le dos à James et fit un clin d'œil à sa copine qui l'observait plus loin. Elle mit sa tête entre ses mains et commença à sangloter. James la retourna vers lui.

- Allons, nous deux c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Cela fait…

- Vingt-six mois et huit jours.

- Depuis ce temps, bien des choses ont changées.

- Sauf que moi je t'aime encore !

- J'en suis navré.

James ne paraissait pas désolé le moins du monde.

- Est-ce que je pourrais au moins avoir un dernier baiser ?

- Michelle…

- S'il te plait, James. Je m'effacerais de ta vie après cela.

James hésita. Remus voulait lui dire de ne pas accepter sa requête; il avait encore un mauvais pressentiment.

- Je ne m'interposerai plus entre Lily et toi. Juste un dernier baiser, pour mieux t'oublier.

James se tourna vers Sirius. Celui-ci leva les yeux au plafond en voulant dire : Fait-le, qu'on en finisse.

- Alors si c'est pour une bonne cause…

Il se pencha vers elle, dans le but de seulement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et se retirer, mais à la minute où ils se touchèrent, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, empêchant James de se reculer. James tenta légèrement de se dégager, mais abandonna et attendit; elle allait probablement lâcher prise d'une seconde à l'autre. Sauf que, pendant ces quelques secondes, la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit à nouveau, et sur une personne que James était loin de vouloir rencontrer dans cette position. Lily, un sourire aux lèvres, entrait seule dans la pièce. Son regard passa de Sirius, à Remus, à Peter, et finalement à James et Michelle, toujours scotchés l'un à l'autre. La bonne humeur de Lily s'évapora comme une traînée de poudre et son sourire s'estompa. Remus se prit la tête entre les main se demanda pourquoi tout devait toujours devenir si compliqué. La rousse aux yeux vert ne put retenir l'inexplicable douleur qui grondait dans sa poitrine.

- James ?

James se détacha vivement de Michelle et se tourna vers Lily, de la panique au fond de ses iris chocolats. Pourquoi, diable, fallait-il que Lily soit entré à ce moment ?

- Lily ! Je vais t'expliquer !

- Oh, mais il n'a rien à expliquer ! Tu as abusé de ma confiance James ! Je te croyais mieux que ça ! Je pensais réellement que tu avais changé !

- Mais j'ai changé !

- Alors tout ça n'était que mensonges ? S'exclama Lily, en ne tenant pas compte des explications de James. Tu t'es joué de moi, James Potter.

- Bien sûr que non ! C'est elle ! Dit-il en lui pointant Michelle du doigt.

- Ah oui ? Tu vas me faire croire qu'elle t'as sauté dessus, et toi, plus grand poursuiveur de quidditch de Poudlard, tu n'as pas été capable de repousser une petite dans son genre?

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça s'est passé ! Calme-toi, et je vais tout t'expliquer.

Ça, c'était la preuve flagrante que James Potter a toujours manqué de tact. Ce n'était pas vraiment la chose à dire pour améliorer son sort.

- Me calmer ? Me calmer ! S'écria-t-elle. Mais comment veux- tu que je me calme ? Tu m'as menti, encore et encore. Si bien que j'en suis venue à te croire ! Avant aujourd'hui, je commençais sérieusement à penser que tout ce que tu disais sur moi était vrai !

- Mais ça l'est ! Ma Lily, écoute-moi, je t'en pris.

Il s'avança vers elle et passa sa main dans les longs cheveux roux.

- Ne me touche pas, hypocrite ! Avertit-elle et repoussant sa main. Et je ne suis pas TA Lily. Tu ne me mérites pas. J'aurais du voir clair dans ton jeu depuis le début…

- Mais..

- Non, il n'y a pas de mais ! Vas-t'en. Dégage de ma vie à présent, tu as assez fait de mal comme ça.

Lily, les yeux en eau, poussa James de toutes ses forces et s'éloigna dans le coin opposé de la salle commune. James était totalement anéantit et il l'observait s'éloigner peu à peu d'elle. Il avait tout gâché, tout ça était de ça faute. Il sentit une petite pression dans son dos. Sirius le poussait vers Lily en lui lançant un regard lourd de reproches.

- James, c'est ta dernière chance. Va s'y avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et fonça vers Lily. Elle lui tournait le dos et ses épaules tressautaient. Lily Evans était en train de pleurer pour James Potter.

- Écoute, Lily, si tu savais comme je suis désolé. Elle m'a carrément sauté dessus, et je me suis dit que, si je l'embrassais pour une dernière fois, elle allait enfin me laisser tranquille. Ça fait des années, et des années que je suis fou de toi, Lily, et cela n'a pas changé. Tout ce que je t'ai dit, tout ce que je ressens pour toi est vrai. Je ne t'ai jamais menti la dessus. Pour une fois, s'il te plaît crois moi. Crois en nous, à notre avenir. C'était bien partit, et j'ai encore tout gâché. On dirait que je n'apprend jamais rien de mes erreurs. Pourras-tu un jour me pardonner ?

Lily, était encore dos à lui, la tête rivée vers le sol.

- On était tous là, Lily, et on affirme ce qu'il à dit, lança Remus d'une voix timide. Il n'a pas embrassé cette fille de son plein gré.

- C'est vrai. Et en étant dans le même dortoir depuis sept ans, je peux affirmer qu'aux nombre de fois où James parle de toi, jamais il n'aurais pu songer à te faire du mal, appuya Peter.

- Peut-être, dit-elle d'une voix enrouée. Mais il l'a fait quand même.

- Et plus jamais, jamais, je ne le referais. Même si on me forcerais sous peine de mort, je ne veux plus revoir cette douleur dans tes beaux yeux, Lily, dit James.

La rousse ne répondit pas et James se découragea peu à peu.

- Écoutes, on pourrait peut-être se fixer, une fois pour toute. Alors là, je saurais si tout cela est voué à l'échec ou si cela a des chances de marcher. Dis-moi enfin la vérité Lily, je n'en peut plus. J'en ait marre de ce jeu.

Lorsqu'il eut fini son discours, elle se tourna enfin vers lui. Étrangement, ses yeux brillaient d'un lueur de détermination féroce.

- Oh, et tu penses que moi, j'en ait pas marre ? On tourne en rond depuis la troisième année, il est temps que tout cela finisse !

Et alors, dans l'incompréhension générale, elle lui sauta au coup et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. James fut un instant abasourdi, il n'eut pas la moindre réaction. Puis soudain, son regard s'illumina comme jamais. Puis après, il ferma les yeux pour savourer cet instant magique. Ses bras s'entourèrent autour de la taille de Lily si fort qu'il la souleva de terre. Le baiser fut doux, amoureux et transmettait tous les sentiments que James éprouvait pour sa belle. Ils restèrent enlacés, les lèvres jointes pendant un très long moment. James se détacha à contre cœur d'elle et posa son front contre le siens. Il plongea ses yeux dans les émeraudes brillantes et lui dit ce qu'il avait toujours voulu lui dire.

- Je t'aime Lily Evans, plus que ma propre vie.

Lily sourit. Elle n'hésita même pas une seconde pour lui répondre.

- Moi aussi, James. Moi aussi.

En cet instant, James était le plus heureux des hommes. Et en regardant l'expression de Lily, il pouvait en déduire que c'était également le cas pour elle.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Dis donc, Cornedrue. Il était temps ! S'exclama Sirius en remarquant que James venait d'entrer dans le dortoir.

Celui-ci fit ne répondit à Sirius que par un sourire et se laissa tombé sur son lit, les yeux séparés du monde réel par un voile. Les joues rouges, les lèvres enflées, il soupira de contentement. Il se redressa en position assise et parla plus pour lui même que pour Remus, Sirius et Peter qui le regardait.

- C'est la plus belle journée que je n'ai jamais passé. Tout ça est tellement.. irréel.

- Ah qu'est-ce que je te disais, James, lança Remus. Je te l'avais dit que cette histoire finirait bien.

- Comment as-tu fais pour savoir ? S'étonna Peter. Personne ne pouvait se douter que Lily finirait par tomber amoureuse de James.

- Moi je m'en doutait, affirma Remus. J'avais.. un pressentiment.

- Alors tes pressentiments sont toujours véridique, dit James. C'est juste dommage qu'il ait fallu que ses parents décèdent pour que cela arrive…

Personne ne répondit à cela. Le doute de James s'intensifia.

- Les gars, vous pensez… ?

- James, tu aurais finit par sortir avec elle d'un jour ou l'autre. Ça n'a rien à voir. C'est seulement la preuve que tu étais là pour elle quoi qu'il arrive, le rassura Remus.

- C'est ce que tu crois ?

- J'en suis certain.

James parut un peu plus rassuré. Son sourire revint et il recommença à rêvasser. Du moins, jusqu'au temps où il fut déranger par une grande chouette blanche qui cogna à la fenêtre. Sirius sentit son cœur battre plus vite en la reconnaissant et se précipita pour la faire entrer. Elle voleta un peu dans la pièce, déposa deux cartes aux pieds de Sirius. Elle l'effleura de l'aile au passage et ressortit dans la nuit. Sous les yeux des trois autres, Sirius ramassa les cartes et sourit en reconnaissant l'écriture de la première. Il s'allongea sur son lit et commença sa lecture.

_Sirius, _

_Tu dois être très surpris en recevant cette lettre, mais je peux pratiquement deviner ton expression en remarquant que ce n'est qu'une carte de St-Valentin. Eh oui, tu pensais que je n'allais pas t'en envoyer, n'est-ce pas ? Je voulais semer le doute dans ton esprit. Maintenant, je suis certaine que tu sourit parce que tu t'es fait avoir. Et ton sourire grandit parce que je devine ce que tu fais_.

Sirius, le sourire à présent fendu jusqu'aux oreilles fut surpris de savoir qu'Heidi le connaissait si bien.

_En bref, si je t'envoie cette carte de St-Valentin stupide, ce n'est certainement pas pour te dire que je suis folle de toi, etc.. Non, c'est simplement pour te dire que je suis heureuse d'avoir apprise à te connaître. J'ai peine à imaginer tout ce que j'aurais manquée si on ne s'était pas parlé. Bonne fin de soirée.._

_Ta Serpentard préférée._

Sirius finit sa lecture et demeura surpris. Heidi avait toujours opté pour l'originalité. Et il aimait beaucoup ce côté d'elle. Toujours sous le regard perçant des trois autres maraudeurs, Sirius ouvrit la seconde carte. Cette dernière était beaucoup plus courte. L'écriture était si belle qu'elle semblait sortir directement d'un conte de fée. Lorsqu'il la regarda d'un peu plus près, il put sentir une agréable odeur qui se dégageait du parchemin.

Comme si quelqu'un avait laissé tombée une goutte de son parfum après avoir écrit la lettre. L'odeur lui était à la fois familière et inconnue. Elle lui brouillait les sens, enveloppant corps et âme et dirigeant l'attention vers l'unique phrase écrite sur le petit bout de parchemin.

_La raison d'être de l'esprit n'est due qu'à ce qui la commande._

Sirius ne put se concentrer sur la signification philosophique car le parfum le ralentissait mentalement. Il n'y avait que cette odeur dans le monde, cette odeur qui se dégageait du cou de Mystery lorsqu'il lui avait passé un bras autour des épaules. La passion que l'odeur exerçait sur lui était si forte qu'il en était dérouté. Ses yeux se fermèrent et sa tête se pencha involontairement en avant pour inspirer une autre goulée de la délicate senteur.

- Sirius, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Peter, inquiet ?

Sirius rouvrit les yeux et regarda le parchemin d'un œil suspicieux. Il était complètement en train de se faire enchanter par une simple odeur.

- Oui, tout va bien.

- Est-ce qu'on peut lire tes cartes ? Demanda Peter.

- Hum… celle là, oui.

Il tendit la carte d'Heidi et James s'empara de la première et la lit à haute voix. Il fut stupéfait.

-McGregor t'a envoyé une carte ? S'exclama-t-il.

- Il semblerait..

- Et attends, c'est vrai ce qu'elle a écrit ? Que tu étais déçu de ne pas en avoir reçue une d'elle plus tôt ?

- Peut-être bien…

Remus lui lança un regard entendu. Sirius fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué, mais laissa tomber après quelques secondes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lunard ?

- Tu ne crois pas que tu aurais quelque chose à nous dire ?

Sirius soupira, son visage conservant un petit sourire. Il croisa ses bras derrière sa tête puis répondit à Remus d'un voix qui laissait présager une longue histoire.

- Peut-être bien

Alors il leur raconta tout. Du début, depuis qu'il avait aperçu Mystery, l'étrange élan qui l'attirait toujours vers elle, passant par les innombrables joutes verbales avec Heidi, et tout ce qui s'était développé à partir de cela. Lorsque le professeur de DCFM les avait sortit du cours, tout ce qui s'était passé depuis ce temps. La journée sur le chemin de traverse, le collier orné d'une pierre noire, la nuit au bord du lac, excepté le fait, bien entendu, qu'elles étaient sœurs. Il leur expliqua tous les détails et pour la première fois, il pouvait enfin respirer un peu mieux, libéré de tous ses tourments. En parler à quelqu'un lui aura fait un bien fou. Remus ne le lâcha pas du regard et lorsqu'il eu fini son histoire, il en déduisit quelque chose.

- Tu es amoureux d'elle, affirma Remus.

- Quoi ? Non, c'est ridicule ! Moi, amoureux ? Tu imagines ?

Remus lui fit un sourire entendu. James s'y mit aussi. Sirius parut offensé.

- Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Amoureux, dit Sirius en distinguant chaque mots.

- Bien sûr que non, lança James, sarcastiquement.

- Vous ne me croyez pas ?

- Aucunement, répondit Peter.

- Mais que vous faut-il de plus comme preuve ? Vous savez que je suis incapable d'aimer!

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit l'autre jour. Tu te souviens ce que tu as affirmé à Lily ? « Tu dis que je ne connaît rien à l'amour ? Donc tu ne connais rien de moi. Je sais aimer. » Lança James en répétant les paroles de Sirius.

- Ça n'a aucun lien ! J'étais fâché contre Remus, cela n'a rien à voir !

- Ne t'emporte pas, Patmol. Je ne fais que relater ce que tu as dit.

- J'appuie James, dit Peter. J'étais moi-même présent et je me souviens très bien ce que tu as dit.

- Je ne l'ai jamais nié.

- Donc arrêté de dire que tu es incapable d'aimer.

- Écoutez, si je l'aimais, je le saurais, non ?

- Pas nécessairement, affirma James.

Il lui rappela à quel point il détestait l'insupportable je-sais-tout qu'était Lily à l'époque. Et comment ses sentiments pour elle avait évolués sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Le point de vu de Sirius manquait de plus en plus de conviction.

- D'accord, d'accord. Mais expliquez moi quelque chose. Vous pensez que j'aime Mystery.. ou Heidi ? Demanda finalement Sirius.

Et ça, même Remus ne put répondre.


	13. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13 – Fascination

La période dans l'année que Remus trouvait la plus bizarre, était sans aucun doute les quelques jours qui suivent la St-Valentin. L'esprit de frivolité n'étant pas effacé de la tête des étudiants, tous se racontait leurs expériences de cette fête. Dans tous les corridors, on pouvait sans cesse entendre des jeunes filles parler de leur romantique souper aux chandelles qu'elles avaient eu, tandis que les garçons parlait majoritairement de leur nuit de folies. Néanmoins, un sujet demeurait sur toutes les lèvres : Lily Evans, la préfète en chef au caractère de feu, avait succombé au charme de son homologue masculin, James Potter.

La nouvelle avait fait le tour de l'école comme une traînée de poudre. Remus avait bien sûr assisté à la scène en première loge, donc pour une fois, il pouvait confirmer les rumeurs qui courraient. Quelle n'était pas la surprise qu'il avait eut lorsqu'il avait entendu les professeurs commenter l'évènement avec un certain enthousiasme. Dumbledore ne semblait pas surpris, mais débordait tout de même de joie. McGonagall semblait toutefois songeuse et légèrement irrité. Sa meilleure élève, respectueuse et douée, sortait avec le pire fauteur de trouble de Poudlard. C'était un étrange mélange. Un mélange qui pouvait facilement provoquer des étincelles.

Par contre, la seule étincelle qui brillait au sein du nouveau couple était sans aucun doute celle de la passion. James était le plus heureux des hommes; son sourire ne quittait jamais ses lèvres. Il n'arrivait pas à croire en sa chance, et contemplait Lily avec une admiration sans réserve. Celle-ci ne semblait pas moins heureuse. Elle était contente que ce jeu soit enfin terminé, et sur une bonne note. Elle avait même avoué qu'elle s'intéressait à James depuis longtemps, mais que son orgueil refusait de la laisser aller dans ses bras. Il avait fallu plusieurs minutes à James pour avaler la nouvelle; lui qui avait attendu tant longtemps après elle, croyant qu'il n'avait aucune chance.

Leur première apparition en tant que couple avait fait des ravages. Ils étaient arrivées, main dans la main dans la grande salle, et Dumbledore avait entraîné tout le monde dans une salve d'applaudissement. Même certains Serpentards avait participé à l'applaudissement, comme Heidi et Mystery. Mais il ne fallait pas compter sur d'autres pour participer. Rogue, par exemple, les avait regardés, ébahis. Il avait ensuite quitté la salle dans un coup de vent, tournant le dos à Lily qui le regardait tristement. James, plutôt fier, ne s'était contenté que d'un regard victorieux; il avait encore une fois gagné contre son ennemi juré.

Enfin bref, l'esprit de Poudlard n'avait jamais été plus agité. Deux semaines plus tard, par contre, tout le monde s'était habitué de voir James et Lily ensemble, et plus personne ne faisait de commentaires sur le sujet. Alors que la majorité des étudiants s'éveillait pour une énième journée de cours, quatre amis vagabondait dans les couloirs.

- Dites, les gars, il y a longtemps que nous n'avons pas fait une farce aux Serpentards, non ? Remarqua Peter en voyant Rogue s'éloigner d'eux à toute vitesse.

Remus, James et Sirius s'échangèrent un regard. Ils pensaient tous les trois à la même chose. Voyant qu'il n'obtenait aucune réponse, Peter se tourna vers eux.

- Vous.. vous ne voulez plus n'en faire ? Demanda-t-il en hésitant.

Remus soupira.

- Je crois que l'heure des blagues est finie pour nous, Peter. Nous sommes beaucoup plus mature que nous l'étions auparavant, dit Remus, les yeux rivés vers le sol.

- C'est vrai, Queudver, appuya Sirius. Et nos farces n'étaient pas justes. Il y a des Serpentards beaucoup mieux que les autres.

- Et Lily m'apprécie comme je suis, maintenant. Je ne veux pas risquer de la perdre pour de stupides blagues. Désolé Pete' nous avons passé au dessus de cela, conclu James.

Peter était visiblement déçu. Mais c'était la vie et il fallait qu'il s'y fasse. Plus personne ne parla durant un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que James se souvienne de quelque chose. Il sortit de sa poche un grand paquet d'invitations bleues et les brandit avec le sourire.

- Les gars, vous savez ce que je tiens là ? Dit-il.

Sirius s'empara du paquet et lu ce qui était écrit. La date indiquait le 27 mars, soit la fête de James, à 20h dans la salle sur demande.

- Enfin, Cornedrue, les invitations pour ta fête !

- Oui, je les ait faites hier soir. Autant les donner quelque semaines à l'avance.

- C'est une bonne idée, approuva Remus. Comme ça on est certains que tout le monde pourra se libérer pour venir !

James reprit le paquet et tandis quelques invitations à chacun.

- J'ai déjà ma liste d'invités de faite, mais vous pourrez toujours en inviter quelques uns que vous aimeriez voir.

Sirius jeta un bref coup d'œil à la longue liste et su tout de suite quelles personnes inviter. Il regarda autour de lui, essayant de trouver ces gens. Il s'apprêta à se diriger vers la grande salle lorsqu'il aperçut une chevelure brune familière tourner l'angle du couloir voisin.

- Hey, Heidi !

Derrière lui, James, Remus et Peter s'échangèrent encore une fois un regard entendu. Sirius courra dans sa direction et arriva à sa hauteur. Heidi était rarement accompagnée, ou sinon en compagnie de sa sœur, mais elle était entourée de deux filles, Serpentards, d'après leur uniforme. Sirius ignorait leur nom, et ne désirait pas le savoir non plus. Elles lui lancèrent un regard hautain et supérieur lorsqu'il arriva près d'elles.

- Dégage d'ici, Black. Ta présence nuit à mon bien-être, lança dédaigneusement l'une d'elles.

- Dit plutôt que ma proximité te déboussole et que tu te retiens avec peine de ne pas me sauter dessus. Mais, navré, je ne suis pas intéressé, répondit-il du tact au tact.

La Serpentard rougit et s'éloigna dans un coup de vent, apportant sa copine dans son sillage. Il ne restait plus qu'Heidi et lui.

- Je me demande comment tu fais pour te tenir avec des filles pareilles, marmonna-t-il.

- Difficile de trouver une fille qui ne fantasme pas sur le grand et beau Sirius Black, répondit-elle avec répartie.

Sirius sourit et lui fit une œillade brûlante.

- Je suis certain que tu en fais partie.

- Tu l'espèrerais bien, ajouta-t-elle.

- En fait, c'est plutôt toi qui espérerais que ça soit réciproque.

- Qui sait si ça ne l'est pas ?

- En effet, qui sait..

Ils se jaugèrent du regard, puis Sirius sembla se rappeler pourquoi il l'avait interpellé. Il fouilla dans sa poche et dénicha un petit carton bleu. Il le lui tendit et elle l'accepta avec surprise.

- Potter m'invite à sa fête d'anniversaire ?

- Non, en fait c'est moi qui t'invite. C'est ça qui est bien avec être ami avec le fêté. Il accepte toujours que son meilleur ami invite deux ou trois personnes.

- Alors tu me verras enchantée d'accepter ta proposition.

- Génial ! Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai d'autres invitations à donner.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue, comme le ferait de bons amis. Cependant, son désir prit le dessus et il ne put s'empêcher de rester sur sa joue trop longtemps pour que cela en paraisse naturel. Il décolla ses lèvres de sa peau et posa sa main sur sa tempe. Il la laissa glisser, lentement, trop lentement, provoquant des frissons incontrôlables à la jeune femme. Il passa sur sa nuque, ne s'arrêtant finalement qu'à la fin de son décolleté. Il ne désirait pas aller plus loin que la naissance des ses seins dans un endroit aussi achalandé que celui-ci. Elle leva ses yeux violets vers lui et le transperça du regard. Il ne put tenir le contact visuel et lui tourna finalement le dos. Lorsqu'il fut rendu assez loin, Heidi ne put contenir sa frustration.

- Cesse de me faire ça, bon sang ! Finis au moins ce que tu as commencé !

Sirius se retourna et leva les paumes vers le ciel. Lorsque Heidi compris qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus, elle lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna dans la direction opposée. Dieu ce qu'elle pouvait le détester et l'apprécier à la fois !

Sirius couru vers la grande salle en regardant sa montre. Il était encore en retard au club de duels. Il attrapa une toast qu'il fourra en vitesse dans sa bouche et se rendit à la salle où les leçons avait désormais lieu. Arsène Verpey lui jeta un regard mauvais lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce et attendit qu'il soit bien assis avant de poursuivre ce qu'il disait. James ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, Verpey répétait toujours les mêmes choses. James préférait de loin se concentrer sur Lily qui était à ses côtés. Il resserra sa prise sur sa main et la nouvelle pression la fit sourire.

- Tu es si belle, ma Lily, chuchota-t-il.

Lily se tourna vers lui, l'illumina d'un sourire, puis posa son doigt au travers de ses lèvres. Avec un copain ou non, Lily Evans ne cesserait jamais d'écouter ses professeurs.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Exténués, les élèves sortirent enfin de la salle où ils avaient livrés des duels acharnés pendant plus de deuxheures.

- Sirius, tu viens ? On va manger un peu, lui dit James

- Nan, désolé Cornedrue. J'ai seulement envie de dormir. Tu pourrais dire à Slughorn une excuse quelconque ?

-Compte sur moi, à plus !

James acquiesça et s'éloigna avec les autres, tandis que les pas de Sirius le menaient vers son dortoir. Il déambulait parmi les couloirs déserts la tête ailleurs, somnolent. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il s'aventurait dans des corridors inconnus. La rencontre fracassante avec une porte et sa tête le mis par contre en alerte. Il laissa sortir un ou deux jurons, puis frotta sa tête endolorie avec sa main. C'est alors qu'il remarqua quelque chose. Une douce mélodie, qu'il n'avait jamais entendue auparavant, s'échappait d'une salle de classe désaffectée un peu plus loin. Il s'approcha lentement, avant de s'arrêter derrière la porte. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que ce n'était que quelqu'un qui chantait. Il entrouvrit la porte, seulement pour voir de qui il s'agissait, ensuite, il irait enfin dormir. Sauf qu'il ne s'attendait pas à la voir, elle. Assise sur un vieux bureau, Mystery White chantait.

Ce n'était qu'une simple mélodie, ne racontant aucune histoire en particulier. Elle ne chantait que par plaisir. Sauf que sa voix était tellement magnifique que Sirius ne put rebrousser chemin. Il ouvrit encore plus la porte pour avoir une meilleure vue sur elle. À chaque note, ses jambes se balançaient sous elle. Les yeux fermés, elle avait l'air d'une gamine. Une gamine incroyablement attirante. Il ouvrit encore plus la porte.

- Tu peux entrer, Sirius.

Mystery avait cessée de chanter, puis recommença. Elle avait du entendre Sirius d'une quelconque manière car ses yeux étaient demeuré fermés. Comment avait-elle reconnu que c'était lui ? Ça, il ne le saura jamais. Il ne se fit pas prier et entra immédiatement, sans bien sûr oublier de fermer la porte derrière lui. Il avança vers elle, obnubilé par sa voix. Il s'assit sur le bureau sans y avoir été invité et se dit une nouvelle fois à quel point elle était belle. Il se sentait comme ensorcelé, la musique lui emplissant les tympans.

Sa vue se brouilla. Il n'y avait que la musique, parvenant doucement à ses oreilles. Il oubliait pratiquement où il était, ne sentant même pas le bureau de bois sous lui. Il n'y avait qu'elle. Elle et sa magnifique voix.

- Mystery.. réussit-il à dire.

Elle finit sa chanson sur une note aiguë et se tourna vers lui. Elle n'avait aucune expression sur son visage d'ange, excepté ses yeux turquoises flamboyants.

- Tu.. tu me brouilles.. les sens, avoua-t-il, dans un souffle.

Un sourire s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux, attirant le regard de Sirius sur la brillance de ceux-ci. Même si ils étaient pratiquement blancs, inhabituels, Sirius ne s'en souciait guère. Il s'humecta machinalement les lèvres, tandis que Mystery le regardait avec encore plus d'insistance. Le regard de Sirius revint vers ses lèvres à elle, qui l'attiraient avec tant de force que sa tête lui tourna.

- Cesse. De te. Retenir, lui dit-elle si bas qu'il du se pencher vers elle pour l'entendre.

Profitant du fait qu'il était plus proche que jamais, Mystery passa sa main dans les doux cheveux du beau brun devant elle. Sirius ferma les yeux à se contact. Le désir de l'embrasser devenait de plus en plus fort au fil que les secondes passaient. Il ne sut jamais si c'était elle ou lui qui avait esquissé le mouvement vers l'avant, mais l'instant d'après, leurs lèvres étaient scellées. C'était loin d'être le premier baiser de James et Lily. Il n'y avait aucun amour, aucun sentiment. C'était seulement l'envie du moment présent. Elle entrouvrit la bouche, le poussant à aller plus loin, ce qu'il fit avec plaisir. Leur langues se caressèrent, mais ce n'était ni doux, ni passionné. Il n'y avait vraiment aucun qualificatif pour décrire ce baiser. A bout de souffle, Sirius se décolla d'elle. Mystery le regarda un instant, puis sauta en bas du bureau.

- Ce n'était rien, n'est-ce pas, lui demanda-t-il, les lèvres rouges.

- Bien sûr que ce n'était rien, Sirius. Et pas besoin d'avoir l'air si inquiet, je n'en parlerai pas.

Elle lui tourna le dos et s'en alla de sa démarche fluide. Sirius, encore abasourdi de ce qui venait de se passer, se prit la tête entre les mains et ne put retenir un gémissement. Quelle connerie venait-il encore de faire ?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Sirius ! Debout bon sang ! Cela fait quatorze heures que tu dors !

Sirius ouvrit péniblement les yeux et vit James penché au dessus de son lit.

- Par merlin, merci ! Tu sais depuis combien de temps j'essaie de te réveiller ?

Sirius se redressa dans son lit et ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à James. Peut-être avait-il dormit quatorze heures, il se sentait comme si il venait seulement de se coucher. Justement, il ignorait comment il s'était ramassé dans son lit.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui, répondit finalement Sirius, la voix pâteuse. Je me sens comme si j'avais la gueule de bois.

- Sauf que, tu n'as pas la gueule de bois, fit inutilement remarquer James.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et se leva péniblement, puis avala d'un trait une potion revigorante qu'il gardait en cas de besoin. Il se sentit immédiatement mieux et se rendit compte qu'il était affamé.

- Où sont Peter et Remus ?

- Ils sont descendus déjeuner, je t'attendais.

- Merci.

Sirius noua sa cravate rouge et or autour de son cou et la desserra pour conserver son allure désinvolte.

- Dis, qu'est-ce que tu as fait hier ? Tu es revenu, à moitié mort, en répétant que si McGregor apprenait quelque chose, elle allait être furieuse.

Les souvenirs du baiser avec Mystery resurgirent dans son esprit avec tant de fougue que Sirius eu un haut le cœur. Il n'aurait jamais du faire ça. Lui qui tenait tant à Heidi, rouler une pelle à sa sœur était la dernière chose qu'il aurait du faire.

- Sirius ?

- Ça va, j'ai juste, encore fait l'idiot.

- Oh, mais ne t'en fait pas avec ça, ça m'arrive souvent !

Cette petite note d'humour ne remonta pas pour un cran l'humeur de Sirius.

- J'ai embrassé Mystery, avoua-t-il de but en blanc. J'ai embrassé la so… la meilleure amie d'Heidi, alors que je ne veux pas faire l'imbécile avec elle. Si jamais elle l'apprends…

James fut stupéfait.

- Attend, quoi ? C'est donc vrai, tu tiens tellement à Heidi que tu ne veux pas embrasser une autre fille ? Mais où est passé le Sirius que je connais ?

- Je n'en sais rien…

James tenta vainement de cacher son étonnement et compatit pour son meilleur ami.

- Comment est-ce que cela s'est passé ?

Sirius lui raconta vaguement l'histoire. James fut tout à coup songeur.

- Tu sais, je ne lui fait pas confiance, à cette fille. Tu te souviens du début de l'année, quand Miley avait raconté un tas de truc sur elle ? Ou bien au club de duel, lorsqu'elle terrassait ses adversaires sans même dédaigner sa baguette. Cette fille cache quelque chose, j'en suis certain !

Bien que la première impression de la théorie de James lui parut absurde, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait peut-être raison. Il n'avait jamais ressentit une telle attraction pour quelqu'un d'autre. C'était comme si, elle l'ensorcelait. Alors qu'il parvint à cette conclusion, Sirius se remémora quelque chose. La lettre qu'il avait reçu à la St-Valentin était porteuse du parfum de Mystery. Et même là, il avait cru se faire enchanter, seulement par son odeur. Tout cela était bien étrange; et, foi de Black, il allait trouver ce qu'elle cache !

Mais il remit cela a plus tard, car, il avait beaucoup trop faim pour penser à autre chose. James et lui descendirent, et son ami semblait légèrement inquiet.

- Cornedrue ? Interrogea Sirius, perplexe, lorsqu'il vit James changer brusquement de direction pour éviter une troupe de fille.

- Attends, je vais t'expliquer.

James le mena dans un couloir désert et Sirius s'attendit au pire. Puis, James leva les yeux au ciel mais regarda autour de lui avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Ces filles, elles sont complètement cinglées ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu te souviens de mes invitations et de ma liste d'invités ? Et bien, maintenant, ma fête d'anniversaire est a présent LA fête de l'heure. À chaque fois que j'en croise une, elle me saute dessus hystérique, pour obtenir une invitation. C'est complètement fou, je te dis !

Sirius éclata de rire, soulagé. Il avait d'abord pensé à quelque chose de plus grave, comme si Mystery avait dit à tout le monde qu'ils s'étaient embrassés… même si elle lui avait promis qu'elle ne dirait rien. Mais sa confiance restait à prouver. Mais apparemment, elle avait tenue sa parole et n'avait rien dit car personne n'en parlait. Il avait même croisé Heidi, et celle-ci semblait d'excellente humeur. Il n'avait cependant pas revu sa sœur et avait la vague impression qu'elle l'évitait. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose en soit, mais sa fascination pour elle augmentait au fil du temps et après quelques jours, il lui tardait de la revoir pour lui poser toutes les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Cependant, l'occasion ne se présenta pas et après une semaine, il ne l'avait toujours pas revu. Sirius ne pu donc pas s'empêcher de demander de ses nouvelles

- Hey, Heidi. Dis-moi, comment va ta sœur ? Il y a longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu.

Ils se promenaient tous les deux dans le parc de Poudlard, seul. La nuit étant tombé, il n'y avait aucun mouvement excepté leur deux silhouettes. Heidi arrêta de marcher, s'immobilisant dans la neige qui fonderait bientôt. Elle parut embarrassée et ne leva pas les yeux pour lui répondre.

- Tu sais, je t'avais dit que l'histoire de ma sœur et moi était longue et compliqué ?

- Oui… ?

- Eh bien, justement, il arrive, quelques fois, que Mystery s'en aille. J'ignore par contre les raisons de ses départs. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle reviendra dans quelques jours, mais pour l'instant, je n'ai aucune nouvelle d'elle.

- Et tu ne sais pas où elle part ?

- Si, mais Sirius, je ne peux t'en parler, je suis navré…

Sirius acquiesça, compréhensif; lorsqu'elle voudra bien lui raconter tout, il l'écoutera, mais pour l'instant, il devait attendre. Un sourire moqueur apparut sur les lèvres de Sirius.

- Tu viens de m'appeler par mon prénom ! S'exclama-t-il.

Heidi sembla se remémorer ses paroles, puis sourit du coin de la bouche.

- Il semblerait, en effet

Elle lui fit une œillade brûlante et Sirius fut pendant un moment troublé par l'intensité de son regard violet. Heidi détourna les yeux et regarda la lune presque pleine qui se reflétait dans le lac noir, tandis qu'une douce brise lui effleurait les cheveux.

- C'est assez romantique comme soirée, lança-t-elle de son implacable franchise.

Sirius sourit au sous-entendu et posa les deux mains sur ses hanches et l'attira vers elle. Il ne put retenir un « hummm » délicieux en se délectant des courbes de la jeune femme sous ses doigts. Heidi ne le repoussa pas, et laissa les choses aller jusqu'au bout. Sirius savait se faire désirer; il avait un certain don pour cela. Il voulait que ça soit elle qui l'embrasse. Et Heidi, elle, dût rassembler toute la volonté de la terre pour rester impassible face à tant de désir. Elle voulait que ce soit lui qui le fasse. C'était une sorte de compétition, pour savoir lequel flancherait en premier. Une compétition si difficile qu'ils avaient tous les deux du mal à tenir le regard de l'autre pour ne pas être attiré. C'était une sensation tellement… unique. Rien ne pouvait briser le moment, sauf peut-être…

-Ohé, vous là-bas ! Enfin, je vous tiens ! Suivez-moi immédiatement dans mon bureau ! S'écria le professeur McGonagall du bout du chemin. Elle était trop loin pour pouvoir distinguer autre chose que des silhouettes. Mais le couvre-feu était déjà passé depuis un bon moment, donc elle avait le droit de les mettre en punition.

Sirius et Heidi grognèrent de mécontentement et le Gryffondor repoussa à contre cœur la belle Serpentard. Il attrapa toute fois sa main et suivi la directrice de sa maison vers l'intérieur du château. Elle les attendait, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, l'air sévère. Mais sa sévérité laissa place à l'étonnement lorsqu'elle reconnu les deux hors-la-loi.

- Black ! Bien évidemment, qui violerait le couvre-feu excepté vous ?

- Oh, plus de personnes que vous n'oseriez l'imaginer, professeur, dit Heidi en entrant à son tour dans le hall.

- McGregor ? S'étonna le professeur.

Son regard passait de elle à Sirius, puis de Sirius à elle. McGonagall fronça les sourcils, mais ne fit aucun commentaire de plus. Il se rendirent rapidement au bureau de la directrice-adjointe et elle les invita à s'asseoir.

- Alors, commença-t-elle. J'exige des explications !

Ni Sirius, ni Heidi ne répondirent.

- Je vous écoute !

- Bah, écoutez professeur, quoi qu'on vous dise, vous allez nous mettre en retenue quand même, dit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

- C'est effectivement le cas, oui ! Demain soir, vingt heures, vous reviendrez ici pour que je vous dise en quoi consiste votre retenue !

Heidi soupira.

- C'est ridicule, marmonna-t-elle.

- Pardon ?

- C'est ridicule, répéta-t-elle plus fort.

- Écoutez moi, miss McGregor. Ceci est loin d'être ridicule ! Sortir en dehors des murs du château, après le couvre-feu, par les temps qui courent, ça, c'est ridicule ! Vous ne vous rendez donc pas compte du danger qui nous menace ?

- Oui Madame, répondirent Sirius et Heidi par automatisme.

- Alors j'espère que votre retenue de demain vous donnera une leçon ! Allez, ouste maintenant !

Rendue à l'extérieur du bureau, la fausse expression désolé et coupable de leur visage s'effaça et ils s'éloignèrent du couloir des métamorphoses en riant et s'amusant.

- Tu aurait du voir sa tête lorsque tu as dit que ses retenues étaient ridicules, s'esclaffa Sirius.

Heidi l'accompagna dans son éclat de rire. Puis, elle regarda autour d'elle, ne reconnaissant pas les lieux.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ah, c'est une surprise, ma belle !

Heidi sourit à l'entente du surnom qu'il lui donnait et le suivit sans faire de commentaire. Puis, il arriva devant un mur nu et passa trois fois devant lui, les yeux fermés. Puis, à sa grande surprise, une porte se matérialisa. Sirius, en gentleman, lui ouvrit la porte. Elle pénétra dans la pièce et observa les alentours. Un magnifique lit à baldaquins étaient dressé au beau milieu de la pièce. Des pétales de rose jonchaient le sol et le lit, transformant le tout en un paradis féerique. Soudain, Sirius sembla se rendre compte que tout cela pouvait vraiment porter à confusion.

- Oh, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je n'ai pas.. pour ça ! C'était seulement.. tu sais… les cachots… loin. Rester dormir ici ?

Heidi n'avait jamais vu Sirius mal à l'aise et essaya vainement de l'aider dans ses propos incohérents.

- Je comprends Sirius, pas la peine de t'expliquer avec tant d'ardeur, ria-t-elle.

Il fut visiblement soulagé de sa compréhension. Son malaise ne resta pas longtemps et presque aussitôt, il reprit de sa constance.

- Mais, après réflexion… Et si nous reprenions où est-ce que nous nous étions arrêtés ? interrogea-t-il, enjôleur.

Il se débarrassa de sa cape et la lança dans un coin tandis qu'Heidi faisait de même. Il s'approcha d'elle, et reposa ses mains exactement à l'endroit où elles étaient un quart d'heure auparavant.

- Tu ne viens pas de dire que tu veux seulement « dormir » ? répliqua-t-elle avec son célèbre sourire de tentatrice.

- Oh, mais on peut toujours dormir… après, dit-il, en laissant négligemment ses mains descendre sur le corps de la demoiselle.

Il empoigna sa cuisse, qu'il fit habilement monter sur sa taille à lui et d'un tour de main, la fit basculer sur le lit. Il enfila presque aussitôt ses mains sous son chandail, et caressait sa peau de ses doigts expérimentés. Heidi, un peu figée par la rapidité des choses, s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais ses paroles restèrent coincées dans sa gorge; il venait de poser ses lèvres sur son bas ventre.

- Sirius.. attends, murmura-t-elle, incapable de porter sa voix plus fort.

Sirius s'arrêta brusquement et remonta à la hauteur de ses yeux.

- On ne peut pas faire ça… pas maintenant.

Sirius se laissa mollement tomber sur le côté et fixa ses yeux dans les siens. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'elle le repousse comme ça.

- Sirius, je suis désolé..

Il hocha la tête en signe de dénigrement et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Ne t'excuse pas, voyons. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit de faire ça. L'impulsion du moment, les vieilles habitudes quoi. C'est moi qui est désolé.

Il eut un petit sourire d'excuse et elle le gratifia d'un doux regard. Eh oui, un doux regard. Il faut croire que les temps changent !

Heidi se retourna sur le dos. Ses yeux fixaient le plafond; elle semblait centré sur quelque chose. Après avoir admiré son profil, Sirius se tourna également, cherchant ce qui pouvait la fasciner à ce point. Tout de suite, il sut ce qu'elle regardait. Au plafond, dans une écriture cursive, était écrit ces quelques phrases, qui représentaient si bien la situation de Sirius en ce moment, qu'il ne put retenir un sourire admirateur :

_I wanna lay you down in a bed of roses  
For tonight, I'll sleep on a bed of nails  
I wanna be just as close as your Holy Ghost is  
And lay you down on a bed of roses_

C'était une preuve de plus : Il adorait cette salle.

**Je vous ais eu, n'est-ce pas ? Vous croyiez qu'il allait embrasser Heidi en premier, non ? Vous êtes tombés dans le piège ! Je vous donnerai plus de détails dans le prochain chapitre, Mais en attendant, à vous de choisir : Heidi ou Mystery ? Une review ferait bien plaisir ! :)**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14 - Soirée d'anniversaire**

Frénésie totale. La grande majorité des septièmes années était toute excitée en cette journée du 27 Mars. Car aujourd'hui, enfin, était l'anniversaire de James. Son ultime anniversaire à Poudlard. Les cinquante invitations envoyés étaient gardées précieusement par leur propriétaire, parce que tous ceux qui n'en avait pas reçu essayait par tous les moyens possibles d'en obtenir. Les Maraudeurs avaient même assisté à une violente bagarre qui opposait deux de leurs ferventes admiratrices, ce qui était très divertissant selon Sirius, très décourageant selon Remus. Enfin bref, tout cela pour dire que l'excitation était à son comble en cette belle journée.

Les professeur soupçonnaient probablement quelque chose car ils essayaient par plusieurs tentatives de savoir ce qui se passait. À la connaissance des Maraudeurs, heureusement, personne ne révéla quoi que ce soit. Mais ils devaient tout de même se tenir sur leur garde car de telles fêtes étaient fortement prohibées par le règlement de l'école. Ce qui n'empêchait évidemment pas les élèves d'en faire assez régulièrement. En ce moment, dans l'esprit de James, peut importait. Il s'en fichait de savoir que de l'alcool serait bu par des élèves non-majeurs. Que ce qu'il faisait était formellement interdit, et que si les professeurs venaient à le savoir, il serait en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Non, tout ce qui lui importait, était que sa fête soit une réussite totale.

James fut donc assez stressé tout au long de la journée. Il était d'une humeur massacrante; fusillant du regard tous ceux qui osaient le déranger dans ses préparatifs de dernière minute. Ses amis comprenaient bien son attitude, étant pareille à chaque année, et n'en tinrent pas compte. Lily, par contre, n'était pas aussi indulgente. Elle fut au contraire plutôt insultée lorsqu'elle s'assit à table à ses côtés et qu'il ne daigna pas lui jeter un regard.

- JAMES ! S'écria-t-elle a bout de patience, faisant sursauter tous ceux qui étaient à proximité. Tu pourrais au moins prendre la peine de me répondre !

- Écoute Lily, tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé ?

- Très bien ! S'indigna-t-elle. Si ma présence te dérange à ce point dans tes affaires…

Elle se leva de table et pour la première fois de la journée, James releva la tête de ses papiers.

- Non, Lily attend ! Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire !

- Bien sûr que non, répliqua-t-elle avec sarcasme.

- J'suis désolé !

Lily ne broncha pas; elle avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et le regardait sévèrement.

-Tant pis, je laisse tomber mes préparatifs. Il fait un temps superbe dehors, allons-nous promener dans le parc.

Lily accepta, un peu moins furieuse qu'un instant auparavant, et ils quittèrent ensemble la grande salle. Et ce fut ainsi toute la journée.

Le soir venu, tous les chanceux se dirigèrent vers la salle sur demande, sous les indications des Maraudeurs. Peter faisait la garde devant la porte. À chaque fois qu'un groupe de personnes arrivait, il leur ouvrait le passage, en oubliant, bien sûr, de leur expliquer comment. Les Maraudeurs devaient conserver tous leurs secrets. Il était à peine vingt heures lorsque les derniers invités arrivèrent et la fête battait déjà son plein. Dans un coin de la pièce, à présent aussi grande qu'une boîte de nuit, un bar y était dressé. Un Poufsouffle sympathique s'était proposé pour offrir ses services de barman et James avait accueillit sa proposition avec joie.

Ce qui était bien avec la magie, c'était que personne n'avait à s'occuper du son. Ils n'avaient qu'à faire leur demande spéciale et la salle changeait elle-même de chanson. La musique, magiquement amplifiée, faisait trembler les murs, mais grâce aux bons soins de James, la salle sur demande était à présent insonorisée. Ainsi donc aucun professeur ne pouvait l'entendre de l'extérieur. Mais même s'il l'aurait entendu, ils auraient été incapable d'y entrer. Alors toutes autres précautions étaient donc inutiles. La seule chose qui portait problème était le chemin du retour. Certains décidèrent donc de rester dormir sur place, ce qui éviterais donc certains désagréments; la rencontre avec Rusard par exemple.

Peter avait participé à cent pour cent dans la préparation de la fête. Il s'était donné corps et âme pour pouvoir créer un fête qui demeurerait dans les annales de Poudlard. James l'avait bien remercié de son aide, lui qui avait tant de travail à faire. Mais, tout ce travail était terminé, donc Peter pouvait se la couler douce en compagnie d'une jolie fille tout en sirotant une bièraubeurre. Cette jolie fille s'appelait Nicole Sayers; elle était nouvellement dans l'équipe de quidditch et Peter l'avait rencontré il y a quelques mois. C'était une petite timide, qui rougissait facilement. Le Maraudeur et elle avait échangé quelques formalités, des lettres tout au plus, et ils se saluait lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs. Mais rien de plus. Suivant les conseils de James et Sirius, il avait décidé de faire avancer les choses ce soir. Et si elle ne répondait pas positivement à ses avances, et bien tant pis pour elle. Par contre, ce qui était sûr, c'était que Peter était loin d'être patient, et attendre après une fille était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait faire.

Ce n'était pas tous les Maraudeurs qui avait une vie de couple pitoyable. Remus, par exemple, vivait la belle vie depuis plus de cinq mois. C'était beaucoup, lui qui était habitué aux relations de quelques jours, ne désirant point s'amouracher d'une fille qui le quitterait aussitôt qu'elle aurait appris son terrible secret. C'est ce qui était bien avec Narcissa. Elle l'aimait comme il était, et même si la fin de leur relation était une bombe à retardement, ils profitaient pleinement de chaque moments passés ensemble. Elle était venue ce soir, sous l'invitation personnelle de son compagnon, et ils décidèrent qu'il n'y aurait aucune conséquence s'ils désiraient s'afficher ouvertement ce soir. C'est sur cette réflexion qu'elle se retrouva près de lui, à nouveau collée sur son corps couvert de cicatrices. Tout comme au début de leur relation, ils se voyaient presque tous les soirs. Sirius avait promis de ne plus se mêler de ça; il conservait malgré tout une expression renfrognée lorsqu'il le voyait partir après le couvre-feu. Par contre, il ne voulait pas re-briser l'amitié entre eux donc il se taisait et ne disait pas le fond de sa pensée. Car, pour lui il était clair que la relation entre son ami et sa cousine n'était pas due pour fonctionner.

- Remus ? Dit-elle, en se calant plus confortablement dans ses bras.

- Oui, princesse ?

Elle sourit à l'entente du surnom qu'il lui avait attribué à propos de son déguisement d'Halloween. Elle se retourna vers lui, plongea son regard dans le siens et lui dit ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'entendre.

- Je t'aime.

Remus la regarda, un sourire tendre sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa amoureusement.

- Moi aussi, princesse.

Comme c'était mignon, songea James en regardant la scène de loin. Il avait été surpris en voyant Remus avec elle, mais au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, il se rendait compte qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Enfin, peut-être un peu moins que lui et Lily. Dieu ce qu'il était bien avec elle; elle représentait parfaitement la femme de sa vie, avec qui il voudrait acheter une maison et avoir des enfants. Il adorait la serrer contre lui, respirer la douce odeur de ses cheveux et caresser du bout des doigts sa peau de porcelaine. Elle lui avait même fait oublié la mort de son père. C'était tout simplement magique entre eux. Il avait tant attendu pour être avec elle; maintenant, plus rien ne pourrait les séparer. Il l'aimerait, jusqu'à la mort, et même au-delà. Mais pour l'instant, nul besoin de songer à l'avenir, il se contentait de l'observer danser avec Miley et souriait de la voir si heureuse. Sourire qui s'effaça rapidement lorsqu'il tourna les yeux vers le fond de la salle pour apercevoir son meilleure ami qui avait encore l'air déprimé. Il se dirigea vers lui.

Sirius était déjà assis au bar. Il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à faire la fête. Depuis l'incident « Mystery », il était encore plus plongé dans ses pensées. Il redoutait fortement les conséquences si cela venait à ce savoir. Et aussi, il était de plus en plus certain d'avoir ses chances avec Heidi; alors s'il ne voulait pas tout gâcher, il devrait rester discret sur tout ce qui concerne sa sœur pendant un moment. Sirius se connaissait bien. Il savait que lorsque que quelqu'un abordait un sujet en particulier, il avait du mal à tenir sa langue. C'était fâcheux, oui, mais c'était ainsi. Donc il se fit une promesse de ne pas parler de Mystery ce soir. N'y même d'y penser, tiens. Il fit signe au Poufsouffle qui s'occupait des boissons de lui apporter quelque chose de fort. Celui-ci revint quelques secondes plus tard avec deux petits verres de Whisky pur feu. Sirius le remercia et enfila d'un trait le premier verre. Il ignora la brûlure au fond de sa gorge et avala le second, tout en faisant signe au barman de lui en préparer d'autres. C'est donc six verres plus tard qu'il cessa de consommer, sous les bons conseils de James qui l'avait vu faire.

- Allons Patmol, amuse-toi donc un peu !

- 'pas envie.

- Sauf que c'est mon anniversaire et je décide. Alors tu va lever ton célèbre postérieur de ce banc, et oublier toutes les pensées qui te tracassent ces temps-ci, ordonna James, l'autorité au fond des yeux.

- C'est justement ce que j'essaye de faire.

- Crois-moi Patmol, ce n'est pas en te saoulant ce soir que tu vas oublier tous tes ennuis. La seule chose que ça va te donner c'est la gueule de bois demain matin. Alors pour la dernière fois, lève-toi et vas flirter, danser, je n'en sais rien.

- C'est bon, c'est bon.

Il se leva en chancelant, et se dirigea difficilement vers un groupe d'amis qui discutaient allégrement plus loin.

- Oh là là Sirius ! Tu te laisses aller on dirait ! S'exclama Frank Londubat avec un sourire moqueur.

- Ce n'est pas la fête tous les jours, profitons en !

- Ah, enfin quelqu'un qui partage mon avis ! Dit joyeusement Frank. Ceux-ci – il désigna les autres garçons, soit des Serdaigles – ne veulent pas boire car nous avons des cours demain.

- On s'en fiche, je n'irais pas quand même, leur répondit Sirius.

- McGonagall sera encore furieuse après toi si tu ne viens pas, lança l'un d'eux.

- McGo est toujours furieuse, cela ne ferait pas changement !

Frank et Sirius pouffèrent, tandis que les Serdaigles les regardèrent, indignés.

- Allez viens, Ryan, ne perdons pas notre temps avec des gens qui ne partagent pas nos valeurs.

Les yeux de Sirius s'illuminèrent soudain en reconnaissant le dénommé Ryan.

- Ryan, ah oui, il me semblait aussi que ton visage me disait quelque chose. Tu sais que je ne t'aime pas ?

Franck éclata de rire à nouveau tandis que Ryan fusillait Sirius du regard.

- Crois-moi, je ne t'aime pas non plus. Ton arrogance est si présente en toi qu'elle éclipse même ta stupidité.

Le cerveau de Sirius fonctionnant au ralentit, il comprit que cela n'était pas un compliment seulement lorsque Ryan et ses copains avaient sorti de son champs de vision. Même Frank lui avait faussé compagnie. Il se promis intérieurement de lui faire ravaler ses paroles un jour ou l'autre. Mais pour l'instant, il se contenta de s'appuyer sur un pilier proche et regarder l'ensemble de la salle. James avait fait ça en grand cette année, et tout le monde semblait bien s'amuser. Des élèves, majoritairement des blondes plantureuses ou des garçons qui désiraient sortir avec des blondes plantureuses, dansaient à en perdre haleine sur la piste.

- Bonsoir Sirius, salua une voix douce.

Il se dévira pour voir Mystery qui le fixait. C'était la première fois qu'il la revoyait depuis « l'incident ». Il avait confié à sa sœur la tâche de lui remettre l'invitation. Sirius se sentait pris entre deux eaux. C'était assez étrange. Il souhaitait l'éviter, ne pas replonger dans ses troublants iris turquoises; mais la fascination qu'elle exerçait sur lui était si grande qu'il se surprenait souvent à penser à elle. Mais c'était tout, il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une attirance purement physique, une attirance que les autres ne voyaient pas. Ne désirant point refaire la même bêtise en l'embrassant, il refusa tout contact visuel et baissa les yeux vers le sol. Ainsi, il ne serait pas attiré vers elle.

- Bonsoir Mystery. Je suis heureux de voir que tu aies pu venir, lui répondit-il, ne pensant qu'à moitié les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer.

- Oui, je me suis libérée pour ce soir. C'est une belle soirée.

- Tu remerciera James pour les préparatifs. C'est en parti lui l'organisateur de cette fête.

Il ne désirait pas s'attarder en sa compagnie; Ses réponses furent donc brèves et franches, pour lui démontrer qu'il n'y avait absolument rien entre eux.

- Oui, bonne idée, j'irais tout à l'heure, accepta-t-elle.

Un ange passa. Ils étaient tous les deux là, à ne rien dire. Le silence entre eux s'épaississait. Mystery semblait par contre plutôt à l'aise.

- Tu sais, commença-t-elle, ce n'est pas parce qu'on s'est embrassé qu'il doit y avoir toute cette gêne. Pour ma part, je ne suis pas embarrassé le moins du monde.

- Parle moins fort, supplia-t-il. Je ne veux pas que cela se sache. Tu n'es peut-être pas embarrassé, mais moi je le suis.

C'était un manque de tact digne des plus grands exploits de James. Sirius regretta ses paroles aussitôt qu'elles furent sorties de sa bouche.

- Tu as honte de l'avoir fait, c'est ça ! S'envenima-t-elle, en haussant la voix.

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil vers elle et fut surpris de voir qu'elle était autant furieuse. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et il détourna rapidement le regard.

- Tu ne comprends pas. Je n'ai pas honte de l'avoir fait, seulement, ta sœur m'intéresse beaucoup et t'embrasser était une terrible erreur.

- Alors comme ça Heidi t'intéresse vraiment ? Eh bien, c'est la dernière chose que je pensais entendre ce soir. Donc, bonne chance avec elle, Sirius.

Son ton s'était légèrement radoucit, mais il contenait tout de même une rancœur féroce dont Sirius était incapable de connaître l'origine. Mystery Wells, pardon, Mystery White serait-elle jalouse de sa chère sœur ? Voilà une question qui demeurerait sans réponse pendant un bout de temps. Alors qu'il débattait intérieurement afin de savoir si l'impassible Mystery avait elle aussi succombé à son charme légendaire, il fut totalement tiré de ses pensées par une jolie jeune femme. Ses cheveux bruns savamment ondulés, il était certain que Heidi allait faire des ravages ce soir. Elle portait une robe, simple mais élégante, du même violet que ses fameux iris. Elle s'attachait autour du cou, et arrêtait un peu plus haut qu'à la mi-cuisse. Elle était sexy, sans toutefois paraître vulgaire. Elle était… à croquer. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller la complimenter sur sa tenue, elle disparue parmi la foule et Sirius fut accosté par une troupe de filles en chaleur.

- Siriuuuussss ! Minauda l'une d'entre elles, les joues rougies par l'alcool. Tu veux bien venir danser avec moi ?

- Non.

- Par contre il aimerais beaucoup plus aller dans son dortoir avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? susurra une autre à son oreille.

- Non plus. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

Il se dépêcha du mieux qu'il put de s'éloigner de ces greluches ridicules. Il trouva un coin tranquille, loin d'elles. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il était bien débarrassé d'elles. Au loin, Remus et Narcissa s'embrassaient à pleine bouche. Tiens, ce n'était pas censé être une relation secrète ? Sauf qu'étant donné la grande quantité d'alcool qu'il avait déjà ingurgité, Sirius ne songea même pas à intervenir. La tête tournante, il s'installa sur un canapé assez éloigné de la piste de danse. À peine assit, il vit Heidi se diriger vers lui. « délicieuse » songea-t-il, en remarquant à nouveau comment la robe qu'elle portait la rendait séduisante. Du moins, plus séduisante que d'habitude. Elle s'assit à côté de lui.

- Depuis quand Lupin et ta garce de cousine sont-ils ensemble ? Lança-t-elle, perplexe, les yeux fixés sur le couple.

- Depuis Octobre je crois. C'est sensé être une relation secrète, mais apparemment, ils n'ont pas pu se retenir ! Répondit Sirius avec un voix assez haute pour couvrir le son de la musique.

- Ou bien, ils ont trop prit de whisky pur feu.

- C'est une possibilité.

Sirius la dévorait du regard; ses yeux faisaient des allés-retours entre son décolleté plongeant et ses cuisses dénudées. Cette fille était parfaite, elle avait tout, là où il faut.

- Tu sais que j'adore ta robe, Heidi ?

- Vu la façon dont tu me regarde, j'imagine que oui, en effet.

Heidi sentait sa peau lui brûler à chaque endroit où le regard de Sirius se posait. C'était une sensation bien particulière.

- Je pari que tu es dix fois plus belle… sans.

Il caressait sa peau, s'attardant sur la courbe de ses seins, descendait jusqu'à sa cuisse, pour ensuite remonter sous sa courte robe.

- Cesse d'espérer Sirius, tu ne m'enlèvera pas ma robe. Du moins… pas ce soir.

- Alors j'attends cette journée avec impatience, mais en attendant, tu viens danser ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant le bras.

Heidi n'hésita pas une seconde et l'attrapa.

- Bien sûr !

En parfait gentleman, il la guida vers la piste de danse. Autour d'eux, les gens se déchaînaient sur une nouvelle chanson d'un groupe populaire. Ils se frayèrent un chemin parmi la foule et s'arrêtèrent finalement au beau milieux de la piste. Sirius fit tournoyer sa compagne et peu à peu, ils se laissèrent entraîner par le rythme de la musique. Heidi n'avait jamais été excellente danseuse, elle se laissait donc guider avec joie par son partenaire. Leurs mouvements devinrent plus lents, plus langoureux, et à chaque fois que la taille de Sirius frottait contre celle d'Heidi, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point ce geste était sensuel. Ils dansèrent énergiquement sur du rock, se détendirent avec un slow et après environ une heure, Heidi se détacha de l'emprise du Gryffondor.

- Sirius, allons-nous asseoir, je n'en peux plus ! Dit Heidi après une énième chanson.

Sirius sourit, acquiesça et la prit par la taille. Il la guida vers la fond de la salle. Le couple Remus-Narcissa n'étaient plus en vue. Peut-être que eux, songea Sirius avec morosité, ont décidé d'aller combler leur envies dans un lieux plus tranquille. Il les enviait fortement sur ce point. Mais autant profiter du moment présent, des petites joies de la vie. En parlant de bonheur, il s'arrêta aux paroles d'Heidi.

- Redit-le encore, lui demanda-t-il doucement.

- Allons-nous asseoir ? répéta Heidi, perplexe.

Sirius s'assit et dénigra sa question d'un signe de tête.

- Non, ma belle, redit mon prénom; J'adore l'entendre de ta bouche, c'est si rare.

Heidi, un peu plus allumeuse qu'à l'ordinaire à cause de l'humeur de festivité environnante, profita de la situation. Elle grimpa à califourchon sur Sirius, lui murmurant doucement à l'oreille l'objet de sa demande. Elle s'arma de gestes langoureux, caressant longuement le torse du jeune homme. Sirius, qui tentait vainement de rester insensible au charme de la demoiselle, ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux et de l'attirer encore plus contre lui, les mains sur ses reins. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, il vit qu'elle le regardait avec tant d'insistance que ça en devenait troublant. Ses iris violets le transperçaient du regard.

- J'ai envie de t'embrasser, lui avoua-t-elle de son incroyable franchise.

- Ne te prive surtout pas.

La Serpentard ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle avait déjà plaqué ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle enroula ses bras autour du cou du beau brun devant elle et approfondit le baiser en entrouvrant la bouche. Le baiser fut ardent, torride et transmettait leur désir refoulé depuis de nombreux mois. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi durant un nombre inconnu de temps, C'était peut-être cinq minutes, peut-être deux heures; ni Sirius, ni Heidi ne pouvait le dire. Puis soudain, il se remémora les paroles qu'elle avait dites il y a quelques mois, en sortant d'un cours de DCFM. Il mit fin au baiser et la regarda avec un sourire moqueur.

- Alors, tu es donc tombée amoureuse de moi, Heidi White? ***1**

Elle fronça les sourcils, puis comprit à quoi il faisait allusion.

- Oh, tais-toi ! rit-elle.

Sirius lui fit un sourire éclatant, puis posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Ah, Peter enfin ! Tu n'aurais pas vu Remus ou Sirius par hasard ?

Peter jeta un bref coup d'œil autour de lui avant de lui répondre.

- Hum… Remus est partit il y a un moment avec Narcissa. Et Sirius est là-bas. Il embrasse sa nouvelle copine depuis au moins une demi-heure.

Il désigna du doigt le fond de la salle où on pouvait voir Sirius et Heidi positionnés de façon très suggestive. James eut un petit sourire en coin en les voyants.

- Eh bien, Patmol, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu sortait avec McGregor, se dit-il pour lui-même. Tu vas en avoir beaucoup à me raconter demain !

Oui, beaucoup en effet. Enfin, s'il s'en rappelle.

***1 - En sortant du cours de DCFM, Heidi lui dit : - Je t'embrasserai lorsque je tomberai amoureuse de toi, Black, pas avant.**

**Désolé pour cet ignoble retard. Il y avait un petit problème avec mon compte, j'espère que vous apprécierez toutefois ce petit chapitre !  
**


	15. Chapitre 15

Chapitre 15 – Lendemain de veille

Sirius s'éveilla péniblement. La nuit avait été dure, et il ressentait encore l'effet de l'alcool dans son sang. Il bailla longuement, plissa ses yeux brûlés par la lumière et esquissa un mouvement pour se redresser. Mouvement qu'il cessa bien vite, se rendant compte d'une présence féminine la tête couchée sur sa poitrine. Il passa la main dans la chevelure brune et soupira de bonheur. La journée commençait magnifiquement bien.

Ils étaient allongés sur le canapé qu'ils avaient occupé toute la soirée. Autour d'eux, les élèves commençaient à s'activer. Certains se préparaient à quitter la salle, tandis que d'autres dormaient encore à poings fermés. Quelques Gryffondor étaient même assez serviables pour aider à ramasser et ils discutaient joyeusement avec Peter. Remus semblait absent; allez voir pourquoi. James enjamba une silhouette endormie sur le sol et s'approcha de Sirius, qu'il avait vu réveillé.

- Dur réveil, mon pote ? Demanda-t-il à voix basse, pour ne pas réveiller Heidi.

- Ça ne peut pas être mieux !

James lui fit un sourire entendu.

- Enfin, dit-il. Je croyait que vous n'alliez jamais vous mettre ensemble. Je suis très heureux pour toi, vieux.

- Merci, Cornedrue !

- Tu me raconteras tout cela plus tard.

James lui fit un clin d'œil complice et s'éloigna en sautillant vers Lily. Plus heureux que James, cela n'existait pas. Enfin… Sirius douta un moment de cette affirmation en se sentant lui même extraordinairement bien. Heidi s'agita et ouvrit les yeux.

- Bon matin, ma belle.

Heidi se redressa, fixa Sirius et semblait se demander pendant une fraction de seconde pourquoi elle se trouvait là. Un vif éclair de compréhension illumina son regard et elle lui sourit avec malice.

- Bon matin à toi aussi, Sirius.

Sirius et elle se redressèrent en position assise, mais elle demeurait appuyée sur son torse. Un torse, qui, soit dit en passant, était parfaitement musclé et sentait divinement bon. Tout le monde comprend qu'elle ne veux pas aller se coller sur quelqu'un d'autre ! Elle passa une main dans sa tignasse légèrement emmêlée puis se tourna vers Sirius.

- Tu sais, j'ai vraiment hâte de voir comment les autres vont réagir en nous voyant ensemble, dit-elle.

- Il devait y avoir la moitié des dernières années à la fête, je crois qu'ils sont tous au courant.

- Peut-être, mais la majorité d'entre eux ne se rappelleront même pas de la soirée.

- Tu n'as pas tord, s'esclaffa-t-il.

Elle rit et se leva, tendant la main vers son nouveau petit-copain. Sirius l'attrapa et se leva péniblement.

- J'ai une de ces soifs ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Allons prendre notre petit déjeuné alors ! Il est… huit heure quinze, ajouta Sirius en regardant sa montre.

- Notre cours de métamorphose commence dans quinze minute… Nota-t-elle.

- Mais… ?

- Mais on pourrais bien oublier McGo pour la matinée.

-Excellente idée ! Approuva-t-il en la retournant vers lui. Et… en quoi pourrait-on occuper notre temps libre ? J'ai toujours une tonne d'idées. Une en particulier.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle lui rendit son baiser avec autant de fougue. Les bras autour de sa nuque, Heidi savoura le moment pleinement; peut-être qu'ils auraient dût se mettre ensemble un peu plus tôt, pour ainsi profiter de moments comme celui-là. Dieu ce qu'il embrassait bien !

- Hum hum, toussota volontairement une voix à leurs côtés.

Heidi mit fin au baiser. Elle plongea une fraction de seconde ses yeux violets dans ceux de Sirius. James Potter semblait légèrement mal à l'aise de les avoir dérangé dans un moment qui semblait aussi… torride.

- Dis, Patmol, tu viens en métamorphose ?

- Pas ce matin; j'ai d'autres plans de prévus, dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Et toi ?

- Sécher un cours ? Tu veux rire; Lily de me le pardonnerait jamais !

Il leur fit un signe de la main et repartit en souriant vers la porte. Heidi fronça les sourcils : Comme l'amour pouvait rendre ridicule parfois. Avoir cet espèce de grand sourire collé à perpétuité sur son visage, avoir les yeux vagues mais brillants. Voir quelque chose de semblable sur quelqu'un comme James Potter était tout nouveau pour elle. Jamais chez les Serpentards une réaction comme celle-ci serait arrivée. Chez les Serpents, on ne s'aime pas. On se marie pour préserver la lignée, ou on couche ensemble pour calmer nos ardeurs. Mais jamais d'amour. Aucun syndrome Potterien. Rien. Il était très rare que l'on voit un vert et argent avoir un chagrin d'amour. Très très rare.

Ils avaient quittés la salle et passèrent devant une armure si bien lustrée qu'on pouvait facilement y observer son reflet. Heidi y jeta un coup d'œil. Elle fut profondément troublé de voir ses joues roses et son teint éclatant. Même un doux sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Mais où était donc passé la froide Heidi White ? Un frisson parcouru son corps en entier et elle tenta vainement d'oublier l'image de son visage. Elle était sur le point de se frapper la tête très fort contre un mur pour se changer les idées que Sirius passa son bras autour de sa taille et posa ses lèvres sur sa tempe. Heidi sourit, ses dents blanches ressortant parfaitement sous sa bouche rosée.

Peut-être que ce syndrome commençait à l'atteindre, elle aussi.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- C'est une plaisanterie ?

Eh oui, vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que le fait que Sirius Black s'affiche publiquement avec son ennemie préférée demeurerait sans réaction ? Heureusement, Sirius avait fait une entrée beaucoup moins remarquée qu'à l'ordinaire. Il s'était contenté d'aller la reconduire à sa table et l'embrassé langoureusement. (Une idée d'Heidi. Ben quoi ? Elle ne voulait pas que toutes ces nunuches ridicules continuent de tourner autour de Sirius Black. Il était prit, à présent, et gare à celles qui oseraient tenter une approche !) Il n'avait pas non plus oublié de jeter un regard à Narcissa et Regulus qui mangeaient ensemble à quelques places d'eux et repartit vers la table des valeureux Gryffondors. Bien sûr, tout le monde les avaient vus, même si l'entrée dans la grande salle n'était pas aussi bruyante qu'à l'ordinaire.

À sa table, il rejoignit Remus qui déjeunait avec Frank et Alice. James et Lily étaient quelque part, nul ne savait où, et Peter devait encore être dans la salle sur demande en train de finir de ramasser. Ne prêtant pas d'attention aux exclamations outrées de ses admiratrices et des regards, incluant ceux des professeurs rivés sur lui, Sirius s'assit à table. Il se contenta du pichet de jus de citrouille car il se doutait que s'il avalait quoi que ce soit, le contenu de son estomac risquerait sûrement de se retrouver sur la table.

- J'ignorais que tu avait une nouvelle copine, dit Remus, qui ne semblait pas du tout avoir la gueule de bois.

- J'ignorais que tu préfères quitter l'anniversaire de ton meilleur ami pour te retrouver seul avec ta copine dans un lieu isolé.

- J'ignorais que tu sortais avec des Serpentards.

Sirius ravala immédiatement la réplique cinglante qu'il voulait lancer et se contenta de fusiller Remus du regard.

- Navré Sirius, mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me lancer des piques dès le matin.

Le Gryffondor soupira et acquiesça.

- Oui, moi non plus, je me suis encore emporté.

La relation entre Sirius et Remus était demeuré légèrement tendue, même après leur réconciliation. Personne n'oubliait ce que l'autre avait fait mais chacun d'entre eux faisait tout son possible pour éviter de se disputer. Après un lourd silence, ajoutant au fait que la totalité des élèves de Gryffondor avaient les yeux tournés vers eux, Frank tenta d'adoucir l'ambiance pesante.

- Alors Sirius, pourquoi ce revirement de situation ? Comment McGregor et toi avez changé d'idée en ce qui vous concerne ?

Apparemment, Frank n'était pas le seul à se demander cela car tous ceux qui pouvaient entendre tendirent l'oreille.

- C'est pourtant évident, lança une Serdaigle qui se trouvait juste derrière eux. Il a probablement passé entre ses jambes, et dès que l'occasion se présentera, il la laissera tomber comme il l'a fait avec toutes les autres.

- Grovers, ton langage ! S'indigna Remus alors que des premières années s'échangèrent un regard, choqués.

- La ferme, Grovers. J'ai beaucoup plus d'estime pour elle que j'en avait pour toi, répliqua-t-il, faisant référence à un souvenir passé.

La Serdaigle s'offusqua et retourna à son assiette avec un moue honteuse. Vengeance d'une rupture douloureuse, elle avait saisi l'occasion de remettre Sirius à sa place, apparemment sans réussir. Sirius, qui ne s'était même pas dévirer pour lui répondre, soupira et avala une longue gorgée de jus rafraîchissant.

-Alors ? Insista Frank.

- Eh bien, commença Sirius avec un sourire absent sur les lèvres, c'est une longue histoire. Une très longue histoire.

- S'il te plaît Sirius, supplia Alice avec une jolie moue. Raconte-nous en plus.

- Bon eh bien si tu insistes… J'imagine que c'est la nouveauté qui m'a attiré. Tu voies, j'en avais marre de ces blondes décolorées stupides.

- Voilà un commentaire que tu aurais du sortir bien des années plus tôt, rit Alice.

- Tu dis cela mais… Heidi est loin d'être une fille banale, nota Remus.

- C'est vrai, soupira Sirius. Elle est tout à fait splendide.

- Éblouissante, approuva Frank.

La main d'Alice ne se priva pas pour aller le frapper derrière la tête. Frank gémis et sa copine le regarda d'un air sévère.

- Beaucoup moins que toi, chérie ! S'exclama-t-il.

- C'est mieux. Approuva Alice.

Sirius rit mais se mit également à réfléchir. Que ferait-il s'il devenait aussi.. accroché, aussi dépendant d'une personne. Il avait toujours haïs l'attachement. Depuis son tout jeune âge, il voyait ses parents se disputer, ses cousines se marier avec le premier venu. Sirius s'était toujours interdit cela. « Pas d'attachement, que du plaisir » Une devise qui l'avait si bien représenté toutes ces années. Pourquoi maintenant serais-ce différent. Pourquoi les convictions qu'il répétait avec acharnement disparaissaient tout à coup. Sortir avec une Serpentard. Ridicule, mais vrai. Remus avait raison. Il sortait avec une Serpentard et il ne trouvait même pas cela bizarre ? Pendant cette légère période de réflexion, Sirius douta. C'était des questions qu'il n'avait même pas prit la peine de se poser avant et maintenant que le pas était franchis, pouvait-il reculer, changer d'avis ? Bien sûr. En avait-il envie ? Non. Cette fille, il l'affectionnait particulièrement. La désirait complètement, et c'est pourquoi il allait laisser aller les choses et voir comment la situation allait évoluer.

- C'est.. la différence en elle qui est incroyable. Le fait qu'elle ne rentre pas dans le moule de la société, mais qu'elle en crée un à son image, voilà ce qui m'attire chez elle. Et je crois, même si au début j'en étais particulièrement offensé, qu'elle ne se gêne pas pour me contredire ou répliquer la rends encore plus unique.

- Comme c'est mignon ! S'exclama Alice.

- Tu sais, je savais que les choses allaient devenir intéressantes dès qu'elle a foncé dans cette armure, au troisième étage. J'ai eu un espèce de pressentiment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne sais pas, Remus, dit Sirius avec un sourire.

- Oh, beaucoup de chose, avoua ce dernier. Même si je considère mon savoir comme très étendu.

Frank, Alice et Sirius éclatèrent de rire tandis que Remus, rougissant, esquissa un sourire.

- Mais elle, questionna Alice. Comment une fille qui te détestait à ce point à telle pu changer complètement d'avis ?

- Oh, elle était évidemment folle de moi depuis toujours, affirma Sirius avec un sourire suffisant.

- Ne soit pas si sûr de ça, lança une voix moqueuse dans son dos.

Il se tourna et la contempla. Elle était toujours aussi magnifique. Ses longs cheveux bruns vagabondaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Elle portait encore sa robe de la veille, moulante à souhait, attirant encore plus les regards. Ses longs cils recourbé faisaient de l'ombre sur ses joues roses et contrastaient encore plus avec ses grands yeux violets.

- Tu as déjà terminé ?

- À vrai dire je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé, répondit-elle.

- Oh, mais si j'étais toi, je prendrais des forces ! Lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Sirius, s'il te plaît...

Remus était visiblement découragé de la façon qu'avait son meilleur ami de s'exprimer.

Sirius fit un grand sourire à Remus, tandis qu'à ses côtés, Frank et Alice étaient morts de rire. Sirius se leva, enlaça la taille de guêpe d'Heidi et sous la quasi-totalité des regards, sortirent de la grande salle.

- Où allons-nous ? Demanda-t-elle lorsqu'ils furent hors de vues des fouineurs qui n'avaient visiblement jamais appris les bonnes manières en ce qui concerne dévisager les gens.

- Hum, je ne sais pas, allons par là. répondit-il alors qu'Heidi voyait très bien qu'il l'emmenait dans la tour de Gryffondor.

Ils marchèrent pendant un bref moment, et l'intuition d'Heidi fut bonne : Il s'arrêta devant le portrait d'une grosse femme habillée en rose, lança un quelconque mot de passe et la fit passer devant.

La salle commune était pratiquement vide, la majorité des étudiants étaient en cours à cette heure-ci. Dans un coin, quelques quatrième années travaillaient sur un devoir de soin aux créatures magiques, et près du feu, des cinquièmes années profitaient de leur temps libres pour étudier leurs B.U.S.E.S. Ils ne prêtèrent guère attention au fait qu'une Serpentard venait d'entrer dans leur salle rouge et or et réagirent à peine lorsque Sirius les salua. Voyant qu'Heidi restait debout, là, en train de froncer les sourcils devant la décoration chaleureuse de la pièce, Sirius l'attrapa par la main et la guida vers son dortoir. Avant d'y pénétrer, il poussa doucement Heidi contre le mur et lui vola un baiser.

Baiser qu'elle approfondit allégrement. Elle savait dans quoi elle s'embarquait en sortant avec Sirius Black. Il n'avait pas acquis sa réputation en embrassant sur la joue ses anciennes copines. Non, avec Sirius Black, c'était plus que ça. Beaucoup plus. Heidi savait que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Même bien avant qu'ils sortent ensemble, il lui avait fait part de son désir envers elle. Un désir qui était tout à fait réciproque. Elle n'eut donc aucune objection lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres dans son cou et l'attira contre son corps brûlant. D'une main, il ouvrit la porte de son dortoir vide et sans décoller Heidi de lui, ils entrèrent à l'intérieur. Sirius passa ses mains sous sa chemise et caressa la courbe de ses reins langoureusement.

Elle ferma les yeux.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Maintenant, placez vous avec votre coéquipier et entraînez vous au sortilège, ordonna Arsène Verpey. Cependant, je dois vous avertir d'avance. Il me surprendrait beaucoup que vous réussissiez du premier coup. Il faut beaucoup de pratique pour l'avoir.

La classe fut pendant un instant agité par le brouhaha que faisait les étudiants en se levant de leur chaise, excités par la perspective d'appendre enfin comment faire un patronus. Ils repoussèrent les bureaux contre les murs et sortirent leur baguette, attendant les instructions de leur professeur.

- Bien, dit-il. Maintenant, répétez après moi : Spero Patronum.

- Spero Patronum, répétèrent les élèves en chœur.

Déjà, chez certains d'entre eux, une douce vapeur argentée surgissait de leur baguette. Des exclamations fusèrent de part et d'autre de la pièce, mais Verpey ni portait aucune attention.

- Mais il ne faut pas que prononcer la formule, ajouta-t-il. Vous devez songer à un souvenir heureux. Vous devez vous emplir de lui, le laisser envahir votre esprit. Seul un puissant souvenir pourra être assez fort pour repousser un détraqueur. Sur ce, je vous dis bonne chance !

Il se retira à son bureau et observa les étudiants fermer les yeux et réfléchir à ce qui les rendait heureux. Au fond de la classe, James fut le premier à prononcer la formule. Apparemment, il n'avait pas besoin de chercher bien loin pour trouver ce souvenir.

- Spero Patronum, s'exclama-t-il d'un voie forte, pointant sa baguette devant lui.

Une vapeur dense sortie de sa baguette, elle était opaque et lumineuse, mais un instant plus tard elle avait disparue. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi cela n'avait pas marché.

- Soyez sans crainte, je vous rappelle qu'il est normal de ne pas l'avoir du premier coup. Seul la pratique pourra vous donner des résultats. Ne lâchez pas Mr. Potter. Réfléchissez, songez à un souvenir en particulier. Les émotions qui vous avaient gagnées à ce moment. Vous devez le ressentir.

Sur ces paroles, de nombreux élèves tentèrent également quelque chose, mais aucun n'avait d'impressionnants résultats. Et ce fut ainsi pendant de nombreuses minutes. Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, la chance tourna enfin.

- Génial ! Regardez cela !

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Lily Evans. Devant elle, une biche aux longs cils vagabondait joyeusement. Elle brillait d'une lueur irréelle. James, à ses côtés, échangea un bref regard avec Sirius. Ce ne pouvait pas être qu'une coïncidence.

- 20 points pour Gryffondor. Quel exploit Miss Evans. Aussi talentueuse qu'à l'ordinaire.

Elle fit un sourire éclatant à son professeur et se tourna vers l'endroit où la biche avait disparue. Puis réessaya. Alors que tout le monde allait s'exclamer d'étonnement de voir qu'elle avait à nouveau réussi, les élèves se rendirent compte que ce n'était pas le même animal. Non, au contraire d'une jolie biche, un magnifique cerf se dressait fièrement devant James. Il le regarda longuement, puis échangea un regard avec les autres Maraudeurs. Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur sa Lily, qui contemplait le grand cerf avec étonnement. Puis, lentement, elle se pointa du doigt, puis James, puis le cerf. James l'attira contre lui.

-C'est la preuve que nous sommes faits pour aller ensemble, lui murmura-t-il.

- Une biche, un cerf, un couple… Je me croirais dans Bambi !

- Dans quoi ? interrogea-t-il, intéressé.

- C'est un compte moldu.

- Bravo monsieur Potter. Et vous aussi miss Wells, félicita Arsène Verpey.

Un majestueux cheval blanc galopait autour de Mystery. Elle ne semblait pas étonnée.

- Ce n'est guère étonnant, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, toutefois parfaitement consciente que Heidi et Sirius l'observait et l'écoutait. Je fais des patronus depuis de nombreuses années.

Heidi leva les yeux au ciel et soupira en jetant un bref regard vers Mystery. Sirius remarqua son changement d'attitude et la prit par la taille.

- Dit-moi, Heidi. Est-ce que tout va bien avec ta sœur ? Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

- Parfaitement ! Répondit-elle d'un ton qui indiquait le contraire.

Sirius posa ses yeux sur elle et la fixa d'une manière qui était tout sauf dupe.

- C'est… une longue histoire, dit-elle.

Sirius était visiblement déçu, mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules et de lui faire un petit sourire. Immédiatement, Heidi se sentit très mal. Après tout, qui pourrait résister à un Sirius triste et déçu?

- Une longue histoire que je vais te raconter en temps et lieux. Je suis libre demain soir, peut-être pourrions-nous nous voir ?

- J'adorerais !

Il l'embrassa sur la tempe et lui fit un sourire éclatant. Elle répondit à son sourire et détourna les yeux pour croiser les iris violets de sa sœur qui la fusillait. Elle semblait avoir entendue tout leur échange. Heidi l'ignora et prononça la formule. Presque aussitôt, un grand félin argenté sortit de sa baguette.

- Une panthère, lança Sirius, enjôleur. C'est sexy. Elle représente bien ta personnalité. Charmeuse mais dangereuse. Si on la flatte dans le sens contraire du poil, elle risque bien de nous croquer les doigts.

Heidi rit pendant que Sirius, la tenant toujours par la taille, inspira longuement l'odeur de ses cheveux. Il adorait la menthe.

- Mais toi, allez, essaie, je veux voir si ton patronus est à la hauteur de ton caractère.

- Mon patronus est un chien; j'ai appris à en faire l'année dernière. C'était un petit défi personnel.

Sur ses paroles, il agita sa baguette et un amical chien se mit a joyeusement courir autour de lui.

- Ça colle aussi ! S'exclama t elle. Wow, c'est franchement génial ce sortilège! Tu es amical, enjoué, et… adore te faire caresser, ajouta-t-elle dans le creux de son oreille.

- Hum, oui, en effet. Sauf que je sais que toi aussi.

Alors qu'il disait cela, il l'attira un peu plus contre lui et passa sa main sur sa cuisse. Heidi lui fit une œillade brûlante. Elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes et l'entraîna dans un court baiser, loin d'être chaste.

- Miss McGregor, monsieur Black, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir vous concentrer sur votre travail, réprimanda le professeur en les regardant d'un air mauvais.

Alors que tous les yeux se tournaient vers eux, Heidi s'éloigna légèrement de Sirius, sans le lâcher du regard. Puis, en soupirant, elle se remis à son travail. Le reste du cours passa lentement, chacun d'eux se regardant de loin, mais étrangement, ne désiraient pas mettre Verpey encore en rogne donc ils restaient à distance. Malheureusement – ou heureusement, dépendant du point de vue – ils ne purent pas s'empêcher de se retrouver quelques minutes avant la fin du cours et Arsène Verpey se fâcha.

- McGregor ! Black ! Je vous avait pourtant averti ! Vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas une conduite a faire pendant les heures de cours !

Heidi se décolla de Sirius mais ne lâcha pas sa main. Elle regarda envieusement les autres élèves quitter la classe pendant qu'elle devait rester ici a se faire engueuler par un stupide prof hippie.

- Monsieur…, commença Sirius.

- NON ! J'en ait assez de vos discussions, taisez-vous !

Sirius soupira bruyamment et Heidi semblait s'ennuyer ferme.

- J'informerai vos directeurs de maison sur votre comportement. Maintenant, allez ouste ! dehors !

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et la seconde d'après ils étaient tous les deux en dehors de la classe. Heidi pouffa; Sirius, par contre, rit jaune. Heidi n'avait rien à craindre, son directeur de maison était Slughorn, mais lui… Il avait séché le cours de McGonagall et elle allait le rencontrer plus tard ? Voilà ce qui s'annonçait pour être une mauvaise entrevue.

Par amitié, les trois autres Maraudeurs, accompagnés de Lily les avaient attendus. Sur le chemin qui les guida vers le cours de potion, Heidi se sépara du groupe pour retourner dans sa salle commune : Elle n'avait plus de cours pour le reste de la journée. Elle répéta sa promesse de voir Sirius plus tard dans la soirée et disparue au tournant d'un corridor.

Le cours de potion fut, comment dire, banal. Slughorn expliqua brièvement la théorie d'une quelconque potion, et laissa le reste du temps aux élèves pour qu'ils puissent la compléter. Sirius, la tête dans la main, regardait passer les minutes avec lenteur. Sa prochaine discussion avec Heidi le démangeait. Il était désireux, et en même temps non, de découvrir enfin toutes ces choses qu'elles cachaient si bien. Il ignorait totalement en quoi qu'elles pouvaient consister. Anticipant la réaction qu'il devrait avoir, Sirius fut heureux de se rendre compte que le cours était fini, et qu'après le souper, il rejoindrait Heidi au banc près du lac. C'était elle qui lui avait proposé cet endroit; elle désirait visiblement une place éloignée des curieux.

- À plus tard, Sirius !

Ce dernier était si profondément plongé dans ses pensée qu'il ne savait même pas si c'était James, Remus, Peter ou peut-être même Lily qui lui avait adressé la parole. Courant à moitié, il se demandait encore quelle attitude avoir lorsqu'il aperçu la silhouette d'Heidi qui était déjà là. Sirius accéléra le pas, le vent fouettant ses cheveux négligés. Le temps commençait à se réchauffer; Mars quittait enfin pour laisser place à Avril. Un nouveau mois riche en rebondissement et en confidences.

- Salut, dit-il simplement.

Il s'assit à ses côtés. Elle lui fit un sourire, les yeux dans le vagues. Sirius sentait le débat intérieur qui l'animait. Pesant le pour et le contre de tout lui avouer. Mais, elle avait déjà pris sa décision. La Serpentard soupira.

- Alors, commença maladroitement Sirius. Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ?

- Oui.

Un long silence suivi cette réponse. Sirius attendit, patiemment, qu'Heidi entame enfin son récit.

- Tout a commencé il y longtemps. Trop longtemps.

**Grand retard, pardonnez-moi chers lecteurs, j'ai délaissée ma fiction pendant plus d'un mois ! Je vous promet que j'essaierais de faire mieux pour les prochains chapitre. Mais je vous l'assure, cette fiction va se terminer, je ne l'abandonnerais pas en court de route. On se revoit bientôt, j'espère, Sarah xx**


	16. Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 16 – C'est une longue histoire…**

_- Alors, commença maladroitement Sirius, tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ?_

_- Oui._

_Un long silence suivi cette réponse. Sirius attendit, patiemment, qu'Heidi entame enfin son récit._

_- Tout a commencé il y a longtemps. Trop longtemps._

- Notre histoire provient du début de l'ère magique. Alors que les sorciers découvraient des sortilèges, inventaient des potions. Leur niveau de connaissance basique ne leur permettait pas de faire beaucoup d'enchantements. C'était au début du XII siècle.

Sirius ouvrit de grands yeux, mais garda sa bouche fermé et laissa Heidi continuer.

- Il y avait un homme : Sir Mathias de Riverbourg. Il était un proche ami du roi, et celui-ci lui fournissait tout ce qu'il avait besoin pour ses recherches. Car oui, Mathias était un chercheur, spécialisé en sortilèges. À l'époque, les sorciers était très mal vus, mais heureusement pour Mathias, le roi cherchait à augmenter son pouvoir, donc il lui demanda de trouver les plus dangereux sortilèges existants. Il pourrait donc repousser la rébellion qui se préparait sous les portes de son royaume et conserver ainsi le pouvoir. Après plusieurs mois de recherche intensive, enfin, Sir Mathias trouvait les trois enchantements meurtriers, bannis de la société magique depuis quelques années : Les sortilèges impardonnables. Le roi, était bien entendu très heureux. Or, il y avait un défaut dans son plan. Il savait maintenant comment attaquer avec force, mais, n'étant pas un sorcier, il ne pouvait pas les utiliser.

- Qu'a t'il fait ? Interrogea Sirius.

- Sir Mathias lui a proposé une idée. Une idée qui semblait si brillante à l'époque, mais personne n'aurais pu douter des conséquences que cela allait apporter.

Heidi prit une grande inspiration. Vu son expression, Sirius devait être l'un des premiers à qui elle racontait tout cela.

- Mathias entrait dans les maisons, s'emparait des enfants et repartait vers son laboratoire. Des cobayes, voilà ce qu'il avait besoin. Mais personne ne pouvait l'en empêcher, car il avait la garde de protection du roi avec lui. Alors les mères pleuraient les enfants qu'elles ne reverraient jamais, et il continuait ses expériences avec d'autres personnes. Il les tuait tous, d'horribles manières. Lorsque nous passions près de son labo, nous pouvions même entendre avec horreur les cris de désespoir et de douleur des pauvres enfants qui ne reverraient jamais le jour.

- C'est horrible ! S'écria Sirius, dégoûté.

- Oui, absolument affreux. Je me souviendrais toujours du matin où il a débarqué chez moi. Il nous a emmenées, mes sœurs et moi. Étant ligotées, nous ne pouvions pas nous échapper. Son espace de travail était lugubre, humide, et je repoussais la peur au fond de moi-même. Ma plus jeune sœur avait quatorze ans, à l'époque, et elle était terrifiée. Je devait donc user de toute ma détermination pour ne laisser transparaître aucune émotion et essayer de la rassurer. J'étais convaincue que ma mort approchait, alors je ne voulait pas donner à cet ignoble homme la satisfaction de me voir paniquer dans mes derniers moments. Orgueil qui ne m'a toujours pas quitté, même neuf siècles plus tard. Faut croire que les gens ne changent jamais.

Sirius commençait à comprendre. Lentement, la réponse s'affichait dans son esprit. C'était… impossible. Si elle disait vrai, Heidi devait avoir à présent près de neuf-cent ans! Comment avait-elle survit pendant une aussi longue période de temps ? Elle n'était tout de même pas un vampire ou autre truc cinglé du genre ?

- Il nous a emmené dans un chambre noire. On n'y voyait absolument rien. C'est là que mes souvenirs de ma vie d'avant s'achève. Je me rappelle avoir vu des éclairs de couleurs, vert, bleu et mauve, avant de ressentir une intense douleur au niveau des yeux. Puis, plus rien. Le néant total. Jusqu'à ce que je reprenne conscience, le lendemain matin.

Sirius n'ajouta aucun commentaire. L'horreur de ce qu'elle était en train de raconter lui emplissait l'esprit. Sir Mathias était un homme horrible; il n'arrivait pas à croire que de telles personnes aient pu exister réellement. Il semblait en plein cœur d'un conte de fée particulièrement tordu.

- Je fus la première à me réveiller. C'était tellement… étrange. Je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir été un rat de laboratoire. Excepté mes yeux qui me faisaient encore légèrement souffrir, je me sentais bien. Je n'étais plus dans la chambre noire. Sur des lits d'hôpitaux, à mes côtés, dormaient paisiblement mes deux sœurs.

- Attends, quoi ? Tes DEUX sœurs ? Réalisa soudain Sirius.

- Oui, Mystery et Juliet.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est…

- … Attends, j'y viens, répondit-elle.

- Pratiquement en même temps que moi, Mystery a ouvert s'est également réveillé. Sir Mathias jubilait, il avait enfin réussit. Tous ces travaux avaient enfin menés à quelque chose.

- Deux sur trois, c'est une bonne moyenne, disait-il en consultant ses papiers, lança Heidi d'une voix affreusement désagréable.

- Ce fut, si on veut, l'élément déclencheur. Nous nous jetâmes sur le lit de Juliet en essayant de la réveiller. Nous commencions sérieusement à désespérer jusqu'à ce que, miraculeusement, elle ouvre ses yeux. Des yeux d'une couleur qui nous fit reculer de stupeur; Ils étaient verts, comme la mort. D'un vert brillant et éclatant. Vert comme le sortilège qui tue. Ma sœur, du haut de ses quatorze pauvres années, représentait maintenant l'Avada Kedavra.

Sirius ne put retenir une exclamation horrifiée. C'était donc ça. Les trois sœurs étaient les trois sortilèges impardonnables. Trois sortilèges qui donnait un billet d'entré à Azkaban à quiconque osant les utiliser.

- Oui, c'était affreux. Ce le fut tout autant lorsque nous découvrîmes que nous aussi étions changés. Les yeux de Mystery brillaient littéralement d'une couleur turquoise, tandis que les miens étaient devenus violets. Je ne peux décrire les événements qui suivirent, mon cerveau était encore trop chamboulé pour retenir quoi que ce soit. Aujourd'hui, c'est encore très flou dans ma mémoire. Je sais seulement que Mathias nous a renvoyé chez nous, et a choisis les préférés du roi pour leur transmettre ces pouvoirs. Car après tout, nous n'étions que de pauvres adolescentes sans aucune expérience de la vie. Nous n'étions que des tests. Des tests positifs, heureusement. Nous ne l'avons jamais revu.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé après cela ? Comment avez-vous faites pour vous en sortir, survivre aussi longtemps ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Sirius, question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis le début de l'histoire.

- Nous n'avons malheureusement jamais trouvé la réponse à cette question. J'imagine qu'en nous donnant ces pouvoirs, il nous a également offert l'immortalité. À son insu. Notre corps n'a pas changé depuis; j'avais dix-sept ans à l'époque, et j'en ait toujours autant. Nous avons vagabondé de pays en pays, mais l'Europe a toujours été notre endroit favoris, C'est pourquoi nus sommes revenues y étudier, à Poudlard, sous des noms différents.

- Vous ? Mais qu'en est-il de votre jeune sœur ?

Heidi soupira et baissa les yeux.

- Elle est morte.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne savais pas… comment ? balbutia Sirius, mal à l'aise

- Ne t'en fait pas, soupira Heidi. J'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour faire mon deuil depuis.

- Mais je ne comprend pas, tu ne viens pas de dire que vous êtes immortelles ?

- Oui, d'une certaine manière, je peux mourir. Comme une personne normale, des même manières, d'un accident de balais ou d'une maladie. Je vis simplement très longtemps.

- Donc, elle s'est fait attaquer ou.. ?

- Pas exactement, non. Dis-moi, Sirius, tu connais l'histoire de Roméo et Juliette ?

- Bien entendu ! Shakespeare est l'un de mes auteurs favoris.

Étrange, non ? En effet, même parmi les sorciers, cet auteur moldu était très connu, assez pour que la mère de Sirius ne considère pas cela comme un déshonneur d'acheter ses œuvres pour compléter la grande bibliothèque du Square Grimmaurd.

- Eh bien, ce monsieur William s'est inspiré de l'histoire de ma sœur pour écrire sa pièce.

- Tu veux dire que…

- Oui, affirma-t-elle. Juliet est bien LA Juliette de l'histoire de Shakespeare. Elle s'est éprise d'un jeune homme, et tu connais la suite. C'est dommage, ce Roméo Montaigu, je l'appréciais bien; il était différent de sa famille.

Dire que Sirius était sans voix était un euphémisme. Il manquait carrément tomber en bas du banc. Heidi le rassura d'un sourire.

- C'est un nom que nous portions, auparavant : Capulet. Ce n'était pas nos vrai parents, bien entendu, seulement, ils nous avaient prit sous leur aile. Nous les avons désertés lors du suicide de ma sœur.

Sirius secoua la tête; c'était improbable, impossible. Mais lorsqu'il regardait le visage de la Serpentard, il savait qu'elle disait la vérité.

- C'est beaucoup de chose en une soirée, dit-elle. Mais demain, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, tu verras cela d'un autre œil.

- Si tu crois que je vais dormir après cela…

Heidi esquissa un sourire tandis que Sirius lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Elle semblait songeuse, et triste à la fois.

- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je songe à quel point la vie est dure. Je comprend un peu mieux Juliet, avec le temps. Même si elle ne s'était pas planté ce poignard en plein cœur, j'imagine qu'elle n'aurais jamais pu être heureuse. Parce qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle aurait du dire adieu à son bien-aimé lorsque serait arrivé le temps pour lui de quitter ce monde. Alors, d'une manière ou d'une autre, nous sommes prisonnières de notre position.

Sirius ne répondit pas, elle continua.

- C'est ce dont j'ai peur Sirius. On ne peut pas tomber amoureuse sans en subir les conséquences. On ne peux pas s'attacher parce qu'on va toujours devoir dire adieu à une personne chère. C'est très difficile d'être dans cette position. L'amour, si on veut, nous est interdit.

Sirius demeura de marbre, elle n'était pas en train de faire ce qu'il pensait, non ? Pas aussi vite, pas maintenant. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle le quitte après si peu de temps passé ensemble pour une raison qui dépassait son imaginaire. C'est dans ces moments de doute intense qu'on se rend compte à quel point on peut tenir à une personne. Même si ladite personne ne fait pas partie de notre vie depuis longtemps. Il sentit son cœur s'affoler dangereusement. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une telle émotion, si bien qu'il se demanda pendant un bref moment ce que cela pouvait bien signifier. Heidi continua.

- Je crois que j'ai pris la bonne décision en décidant de t'en parler au début de notre relation. Comme ça, tu sais ce qui nous attends. Et tu peux prendre la décision qui te plait. Mais on sait tous les deux comment cela va se terminer, acheva-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Oui mais, nous ne sommes pas pressé, non ? répliqua-t-il, vivement. Imagine que je survis jusqu'à cent ans ! Il ne faut pas s'empêcher de vivre parce que l'on sait qu'on va mourir un jour ou l'autre !

- Tu as raison…

Heidi baissa la tête, mais Sirius lui prit son menton entre ses mains et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il n'allait certainement pas se laisser plaquer comme cela !

- Nous avons du temps, Heidi, beaucoup de temps. Chaque jour est différent, vivons chacun d'entre eux à fond.

- Mais combien de jours avons-nous ? Combien avant que je doive partir, combien avant que tu ailles voir d'autres filles ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ma belle. Il n'y en a aucune autre dans mes pensées.

Il l'embrassa sur le front mais l'expression d'Heidi demeurais songeuse.

- Mais Mystery, elle ?

- Quoi, Mystery ? S'exclama Sirius, surpris.

- Reste sur tes gardes, elle a un faible pour toi.

- Allons, elle ne va tout de même pas me manger ! Rit Sirius. La seule chose qu'elle pourrait faire c'est essayer de m'embrasser, mais jamais je ne…

Sirius coupa brutalement sa phrase : Le souvenir du baiser partagé avec Mystery lui était venu en mémoire et il préférait ne pas s'aventurer sur ce sujet dangereux. Après tout, il était pratiquement certain qu'Heidi n'avait jamais su ce qu'il s'était passé cette journée là et ne désirait pas plus la mettre au courant. Avec de la chance, elle n'en saurait jamais rien.

- Essayer de t'embrasser ? Je ne t'ai pas tout dit, Sirius. Tu sais que nous sommes les sortilèges impardonnables, mais tu ne sait pas lequel elle est.

Le déclic se fit automatiquement dans la tête du Gryffondor. Tout concordait maintenant!

- Imperium. Mystery est l'imperium.

- Oui, exactement, et c'est pourquoi je te recommande de faire attention. Je la connais; c'est ma sœur. Je sais jusqu'où elle peut aller pour obtenir ce qu'elle désire.

Sirius hocha la tête, les pièces du puzzle se mettant enfin en place. Tout se tenait ! L'inexplicable attirance qui le poussait toujours vers elle. Lorsqu'elle n'était pas dans les parages, il ne pensait pas du tout à elle, mais seulement son image lui faisait perdre la tête. Elle lui brouillait complètement les sens. Elle était la tentation à l'état pur. Sirius se fit la promesse qu'à partir de maintenant, il allait résister à l'enchantement de Mystery. Heidi sembla avec lu dans ses pensées car elle lui dit :

- Quand bien même que tu essaierais, Sirius, il est très difficile de résister à ce sortilège, tu le sais bien. C'est comme un philtre d'amour. Une fois qu'elle t'as dans ses filets, tu ne peux plus reculer.

Depuis le tout début, les autres s'entêtait à lui dire de faire attention, que cette mystérieuse Mystery semblait étrange et même dangereuse. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais pu voir ce que les autres voyait en elle. Tout le monde avait peur d'elle, ils lui disaient de se méfier, sauf que lui, il n'en n'avait fait qu'à sa tête, comme d'habitude. . Il aurait du s'en rendre compte beaucoup plus tôt. Tout aurait tellement été plus simple, jamais il ne l'aurait laissé l'embrasser, jamais. Mais maintenant, oui, maintenant, c'était différent. Sirius se souvint soudain d'un mot qu'il avait reçu à la St-Valentin; même son parfum lui faisait perdre la tête. Cette fille était tout simplement maléfique.

- La raison d'être de l'esprit n'est due qu'à ce qui la commande, récita Sirius, à mi-voix. Enfin, il comprenait.

- Tu connais sa devise ? S'exclama Heidi, visiblement très étonnée.

- Sa devise ?

- Oui, Mystery ne cesse de répéter cette phrase. Elle a bien sûr beaucoup de sens pour elle.

- Je me doutait que cela avait un certain rapport avec ça. Mais je ne comprend toujours pas le sens.

- Eh bien… c'est complexe, mais simple à la fois. Mystery peut forcer quelqu'un à faire des choses, commander son propre corps, d'un certain point de vue. Ainsi, on peut dire que cette personne n'a plus aucun esprit, car il n'est plus propriétaire de ses moyens.

Sirius acquiesça. Des mystères, l'année avait été pleine de mystères et maintenant, la sensation de tout comprendre enfin était incroyable, vivifiante, revigorante. Il ne pouvait pas trouver de qualificatif pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Il cessa de s'intéresser à Mystery pour comprendre un peu plus sa sœur. Si Juliet était l'Avada Kedavra, et qu'elle était l'imperium, cela signifiait que…

- Donc toi, techniquement, tu es l'endoloris ? déduit Sirius.

- Effectivement. J'essaie donc le plus souvent possible de garder mon calme pour ne pas m'emporter et faire subir un sort horrible à ceux qui m'énerve. J'aimerais tant être normale, avoir une existence paisible. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour cela.

- Narcissa m'a dit un jour qu'on ne peut renier ce qu'on est, que ce soit notre nom ou notre passé, cela fait partie de nous. Car « _On ne cesse jamais d'être un Black, jamais », _récita-t-il en faisant des guillemets imaginaires. J'imagine que ça vaut aussi pour toi.

- Et elle a bien raison, soupira Heidi. Mais crois-moi, j'envie beaucoup plus ta situation que la mienne.

- La mienne ? Le sang de tueurs coule dans mes veines et ma famille est complètement tarée, enfin, si l'on peut considérer cela comme une famille. Je ne me suis jamais sentit comme un Black et pourtant, Narcissa ne cesse de me trouver des points communs avec eux. Tandis que toi… Tu as des supers pouvoir ! C'est franchement mieux !

- Je pourrais facilement vivre sans. Il y a très longtemps que je n'ai pas cédé à la tentation… enfin, si on exclu l'incident dans ma salle commune.

- L'incident ?

- Hum, oui, disons que j'étais au mauvais moment au mauvais endroit. Avery ne m'a plus jamais approché depuis. Wilkes, Rosier et ton frère non plus, d'ailleurs.

- Regulus ! S'exclama inutilement Sirius.

- Oui, lui et sa bande m'ont tombé dessus dans ma salle commune. Ils avaient.. envi de s'amuser un peu j'imagine.

Sirius se leva d'un bond, les poings serrés, ses jointures blanchâtres.

- Je vais le tuer, lança-t-il entre ses dents.

- Sirius, assieds-toi s'il te plait. C'est du passé tout cela.

- Il a voulu abuser de toi !

- Techniquement, c'était plutôt Avery qui…

- Je vais tous leur faire avaler leur stupide marque des ténèbres ! Rugit Sirius.

- Sirius, calme-toi ! Dit Heidi qui commençait à s'énerver à son tour. Je leur ait assez fait payer pour leur affront, il n'y a plus rien à ajouter sur cela.

Sirius se rassit brusquement ferma les yeux de rage. Il avait honte, honte d'être le frère d'une telle pourriture. Sa famille le dégoûtait à un tel point que la bile lui monta à la gorge. Si seulement Heidi ne les avaient pas arrêtés… Cette pensée l'empli d'horreur et il se promis intérieurement de les faire payer un jour ou l'autre.

Heidi croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en soupirant. Il lui semblait qu'elle était assise là depuis deux jours tellement elle avait parlé. Sa tête lui faisait mal et ses yeux fermaient tout seuls. Sa cuite de la veille n'avait pas vraiment amélioré son état. Elle soupira de nouveau.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Sirius, piteux.

- C'est bon, Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais ?

Elle l'embrassa puis cala sa tête dans son cou. Sirius eut un petit sourire.

- N'empêche que je les considère toujours comme des crétins.

Heidi pouffa et se serra encore plus contre Sirius. Ils restèrent immobiles un long moment, profitant mutuellement de la présence de l'autre. Soudain, Sirius se redressa vivement.

- Hey ! Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment fonctionnait vos pouvoirs.

- Tu te souviens que je disais que mes yeux me faisaient souffrir ? Eh bien c'est lié avec cela. Mystery peux envoûter quelqu'un d'un simple regard - Sirius grogna – Juliet elle, pouvait terrasser n'importe quel ennemi si elle avait la concentration nécessaire. Et moi, c'est un peu la même chose. Lorsque je suis vraiment en colère et que je fixe quelqu'un avec un regard noir, cette personne ressentira les mêmes effets que si je l'avais directement soumise au Doloris.

- C'est complètement cinglé, murmura Sirius.

- Oui, en effet, approuva Heidi.

Un sourire espiègle traversa le visage d'Heidi.

- J'avais envie de te dire une phrase du genre : As-tu peur ? Mais j'ai songé que cela serait un peu trop… cliché ?

Sirius éclata de rire, tout de suite suivi par sa compagne. Ah, comme il aimait son rire, songeait-il de nouveau en entendant cette magnifique mélodie. Il l'écouterait pendant des jours, et jamais ne se tannerait de l'entendre. Il ferma les yeux pour se laisser complètement transporter par celui-ci. Puis, doucement, le rire s'estompa et Heidi soupira de bonheur. La main de Sirius faisait des aller-retours sur son flanc, la caressant doucement. Elle attrapa l'autre puis se tourna, allongea ses jambes sur lui de façon à ce qu'il soit en face d'elle. Elle fixa ses lèvres avec envie. Sirius se pencha vers elle, de sorte que sa bouche ne se retrouve qu'à quelques centimètres de la sienne. Heidi ne se fit pas prier pour combler l'espace entre les deux; elle le sentit sourire.

- J'aime quand tu m'embrasses, dit-elle après un long et magnifique baiser.

Sirius la regarda longuement; si elle savait à quel point il aimait cela autant. Ses yeux gris brillait de passion, de désir. Ils étaient emplis de quelque chose qu'Heidi ignorait. De l'amour, peut-être. Non, Sirius n'aime pas, il affectionne. Oui, cela devait être ça, de l'affection, une forte affection du moins. Jamais elle n'oublia ce regard; il resta ancré au plus profond de sa mémoire jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. C'était le moment ou jamais, pensa Sirius, légèrement stressé. Allez, respire mon vieux, ça ne va pas te tuer.

- Heidi, je… je…

Sirius inspira longuement. Cela ne devrait pas être si difficile ! Prononcer trois petit mots, si innocents mais si destructeurs à la fois. Il entendait ces cruches les répéter à longueur de journée, cela semblait si facile pour elles. Alors pourquoi, diable, n'était-il pas capable de les dire ? Ces mots partaient du cœur, montait tranquillement dans son corps, mais se bloquaient au travers de sa gorge. Si seulement Heidi le disait, elle. Mais apparemment, elle semblait aussi peu apte à les prononcer que lui-même.

- Je sais, répondit-elle.

Elle sourit et l'embrassa doucement, amoureusement; scellant de leurs lèvres leur destin.

**Eh oui, je l'ai écrit si rapidement.. en à peine quelque jour. J'essaie de rattraper mon retard. J'espère que vous allez appréciez ces révélations. Vous le saviez, ou vous ne vous en doutiez pas ? Je veux connaître votre opinion. À la prochaine fois, Sarah xx**


	17. Chapitre 17

**Chapitre 17 – Parce que toute bonne chose a une fin**

Avril battait son plein lorsque les élèves de Poudlard s'éveillèrent, ce matin-là. La température extérieure haussait graduellement, et même en cette heure matinale, quelques étudiants profitaient déjà de cette journée qui s'annonçait magnifique. Parmi eux, allongés sous un grand saule en bordure de la forêt interdite, James et Lily observaient un levé de soleil particulièrement majestueux. Les couleurs orangées se reflétaient sur leur visage tout juste réveillé. Lily, les cheveux épars autour de sa tête étendue sur le sol, caressait d'une main les brins d'herbes encore humide de rosée. De l'autre, elle tenait celle de James; son pouce lui dessinant doucement des arabesques sur le dos sa main.

- C'est magnifique, lança James en contemplant l'horizon. Cela valait bien la peine de se réveiller à l'aurore !

- Oui, magnifique, approuva-t-elle.

Lily soupira en regardant James. Elle avait dut utiliser corps et âme pour le réveiller et le convaincre de sortir du lit si tôt le matin. Le Gryffondor était un habitué de la grasse matinée, pour une autre personne que Lily, il ne l'aurait jamais suivit. Mais Lily avait un fort caractère, et les levés de soleil à Poudlard était particulièrement fabuleux. Il n'était donc pas question qu'il refuse sa proposition.

- Tu sais que dans trois jours exactement, cela fera deux mois que nous sortons ensemble? Nota James en se redressant sur le coude de façon à pouvoir observer sa belle.

- Déjà ? S'exclama Lily, surprise, mais radieuse. Le temps passe si vite !

- Oui, beaucoup trop, même. Dans un peu plus de deux mois, nous devrons dire adieu à Poudlard.

- J'y songe depuis quelque temps, moi aussi. Cela va être étrange, non ? D'arriver en septembre prochain et ne pas reprendre le Poudlard Express.

- Très étrange, en effet, approuva-t-il. Mais bon, ne gâchons pas cette superbe matinée en devenant mélancolique. Profitons plutôt de ce magnifique paysage.

Il ne se retourna pas vers les montagnes lointaines, mais resta au contraire les yeux rivés sur ce qu'il existait de plus beau selon lui sur cette terre. Les paupières de Lily battaient sur ses yeux d'émeraudes et James, toujours penché vers elle, ne croyait toujours pas à la chance qu'il avait. Bien que de nombreuses semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le début de leur relation, il se levait chaque matin en se disant qu'il était le plus chanceux des hommes. James détacha doucement sa main et prit délicatement le poignet de Lily entre ses doigts. Le bracelet qu'il lui avait offert à noël y était accroché. Elle le portait à chaque jour; dès l'instant où elle posait les yeux sur lui, elle songeait à quel point elle aimait James Potter. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient officiellement mis ensemble, elle avait ajouté un petit cœur d'argent. Simple, mais qui comblait parfaitement l'espace entre le vif d'or et le lys qui étaient déjà là. James contempla pendant un instant le bijou, puis lâcha son poignet et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Un peu plus tard, alors que l'heure était devenue décente pour se lever, Remus et Narcissa se dirigeaient vers la grande salle pour manger. Il était allé la chercher dans sa salle commune, sous les regards noirs des autres Serpentards qui le dévisageaient avec une haine sans équivoque. Il en avait l'habitude, venant la retrouver pratiquement chaque jour, et n'y portait plus attention. Bien qu'aujourd'hui, le visage du jeune frère de Sirius n'exprimait pas du dégoût, comme à l'ordinaire, mais plutôt une sorte de satisfaction malsaine. Mais cela, Remus ne le vit pas. Narcissa vint le rejoindre, toujours aussi élégante. Malgré la tension entre les deux maisons, Remus sentait clairement un brin de jalousie dans l'air. Après tout, qui ne voudrait pas Narcissa pour lui tout seul ? Ils étaient pratiquement arrivés à destination que des éclats de voix se firent entendre. Les deux tourtereaux s'avancèrent, curieux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se stoppent en plein mouvement.

- Lucius ? S'écria la blonde.

En effet, le grand blond était en pleine… discussion avec le directeur. Celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir le faire entrer dans l'école, mais Lucius avait une raison valable. À l'exclamation de Narcissa, il se retourna vers elle. S'il était content de la revoir, il ne le montra aucunement, et fixa Remus avec dégoût.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez avec un Sang-de-Bourbe ? S'indigna-t-il.

- Monsieur Malefoy, dit Dumbledore avec autorité. Je n'accepterai pas un tel langage dans cette école.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, interrogea Narcissa, en ignorant sa question précédente.

- Eh bien, je suis venu vous chercher.

- Me chercher ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, croyez le ou non, j'en ait entendu des bonnes pendant plusieurs réceptions. Il semblerait que pendant que je prépare notre future vie commune, vous vous amuseriez bien avec le Sang-de-Bourbe ci-contre.

- Monsieur Malefoy ! Tenta Dumbledore.

- Bien que je jugeais les paroles du cadet des Black comme insensées, je vois qu'il avait raison de se faire du soucis pour vous, ma chère.

- Il n'a aucune raison pour se faire du souci, répliqua vivement Narcissa.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je vois.

Il posa ses yeux bleus froids sur Remus d'un air dédaigneux. Celui-ci ne baissa pas le regard et le fixa avec autant de dégoût qu'il pouvait. Comment osait-il s'adresser à lui de cette façon, à sa femme de cette façon ? Remus tenta de respirer calmement; il savait que Lucius Malefoy s'emportait vite, et d'après les rumeurs, il était plus qu'excellent au combat.

- Je répète qu'il n'y a aucun souci à se faire pour moi. Vous pouvez partir, maintenant que vous savez que vos doutes ne sont pas fondés.

- Oh, mais au contraire, ils le sont. Je crois que nous devrions avoir une petite conversation, dans un endroit un peu moins achalandé qu'ici.

Il fit une révérence si exagéré au directeur que cela en était offensant et attrapa Narcissa durement pour l'entraîner avec lui. Ne cherchant habituellement jamais les ennuis, Remus fut surpris de se voir se placer directement en face de Lucius.

- Laissez-moi vous accompagner, dit Remus en ne remarquant pas le léger hochement de tête négatif de Narcissa

- Vous n'avez rien à voir là-dedans, espèce de petit insolent. Poussez-vous de mon chemin.

- J'insiste, répéta durement Remus.

Ne désirant pas commencer un duel directement sous le nez d'Albus Dumbledore, Lucius accepta à contre cœur et tous les trois partirent en direction de la salle sur demande. Comment Lucius connaissait-il l'existence de cette salle, Remus ne le sut jamais, mais pour l'instant, sa principale préoccupation était de sortir Narcissa de ce merdier où il l'avait mit.

- Eh bien, dit Lucius, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil. J'exige des explications !

- Je répète, lança froidement Narcissa, qu'il n'y a rien à vous expliquer.

- Alors vous pouvez peut-être me dire pourquoi vous êtes en compagnie de cette… chose.

- Parlez-moi sur un autre ton, Lucius. Je n'inspire peut-être que le dégoût à votre égard, mais nous sommes adultes maintenant, alors tenons une conversation civilisée.

- Je n'accepterai pas que vous me parlez sur ce ton, Lupin. Je mérite votre respect !

- Et moi le vôtre, répliqua Remus avec douceur.

Lucius ne savait comment réagir à une telle répartie. À l'ordinaire, les gens se méfiaient de lui, il n'avait donc aucune occasion de se défendre, tandis que maintenant… Il regarda hautainement Remus, puis songea qu'il sortirait probablement perdant d'un joute verbale, alors il laissa tomber.

- Très bien, dit-il de sa voix suffisante. En adulte.

Remus soupira. Il avait au moins cela de gagné. Il osa un léger coup d'œil en direction de Narcissa et vit que celle-ci semblait à la fois mécontente et effrayée. Elle avait les yeux baissés sur le tapis et tapotait nerveusement l'accoudoir du siège de ses ongles manucurés.

- Qu'est-ce que Regulus vous a dit, exactement, demanda-t-elle.

- Eh bien, il m'a raconté une longue histoire à propos de son frère, qui s'était disputé avec Lupin ci-présent car il entretenait une relation avec vous. Il m'a dit qu'il vous avait vu souvent ensemble depuis le début de l'année, et la réaction de Sirius ne faisait que confirmer ses doutes. De plus, je crois que vous ne prenez même plus la peine de vous cacher, n'est-ce pas ?

Narcissa ne répondit pas. Elle ne se tourna même pas vers Remus; cela n'aurait fait que la trahir.

- Allons, Narcissa, dit Lucius d'une voix faussement piteuse. Dites-moi.

- Cessez de faire croire que tout cela vous importe, Lucius, cracha-t-elle, soudainement énervée. Vous ne voulez simplement pas salir davantage votre nom. Et au nombre de maîtresse que vous avez, ce nom ne peut être plus souillé qu'il l'est maintenant.

Pendant un bref instant, Remus pensa le voir se lever pour lui donner la gifle qu'elle méritait, mais étant en présence d'un autre homme, il se contenta de respirer profondément et répéta sa question.

- J'ai besoin de savoir.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi désirez-vous si ardemment le savoir ? Et quand bien même Remus et moi sortirions ensemble, vous ne pourriez rien faire pour y changer quoi que ce soit.

- Alors c'est vrai, vous entretenez véritablement une relation avec lui !

- Je n'ai jamais dit cela, se défendit Narcissa.

- Sauf que si vous n'étiez pas réellement avec lui, vous l'auriez nié dès le début et ne l'auriez jamais défendu.

Là, il tenait un point. Narcissa et Remus échangèrent un regard. Que faire maintenant ? Tout lui avouer et risquer qu'il l'emmène avec lui, ou bien tout nier et espérer qu'il ne découvrira jamais rien, sans quoi il entrerait dans une colère que nul ne pourrait apaiser. Ils décidèrent de garder le silence. Lucius eut un sourire victorieux.

- Je le savais, je le savais ! Espèce de sale petite menteuse, tu pensais t'en sortir, n'est-ce pas ? Tu imaginais pouvoir terminer ton année avec lui et retourner au manoir comme si de rien n'était ? Mais je vous tiens, cette fois. Tous les deux. Oh oui, vous allez le regretter. Attend que je te donne la correction que tu mérite, Narcissa. Viens, nous rentrons maintenant. Nous retournons à la maison.

Il accompagna sa dernière phrase d'un sourire sadique et n'en pouvant plus, Remus se leva et se plaça face à Lucius.

- Vous devrez me passer sur le corps. Jamais vous ne l'emmènerez avec vous.

- Remus, non !

Narcissa lui attrapa la main et tenta vainement de le tirer de côté. Il ne savait pas de quoi son mari était capable. Il était parmi les rangs du seigneur des ténèbres, maintenant, et ce n'était certainement pas un gamin de dix-huit ans qui allait l'arrêter. Lucius éclata de rire.

- Vous savez très bien que je suis capable de vous achever les mains liées derrière le dos. Alors poussez-vous de notre chemin, à moins que vous préférez que mes amis s'occupent de vous ? J'entretiens une très bonne relation avec Greyback. Vous le connaissez, peut-être ?

Il accompagna ses paroles d'un sourire parfaitement entendu tandis que Remus crispait les poings. Bien sûr qu'il connaissait Greyback. C'était cet abruti de loup-garou qui l'avait mordu. Profitant de l'effet qu'il avait causé à Remus, Lucius tira brutalement Narcissa par le bras et l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la pièce. Ils marchaient vite, si bien que Remus dut presque courir pour les rattraper. Ils avancèrent parmi un dédale de couloirs avant d'arriver devant la grande porte. C'était complètement désert autour d'eux; les élèves étaient en cours. Lucius continuait son chemin sans même s'arrêter devant les portes qui s'ouvrirent sur son passage.

- Malefoy ! S'écria Remus, ne prenant pas la peine de l'appeler par son prénom. Au diable les formules de politesse !

Lucius ne s'arrêta pas et poursuivit sa route vers le portail où il pourrait transplaner. Narcissa, elle, tentait vainement de se séparer de son emprise mais la poigne qu'il avait sur elle était bien solide. Elle était certaine que son bras serait couvert d'ecchymoses lorsqu'il la lâcherait.

- Malefoy ! Répéta-t-il. L'emmener avec vous ne vous apportera pas satisfaction ! Vous ne pourrez effacer ce qui s'est produit, même si vous le voulez. Ces choses-là sont plus fortes qu'un Doloris ou un Oubliette. Vous ne pourrez effacer l'histoire qui s'est déroulé entre les murs de cette école. Vous ne pourrez effacer le fait que j'ai couché avec elle !

Il s'arrêta, puis se retourna brusquement avant de marcher vers lui d'un pas rageur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous venez de me dire ? Rugit-il.

- J'ai fait l'amour à votre femme. Oui, nous nous aimons, de ce sentiment que vous ne serez jamais capable d'éprouver, et qu'elle n'éprouvera jamais pour vous.

Lucius dédaigna sa baguette et la pointa sur le torse de Remus. Celui-ci n'esquissa aucune mouvement. Il se dressait, droit et fier, devant l'imposante silhouette du Malefoy. Narcissa les rejoignit en courant. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de pousser son mari de côté, mais sa forte carrure l'empêchait de bouger.

- Non, laissez-le tranquille ! Remus, tu ne vas pas te laisser jeter un sort comme cela !

Voyant que cela ne faisait aucun effet, elle sortit également sa baguette et la pointa vers Lucius. Celui-ci la regarda du coin de l'œil et éclata de rire.

- Voyons, vous n'allez tout de même pas me lancer un sortilège, Narcissa.

- Si cela peut vous empêcher de lui en jeter un, oui, répondit-elle, hargneuse.

Elle se déplaça pour se mettre aux côtés de Remus, face à Lucius. De sa main libre, elle attrapa celle de Remus qui n'avait toujours pas fait un mouvement pour prendre sa baguette. Lucius leur jeta un drôle de regard. Ses yeux passaient de sa femme à Remus, en passant par leurs doigts entrelacés. Sa bouche s'étira en un sourire sadique.

- C'est donc vrai. Vous vous aimez. Voilà qui peut être intéressant.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda Remus, la rage perçant au fond de sa voix.

- Vous séparer en sera d'autant plus amusant, dit-il en ignorant la question de Remus.

- Que voul…

- INCARCEREM!

Narcissa avait vu clair dans le jeu de son mari; elle put donc pousser Remus à temps hors du champs du sortilège. Cependant, en effectuant ce geste, elle ne put profiter de la confusion pour chercher à s'enfuir. Lucius s'empara donc de Narcissa et la souleva aisément dans ses bras. Voyant qu'il se préparait à s'en aller, Remus, qui était étendu sur le sol suite à la surprise de se faire durement écarter par Narcissa, tendit la main pour essayer de la retenir. Elle se pencha vers le sol et tendit le bras pour l'attraper. Il ferma solidement ses doigts autour des siens, mais Lucius, qui la tenait, avait l'avantage d'être debout. Il aperçut leur petite scène et fit quelques pas en arrière. Narcissa resserra les doigts, mais cela ne suffisait pas. Peu à peu, sa main glissait vers l'arrière. Elle sentait lentement ses doigts se défaire de son emprise. Puis, Lucius s'écarta sèchement et s'élança vers les quelques mètres qui le séparait de son issu. Remus eut à peine le temps de penser à se lever qu'ils avaient déjà atteins le portail; son cri se bloqua dans sa gorge. Le Gryffondor put apercevoir une dernière fois ses magnifiques yeux bleus gris avant qu'elle disparaisse en tourbillonnant.

Remus s'affala complètement sur le sol, la main toujours tendue vers l'endroit où Narcissa se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant. Elle lui avait littéralement glissé entre les doigts.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sirius vagabondait dans les corridors, aucune destination précise en tête. Il revenait d'une longue et ennuyante retenue, qu'il avait obtenu suite à son comportement en défense contre les forces du mal. Le Gryffondor était seul, Heidi l'avait quitté un peu plus tôt dans la journée pour terminer un devoir quelconque. Lui aussi avait prit un peu de retard dans ses travaux, mais il avait une bonne excuse. Depuis deux semaines, il passait tout son temps avec Heidi. Il la rejoignait au déjeuné dans la grande salle, ne la quittait que pour les cours qu'ils n'avaient pas en commun et la retrouvait jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Mais étrangement, jamais il ne se lassait d'elle.

Alors qu'il allait tourner en direction de la porte pour aller dans le parc, il se fit soudainement attraper le bras et tirer à l'intérieur d'une salle. Le Gryffondor sourit. Il sentait clairement les mains féminines sur son bras musclé. Sirius s'apprêta à se retourner pour embrasser sa copine qui lui avait fait une belle surprise lorsqu'il fut brutalement interrompu dans son geste par une voix autoritaire.

- Tais-toi, Sirius, et ne bouge surtout pas.

Mystery vérifia que personne ne les avaient vu et referma la porte d'un coup sec. Elle lança un sortilège d'Assurdiato sur celle-ci et se détourna vers Sirius, aucune expression sur son visage blême. Ses iris turquoises brillaient dans l'obscurité de la pièce et elle alluma quelques lampes à l'huile pour qu'ils y voient quelque chose. Sirius la regardait aller. Il n'avait pas particulièrement peur, mais sachant à présent de quoi elle était capable, il se méfia. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'abordait depuis la fête de James; il n'avait pas eut l'occasion de lui reparler après cela, étant trop occupé avec sa sœur. Il voulu lui poser une question, mais ses mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Il essaya d'esquisser un mouvement, mais ne put bouger également. Cette fille lui avait littéralement ordonnée de rester ici.

Elle le gratifia d'un froid sourire et lui dit :

- Tu peux essayer de contrer mes demandes Sirius, mais l'imperium est très difficile à résister, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Sirius continuait à la fixer d'un œil noir.

- Malheureusement, je déteste faire une conversation à sens unique. Tu peux donc me répondre. Allons-nous asseoir là-bas; il y a certaines choses que je voudrais mettre au clair.

Contre sa volonté, Sirius se vit donc se déplacer pour s'asseoir sur le bureau qu'elle avait désignée. Il détestait se faire ordonner quoi que ce soit. Être incapable de refuser, c'est ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Mystery ?

- Des réponses. Je veux savoir ce que t'a dit ma sœur il y a deux semaines.

- Pourquoi ? C'est ton histoire, tu la connait, non ?

- Bien évidemment, mais est-ce qu'elle t'a tout dit ?

Sirius ne répondit pas. Il pensait que oui, bien sûr, mais ne pouvait en être certain.

- Est-ce qu'elle t'a expliqué tout sur moi ? Comment je suis capable de vaincre un adversaire sans même dédaigner ma baguette ? Pourquoi mon allure est si différente de celle de ma sœur ? Pourquoi suis-je plus perspicaces que la majorité des gens ? Comment cela se fait que Miley eut si peur de moi ?

Il en resta pantois. Lorsqu'il réfléchissait à cela, il était vrai qu'Heidi avait omit de dire des détails importants. Quelque chose, pourtant, le mit sur ses gardes.

- Pourquoi me dirais-tu tout cela ? Demanda-t-il, méfiant.

- Cela signifie que non, déduisit-elle.

- Mais pourquoi ? répéta-t-il.

- Pour te montrer qu'Heidi n'est pas si honnête qu'elle en a l'air.

- J'ai pleinement confiance en elle, répliqua Sirius. Peut importe ce que tu vas me dire, rien ne va changer.

- C'est ce que tu crois…

Sirius soupira. Après tout, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire. Cependant, Mystery semblait avoir changé d'avis et ne semblait plus prompte à parler de quoi que ce soit.

- En fait, dit-elle, avec réflexion, je pense que ce sont des questions que tu devras lui poser. Tu découvriras peut-être que tu n'a pas son entière confiance.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire, au juste ? Interrogea Sirius, en commençant à se dire que Mystery cherchait les ennuis.

- Te prouver qu'elle n'est pas ce qu'elle prétend être.

- Mais je sais ce qu'elle est !

- Encore une fois, je répète que tu as tord. Tu t'es tellement enflé la tête à l'idée qu'aucune fille ne pourrait jamais se passer de toi que tu penses que jamais elle ne te quittera.

- Nous en avons déjà discuté, elle et moi, répondit Sirius en songeant au douloureux moment qu'il avait passé. Nous en sommes convenus que nous passerons le plus de temps possible ensemble.

- Plus de temps ? Oh mais le temps est justement compté mon cher.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Sirius commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. Pourquoi tournait-elle autour du pot alors qu'il était évident qu'elle brûlait de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait vraiment. Elle cherchait à le faire douter sur Heidi, il en était certain !

- Je veux dire qu'Heidi n'hésitera pas s'il s'agit de moi, dit-elle finalement. Je n'ai qu'à lui dire que je veux m'en aller, partir pour une nouvelle aventure, qu'elle me suivra, peut importe si tu sors avec elle ou non. Heidi est liée à moi, nos existences sont complémentaires, jamais elle ne pourra se passer de moi. Tandis que toi… la question ne se pose même pas.

Sirius dénigra d'un signe de tête. Il n'allait tout de même pas croire à toutes ces sottises! Cette fille était complètement folle.

- Je sais ce que tu veux, révéla Sirius. Tu cherches à nous séparer, tu espères me faire voir un autre côté de sa personnalité, pour ensuite que je découvre que c'est toi qu'il me faut ? Tu te trompes lourdement. Je n'ai aucune intention de sortir avec toi, de n'importe quelle manière.

Mystery s'avança rapidement vers lui, pour n'être qu'à une brève distance de son visage. Il put clairement voir la fureur qui brillait aux fond de ses yeux et pendant un instant, il eut perdit le fil de ses pensées. C'était comme si sa colère à elle l'envahissait, lui aussi. Il sentit la rage envenimer doucement son organisme. C'était complètement hallucinant; ressentir exactement les mêmes sensations qu'une autre personne. Extraordinaire, mais terrifiant.

Elle se pencha à sa hauteur et le fixa avec tant d'ardeur qu'il fut a nouveau ébahi devant la beauté de ses yeux. Elle avait changé d'expression en une fraction de seconde. Sirius sentit la colère s'estomper de son corps en même temps que celui de la demoiselle devant lui. Un sourire naissait au coin de ses lèvres. De fines lèvres blanches, froides et attirantes. Trop attirantes même. La distance qui séparait leurs bouches n'était plus qu'infime, et Sirius avait une forte envie de l'embrasser, de goûter à nouveau à ses baisers qu'il n'avait jamais oubliés. Instinctivement, ses yeux se fermèrent et il pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau. Il s'avança, lentement.

Attendez. Il n'avait pas une copine, lui ?

Sirius s'arrêta en plein mouvement et repoussa Mystery qui était beaucoup trop proche de lui à son goût. Il n'arrivait pas a y croire.

- Tu tiens donc si peut à ta sœur pour te permettre d'embrasser son copain ? S'indigna-t-il.

- Un copain qui aurait probablement répondu à mon baiser si il n'avait pas rebroussé chemin au dernier moment ! Ta résistance m'impressionne, Sirius.

- Je n'ai pas fait cela de mon plein gré, nous le savons tous les deux.

- Qui sait, répondit-elle avec un sourire énigmatique. Peut-être que je n'usait pas de mes pouvoirs, et que tu as simplement succombé à l'envie qui te démangeait depuis le début de l'année ?

- N'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu n'y est pour rien !

- Je n'y suis pour rien, confirma-t-elle.

- Tu mens ! S'écria-t-il.

Il tenta de se lever mais il était toujours soumis au sortilège. Il cessa donc de se tortiller pour lancer un regard noir à Mystery.

- Je ne tomberais plus dans le piège, Mystery White. Jamais plus tu ne posera sur moi ton horrible regard. Je ne t'embrasserais pas. Je ne te toucherais pas. Rien. Tu n'obtiendras absolument rien de moi contre mon gré.

- Contre ton gré, peut-être. Mais de ta propre initiative, j'en doute.

- Alors tu doutes pour rien. Je ne la tromperai pas. Je ne la quitterai pas, encore moins pour toi. Jamais. Maintenant, laisse moi partir, étant donné que tu n'auras pas ce que tu désire.

- Oh, mais je viens de l'avoir.

Elle lui fit un sourire victorieux et lui tourna le dos, se dirigeant vers la porte. L'enchantement étant levé, Sirius se précipita vers elle et se planta face à la Serpentard.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Tu n'a rien obtenu de moi.

- Au contraire ! Au revoir Sirius. On se reparle dans trois semaine !

- Dans trois semaines ?

- Oui, lors de la fête d'anniversaire de ton frère !

Ah oui, c'était vrai. Son frère allait devenir majeur dans exactement trois semaines.

- Je n'irais pas.

- Mais si, tu viendras. Ou du moins, tu te demanderas pourquoi je t'ai invité, donc tu passeras faire un tour.

Sirius ne songea même pas à la contredire. Elle semblait si sûre d'elle, et la chose qu'il désirait le plus c'était de s'éloigner de cet être maléfique. Elle le contourna, lui fit un signe de la main et sortit de la salle. Il attendit un long moment avant de sortir, lui aussi. Il ne désirait pas la croiser de nouveau. Surtout après cette discussion pour le moins étrange. Il s'arrêta brusquement en plein milieu du couloir. Elle avait détourné la conversation. Tout ce qui concerne la fête de son frère n'était qu'une mascarade, elle voulait simplement éviter sa question. Sirius reprit sa marche d'un pas rageur : Il s'était encore fait avoir !

**Personnellement, j'aime bien ce chapitre. Vous croyez que le pauvre Remus va revoir Narcissa ? Et Sirius, que va-t-il se passer à l'anniversaire de son frère ? Tout cela, au prochain chapitre. Bisous, Sarah xx**


	18. Chapitre 18

**Chapitre 18 – Tout ça, c'est de ta faute, Sirius Black !**

Elle se tenait là, devant lui, ses cheveux blonds volant au gré d'une légère brise, sa longue robe blanche s'enroulant autour de ses chevilles à chacun de ses pas. Un doux sourire sur ses lèvres, elle s'avançait vers lui, paisible. Jamais elle n'avait paru aussi belle. Elle s'arrêta, lui souffla un baiser et il l'attrapa, le déposant sur son cœur.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle.

Remus se réveilla en sursaut. Il prit peu à peu conscience de son environnement, l'image de la plaine verte disparaissant pour laisser place au dortoir qu'il habitait depuis sept ans. Il referma les yeux, tentant de revoir Narcissa, heureuse et paisible. Elle semblait si réelle, si proche, il aurait pu la toucher. Il donnerait tout ce qu'il possédait pour pouvoir regarder de nouveau dans ses yeux bleus, l'entendre rire ou simplement sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux. Comme elle lui manquait ! Il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'il ne pense à elle, et pourtant, cela faisait quelques semaines qu'elle était partie. Il n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle, aucune lettre. Elle lui manquait terriblement, chaque respiration le faisait souffrir. Il était en mal d'amour, un mal que ni Sirius, ni James, ni Peter ne pouvait guérir. Une transformation en loup-garou était préférable à cela. Oh oui, il se serait transformé à chaque nuit si elle pouvait être encore là, auprès de lui. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi faible, aussi vulnérable. C'était comme si une partie de lui s'était enfuie, cette journée-là. Son oreiller était trempé de larmes, comme à chaque nuit depuis son départ.

Remus tira les rideau de son lit, et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Les lits de James et de Sirius étaient vides. Frank et Peter, quant à eux, semblaient dormir paisiblement. Remus ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet et en retira une photographie. Il se recoucha dans son lit, refermant les rideaux autour de lui. Il eut à peine le temps de lui jeter un regard que les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues. Ils semblaient si heureux. Le Remus de la photo la prenait par la taille, l'attirant contre lui, et elle répondait à son étreinte en lui faisant un sourire moqueur. C'était Peter qui avait prit la photographie avec son vieil appareil. Il lui avait remis la photo pour son anniversaire, il y a quelques mois. C'était le plus beau cadeau qu'il avait reçu, éternel, leur sourire fixés sur le papier à jamais.

**0o0o0o0 _Quelque heures plus tôt _ 0o0o0o0**

Cela faisait déjà trois semaines que « l'incident » avec Mystery s'était déroulé. Nous étions à présent le 2 Mai et c'était l'anniversaire de Regulus. Sirius retint une exclamation dédaigneuse. Son frère allait avoir dix-sept ans. L'âge de la majorité, l'âge où un mangemort pouvait se faire marquer. Il était pratiquement certain que dès sa prochaine rencontre avec le seigneur noir, il se ferait appliquer au fer rouge cet ignoble tatouage. Pauvre Regulus, il avait choisi le mauvais chemin. Malgré sa haine fort probablement réciproque envers son frère, Sirius était en route vers la salle commune des Verts et Argents pour sa fête. Il ne désirait point voir le voir, non, quelque chose d'autre l'obsédait.

Les paroles de Mystery ne cessaient de se répéter dans sa tête. Pourquoi était-elle si convaincue qu'il allait venir chez les Serpents, ce soir ? Sirius donnerait tout ce qu'il possède simplement pour pouvoir comprendre ce qui se passe dans la tête de la blonde. Depuis leur dernier échange, il n'avait cessé de penser à ce soir, et maintenant que le jour J était enfin arrivé, il se demandait pourquoi il allait directement dans la gueule du loup. C'était vrai, quoi. Il avait dut donner une raison bidon (mal de tête trop important pour pouvoir sortir) à Heidi pour ne pas passer la soirée avec elle. Elle n'avait heureusement pas posé plus de questions, et l'avait laissé seul pour la soirée. Enfin, seul, c'est ce qu'elle croyait. À mesure qu'il avançait en direction du lieu fatidique, il commençait à regretter de plus en plus de lui avoir menti. Et si elle n'était pas à la bibliothèque, comme elle le lui avait dit, mais qu'elle était plutôt dans sa salle commune ? Que ferait-elle si elle le voyait débarquer ainsi alors qu'il disait qu'il avait trop mal à la tête pour pouvoir sortir ? Encore une fois, c'était de nombreuses questions sans réponse.

Sa conscience le harcelait; il faisait un débat intérieur avec elle. Il savait que Mystery n'avait pas des bonnes intentions, mais sa curiosité était telle qu'il n'avait pas hésité longtemps avant de se mettre en route. Cependant, une petite voix intérieure continuait à lui faire part d'un quelconque danger. « Ne va pas là, Sirius. C'est stupide, tu vas encore te faire avoir. Cette fille est carrément en train de te mener par le bout du nez » Malgré les avertissements incessants de ses pensées, le Gryffondor continuait à avancer en direction des cachots. C'était un peu morbide, songea-t-il, fêter son anniversaire dans un tel endroit. Il descendit les escalier, et rendu dans le couloir qui menait à leur salle commune, il commençait déjà à entendre des éclats de voix et de la musique. La fête de James était beaucoup mieux insonorisée que celle-ci, donc par le fait même, beaucoup plus sécuritaire en ce qui concernait le personnel enseignant. Mais bon. Cela ne l'importait pas vraiment. Sirius était en train de se demander comment entrer dans la salle commune bondé sans se faire remarquer, qu'une voix se fit entendre.

- Je savais que tu viendrais, Sirius, lança quelqu'un derrière lui.

Ce que sa curiosité était vile, parfois. Il savait, seulement en la regardant assise sur le sol, dos au mur, qu'il n'aurait jamais du se laisser porter jusqu'ici. Ses airs de gamine, sa fausse amabilité, il était carrément en train de tomber dans le panneau. Et le pire, c'est qu'il le savait et ne rebroussait pas chemin. Elle avait une jambe repliée sous elle, l'autre était étendue de tout son long. Elle semblait être là depuis un bon moment; probablement qu'elle l'attendait. Lorsqu'elle se leva pour venir à sa rencontre, Sirius remarqua que Mystery tenait dans sa main une bouteille à peine entamée de Whisky Pur Feu.

- Tu vas boire cela toute seule ? Demanda Sirius, sa méfiance ayant laissé sa place à l'ébahissement.

- Je tiens très bien l'alcool, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Ce n'est pas cette bouteille qui va m'affaiblir.

- Sauf que ce n'est pas qu'une simple bouteille. C'est du Whisky Pur Feu, même moi j'ai de la difficulté à tenir debout après cela.

- Ne me sous-estime pas, Sirius, souffla-t-elle

- Je suis certain que tu flancherais avant moi.

- Tu veux parier ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Je n'ai que cela à faire de ma soirée, de toute manière, soupira Sirius.

- Génial.

Mystery lui emboîta le pas, tournant dans un corridor assez isolé. Sirius se demandait vaguement où elle l'emmenait, mais, étant donné qu'elle avait préféré ne pas faire cela dans sa salle commune, Sirius accepta sans broncher. N'importe quoi pour ne pas croiser un regard gris familier. Une lourde porte en bois verni était dissimulée derrière un pan de mur. Elle l'ouvrit et s'y engouffra, Sirius sur ses talons. Il détailla la pièce d'un drôle de regard.: Il ne reconnaissait pas cet endroit. Le Gryffondor nota mentalement de l'écrire sur la carte dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Mystery tira deux chaises l'une en face de l'autre et posa la bouteille sur la table qui les séparaient. D'un geste vague de sa baguette, elle fit apparaître de nombreux petits verres à boisson. Mystery s'assit sur une chaise, et invita Sirius du regard.

- Tu tiens toujours le pari ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Évidemment, pour qui me prend tu ? Répondit Sirius en s'installant. Si je réussis, qu'est-ce que je gagne ?

Il laissa sa méfiance de côté pour le reste de la soirée; s'amuser de temps en temps ne lui ferait pas de mal, non?

- Mais voyons, la question ne se pose même pas : Tu ne gagneras pas, affirma-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Sirius haussa les sourcils. Tout le monde devait s'attendre à perde lorsqu'il mettait au pari Sirius Black. Pas le contraire.

- Si je gagne, continua Mystery, toujours ce sourire moqueur accroché aux lèvres, tu m'embrasses. Dans le cas contraire, je ne dis pas à Heidi que tu as préféré passer la soirée avec moi et je vous laisserai tranquille tous les deux.

Les closes du pari était beaucoup plus avantageuses pour Sirius. Un baiser ? Et puis quoi encore. Il avait embrassé un tas de filles dans sa vie, une de plus ne ferait pas une grande différence, non ? Heidi n'en saurait probablement jamais rien, Mystery avait tenu sa parole une fois, pourquoi pas deux ? Il songea au moment, où, il y a trois semaine, il lui avait promis que jamais il ne l'embrasserait ne nouveau. Mais malgré tout, sa joie face au fait que Mystery n'interviendrait plus dans sa vie privé surpassait une promesse brisée. Il acquiesça.

- Très bien, dit Mystery. Voyons voir jusqu'à combien de verre tu peux tenir.

Elle plaça dix verres en face de chacun d'eux. Elle les remplis jusqu'au rebord, mais n'oublia pas de faire réapparaître du Whisky dans sa bouteille à mesure qu'il en manquait. De cette façon, ils en auraient bien assez. Mystery prit son premier, fermant les yeux sous la brûlure de l'alcool dans sa gorge. Sirius la regarda faire avec admiration : Une fille qui boit comme ça, cela ne se voit pas tous les jours ! Remarquant son regard insistant sur lui, Sirius but également un verre. Et cela continua ainsi pendant un long moment. Neuf verres plus tard, Mystery les remplis à nouveau, ne présentant aucun signe d'un quelconque affaiblissement.

Au douzième verre, Sirius sentait avec plus de force les effets de la boissons sur son organisme. Ses pensées n'étaient plus très claires et il avait du mal à rester concentré sur son pari. Mystery le remarqua facilement.

- Tu faiblis, Sirius, affirma-t-elle avec un sourire vainqueur.

- Pas du tout ! Répliqua-t-il lentement.

- Alors boit celui-ci !

Elle avala d'un trait son treizième verre et défia Sirius d'un regard. Celui-ci effectua l'ordre contre sa volonté et but également son treizième verre. À ce stade-ci, même si il était assis, il n'avait plus aucune stabilité. Sa tête lui tournait et un mal de cœur naissait en lui. Mystery, qui commençait également à ressentir de légers effets, regardait son compagnon avec une moue victorieuse.

- Comment tu fais? Grogna Sirius. Tenir longtemps. Aussi longtemps ?

Mystery rit et se pencha vers lui.

- La pratique, Sirius. J'ai eu beaucoup de pratique au cours de ma longue existence.

Sur ces paroles, elle prit son quatorzième verre et ferma ses yeux un peu plus longtemps qu'au verre précédent. Sirius la suivit, ayant la brève pensée que ce verre serait de trop. Ses intuitions furent bonnes car au moment où la boisson coula dans sa gorge, un haut-le-cœur le souleva et il se retint difficilement de rendre son repas. Il perdait le fil de ses pensées. Il jeta un regard aux six verres qui restaient devant lui et s'aventura pour en prendre un autre. Cependant, Mystery bloqua sa main.

- C'est à mon tour, déclara-t-elle, ayant l'air pratiquement sobre.

Elle prit son quinzième verre et chancela légèrement. Par contre, lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, ils étaient aussi vif qu'auparavant. Sirius jeta un nouveau regard aux verres devant lui, et en prit un. À ce stade-ci, il ne goûtait pratiquement plus l'alcool et la tête lui tournait de plus en plus.

- Sirius, fit Mystery en voyant qu'il se ressaisissait pour prendre un autre verre. Tu n'es plus en état de continuer. Je ne veux pas non plus être couverte de vomissures.

Un bref éclair de lucidité traversa les iris gris de Sirius et il approuva d'un signe de tête

- Je déclare forfait ! Capitula-t-il en s'affalant sur la table.

Mystery était certaine qu'il se serait endormi si elle n'avait pas tant tenue à respecter le contrat du pari. Cependant, elle n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser filer comme cela. Elle se pencha donc vers le Gryffondor et lui releva la tête. Sirius avait les sens beaucoup plus alertes qu'un instant auparavant. La voir ainsi, si proche de lui, agissait comme un stimulant. Elle était tellement attirante lorsqu'elle souriait de cette façon.

- Tu dois respecter tes engagements, Sirius.

- Je sais, souffla-t-il.

Il n'eut même pas besoin de se le faire répéter qu'il l'embrassait avec ferveur. Un baiser loin d'être chaste, passionné et ardent. Mystery y prenait plaisir, bien entendu, elle ne s'attendait pas à tant. Sirius aurait simplement pu déposer un simple baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres, mais apparemment, ce n'était pas digne de lui. Son esprit était trop obscurcit par l'alcool pour songer à quoi que ce soit d'autre, par exemple Heidi. Non, la seule chose à laquelle il pensait était à quel point Mystery embrassait bien. Cependant, elle se sépara de lui, non pas pour s'asseoir et laisser cela derrière elle, mais plutôt pour faire le tour de la table et venir s'installer sur ses genoux. Il ne la repoussa pas, au contraire, mais l'attira encore plus contre lui, ses mains dans le bas de son dos. Ils reprirent là où ils s'étaient arrêtés, ballet langoureux, bouche contre bouche, corps contre corps. Il ne délaissait ses lèvres que pour les poser dans son cou, sur son épaule, sur sa tempe.

- Laisse-toi aller, Sirius, lui murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille. Ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à nous. Oubli les conséquences. Laisse-toi aller.

Qu'il soit direct ou non, l'ordre qu'elle venait de lui donner ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Il se détendit complètement, se laissant doucement envahir par les merveilleuses sensations qu'apportaient le baiser de Mystery. Elle était loin de la gamine coincée et discrète qu'il avait cru reconnaître en début d'année. Non, elle était plutôt fiévreuse et exaltée, tout comme lui. Sirius se rendit compte à quel point cette fille était fantastique lorsqu'elle se mit à mordiller son lobe d'oreille. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant de contentement, la tête légèrement inclinée vers l'arrière. Elle s'écarta lentement pour pouvoir jeter un œil au corps qui se pâmait d'envie devant ses attentions. Placé ainsi, Sirius était un véritable appel à la luxure. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit ceux pratiquement noir de la Serpentard, dilatés par le désir.

La chemise blanche de Sirius, bien que très jolie, fut rapidement considérée comme de trop par Mystery. Sous ses doigts fins, un à un, les boutons se détachaient pour s'ouvrir sur un torse à en mourir d'envie. Elle le contempla avec convoitise, ses lèvres dévorant avidement chaque parcelle de peau qu'elle pouvait atteindre. Elle se délectait d'avance de ce qui allait suivre. Alors qu'elle posait la main sur la boucle de sa ceinture, Sirius se leva, la tenant par la taille pour qu'elle reste près de lui. D'un geste de la main, il écarta tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table. Les verres et la bouteille se fracassèrent sur le sol, mais Sirius était trop occupé pour s'en soucier. Il fit basculer sa compagne sur la surface à présent libre qui, étrangement, n'était pas si inconfortable. Les mains accrochées autour de son cou, elle l'attira sur elle. Sans demander son reste, il lui retira son chandail, lui offrant une superbe vue sur sa peau blanche comme neige.

Mystery, pantelante, attendait qu'il prenne la relève. Elle pourrait enfin confirmer que Sirius était aussi doué qu'on le disait.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Heidi ! Heidi !

- Va te faire foutre, Sirius !

Heidi était assise sur le rebord de la tour, les jambes qui pendaient dans le vide. La bouche pincée, elle observait l'horizon. La nuit était très avancée et au-dessus d'elle, les étoiles brillaient de mille feux. Elle jeta un regard dédaigneux à la constellation d'Orion. L'étoile Sirius semblait lui faire des clins d'œil. Heidi soupira, Sirius occupait toutes ses pensées. Après une soirée de révision, elle s'était endormie pour se faire réveiller quelque heures plus tard par sa sœur. Mystery était affolée, elle pleurait et débitait des paroles à propos de Sirius. Elle racontait qu'ils avaient bu un verre ou deux et que, prit d'une impulsion soudaine, Sirius l'avait attiré contre elle et lui avait fait l'amour. Des paroles insensées, stupides, et qui pourtant, selon l'expression faciale de sa sœur, était vraies. Mystery avait beau lui répéter à quel point elle était désolé, qu'elle s'était fait enivrer par le charisme de Sirius, Heidi n'écoutait plus. Il l'avait trahi. Il avait abusé de sa confiance et l'avait trompé. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur venait d'éclater, répandant un venin mortel à travers tout son organisme. La sensation de n'entendre et de ne voir plus rien, l'âme marqué d'une cicatrice qui ne s'effacerait jamais, l'esprit torturé par des pensées les plus horribles les unes que les autres. Voilà comment elle se sentait, et le brouillard qui l'entourait avait l'impression de ne jamais vouloir se dissiper. Elle s'était tout de suite dirigé vers la tour d'astronomie; elle ignorait pourquoi cet endroit lui était venu en tête. Peut-être qu'elle y appréciait le calme qui y régnait. Un calme très vite troublé par l'arrivé de Sirius.

Lorsqu'elle le vit arriver, elle se leva et vint à sa rencontre, ses lèvres tremblaient de rage et ses yeux pétillaient de colère. Elle était furieuse. Furieuse de s'être laissé avoir comme elle l'avait fait. Elle connaissait sa réputation, elle savait quelles habitudes il avait. Et pourtant, elle était tombée dans le piège comme bien d'autres l'avaient fait avant elle. Heidi avait le goût de se frapper la tête contre le mur pour se punir de sa propre stupidité. Sirius était un tombeur, et il le resterait toujours. Tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dire n'était que mensonges, il attendait simplement le bon moment pour s'envoyer en l'air avec sa sœur. À nouveau, la sensation d'étouffement s'empara d'elle et Heidi ferma les paupières, refusant de laisser couler la moindre larme pour lui. Rester droite et fière, voilà ce qu'elle devait faire. Il n'était pas question qu'elle se mette à chialer comme une madeleine pour lui.

Sirius, la honte se peignant sur ses traits, la regardait s'avancer vers lui. Elle s'empêchait de pleurer, cela transparaissait dans ses traits, et la voir ainsi le mettait dans tous ses états. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, la prendre dans ses bras et la consoler, mais il savait qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Il avait agit comme un imbécile et devrait maintenant vivre avec les regrets. Sirius se gifla mentalement; il aurait dû être cent fois plus vigilant. Coucher avec Mystery, non mais à quoi avait-il pensé ? Il était bien sûr au courant qu'elle avait sa part la dedans, ayant probablement utilisé ses pouvoirs pour le convaincre. Mais tout de même. Il aurait pu résister, il en était certain. Il aurait dû voir clair dans son jeu depuis le début. Avec le recul, tout se dessinait clairement. Elle lui avait dit ces paroles il y a trois semaines simplement pour l'attirer dans ses filets. Le concours de beuverie, tout cela n'était que pour l'affaiblir. Ainsi, il aurait moins de résistance à ses ordres. C'était magnifiquement bien pensé; elle avait réussit à détruire la vie de sa sœur et la sienne.

- Heidi… qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Murmura-t-il, doucement

Cette Mystery, comme il la détestait. Il avait eut à peine le temps de se jeter un sortilège revigorant pour se sortir de son état complètement affaiblit qu'il la voyait quitter la salle, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. C'est alors qu'il avait compris. Elle s'était joué de lui. Elle allait raconter à sa sœur tout ce qui s'était passé et il devrait s'arranger avec elle. Sirius s'était levé, avait traversé les couloirs en courant, était allé cherché la carte du Maraudeur, et l'avait vu se diriger vers la tour d'astronomie. Il s'était alors dirigé à sa rencontre.

- Beaucoup trop de choses. Dis-moi qu'elle ment, Sirius ! Dis-moi que ce sont des mensonges ! Dis-moi que tu n'as pas couché avec elle !

Sirius baissa la tête. La honte lui remplissait l'esprit, coulait dans ses veines. Il avait honte, terriblement honte. Honte de s'être fait manipulé comme il l'avait été.

- Réponds-moi !

- Oui.

Heidi chancela. Se le faire confirmer par Sirius, c'était tout simplement horrible. Son cœur, qui était déjà gravement amoché, semblait avoir reçu un coup de plus. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi diable avait-il fait une chose pareille ? Elle ne comprendrait jamais.

- Explique moi, Sirius. La situation ne peut pas être pire qu'en se moment.

- Ta…_sœur_ a déjà dû tout te dire.

- Non, elle m'a parlé d'un concours et d'un pari

- Oui, jusqu'à combien de verre je pouvais tenir. Un baiser était ce qu'elle voulait.

Un baiser. Pourquoi sa sœur voulait-elle un baiser de _son_ copain ?

- Ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu as couché avec elle. Non, mais à quoi penses-tu, Sirius ? Tu voulais mettre une fille de plus dans ton lit ? Le prestige ? Je pensais que c'était sérieux entre nous, je croyais que c'était différent !

- Mais ça l'était ! Et ça l'est toujours !

Heidi dénigra ses paroles d'un signe de tête.

- Je ne crois pas pouvoir continuer avec toi, après cela.

Quelque chose se brisa en lui, son orgueil ? Sa fierté ? Ou simplement son cœur ? Sirius Black pouvait-il avoir un cœur ? Pouvait-il désespérer à cause d'une séparation ? Oui, surtout si c'était elle. Seulement si c'était elle. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser quand il voulait. Il avait _besoin_ de cette fille. Il n'allait certainement pas la laisser partir comme cela. Surtout qu'il était pratiquement certain que c'était exactement ce que Mystery voulait. Non, elle n'allait pas gagner.

- Écoute, ce n'était pas de mon plein gré, j'ai été, disons forcé.

- Tu vas me dire qu'elle t'a violé, et toi, en grand gentleman, tu n'as pas voulu la repousser ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Mais tu sais ce que je veux dire par forcé ! Ordonné, si tu préfère. Et en plus, je suis pratiquement certain qu'elle a mit quelque chose dans mon verre..

- Mais tu m'as dit qu'elle a bu la même chose que toi ? Sirius, tout cela est ridicule ! Tu n'espères tout de même pas me faire croire de pareilles sottises ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ! Voilà, tu es contente, maintenant ? J'essayais de trouver des possibilités !

- Des possibilités ? Pourquoi ne pas me dire tout simplement la vérité ?

- Mais tu la connais !

- Tu as parié un baiser avec elle dans un concours de beuverie. Ça je le sais. Mais pourquoi, as-tu couché avec elle ! C'est tout ce que je veux savoir !

- Je n'en sais rien ! S'exclama Sirius

- Tu n'en sais rien ? Voilà une réponse bien facile !

Elle était redressée de toute sa taille devant lui, serrant les poings. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit plus petite que lui, sa prestance était telle qu'elle semblait mesurer plusieurs mètres de plus. Elle dégageait autour d'elle un dangereux halo meurtrier. Sirius ne désirait point la mettre plus en colère qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il tenta donc une approche plus douce.

- J'étais ivre, Heidi. Complètement ivre.

Elle haussa un sourcil en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Le Gryffondor tenta de justifier ses propos.

- Tu sais comment je fais l'imbécile lorsque je suis saoul. J'avais bu, je ne me rappelle plus très bien, peut-être quinze verres de whisky pur feu. C'est énorme. Mais elle, elle ne semblait pas du tout affaiblie. Et puis j'ai déclaré forfait. Un instant plus tard, elle était assise sur mes genoux et m'embrassait avec fougue. Puis cela a dégénéré.

Sirius avait un souvenir très flou de la deuxième partie de la soirée. De flashs resurgissaient sans cesse dans son esprit. Sa bouche sur sa peau blanche, ses mains baladeuses qui courraient le long de son torse musclé, son corps pressé contre le sien… Il secoua la tête, revenant au moment présent. Heidi n'avait pas desserré les bras de sur sa poitrine et son visage semblait peu compréhensif.

- Je suis désolé ! J'ai fait le con ! Dit-il vivement, en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

Son visage semblait sincère, mais l'expression d'Heidi ne changeait pas. Elle dénigra ses paroles d'un signe de tête, peu prompte à accepter ses excuses aussi facilement.

- Mais que veux-tu entendre, alors ! S'écria-t-il. Je t'ai expliqué la situation, je me suis excusé sincèrement ! Que veux-tu de plus ? Tout cela n'est que pure connerie ! Si j'aurais été en pleine possession de mes moyens, jamais je n'aurais fait quelque chose du genre !

- Ta réputation joue contre toi, Sirius. Mystery est selon moi assez jolie, et habituellement, il ne t'en faut pas plus.

- ELLE M'ENSORCELLE ! ENCORE ET TOUJOURS DEPUIS LE DÉBUT DE L'ANNÉE ! Elle est la cause de mes malheurs ! De nos malheurs !

- Non, tu te trompes lourdement; jamais elle ne m'aurait fait un truc du genre.

Sirius éclata d'un rire sans joie. Il était évident que si elle avait entendue et vue tout ce que sa sœur faisait, elle ne penserait pas ainsi.

- Et si je te disais que c'est ta sœur qui a tout commencé ? Elle qui m'incite à l'embrasser, qui fait tout pour se rendre désirable auprès de moi, peut importe que je sorte avec toi ou non ? Qu'elle ferait tout pour t'éloigner de moi ?

- MENTEUR !

Elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces le plus loin possible. Elle ne voulait plus le voir. Elle ne pouvait pas regarder quelqu'un qui lui disait de pareils mensonges sur sa sœur. Non, elle aimait sa sœur, Sirius avait tort. Il lui mentait pour se protéger. C'était impossible que Mystery ait fait une telle chose. Elle la respectait beaucoup trop pour songer à voler son petit ami, non ? C'était totalement absurde de penser cela. Pourtant, Heidi eut l'impression qu'il y avait un soupçon de vérité dans les propos de Sirius. Une impression qu'elle repoussa bien vite au fond de son être, ne désirant point croire un instant que sa sœur était aussi vile.

- Heidi, comprend donc ! J'ai repoussé ta sœur lorsqu'elle tentait de m'embrasser il y a à peine trois semaines ! Continua Sirius. Elle profite de toutes les occasions possibles pour essayer de m'amadouer. Elle m'avait ordonné de ne pas bouger puis m'avait enfermé dans un salle de classe vi…

- TAIS-TOI ! L'interrompit-elle. Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire des choses comme celles- là ! Tu essaies seulement de repousser la faute SUR ELLE !

- MAIS C'EST LA VÉRITÉ ! S'écria-t-il, désespéré. Tout ça c'est de _sa_ faute !

- Non, Tout ça c'est de _ta_ faute, Sirius Black !

La colère avait laissé place à la déception dans le fond des ses yeux. Cela affecta bien plus Sirius qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître. Chaque mot l'atteignait en plein cœur comme un coup de poignard. Lame tranchante, effilée, qui détruisait à petit feu sa cible. Il baissa les yeux vers le sol, horriblement honteux. Peut-être était-il coupable, peut-être que non. Il l'ignorait. Il ignorait qui avait commencé. Mais malgré tout, il avait bel et bien eu une nuit torride avec la sœur de sa copine. Et ça, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Mais il devait essayer de lui faire comprendre; sa sœur n'était pas un petit ange innocent !

- Peut-être que tu as raison, Heidi. Mais tu dois me croire ! Mystery est l'investigatrice de ce qui s'est passé. Elle avait tout préparé, j'en suis certain !

- Tu essaies encore de me faire croire que tu n'y est pour rien, mais, jamais, au grand jamais, ma sœur ne ferait un truc du genre.

Sirius soupira. Cette fille avait une tête de mule; elle ne voudrait jamais entendre ce qui dépasse sa vision des choses. Comment lui faire comprendre ?

- S'il te plait, Heidi, écoute les preuves. Tout concorde ! Je suis désolé que ta sœur soit ainsi, mais je ne peux rien y changer. Tu lui demanderas ! Peut-être qu'elle sera honnête et te dira la vérité !

Plus elle en apprenait, moins elle voulait en savoir. La vérité l'horripilait, elle préférait demeurer dans l'ignorance plutôt qu'apprendre des choses qui gâcheraient sa vie. Sirius poursuivit.

- C'était elle, ça a toujours été elle. Je n'ai jamais ressentit quoi que ce soit pour ta sœur !

- Ah bon ? Et tu couches souvent avec des personnes pour qui tu ne ressens rien ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire.

- Oui, cela m'arrive !

Les mots venaient à peine de franchir ses lèvres que Sirius le regrettait. Il avait répondu instinctivement. Heidi s'envenima évidemment à ses paroles. Elle le gifla avec tant de force que Sirius vacilla sous le coup. Il massa sa joue douloureuse et baissa les yeux vers le sol; il l'avait bien mérité.

- Heidi, tu sais bien que je ne parlais pas de toi. Tu crois que tu n'es qu'une copine de plus ?

- Je ne sais pas à quoi m'en tenir, Sirius ! Voilà la vérité ! Après ce qu'il vient de se passer, pourquoi compterais-je à tes yeux ?

- Mais voyons ! J'éprouve quelque chose de très fort pour toi. Tu le sais, non ? Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela auparavant, pour personne. Et aucune autre fille, pas même ta sœur, ne pourra changer cela.

Heidi soupira. Une partie d'elle voulait bien croire Sirius, accepter que tout cela n'était qu'un horrible mal-entendu. Cependant, Elle ne pourrait jamais complètement oublier ce qui s'était passé cette soirée là. Il avait couché avec sa sœur. Mais celle-ci était peut-être la cause de tout cela. Non, jamais Mystery ne lui ferait quelque chose du genre. Malgré tout, elle ne put s'empêcher de douter, encore et encore. Qui disait la vérité ?

- J'ai besoin de temps Sirius. Je dois réfléchir à tout cela.

Elle se retourna pour quitter la tour lorsque Sirius la retint par le poignet. Il la retourna pour qu'elle puisse lui faire face.

- Heidi, attend !

Elle se planta devant lui et leva ses yeux violets vers les siens. Il y brillait une lueur féroce de colère, entourée d'un halo de tristesse et de déception.

- M'aimes-tu, Sirius ? Demanda-t-elle, finalement.

Cette question le désarçonna au plus haut point.

- Je…

Sirius ferma les yeux, comment répondre à cela ? Il aimerait tant pouvoir le dire, le répéter à longueur de journée comme le font ces filles stupides. Il aimerait le crier sur tout les toits, l'écrire, le chanter, le lui démontrer. Il aimerait le lui prouver de toutes les manières inimaginables. Mais il en était tout simplement incapable. À chaque fois qu'il voulait prononcer ces trois petits mots, il avait l'impression que son corps refusait de les laisser sortir. La carapace qu'il s'était forgé durant son enfance n'était pas encore brisée. L'interdiction d'aimer, celle qu'il s'était donné en voyant ses parents se disputer incessamment, comblait encore une grande place dans son esprit.

Il ne put répondre. Elle attendit, peut-être sans espoir qu'il ouvre la bouche et lui dise ce qu'elle désirait tant entendre, mais il n'en fit rien. Elle baissa les yeux, les lèvres crispées sur des sanglots qui menaçaient sortir à tout instants.

- C'est juste que… je ne… tenta-t-il.

- Voilà qui est clair, l'interrompit-elle.

Avant qu'il ne put tenter de la retenir, elle se détacha vivement de son emprise et s'élança vers la sortie, le visage couvert de larmes qu'il ne put voir.

**Alors, vos impressions ? Vous croyez qu'un Happy End est toujours possible après cela ? N'oubliez pas qu'il ne reste que trois chapitre, y compris l'épilogue. On se revoit le plus tôt possible, Sarah xx**


	19. Chapitre 19

**Chapitre 19 –Peut-être que Narcissa n'avait pas tort, après tout...**

- Vous rendez-vous compte, les gars, que demain est notre dernière journée de cours à Poudlard ? S'exclama Peter d'un ton excité.

James acquiesça avec un sourire radieux tandis que Remus soupira. Un brin de nostalgie flottait dans l'air; le moment où ils devraient faire leurs adieux approchait de plus en plus. Il ne restait que quelques examens et tout serait fini. Les matches de Quidditch, les retenues avec McGonagall, les vagabondages dans les couloirs aux heures tardives de la nuit. Dans quelques semaines, tout cela serait derrière eux. Ça allait leur manquer.

Alors qu'ils pensaient à ces bons souvenirs, une jolie rousse se joignit à eux. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de les saluer que James l'avait déjà attiré contre lui et lui avait volé un baiser. Elle le gratifia d'un doux sourire et se retourna vers les autres. Sirius brillait par son absence; elle fronça les sourcils.

- Sirius n'est pas avec vous ? Interrogea-t-elle.

- Non, je ne l'ai pas vue de la journée, répondit James

- J'ai essayé de le réveiller ce matin mais il m'a envoyé promener, ajouta Peter.

- Pareil pour moi ce midi, remarqua Remus, sauf qu'il m'a tout simplement ignoré.

- Et cela ne vous inquiète pas ? S'étonna Lily.

- Ce ne serait pas la première fois que Sirius sèche les cours, fit judicieusement remarquer Peter. En plus, je l'ai entendu arriver très tard hier, il veut simplement récupérer.

- Peut-être, mais je ne l'ai également pas vu au déjeuné et au repas de midi.

À mesure qu'il l'écoutait parler, Remus sentait un mauvais pressentiment entrer doucement dans son esprit. Et il n'aimait pas cela du tout; car tout le monde savait que ses impressions étaient toujours justes.

- Écoute, Lily, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, dit James. Sirius doit probablement être avec Heidi.

- Alors pourquoi je l'ai vue, elle, ce matin à mon cours d'études des runes ? insista Lily. Elle avait l'air vraiment mal en point; c'est la première fois que je la voyais ainsi.

- Vous croyez que…

Les quatre Gryffondor s'échangèrent un regard. Et si quelque chose était arrivé, entre elle et lui ? C'était la première fois que Sirius tenait autant à quelqu'un, s'il s'était fait largué, il aurait besoin de ses amis autour de lui pour le soutenir. James changea brusquement de direction et mena les autres vers leur salle commune. Il devait absolument aller voir son meilleur ami. Non, il n'était pas question qu'il le laisse seul. Au nombre de fois ou Sirius lui avait remonté le moral lorsque Lily l'envoyait sur les roses, James lui devait bien cela. En cours de route, Lily s'éclipsa, considérant que Sirius apprécierait beaucoup plus être entre hommes.

Donc, un instant plus tard, les trois Maraudeurs s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de leur dortoir, hésitants. Comment aborder le sujet ? Tous connaissaient le caractère de Sirius. Ils savaient qu'il avait tendance à être impulsif et colérique, lorsqu'on l'énervait. Jamais ils n'avaient du consoler leur ami pendant une peine d'amour, comment réagir, maintenant ?

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, les gars, lança Remus.

- Moi aussi, ajouta Peter. S'il s'est fait laisser, on fait quoi ?

James fronça les sourcils, songeur. Il n'avait aucune idée comment réconforter quelqu'un en peine d'amour. Lorsque Narcissa était partie, il n'avait même pas pu dire des paroles réconfortantes à Remus, tant il bloquait sur ce point. Ce dernier, cependant, était assez doué la-dedans, tout reposait maintenant sur lui.

- Mais attendez, s'exclama soudain James. Il n'est pas venu en cours aujourd'hui, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'est plus avec elle !

Vu comme cela… il était vrai qu'ils n'avaient aucune preuve. Mais bon, la seule manière de le savoir était d'aller l'interroger !

- On n'a qu'à aller lui demander ! Dit Peter.

James acquiesça et ouvrit la porte du dortoir sans la moindre délicatesse et se dirigea à grands pas vers le lit de son meilleur ami. Il tassa les rideaux qui lui offrait un minimum d'intimité et fut surpris de voir que Sirius était encore couché. La tête sous l'oreiller, il ne donnait pas la moindre impression de vouloir leur parler.

- Sirius.

- …

- Sirius !

- Fiche-moi la paix, James.

James recula sous le coup de la surprise; jamais Sirius ne lui avait parlé ainsi. Derrière lui, Remus observait Sirius avait un drôle d'air. Bien sûr, sa réaction était compréhensive, cependant, il ne cessait de se demander pourquoi. Quelle était la cause de sa mauvaise humeur, ainsi que celle de sa copine. À moins qu'elle ne soit plus sa copine. Il devait lui demander, autrement, il ne pourrait pas l'aider.

- Sirius, commença-t-il d'une voix douce. Est-ce que tout va bien avec Heidi ?

Question idiote, Remus se gifla mentalement. Bien sûr que non, cela n'allait pas bien! Sirius soupira et ses amis durent attendre une éternité avant qu'il ne daigne se lever. Il s'assit dans son lit, le dos contre le mur du fond. Sa mine faisait.. peur. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, et ses yeux, étrangement rouges, étaient au-dessus de grands cernes. James fut stupéfait; jamais il n'avait vu son meilleur ami dans un tel état : Sirius était habituellement si soigné.

- Vous vous êtes disputés ? essaya James

Incapable de soutenir leur regard perçant, Sirius baissa la tête. Il se sentait si faible, n'ayant pas la force de faire quoi que ce soit. Encore moins leur expliquer ce qui s'était réellement passé. Et pourtant, après de longues secondes interminables de silence, James, Remus et Peter n'abandonnait pas. Sirius doutait très fortement que ses amis le laisse tranquille s'il ne disait rien.

- Elle m'a quitté, avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

Remus, la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction, échangea un regard avec Peter et James, qui avaient une mine aussi ébahie que lui.

- Mais pourquoi ? S'exclama Peter, reflétant à haute voix les interrogations des autres.

- J'ai couché avec Mystery, lança-t-il de but en blanc.

James se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de le traiter d'imbécile. C'était l'une des règle de base pour conserver une bonne relation. Il n'allait tout de même pas coucher avec Miley, lui. James soupira, Sirius avait beau essayer de changer, sa nature restait la même. Peut-être que les événement d'hier le feraient changer, mais rien n'était sûr. Malgré tout, il avait l'air plutôt mal en point. Il semblait vraiment regretter ce qui s'était passé. Qu'il prenne cela pour une leçon. Remus semblait également partager son point de vue car sa mine se durcit et il regarda Sirius avec des yeux perçant.

- Sirius, ce n'était pas une bonne idée, non ? Je penses que tu aurais dû…

- J'aurais dû faire beaucoup de choses dans ma vie, Remus. Mais ce qui est fait est fait, et je ne peux retourner en arrière, même si je le désire très fort. J'ai agi comme un crétin, et je ne referais plus jamais les mêmes erreurs. Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre des leçons de morale. Je sais tout cela.

Remus baissa les yeux; il était vrai que ses paroles étaient déplacées. Peter tenta une nouvelle approche.

- Tu devrais essayer de lui parler, je suis certain que tout ça n'est qu'un malentendu.

Sirius se leva d'un bond et passa une main dans ses cheveux, fusillant ses trois amis du regard.

- Mais vous croyez quoi ? Que je l'ai laissé me larguer comme ça ? Que je n'ai pas essayé de lui expliquer ? Mais voyons ! Vous me prenez pour qui ? S'énerva Sirius.

Le regard que Sirius leur lança était si pénétrant et si froid que Peter recula d'un pas et Remus baissa la tête en fixant le sol avec insistance. C'était le genre de regard qui donnait le goût d'aller se terrer dans un trou jusqu'à la fin de son existence. Seul James continuait de regarder son meilleur ami dans les yeux. Le contact dura quelques secondes, puis Sirius respira longuement afin de se détendre un peu.

- Vous pensez que je n'ai pas tenté quelque chose, reprit-il d'une voix plus douce. Mais au contraire… J'ai tout essayé. J'ai fait une connerie, et à présent, il faut que je m'y fasse. J'ai tout fichu en l'air.

Sirius se rassit sur son lit et soupira. La tête entre les mains, il se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour s'empêcher de hurler. Il avait l'impression que son corps tout entier le poussait à bout. Il avait une violente migraine, son dos lui faisait mal, sans compter qu'il n'avait pas d'énergie. Mais il n'était pas question qu'il descende en bas manger quelque chose pour se redonner des forces. Non, il ne voulait pas prendre la chance de _la _voir. Et pourtant, traîné de force par ses amis, il était dans la grande salle quelques minutes plus tard.

- S'il vous plait, les mecs, je vais manger demain, je n'ai même pas faim de toute façon. Laissez-moi remonter en haut.

- Menteur, tu n'as pas mangé de la journée. Et en plus, l'éviter ne changera rien, il va falloir que tu l'affronte un jour ou l'autre, lui dit James

- Je préfèrerais quand même que cette journée ne soit pas aujourd'hui, marmonna Sirius dans sa barbe.

- Tu n'es même pas obligé de lui parler; vient seulement avaler quelque chose.

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit comme cela. J'ai une tête a faire peur. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de prendre une douche !

James soupira. Que son ami était têtu ! Cependant, ils étaient presque arrivé, Sirius ne pourrait plus reculer. Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle bondée, étant l'heure du repas, et James mena Sirius vers des places libres. Sirius se cala la tête entre les mains. Ne pas regarder vers sa table, ne pas regarder vers…

- Tiens, mange ça !

Remus fourra un morceau de viande et une pomme de terre dans l'assiette au Maraudeur et Sirius regarda le plat devant lui avec un œil critique. Il n'avait pas le goût de manger quoi que ce soit… Le fait qu'elle soit si proche de lui le déstabilisait complètement. Il se demandait si elle souffrait autant que lui de cette rupture. Si elle avait envie elle aussi de se balancer du haut de la tour d'astronomie et d'envoyer promener tous ceux qui ne la laissait pas tranquille. Il leva les yeux.

Sirius n'eut aucun mal à la repérer; elle était assise directement en face de lui. Les traits tirés par une nuit sans sommeil, elle picorait dans son assiette avec lassitude. Heidi ne semblait pas avoir plus d'appétit que lui. Elle laissa tomber sa fourchette d'un geste rageur, faisant sursauter tous ceux à proximité et soupira d'impatience. Apparemment, ses pensées ne la laissaient pas tranquille, elle non plus. La Serpentard fusilla du regard tout ceux qui était encore tourné vers elle et Sirius remarqua pour la première fois que Mystery n'était pas à ses côtés. Il fouilla sa table des yeux et la vit assise à l'autre extrémité, étrange. Elle la regardait avec une expression indéchiffrable et Sirius ne put qu'en ressentir du bonheur : Heidi doutait des propos de sa sœur. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle s'assoit à ses côtés. Il jubila intérieurement, joie qui s'effaça aussitôt qu'il croisa le regard de son ex. Il fut stupéfait de voir qu'en si peu de temps, combien elle avait changé. Il n'y avait plus rien dans ses yeux, plus de vie, plus d'étincelle. Son regard était terne et vide, privé de cet éclat qui avait autrefois tant captivé Sirius.

Aucun d'entre eux ne baissa les yeux, incapables de couper cette connexion visuelle intense. Auprès de lui, James, Peter et Remus observaient l'échange avec un air désolé sur leur visage. Il était évident que ces deux-là étaient fou amoureux l'un de l'autre et pourtant, quelque chose semblait les séparer. Le souvenir de la nuit avec Mystery les hanteraient tous les deux jusqu'à la fin, peut importe s'il étaient ensemble ou non. C'était des choses qui ne s'oubliaient malheureusement pas. Sirius lui fit un faible sourire et baissa les yeux. Comme il désirait qu'elle comprenne ! Comme il souhaitait qu'elle sache la vérité et que tout redevienne comme avant. Sirius aurait tout donné pour se retrouver de nouveau, cette nuit-là au bord du lac, où tout était si simple et parfait. Mystery ne s'était pas encore interposée entre eux, elle n'avait pas encore tentée de les séparer.

Mystery… une vague de haine envahi soudain Sirius, se répandant en lui comme un poison mortel. Il jeta un regard noir à la blonde située au bout de la table des Verts et Argents et serra jusqu'à s'en faire mal la fourchette dans sa main. Tout cela, c'était de sa faute, à elle ! Si elle n'était pas arrivée cette année, tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple. Il n'y aurait pas eu de jalousie, ni de coups bas, et Heidi et lui fileraient le parfait bonheur à la plus grande joie de ses amis les plus chers. Il n'y aurait jamais eu de tromperie, de tentation, de mauvais sorts… Sauf qu'avec des « si », on referait le monde; et même dans ses rêves les plus fous, retourner en arrière est tout bonnement impossible. Il devrait vivre avec ses erreurs, et en tirer des leçons. Mais pourtant… il avait tant envie de la faire souffrir à son tour !

Sous les regards interrogateurs des autres Maraudeurs, Sirius se leva d'un bond et sortit de table.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ? Tu n'as même pas mangé un morceau ! Lança James, suspicieux.

En réalité, il venait de voir l'étrange Serpentard blonde quitter précipitamment la grande salle et était certain que Sirius allait la voir. Et… en voyant cet air de meurtrier sur son visage, il avait la forte impression que son ami n'allait pas vers elle amicalement.

- Je n'ai pas faim, répondit brièvement Sirius en évitant la première question.

Il se faufila entre les tables et à son tour, sortit dans le hall, partant à la poursuite de Mystery. Les trois Maraudeurs ne le lâchèrent pas des yeux jusqu'au temps où il disparut de leur champ de vision. Ce qui leur permis de voir Heidi, à son tour, franchir les portes et aller dans leur direction.

-Vous croyez qu'on devrait y aller aussi ? Demanda James.

Remus dénigra d'un signe de tête. « Laissons-le se démerder tout seul. Tout cela c'est entre elles et lui, nous n'avons rien à voir là-dedans » James acquiesça à contre cœur et poursuivit son repas, tandis que plus loin, les choses se gâtaient.

Sirius rattrapa facilement Mystery qui marchait d'un pas rapide. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, il l'arrêta d'une main et la poussa violemment contre le mur le plus proche. Le petit gémissement de douleur de douleur qui s'échappa de sa gorge rempli Sirius d'un bien être inattendu.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant, demanda Mystery, la voix aussi froide et enfantine qu'à l'ordinaire. Tu vas me faire mal jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus me relever, c'est ça ?

- J'avoue en avoir très envie, grogna Sirius, lui bloquant tout espace pour s'enfuir.

- C'est immoral de frapper une femme, tu le sais bien…

- Oh, et tu crois que je n'ai jamais rien fait d'immoral ?

Sirius la toisa, un air énigmatique sur le visage. Sa phrase en disait long, et elle était la preuve qu'il ne s'empêcherait pas de lui faire du mal. Il voulait qu'elle souffre autant que lui, qu'elle ressente la douleur jusqu'à la moelle, qu'elle le supplie à genoux d'accepter ses excuses… Mais pourtant, pourtant, il ne bougea pas.

- Tu ne me fera aucun mal, Sirius.

Il ferma les yeux, tentant vainement de reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Cependant, elle exerçait sur lui une force trop grande pour être contrée. C'est ainsi qu'il réalisa qu'un ordre dicté était beaucoup plus difficile à ignorée qu'un ordre pensé. Lorsqu'elle ne disait rien, il pouvait, avec un peu de détermination, refuser de faire ce qu'elle lui demandait. Par contre, elle semblait aussi avoir compris cela car elle ne lui ordonnait plus rien par la pensée, se contentant de lui dire à haute voix ses attentes. Sirius abandonna en soupirant.

- Que veux-tu, Sirius ? Demanda-t-elle.

- La vérité. Je veux savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé cette nuit-là.

- Oh, mais tu le sais déjà… Rappelle-toi…

Sirius revit alors toutes les images qu'il avait repoussées au fond de son être : Lui, initiant le baiser, l'attirant contre lui, renversant tout ce qui était sur la table pour l'allonger dessus, elle lui murmurant à l'oreille de se laisser aller…

- C'est toi ! S'écria-t-il soudain.

- Moi ?

- C'est toi qui m'ait poussé à faire cela !

- Je t'ai dit de te laisser aller, certes, c'est vrai. Je ne t'ai toutefois pas ordonnée que tu me fasses l'amour sur cette table ma foi très inconfortable.

Sirius demeura bouche bée devant l'inéluctable vérité. C'était vrai. Tout ce qu'elle disait était vrai. Il avait véritablement trompé Heidi, alors qu'il s'accrochait à l'espoir que tout ça était de la faute de sa sœur.

- Mais… j'étais ivre. Tu devais savoir à quoi t'attendre en me disant cela. Tu devais savoir que cela mènerait à cette conclusion, murmura-t-il.

- Ça, personne ne le saura jamais.

Elle profita de son inaction pour se défaire de son emprise et s'éloigna en jetant un regard derrière son épaule pour voir Heidi, particulièrement ébranlée. Mystery se retourna pour regarder devant elle, un léger sourire se formant sur ses lèvres.

Sirius, quant à lui, n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle avait encore gagné, il était le seul et unique coupable de ce qui s'était déroulé cette nuit-là. Sirius jura à haute voix et envoya valser son poing contre le mur dans un geste libérateur. Il entendit au passage un désagréable craquement, signe que certains de ses phalanges n'avaient pas pu résister au choc.

- Sirius ?

Cette voix, il la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Sirius se retourna pour faire face à son ancienne copine, qui avait dans son regard plusieurs émotions contradictoires. Elle semblait avoir entendue la totalité de leur conversation.

- Bonjour, Heidi…. Qu'as-tu entendue, exactement.

- Tout.

Un lourd silence vint s'installer entre eux; nul ne prononça le moindre mot pour chercher à le briser. Finalement, alors qu'un énième ange passait, Sirius ouvrit la bouche.

- Alors, tu sais que ta sœur n'est pas entièrement innocente.

- Mais cesse un peu avec ça !

- Allons ! Tu l'as entendue aussi bien que moi, elle a avoué m'avoir…

Il jugea le reste de sa phrase inutile, étant donnée qu'Heidi ne semblait pas vouloir l'écouter.

- S'il te plait, tenta-t-il désespérément.

- Je t'ai dit que j'avais besoin de réfléchir, Sirius.

- Mais…

- Au revoir.

Elle lui tourna le dos et s'apprêta à partir, mais Sirius ne semblait pas vouloir la laisser le quitter.

- Heidi ! Où est-ce que tu vas ?

- Ailleurs, je n'ai rien à te dire.

Sans un regard en arrière, elle se dirigea d'un pas lourd mais décidé vers sa salle commune. Sirius, n'ayant toujours pas esquissé le moindre mouvement, en resta coi.

Il la regardait s'éloigner et songeait à quel point Narcissa avait raison. _On ne cesse jamais d'être un Black. _Cette phrase résonnait en lui comme un désagréable carillon. Il avait agit comme un véritable Sang-Pur. Il avait usé de mépris, d'orgueil et d'égoïsme en ayant un rapport avec Mystery, coupant du même coup tous les ponts avec Heidi. Sa détermination face à se détacher définitivement de sa famille avait reçue un coup dur suite aux événements de la nuit passé. Il avait tout gâché, et le pire dans tout cela était que la culpabilité qui le rongeait n'était rien face au dégoût qu'il ressentait d'avoir agit comme les Black. Le sang de tueur coulait dans ses veines, oh oui, il avait tué la relation qu'il entretenait avec Heidi alors qu'elle commençait à peine à devenir plus sérieuse.

Son attitude le dégoûtait au plus haut point. Il se remit en route, direction son dortoir, où il pourrait peut-être finir sa journée en se morfondant sur son sort dans son lit. Cependant, malgré les couvertures chaudes qui l'entouraient quelques minutes plus tard, il ne se sentit pas mieux. Son esprit était hanté par les vestiges du passé; un passé qui n'était pas si loin que cela. Dire qu'il y a seulement deux jours, tout allait pour le mieux. Seulement quarante-huit heures auparavant, il menait une vie belle et heureuse, avec une femme qu'il aimait de tout son être.

La voir si indifférente l'avait… complètement déboussolé. Il s'attendait peut-être à ce qu'elle lui saute dans les bras, le suppliant de la pardonner pour sa conduite. Mais non, Heidi n'était pas ce genre de fille. Elle était unique, irremplaçable. Elle n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement, elle ne lui avait donné aucun indice qui lui permettrait de croire qu'elle allait l'excuser pour sa conduite. Non, rien, excepté ce regard empli de déception. Étrangement, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. C'était ridicule. Il n'allait tout de même pas se mettre à chialer comme une gamine. Et pourtant, malgré son imposant orgueil, Sirius se mit à pleurer. Pour la première fois, il versait une larme pour une fille.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Deux jours plus tard, l'humeur aucunement améliorée, Sirius s'installa au bureau qu'on lui avait désigné. Il sortit sa longue plume, essayant de se convaincre qu'il était prêt pour cet examen.. Mais pourtant, c'était loin d'être le cas.

Il n'avait pratiquement pas révisé ses notes de cours –enfin, les notes de Remus – ayant passé toutes ses journées avec Heidi. Sirius se retourna instinctivement, essayant de déterminer où elle était assise. Il la repéra facilement, étant située à peine deux rangés plus loin que lui. Le Gryffondor n'attendit pas qu'elle le remarque et détourna vite les yeux, de peur d'être pris sur le fait.

Sirius soupira et écrivit son nom sur le haut de sa feuille; c'était un bon début. Il jeta un regard autour de lui pour remarquer que tous les autres élèves étaient déjà en train d'écrire. Derrière lui, Lily traçait des lettres sur son parchemin à une vitesse folle tandis que Remus mordillait nerveusement sa plume avant de se lancer dans un longue explication. Sirius retourna à sa copie.

_Question numéro 1 : Quelles sont les conséquences d'un sortilège de transfert mal exécuté ?_

Le Gryffondor se demanda brièvement si un sortilège de transfert existait aussi pour les pensées. Cela serait très utile pour démontrer la vérité à Heidi, et renvoyer Mystery d'où elle venait, loin d'eux. Ainsi, tout le monde serait heureux. Il osa un regard vers son ancienne copine, et la vit l'air désemparée. Elle avait la tête entre les mains et semblait ne rien comprendre à l'examen, tout comme lui. Sirius retint un sourire et se retourna vers sa feuille. Bon, quelle était la question, déjà ? Ah oui, il se rappelait de cela… vaguement. De sa belle calligraphie, il inscrivit sa réponse avec sa plume.

_Un sortilège de transfert mal effectué peut entraîner diverses conséquences, par exemple, le transfert partiel de l'objet désiré._

Sirius regarda son écriture avec mépris. C'était une autre preuve que le sang des Black coulait dans ses veines. Chaque lettre élégamment illustrée reflétait son appartenance aux Sang-Pur. Le Maraudeur détourna vivement le regard et commença sa lecture de la seconde interrogation.

_Question numéro 2 : Comment enchanter une armure magique ?_

Comment enchanter quoi ? C'était quoi cette question, bordel. Sirius maugréa à voix basse des insultes contre ce maudit test et se tourna vers James, à la recherche d'aide. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui. Discrètement, Sirius lui fit un « deux » avec sa main et accompagna son geste d'un haussement d'épaule. James lut la question et se retourna vers lui, en faisant une spirale avec sa plume. Sirius comprit instantanément où il voulait en venir et le remercia d'un sourire. Il se souvenait, maintenant. Le professeur McGonagall avait abordé ce sujet au début de l'année. Il fallait faire un mouvement circulaire avec sa baguette, tout en prononçant une incantation particulièrement complexe. Sirius expliqua brièvement sa réponse sur sa copie et baissa les yeux vers la prochaine. Plus que vingt-six autres !

**Ah, pauvre Sirius. Vous croyez qu'Heidi mérite de revenir vers lui ? Ou bien vous pensez que c'est lui le coupable ? Les opinions sont partagés, je veux entendre la vôtre ! :) Bisous, Sarah xx**


	20. Chapitre 20

**Chapitre 20 – Fin d'une époque**

La fin de l'année arriva si vite que les étudiants se demandèrent s'il n'avaient pas rêvé. Un à un, les examens s'achevèrent pour laisser place à une euphorie grandissante. Cette joie intense était surtout palpable chez les élèves de dernière année : Leurs longues études étaient enfin terminées. Il pourraient désormais entrer dans le monde des grands. Par contre, malgré ce bonheur d'avoir fini, la peine de dire adieu à leur jeunesse était très grande.

Personne n'avait envie de faire face à cette réalité. Ils ne voulaient pas quitter Poudlard, cette magnifique école où tant d'événements, des bons comme des mauvais, étaient arrivés. Aucun d'entre eux ne semblaient réaliser pleinement que c'était fini. Toutes ces inoubliables années demeureraient à présent gravées comme un simple souvenir dans leur cœur.

C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'ils se rendirent à la grande salle sous l'invitation de Dumbledore, les émotions étaient au rendez-vous. C'était leur dernière soirée à l'école. Dès de lendemain matin, ils prendraient le Poudlard Express et quitteraient pour de bon le château. Dans la salle, de multiples chaises étaient alignées pour faire face au devant de la pièce, où une petite estrade avait été aménagée. C'est là qu'ils monteraient chercher leur diplôme de l'école. Tous les professeurs étaient présents, assis sur la scène. Une place d'honneur avait été accordée au directeur; celui-ci ferait probablement un discours.

Dumbledore se leva, les enveloppant d'un doux regard empli de fierté. Il demeura là, immobile, avant de s'avancer vers eux. Ses yeux bleus vifs brillaient d'un éclat qu'aucun d'entre eux n'oublierait jamais.

- Mes chers élèves, commença-t-il enfin, la voix bienveillante et rassurante. Pour la septième fois, une autre année se termine. Cependant, celle-ci est un peu différente car au contraire des autres, vous ne reviendrez plus dans le château. Cette soirée est la dernière que vous passerez entre ces murs.

Tout le monde savait que c'était effectivement la dernière nuit à Poudlard. Cependant, l'entendre directement de la bouche du directeur rendait tout cela encore plus réel.

- Je suis tellement.. fier de vous. Cette année, chacun d'entre vous a démontré. sa force et son courage face à des événements des plus marquants. Vous avez usé d'intelligence et de patience pour réviser ces examens qui, j'en suis certain, seront réussis avec brio. Vous avez su demeurer loyal envers vos vrais amis, et c'est cette loyauté qui perdurera jusqu'à la fin des temps. Vous avez été exceptionnel; Poudlard se rappellera toujours de vous.

Un léger tremblement secoua l'épaule de James et ce dernier se retourna pour voir Lily, les joues baignées de larmes silencieuses. James l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa sur le dessus de la tête.

- Tout va bien aller, Lily. Il reste encore demain… lui murmura-t-il à voix basse.

Au son de sa voix, les trois autres Maraudeurs se tournèrent vers eux. Remus, assis de l'autre côté de Lily, lui prit la main et la serra fortement. Peter, deux sièges plus loin, lui fit un franc sourire réconfortant. Sirius, quant à lui, échangea un bref regard avec la rousse, avant de se tourner vers le reste de la salle. Il fut peu surpris de constater que la grande majorité de la gente féminine était en larmes. Et, Sirius en était pratiquement certain, plusieurs garçons se retenait également de laisser transparaître leurs véritables émotions. Le Gryffondor croisa un regard violet qui le fit immédiatement sortir de ses pensées. Heidi lui fit un petit sourire, puis reporta son attention sur Dumbledore, qui avait fait une petite pause. Sirius, perturbé par le regard amical de la Serpentard, repris ses esprits seulement plusieurs secondes plus tard.

- Ce fut une année difficile, poursuivit le directeur, en leur jetant à tous un regard rempli de compréhension. Mais, vous vous en êtes très bien sortit. L'heure est maintenant venue pour vous de choisir entre le bien et la facilité. Lorsque vous franchirez ces portes, demain matin, seul le destin se dressera devant vous. Il vous faudra faire preuve de courage devant ce monde cruel, mais surtout, surtout, devant Lord Voldemort. Vous êtes la génération de demain; vos choix sont tout ce qui importe à présent. C'est grâce à vous que la paix peut revenir dans notre monde. C'est grâce à votre détermination et votre loyauté envers tous les gens qui vous sont chers, que cette horrible guerre peut prendre fin.

À travers ses larmes, Lily vit le visage honteux et peut-être regrettant de Severus; il semblait être le seul de sa petite troupe à se sentir comme cela. Peu importait s'il avait changé d'idée ou non, Lily se fit la promesse d'aller le voir, après la cérémonie, lui souhaiter des vœux de bonheur pour sa nouvelle vie. Car, après tout, une longue amitié ne s'efface pas comme ça. Par contre, elle n'essaierait pas de le faire changer d'avis; elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas reculer, au point où il en était.

- Bien, reprit Dumbledore. Maintenant, passons aux choses plus joyeuses ! Si je vous ai rassemblé aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas pour vous faire qu'un simple discours, mais pour vous remettre vos diplômes ! Félicitation chers étudiants, vous être finissants !

Ses paroles furent acclamés par la totalité des personnes présentes. Tous leurs efforts étaient enfin récompensés. Toutes ces heures d'études et ces longs parchemins ennuyeux avaient servi à quelque chose. Ils allaient avoir leur diplôme de l'école et ainsi, ils pourraient définitivement entrer dans le monde magique extérieur.

- Je vais vous nommer à tour de rôle, compléta McGonagall, leur offrant un de ses rares sourires, et vous aller venir chercher ce qui vous revient de droit.

Les étudiants s'échangèrent un regard, ravis, mais légèrement nerveux.

- Black, Sirius, annonça McGonagall en jetant un coup d'œil au nom écrit sur le parchemin.

Sous les applaudissements de ses camarades, Sirius se leva et se présenta sur l'estrade. Lorsqu'il serra la main du professeur Dumbledore, une vague de fierté l'envahi soudain. Il avait son diplôme de Poudlard. Peut importe le nombre d'Aspics qu'il obtiendrait, il pourrait au moins dire qu'il avait terminé ses sept années dans cette école. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la directrice des Gryffondor, qui, avec un sourire, lui tendit le précieux parchemin. Elle ne l'admettrait peut-être jamais à voix haute, mais Sirius et les autres Maraudeurs avait été ses élèves préférés. Et, d'après le regard que Sirius lui lança, elle su qu'il le savait.

Il jeta un bref regard à Heidi avant de descendre se rasseoir pour laisser McGonagall appeler un autre nom.

- Black, Nar… excusez-moi, une petite erreur.

Remus baissa la tête tandis que la professeur raturait le nom d'un trait. Il savait qui elle voulait nommer. Si elle avait put terminer son année, Narcissa serait, elle aussi, monté chercher son diplôme. Alors que Alice Bradley s'avança vers l'avant de la pièce à son tour, Remus sentit les regards navrés de ses bons amis. Il n'avait eut aucune nouvelle d'elle depuis son départ. L'envie de lui écrire une lettre se faisait de plus en plus imposante, certes, mais il craignait que Lucius ne l'intercepte. Et si c'était le cas, il avait peur des répercussions que cela aurait sur Narcissa. Bref, il ne pouvait rien faire.

Il reprit ses esprits lorsque James lui enfonça un coup de coude dans les côtes. Lily venait de monter, et James ne voulait surtout pas que quelqu'un manque cela. Remus remarqua que Miley descendait de l'estrade. Ah, celle-là aussi il l'avait manqué ? Pendant un moment, il se demanda si tout n'aurait pas été plus simple si il avait accepté les avances de Miley et qu'il serait sortit avec elle. Mais cela n'aurait jamais été aussi fort que ce qu'il éprouvait -et ce qu'il éprouve encore- pour Narcissa. Oh non.

Une bonne main d'applaudissement accueillit Lily, principalement menée par James qui était debout pour la féliciter. Les professeurs la complimentèrent longuement, étant celle qui avait le mieux réussit ses longues études. La rousse s'attarda brièvement sur scène avant de descendre et d'étreindre ses deux meilleures amies, pour ensuite se blottir dans les bras de son Gryffondor préféré. Frank Londubat fut le prochain nommé, et les Maraudeurs applaudirent à tout rompre le jeune homme qui avait partagé leur célèbre dortoir durant toutes ces années. Le stress de Remus monta d'un cran, considérant qu'il était probablement le prochain à passer. Son intuition fut bonne car McGonagall l'appela avec un franc sourire. Peut-être que sa condition de loup-garou l'avait remonté dans son estime? Il était, après tout, le premier qui avait terminé ses études en ayant cette malheureuse maladie. Du haut de l'estrade, Remus jeta un regard reconnaissant à Sirius, James et Peter qui l'avait entouré et aimé malgré sa condition durant toutes ces années. Des amis comme ceux-là, ça ne se trouve pas partout.

Après lui, les noms s'enchaînèrent rapidement. Mary Macdonald, Walden Macnair, chacun d'entre eux montèrent à leur tour sur l'estrade pour qu'on leur remettre le fruit de leurs efforts. À chaque nouvel élève, Sirius applaudit poliment et feint leur porter moindrement d'attention. Cependant, lorsque McGonagall prononça le nom d'Heidi McGregor, il ne put s'empêcher d'être sincère dans ses félicitations. Elle se présenta en avant de la salle, un grand sourire éclairant son visage. D'un mouvement presque instinctif, elle tourna ses yeux violets vers son ancien copain. Pendant toute la durée du contact visuel, elle conserva son sourire, ce qui surprit Sirius au plus haut point.

Ce bref moment ne passa pas inaperçu. L'instant d'après, Sirius vit plusieurs personnes se tourner vers lui.

- Patmol, cette fille est folle de toi, commenta James, à la fois moqueur mais heureux pour son meilleur ami.

Remus, Peter et Lily approuvèrent d'un signe de tête et Sirius se sentit beaucoup mieux qu'il ne l'avait été ces dernières semaines. Tout n'était pas encore perdu.

Peter fut le prochain nommé, mais Sirius était tant perturbé qu'il le remarqua à peine. Par contre, lorsque James se leva sous les acclamations des autres étudiants, il applaudit à tout rompre. Il ne fut pas le seul, James avait toujours été un modèle pour tous, et tout le monde -enfin presque- l'avait toujours apprécié et admiré. Sur l'estrade, il salua la foule comme l'aurait fait une personne célèbre et récupéra son diplôme devant la moue faussement réprobatrice de McGonagall.

« Rogue, Severus » appela-t-elle alors que James s'attardait sur scène. Ce nom le fit rejoindre directement sa place auprès de Lily qui applaudissait le Serpentard. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur et elle lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule. Severus méritait, comme tout le monde, des félicitations. Evan Rosier le suivit, mais après ce dernier, ce ne fut que des personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pratiquement pas. Elle accorda une attention particulière à Mystery Wells, au contraire de Sirius qui regardait le sol avec insistance. Wilkes prit sa place et finalement, Yaxley conclut la cérémonie.

- Mes enfants, félicitation, s'exclama Dumbledore, de nouveau à l'avant-scène. Vous êtes officiellement diplômé de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard !

Les professeurs présents entraînèrent les élèves dans une salve d'applaudissement.

- Les notes de vos Aspics vous seront envoyées vers la fin du mois de Juillet. Vous pourrez ainsi, selon vos résultats, entreprendre la carrière qui vous plaira.

Sirius eut la vague impression que ses examens ne lui fournirait pas la chance d'exercer le métier d'Auror. Mais bon, il s'en préoccuperait plus tard.

- Maintenant, conclut le directeur, je cesse mon bavardage pour ouvrir la réception que vous attendez tous. Passez une excellente soirée.

Dumbledore fit un vague signe de la main et un buffet, un bar à boissons et des tables apparurent. Les sièges, quant à eux, s'envolèrent comme par magie. Les élèves fraîchement diplômés se levèrent et formèrent des groupes, allèrent féliciter des vieux amis ou simplement, se versèrent un verre de punch. Sirius regarda autour de lui; Heidi avait disparue. Il dissimula tant bien que mal son expression déçue et retourna voir les Maraudeurs. Remus ne fut pas dupe, mais heureusement, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Peter, par contre, semblait se préoccuper d'un autre membre du groupe.

- James, est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Non.. je veux dire oui ! Tout va bien. Répondit-il. Je reviens !

James s'éloigna précipitamment du groupe qui le regardait avec stupéfaction, pour aller retrouver Lily qui discutait avec Rogue.

- …Tu as toujours été un bon ami pour moi. Jamais je ne l'oublierai, disait-elle.

Severus plissa les lèvres en un semblant de sourire puis, avec un signe de tête, il s'éloigna d'elle, non sans un regard mauvais pour James.

- Lily, tu viens te promener avec moi ? demanda-t-il un peu nerveux.

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle, perplexe face au comportement de son copain.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent, un peu plus tard dans la soirée, leur expression avait changé du tout au tout. Le visage nerveux de James avait laissé place à l'euphorie totale. Lily, quant à elle, était aux anges. Elle sembler littéralement flotter sur un nuage. James se dirigea aussitôt vers les autres Maraudeurs, qui le regardaient avec un air visiblement intrigué.

- Dis donc, Cornedrue, tu sembles drôlement heureux ! S'exclama Sirius.

- Comment je ne pourrais pas être heureux ? répliqua-t-il avec un sourire rêveur. Lily vient juste d'accepter de venir habiter avec moi !

- Pardon ?

Les trois garçons regardèrent James, incrédules. Venait-il vraiment de l'inviter à venir habiter chez lui ? Considérant qu'elle avait perdu ses parents, c'était tout de même logique. Cependant, cela faisait toujours un choc de voir qu'ils étaient rendus à ce point _là_. Sirius fut le premier à réagir. Il entraîna son meilleur ami dans une accolade virile, avant de le féliciter sincèrement.

Il la méritait, sa Lily.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

L'aurore était à peine levée que Sirius se promenait déjà dans les corridors. Ce qui était le plus étrange, c'était qu'une grande majorité d'élèves de dernière année étaient également debout. Se promenant de salles communes en salles communes, chacun profitait au maximum des derniers moments avec leurs amis. Après tout, qui savait ce que l'avenir leur réservait ? La guerre faisait rage dehors, nul ne savait sur quoi il pourrait tomber.

Intérieurement, Sirius espérait fortement rencontrer Heidi sur son chemin, seule. Il ne voulait évidemment pas que Mystery soit avec elle, étant donné qu'il essaierait une dernière fois de la faire changer d'avis. Le regard de la veille avait rallumé en lui la flamme de l'espoir. C'était sa dernière chance, et il ne voulait surtout pas la rater.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée, il tomba face à face avec la personne qu'il s'attendait le moins de voir. Des yeux gris identiques aux siens s'écarquillèrent de surprise pendant une fraction de seconde puis, ils jetèrent à Sirius un drôle de regard.

- Salut Reg'

- Salut Sir'

Plantés l'un devant l'autre, aucun ne savait comment lancer la conversation. Quoi dire lors d'une dernière rencontre avec un frère que l'autre avait renié plusieurs mois auparavant ? Malgré le fait qu'ils se soient complètement éloignés l'un de l'autre, il demeurait toujours entre eux une espèce de symbiose qui, peu importe le temps, ferait en sorte qu'ils soient toujours liés. Car, après tout, ils étaient frères, et ils le seraient jusqu'à la mort.

- Alors, commença Regulus. J'imagine que c'est la dernière fois que nous nous voyons…

- En effet. Il y a très peu de risque que nous nous rencontrions hors de Poudlard.

Regulus baissa la tête. Il se demandait pourquoi tout cela avait à se terminer. Pourquoi ne se verraient-ils encore ? Il ne voulait pas dire adieu à son frère. Pas maintenant. Il n'était pas prêt pour cela.

- As-tu changé d'avis ? Demanda brusquement Sirius.

Bien qu'il ait complètement changé de sujet, Regulus su aussitôt de quoi son frère voulait parler. Il ne releva pas la tête.

- Reg' est-ce que tu… répéta Sirius.

Alors lentement, très lentement, Regulus porta la main à son bras gauche et remonta la manche qui le couvrait. En une fraction de seconde, Sirius comprit de quoi il s'agissait. Il jeta un regard stupéfait à la marque au fer rouge; il n'arrivait pas à croire que son frère ait réellement fait cela.

- Notre chemin se sépare ici, souffla Regulus

- Non, nous n'avons jamais été sur la même route. C'est seulement une illusion qu'on a été obligés de faire croire, dénigra Sirius d'un signe de tête, encore choqué.

- Sirius..

- J'espère que tu vas survivre.

Sans un regard en arrière, Sirius tourna le dos à son frère, ne remarquant pas l'appel à l'aide qui brillait dans les yeux de son cadet. Chaque pas qu'il faisait l'éloignait de plus en plus de cette famille parmi laquelle il n'avait jamais su trouver sa place. Regulus ne bougea pas, les yeux rivés sur une personne qui, malgré tout, il avait chéri tout au long de son existence. Peu importe les interdictions de sa famille face à tout ce qui concernait Sirius, Regulus n'avait jamais cessé de l'admiré et au fond, il avait toujours eut l'espoir que Sirius viendrait le sauver de la position où il se trouvait. Espoir qui, au fil des années, avait pratiquement disparu pour laisser place à un simple souvenir. Après un dernier regard, Regulus détacha pour la dernière fois les yeux de la silhouette qui s'éloignait. Il ne le reverrait plus.

Sirius franchit enfin les portes de chênes qui menaient à l'extérieur. Le temps était superbe; il y régnait un soleil radieux. Sans une once d'hésitation, le Gryffondor se mit en route vers un endroit précis. Il avança vers le lac, l'espoir brillant encore en lui. S'il y il avait un lieu à Poudlard où il était pratiquement certain de trouver Heidi, c'était bel et bien le fameux banc où ils avaient partagés tant de moments. Si elle n'était pas là, il pourrait peut-être la retrouver dans le train mais sinon, c'était peine perdue. Il ne restaient plus que quelques heures avant l'inévitable fin. Sirius traversa un bosquet d'arbres puis, lorsque le lac fut à porté de vue, il s'arrêta brusquement.

Elle était là, assise sur le siège de bois, contemplant avec une certaine fascination l'horizon. Sirius sentit une incroyable bouffée de bonheur l'envahir. Il n'y avait eut qu'une infime partie de lui qui croyait qu'elle serait là. Et pourtant, elle avait répondue à son appel silencieux. Elle avait accepté de venir le retrouver ici pour une ultime rencontre. Sirius avança un pas, hésitant. Elle ne l'avait pas encore remarquée. Puis, sans réfléchir à la tournure que pourrait prendre la future conversation, il se mit à courir.

La distance qui les séparait s'amenuisa peu à peu. Il gardait les yeux rivés vers elle, si bien que le paysage -qui était absolument magnifique- autour d'elle semblait fade.

- Heidi ! HEIDI !

Bon, ça y était. Il se mettait à hurler son prénom en courant vers elle. Sirius se croyait dans une mauvaise comédie romantique. Elle le remarqua enfin et se leva pour venir à sa rencontre. Elle n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour expliquer sa présence que Sirius parlait déjà.

- Heidi, je.. je suis tellement désolé ! débita-t-il à une vitesse folle, tordant ses mains dans un geste de nervosité. Si tu savais à quel point je me morfond tous les jours en pensant à ce que j'ai fait ! Je voudrais tellement, _tellement_ retourner en arrière, tout serait bien plus simple ! Si tout était à refaire, jamais je ne tomberais dans son piège comme je l'ai fait. Pardonne-moi, je t'en prit; je…

- Sirius… Tenta-t-elle.

- Non, s'il te plaît. Laisse-moi finir. Je… je ne crois pas avoir déjà ressentit cela pour quelqu'un. D'habitude, je me fiche de mes copines mais là… c'est complètement différent. Je n'aurais jamais cru que notre séparation m'affecterait autant. J'ai comme… arrêté de vivre pendant ces dernières semaines. James, Remus, Peter et Lily ont bien essayé de me remonter le moral, mais la seule personne qui pouvait réellement le faire, c'était toi ! Et là, le regard à la soirée d'hier m'a fait espérer que tout n'était pas encore perdu.

- Et tu avais raison.

- Je comprendrais, bien sûr, que tout cela ne soit qu'un horrible malentendu et que j'ai cru voir quelque chose qui n'existait pas mais je voulais au moins vérifier si… attend. Quoi ?

Sirius coupa brutalement sa phrase. Rêvait-il ou bien elle venait réellement de lui dire que tout n'était pas encore terminé ? Heidi eut un petit rire et le regarda, les yeux brillants.

- Tu avais raison, répéta-t-elle. Je ne suis pas venue pour rien ici, ce matin. Je voulais te voir, Sirius. Je voulais recoller les morceaux, changer les choses et, si possible, recommencer à neuf.

Sirius n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle voulait recommencer à nouveau avec lui ! C'était le plus beau cadeau de fin d'année qu'il aurait pu recevoir. Il s'avança jusqu'à être tout près d'elle. Heidi releva les yeux vers lui.

- Je ne peux pas considérer cet épisode comme du passé, dit-elle, toutefois. Il me faudra un certain temps à accepter ce qui s'était déroulé cette nuit-là. Cependant, j'ai réalisé que j'ai _besoin_ de ta présence auprès de moi. Ces dernières semaines ont été absolument horrible; je n'ai jamais vécu quelque chose comme cela auparavant. Pardonne-moi, Sirius, d'avoir été aussi peu compréhensible face à la situation. Je regrette tellement d'avoir réagit ainsi…

Heidi baissa la tête, honteuse de son comportement. Seules les futures paroles de Sirius l'empêchèrent d'avoir des remords encore plus longtemps.

- Je t'aime. lança-t-il soudainement, sans réfléchir.

Eh bien voilà, c'était sortit tout seul. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela lui avait prit tant de temps à le dire. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas le penser plus qu'en ce moment. Il le ressentait jusqu'à dans sa chair. La jeune femme devant lui eut une vague expression de surprise avant de lui faire un éblouissant sourire. Heidi n'hésita aucunement avant de répondre la même chose et de conclure le sujet en l'embrassant passionnément. Il répondit avidement à son baiser, appréciant les sensations qu'elle lui apportait. Gryffondor la prit par la taille, l'attirant contre lui le plus proche possible. Il ne voulait jamais plus la laisser partir. Sirius profita longuement de ses lèvres sur les siennes; cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il attendait cela. À contre cœur, Heidi mit fin au baiser mais ne s'éloigna pas de lui. Elle appuya doucement sa tête sur son épaule, un léger sourire sur son visage.

- Tu m'as manqué, soupira-t-elle.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi…

Il la serra si fort contre lui qu'elle cru qu'elle allait étouffer. Mais avant qu'elle ait eut le temps de protester, il la relâcha avec délicatesse et la prit par la main pour l'emmener faire le tour du parc. Ils quittèrent leur petit endroit sans se douter que sous une cape d'invisibilité se cachait trois Maraudeurs particulièrement soulagés. Se taquinant et riant à leurs plaisanteries, les deux amoureux se promenèrent de long en large du vaste terrain, jusqu'au temps où Sirius s'arrêta brusquement. _Elle_ brisait encore les moments les plus importants de sa vie.

Mystery se tenait non loin d'eux, et fort heureusement, elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué leur présence. Elle était assise seul sous un arbre et avait l'air de discuter avec quelqu'un.

- Pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi ta sœur discute avec elle même ?

Heidi jeta un coup d'œil à la blonde et se retourna vers son copain.

- En réalité, elle ne se parle pas toute seule… avoua-t-elle.

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux à Mystery. Il n'y avait personne autour d'elle, pourquoi donc ses lèvres remueraient ainsi, si elle ne se parlerait pas toute seule ?

- Mais…

- Elle s'adresse à notre sœur.

- Votre sœur ? S'exclama Sirius, visiblement surpris. Mais votre sœur est…

- Morte, je sais oui, l'interrompit de nouveau Heidi. Sa mort nous a grandement bouleversé, ma sœur et moi. Sauf que, contrairement à elle, j'ai su m'en remettre.

Elle soupira, avant de reprendre son explication.

- Mystery croit que notre sœur doit être informé de tout ce qui se passe dans notre vie, qu'on doit lui parler comme si elle était encore là. Selon Mystery, Juliet aime beaucoup entendre parler de nous et lui répond quand ça lui chante.

Sirius regarda une nouvelle fois en direction de la blonde. Il se retint avec peine de dire qu'elle était complètement folle. Il comprenait, bien entendu, les gens qui avait du mal avec la perte de quelqu'un et qui continuait à penser à eux. Par contre, « discuter » avec un défunt durant tous ses temps libres relevait de la pure folie. Heidi le tira brusquement de ses pensées non-amicales.

- Mais, s'il te plait, Sirius, est-ce qu'on pourrait parler d'autres choses ? J'ai un peu de mal avec Mystery ces derniers jours.

- Bien sûr, chérie, lança Sirius, son enthousiasme mal-dissimulé derrière son sourire charmeur.

Mystery ne briserait plus jamais leur relation. Oh non. Sirius approuvait la décision d'éviter le sujet. Après tout, elle ne valait pas la peine qu'on s'attarde sur elle. Heidi le contempla un instant, puis s'assit dans l'herbe, entraînant Sirius à sa suite. Il admirait son profil, n'arrivant pas à croire à son bonheur. Jamais il n'aurait put songer qu'une fille le rende aussi heureux. Il serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour elle donc, pour répondre à sa demande, il dévia la conversation sur ses pouvoirs.

- Alors, dit-il, comment on se sent d'être la plus puissante femme à Poudlard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Eh bien… Étant donné que Juliet est décédée, et que le simple pouvoir de Mystery est la persuasion, le tien est beaucoup plus puissant ! Tu peux torturer des personnes jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent; tu peux leur faire tant de mal qu'ils souhaiteront en finir; tu peux…

- Charmant, Sirius, ironisa-t-elle.

Il lui fit un sourire d'excuse, auquel elle répondit allégrement.

- Mais… tu te trompes sur un point. Mystery est beaucoup plus puissante que moi.

Sirius fronça les sourcils, septique. Heidi vit qu'il n'était pas convaincu, elle poursuivit donc son explication.

- Mystery n'a pas besoin de représenter le Doloris pour renvoyer la même douleur. Elle n'a qu'à persuader la victime qu'elle ressent le même mal.

Sirius demeura immobile quelques secondes.

- Hein ? Demanda-t-il, n'ayant absolument rien comprit.

- Ce que je dis, c'est que Mystery peut faire croire si fort à une personne qu'elle a mal, que ladite personne ressentira le mal. Tout est psychologique. Au lieu de tuer instantanément une personne comme Juliet pouvait le faire, elle peux simplement la convaincre de se jeter à elle-même l'Avada Kedavra ou de se balancer du haut d'une falaise.

Sirius en demeura bouche bée. En l'entendre parler, Mystery était vraiment une personne maléfique… du moins, plus que ce qu'il ne l'imaginait. Il avait encore plus envie de ne jamais la revoir. Heidi semblait savoir à quoi qu'il pensait car elle lui fit un petit sourire complice.

- Mais… commença Sirius. Tu ne voulais pas changer de sujet, il me semble ?

- Oui, en effet, admit-elle en riant.

Ils rirent pendant un moment, mais aucun d'eux ne relança la conversation. Ils appréciaient aussi bien le silence que la discussion. Après un certain temps, Heidi, jugeant sa position légèrement inconfortable, se coucha sur le dos dans l'herbe. Les cheveux auréolés autour de sa tête et les yeux brillants, Sirius ne put que la trouver extrêmement belle. Il se pencha au-dessus de la Serpentard, appuyant ses deux mains de chaque côté de son corps. Il plongea son regard dans le sien. Iris gris contre iris violets. C'était un drôle de duo, et pourtant, ils étaient fait pour aller ensemble.

Au loin, le Poudlard Express sifflait son imminent départ. Dans une heure exactement, il serait en route pour King Cross. Mais, ni Sirius, ni Heidi ne firent le moindre mouvement pour se lever. Ils étaient bien.

**Eh bien, je dédis ce chapitre final à Madame Rowling qui nous a fait rêver pendant toutes ces années. La fin d'Harry Potter est arrivée, tout comme les Maraudeurs ont terminé leurs années d'études. Cependant, j'espère que les apprentis auteur continueront à écrire des Fanfiction sur ce sujet, malgré le fait que Harry Potter ait mit un point final à sa saga. **

**Je reviens pour l'épilogue. Entre temps, passez une excellente journée. **

**Sarah xx**


	21. Épilogue

Épilogue

_Mai 1978. Presque un an plus tard.._

- Et un déjeuné au lit pour la dame de la maison !

Heidi s'éveilla doucement pour découvrir un plateau sur lequel était disposé une montagne de victuailles. Il ne s'imaginait quand même pas qu'elle allait avaler _tout_ cela ? Elle le remercia toutefois d'un sourire, et l'invita à la rejoindre, ce que Sirius fit avec plaisir. Il gobait tout ce qu'il pouvait, le goût pour la nourriture ne l'avait pas quitté depuis Poudlard.

Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner qu'ils se lassèrent vite du repas. Cela faisait peut-être un an qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais ils s'aimaient et se désiraient autant qu'au premier jour. Sirius repoussa le plateau de nourriture un peu plus loin et donna à Heidi un baiser divinement enivrant. Elle sourit sous ses lèvres, songeant à quel point Sirius était incapable de se retenir. Heidi accrocha ses bras autour de son cou, en profitant pour approfondir le baiser. Sirius passa sa main dans la longue chevelure ondulée de sa copine et ne délaissa ses lèvres que pour y revenir avec plus d'ardeur.

_Ding Dong_. On sonna à la porte. Les deux tourtereaux soupirèrent dans un synchronisme quasiment absurde. Le moment était brisé, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de se lever pour répondre à la porte.

- Sûrement encore un de ces vendeurs d'assurances moldus…

La sonnette d'entrée retentit à nouveau mais aucun d'eux ne bougèrent. Avec un peu de chance, le visiteur se lasserait et partirait. Mais, lorsque le troisième coup résonna, Heidi esquissa un mouvement pour se lever. Cependant, Sirius, plus rapide, se redressa d'un bond et protesta vivement.

- Non, ne bouge surtout pas ! Il ne faudrait pas laisser ce merveilleux déjeuné refroidir, n'est-ce pas ? lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil. J'y vais.

Sirius se leva, réajusta son peignoir et, non sans un baiser pour la route, descendit les escaliers de sa récente demeure. Il l'avait acquise quelques mois après la fin des classes, et avait aussitôt invité Heidi à venir habiter avec lui. L'ancien Gryffondor traversa la spacieuse salle à manger et s'arrêta devant la porte. Au travers des carreaux volontairement givrés, Sirius pouvait vaguement distinguer la silhouette d'une femme. Il ouvrit la porte et en resta figé de stupeur.

- Bonjour, Sirius, salua une voix beaucoup trop jeune pour l'apparence de la personne devant lui.

Sirius ne répondit pas, trop occupé à la détailler avec des yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Il avait complètement oublié sa présence pendant les derniers mois, étant trop occupé à filer le parfait bonheur avec Heidi. Elle était tout comme il l'avait vu l'année précédente; de longs cheveux blancs, des yeux d'un turquoise irréel, la peau blafarde. Tout y était. Mais pourtant, le cerveau de Sirius ne semblait pas vouloir assimiler le fait que c'était effectivement Mystery White qui se tenait sur le pan de la porte.

- Ce n'est pas très poli de me laisser à l'extérieur. Tu ne me laisses pas entrer ?

Par automatisme, Sirius s'écarta de la porte et la fit passer devant lui. Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête et entra dans la maison. Ses yeux détaillèrent la maison pendant un bref moment, s'arrêtant sur le mobilier ou les rideaux, puis, elle se mit face à Sirius.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il, un peu moins poliment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Parler à ma sœur, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton. Elle est ici, je présume?

Son regard vif se posa sur le grand escalier. Sirius ignorait se qui se tramait dans sa tête, cependant, il ressentait au travers d'elle un soupçon de jalousie. Serait-ce possible qu'elle n'ait pas encore digéré le fait que sa sœur et lui s'était réconciliés ? C'était fort probable. Mais, d'un autre côté, Sirius n'éprouva aucune peur face à sa soudaine apparition. Lui et Heidi était lié par-delà les mots, Mystery ne réussirait jamais un plan comme elle l'avait fait un an auparavant.

Sirius retint difficilement un sourire moqueur et lui fit signe d'attendre dans le salon alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le suivre. Il monta d'un pas calculé dans sa chambre, ne se précipitant pas afin de lui démontrer qu'elle n'avait aucune importance. Cependant, lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre, Heidi su tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Qui était-ce, Sirius ? Interrogea-t-elle, légèrement inquiète face à la mine de son copain.

- Mystery, répondit-il.

Heidi ouvrit la bouche par surprise, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle demeurait rivée sur Sirius, espérant sans doute qu'il lui dise que tout cela n'était qu'une plaisanterie. Par contre, lorsqu'elle vit qu'il était sérieux, elle ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer sa stupéfaction.

- Quoi ?

- Elle t'attend au salon. Viens, finissons-en au plus vite. Je n'apprécie pas beaucoup qu'elle soit dans ma -dans notre- maison.

Elle remit une mèche derrière son oreille et attrapa la main que Sirius lui tendait. Ensemble, ils redescendirent au rez-de-chaussée et entrèrent tous les deux dans le confortable salon. Mystery était debout face à la fenêtre et semblait prendre un grand plaisir à admirer la superbe vue qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle Sirius avait décidé de choisir cette maison-là. Elle était en effet située sur une plage déserte, entièrement faite de doux galets noirs, où il était très agréable de s'y promener. Le paysage était tout simplement magique.

- Chère sœur, je suis si heureuse de te revoir.

Mystery entraîna Heidi dans une accolade familiale, à laquelle Heidi répondit, légèrement hésitante.

- J'avais besoin de te parler, ajouta-t-elle. Est-ce que tu voudrais m'accorder un moment ?

- Bien sûr, accepta Heidi.

Sirius ne ressentit pas le besoin de partir, étant donné que Heidi lui raconterait tout plus tard. Cependant, Mystery ne semblait pas être du même avis car elle fixait Sirius avec une telle intensité qu'il se sentit mal à l'aise.

- Je crois que je vais vous laisser, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- C'est une excellente idée. Heidi et moi avons besoin d'être seules.

Sirius sortit de la pièce, non sans un regard mauvais pour Mystery.

- Et ne nous dérange surtout pas. Conclut-elle en refermant les doubles portes.

Sirius demeura un instant interdit face à l'affront de Mystery. Comment osait-elle lui parler ainsi, comment osait-elle l'interdire d'aller où il voulait dans _sa_ maison ? Il eut la soudaine envie d'entrer dans le salon et de la jeter dehors, cependant, lorsqu'il tenta d'ouvrir la porte, il ne put faire le moindre geste.

Sirius jura à haute voix et se mit à faire les cents pas devant la porte. Marchant de long en large dans le corridor, il maugréa contre Mystery et ses foutus pouvoirs. Il tenta une seconde fois de poser sa main sur la poignée de porte, mais il ne put même pas lever le bras. Sirius se remit à faire les cents pas, se demandant qu'est-ce qu'elles pouvaient bien se dire. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas qu'il soit là ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait lui raconter de si secret ?

Déduisant qu'elles allaient en avoir pour plus de quelques minutes, Sirius s'assit dos au mur qui faisait face au salon. Il se rongea les ongles, nerveusement. Peut importe l'occasion, la présence de Mystery était toujours avant coureuse de malheur. Il n'avait qu'à songer à la fois où ils s'étaient embrassés dans une salle de classe ou bien le jour de la fête de son frère. Cette fille-là avait gâché une bonne partie de sa dernière année à Poudlard. Mais bon, tout cela datait d'une époque révolue, peut-être que pendant l'année où elle ne les avait pas vu. Mystery avait eut le temps de changer de comportement ?

Sirius retint un rire ironique; Bien sûr que non, elle n'avait pas changé de comportement. Il suffisait de voir comment elle l'avait regardé lorsqu'elle était entré pour en être convaincu. Cela faisait des siècles qu'elle était comme cela, elle ne changerait jamais. Incapable de rester immobile plus longtemps, Sirius se releva, et se remit à arpenter le corridor. Pourquoi cela leur prenaient-elles autant de temps ?

Il eut l'impression qu'il avait attendu pendant des heures lorsque les portes se rouvrirent enfin. Heidi se précipita à l'extérieur de la pièce tandis que Mystery se dirigeait lentement vers la porte d'entrée. Sirius ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier si elle était réellement partie et monta les marches à la suite de l'ancienne Serpentard. Sans accorder moindrement d'attention à Sirius, elle entra dans leur chambre et, à la grande stupéfaction de son copain, sortit plusieurs sacs et une grande valise de leur penderie. Sirius était toujours figé sur place lorsqu'elle se mit à prendre tous ses vêtements et les déposer grossièrement dans ses sacs.

- Heidi, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il, tentant de dissimuler le début d'un tremblement dans sa voix.

Heidi déposa la robe qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, puis arrêta tout mouvement. Elle avait les yeux baissés, et ne voulait guère les relever pour croiser le regard de Sirius.

- Je m'en vais.

Sirius chancela, et dut s'asseoir sur le lit pour éviter de se retrouver par terre. Elle… partait? Il devait avoir mal entendu. Elle ne pouvait pas partir, c'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser là, après tout ce qui s'était passé, après l'année de rêve qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Sirius eut l'impression qu'un bloc de glace venait de tomber dans ses entrailles.

- Je pars, confirma-t-elle, cette fois en le regardant dans les yeux.

Son expression était loin d'être heureuse, mais elle était déterminée. _Pourquoi _devait-elle s'en aller ? Il ne comprenait pas, il ne voyait pas le but, ni la cause. C'était impensable. Sirius n'entendait plus rien, excepté un bourdonnement qui devenait de plus en plus intense au fil des secondes. Son esprit ne se souciait guère des bruits environnants ou des images devant lui, il était seulement focalisé sur cette seule et unique pensée : Elle partait.

- Est-ce que… j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Tenta-t-il, tout en sachant au fond de lui que ce n'était pas la cause.

- Non ! Bien sûr que non…

Sirius attendit qu'elle poursuive, mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir aborder le sujet elle-même.

- Mais alors… pourquoi, souffla-t-il, complètement déstabilisé.

Heidi délaissa son empaquetage pour s'avancer en face de lui. Elle baissa les yeux sur sa silhouette toujours assise et passa une main dans les cheveux longs de Sirius.

- Mystery a besoin de moi, expliqua-t-elle simplement.

- Tout comme moi, répliqua-t-il instantanément.

- C'est ma sœur, ajouta-t-elle.

- Et je suis ton copain.

Heidi fouilla dans sa tête pour trouver une solution. Faire comprendre quelque chose à quelqu'un d'aussi têtu que Sirius était particulièrement difficile.

- Tu sais que je ne fais pas cela de mon plein gré; si j'avais eu le choix, je serais resté.

- !

- Mais, continua Heidi, voyant que Sirius ouvrait la bouche pour protester, j'accepte l'évidence qu'il faut que nous partions, ma sœur et moi. Elle ne m'a pas forcé, Sirius. Cesse de penser du mal d'elle, Mystery n'est pas si méchante.

Sirius ravala le rire ironique qu'il aurait voulu laisser sortir. Mystery, pas méchante ? Autant avouer qu'elle était aussi douce qu'un agneau !

- Mais je ne comprend pas _pourquoi_ elle – vous voulez partir.

- Nous n'avons jamais resté plus que quelques années dans le même endroit, expliqua-t-elle. Les gens vont finir par se faire des idées s'ils voient tout le monde vieillir excepté nous. De plus, ma sœur et moi aimons découvrir de nouvelles choses et entreprendre de nouveaux défis. C'est la logique des choses. Il est temps pour nous de repartir.

De ce côté… il était vrai qu'il avait vu Heidi pour la première fois lors de sa cinquième année. En plus, les gens trouverait cela effectivement bizarre si dans, dix ou quinze ans, le corps d'Heidi n'aurait pas changé du tout. Et il ne pouvait évidemment pas la forcer à rester cachée dans sa maison tous les jours, c'était ridicule.

- Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Tu pourrais rester encore ! Rien ne t'oblige à partir tout de suite. Pourquoi pas dans dix ans ?

- Tu crois que dans dix ans, tu seras prêt à me laisser partir ?

Sirius ne trouva rien à répondre.

- Ce serait d'autant plus difficile pour nous deux de se séparer après dix ans de vie commune. Tu le sais, non ?

Il acquiesça sombrement. Heidi mit le reste de ses effets personnels dans des sacs et les miniaturisa pour les faire entrer dans sa poche. Elle s'approcha de nouveau de Sirius et n'hésita aucunement avant de s'asseoir contre lui et de se blottir dans ses bras. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux. Elle sentait encore la menthe, l'un des parfum dont Sirius adorait le plus l'odeur. Ils demeurèrent ainsi pendant un très long moment, profitant au maximum de leurs derniers instants.

- Vais-je te revoir ? lui murmura-t-il doucement à l'oreille.

Heidi se tourna vers lui, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- Qui sait ? déclara-t-elle. L'avenir nous réserve toutes sortes de surprises.

Aucun d'eux ne parla après cela. Il profitaient seulement de la présence de l'autre, appréciant le silence confortable.

Heidi soupira. Il était temps pour elle de quitter cette maison. Elle avait déjà trop fait attendre sa sœur, en bas. Sirius comprit tout de suite à quoi elle songeait et défit son emprise sur elle. Il était prêt à la laisser partir. Heidi se leva et marcha vers la porte. Lorsque Sirius releva les yeux, elle était partie. Il entendit un pas lent descendre les marches et s'arrêter en bas. Elle allait bientôt quitter. Bientôt…

Oh, et puis zut ! Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille ! Sirius se leva d'un bond et descendit les escaliers en courant. Elle était dans le hall d'entrée et se retourna lorsqu'elle entendit Sirius se précipiter à sa suite.

- Je t'en prit, Heidi, ne pars pas ! implora-t-il, ne prêtant aucune attention à l'expression particulièrement satisfaite de Mystery.

Il avait beau essayer d'accepter le fait qu'elle le quittait, il en était incapable. Il avait tant partagé avec elle. Il avait vécu des expériences extraordinaires grâce à sa présence. Sa vie était parfaite à cause d'elle. Si elle partait maintenant, il pourrait dire adieu au bonheur. Rien, ni personne ne pourrait le sortir du gouffre dans lequel elle l'avait poussée.

Sirius prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec une telle passion que Mystery fut obligée de détourner les yeux. Heidi prolongea le baiser avec ferveur, ne voulant pas être celle qui romprait le contact. Car, après tout, nul ne savait si c'était le dernier qu'ils échangeaient. Elle accrocha ses mains dans ses cheveux, les yeux fermés, et sentit le rythme de son cœur augmenter considérablement. Même si il aurait voulu l'embrasser éternellement, Sirius dût décoller ses lèvres des siennes.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il, les mains toujours posées sur ses joues. Ne pars pas.

- Mystery, pourrais-tu m'attendre à l'extérieur ? dit soudainement Heidi. J'ai quelques choses à régler avant de partir.

Sirius avait complètement oublié la présence de sa sœur dans la pièce. Dans d'autres circonstances, il se serait sentit mal à l'aise. Mais maintenant, il éprouvait seulement un grand désir de la voir disparaître.

- Bien sûr, accepta-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur Sirius.

Heidi attendit que la porte soit refermée pour parler.

- Je t'aime aussi, Sirius. Beaucoup plus que ce que tu peux imaginer.

- Alors pourquoi tu t'en vas ? gémit-il.

Il laissa glisser doucement ses mains le long de son corps pour venir les accrocher autour de sa taille, la maintenant prisonnière. Il ne la laisserait pas partir. Non.

- Sirius… soupira-t-elle.

Elle cherchait visiblement les bons mots pour lui faire comprendre que tout cela était peine perdue. Peu importe ce qu'il lui dirait, elle partirait. Voyant qu'Heidi ne poursuivait pas, Sirius laissa échapper ce qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'elle avait annoncé son départ.

- Tu sais très bien qu'elle fait cela seulement pour nous séparer ! ne put-il s'empêcher de s'exclamer.

- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non, on ne le saura jamais. Quoi qu'il en soit, Mystery reste ma sœur. Rien ne pourra changer cela.

Sirius demeura bouche bée.

- Si tu m'aimes, Sirius. Si tu m'aimes vraiment, laisse-moi partir. Laisse-moi la rejoindre dehors.

Elle ne croyait pas que ses paroles auraient le moindre effet sur Sirius. Si les rôles auraient été inversés, elle ne l'aurait jamais lâché. Oh non, elle l'aimait trop pour pouvoir faire cela. Sirius n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement. Il continuait à la fixer, trop détruit pour pouvoir dire quelque chose ou exécuter ce qu'elle lui demandait. Et pourtant, alors qu'elle allait essayer de le convaincre à nouveau, elle sentit l'emprise de Sirius se défaire lentement. Ses bras glissèrent doucement de la taille et, avec réticence, revinrent droits de chaque côtés de son corps.

- Merci.

Elle lui fit un sourire. Pas un de ceux dont suivait un grand éclat de rire. Non, un sourire triste, mais heureux à la fois. Parce que peu importe où elle irait, elle saurait que Sirius l'aimait, et l'aimerait toujours. Elle se détourna de lui et avança quelque pas vers la porte, mais ne put s'empêcher de se retourner vers lui. L'expression qu'il avait sur le visage l'atteignit en plein cœur. Ce n'était pas que de la tristesse, c'était de la douleur. Se giflant mentalement pour tout le mal qu'elle lui avait fait, Heidi rebroussa chemin et se planta face à lui.

- Eh, ne fais pas cette tête-là, dit-elle avec un semblant de réconfort. Tes amis vont toujours être là pour t'aider à supporter cela.

- Mais toi ? demanda-t-il, ses yeux rivé sur elle.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, rassura-t-elle. Je vais bien.

Heidi entendait parfaitement les tremolos qui contredisaient ses paroles dans sa voix. Il fallait qu'elle quitte cet endroit au plus vite pour éviter de fondre en larmes. Elle lui jeta un dernier regard puis, avec un léger sourire, franchit l'ouverture et disparut.

Mystery l'attendait à sa sortie. Elle lui tendit une main qu'Heidi attrapa sans hésiter. Les deux sœurs se tournèrent pour faire face à la grande maison. Mystery attendit quelques secondes avant de transplaner définitivement de ce merveilleux endroit. Du coin de l'œil, elle pouvait voir le visage de sa sœur baigné de larmes. Mystery esquissa un sourire. Enfin.

**Je vous annonce qu'Iris est officiellement terminée. Je n'aime pas vraiment cet épilogue, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire. Mais bref, je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui ont été présent du début à la fin ainsi que tous ceux qui m'ont encouragé et reviewé de nombreuses fois. Prochaine fic : Un Regulus/Oc. J'ai de très bonnes idées, j'espère vous revoir dès Septembre !**

**Sarah xx**


End file.
